Poderes de ninfa
by Cereza Prohibida
Summary: Sin saber las pistas que la rodean,Musa busca a su hermano y ¡él está enfrente!Riven quiere mantener su promesa,encontrar a su madre y,para colmo no permitir que el nuevo enemigo se lleva a su hada ¿Quién es Musa,ahora?Algo más que su amor se puede perder
1. El principio de todo

Hola, este es mi primer fanfic,y realmente espero que les guste…Por favor me encantaría que me dejaran reviews,para saber opiniones y ver que rumbo puede tomar la historia...en fin, disfruten la historia.

Posdata: quiero agradecer a dill neville por ayudarme a bajar mi fic y a mi amiga hermana, ya que también le gusta winx!!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Gracias a su existencia eh sonreído,soñado,llorado,enojado,confiado,cantado,angustiado,luchado…y ahora…puesto nerviosa!Gracias Riven!nunca un chico me había puesto nerviosa ¡en mi vida!,pero tú...tú..si, tan solo tú haces latir rápido y furioso mi corazón…Nuestros amigos los especialistas y las Winx no nos hemos visto durante todas las vacaiones.Durante todo ese tiempo eh anhelado verte y aunque no nos lo hemos dicho TE AMO se que lo sientes hacia mí, tanto como yo a ti .

Conociéndote no a cualquier persona le confiaras la historia de tu madre...cuando ella los abandonó ti y a tu padre cuando tan solo gozabas de la tierna edad de dos años, y me la contaste exclusivamente a mí, sin rodeos, sin inseguridades y con mucha confianza en una pequeña pausa durante la fiesta de victoria que hubo el semestre pasado...Sí a mí, una mujer. Y pensar que hace tiempo no confiabas en ellas… ahora me permites guardar un secreto así de delicado con la promesa de que no volvería tocar el tema en mi vida y no le diría a nadie…Ni siquiera Helio lo sabe y eso que es tu mejor amigo.

Sabes, lo que me pone nerviosa es pensar en lo que haré cuando te vea. Si tan solo Layla estuviera aquí para apoyarme moralmente como solo ella lo sabe hacer.

-Tierra llamando a Musa…!despierta!-dijo muy divertida Bloom, mientras sacudía a la escuálida chica que estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana del apartamento, alejándola de sus profundos pensamientos.

-¿Uh?-respondió ella parándose y volviéndose hacia la pelirroja.

-¿Soñando despierta?

-Solo pensaba un poco, eso es todo-contestó tristemente

-¿Todo bien?-terció Tecna, la cual acababa de entrar a la habitación.

-Yo solo…pensar en Layla me pone mal ¿si? Eso es todo.-contestó Musa, tratando de recuperar el ánimo perdido con palabras alentadoras de sus demás amigas.

-Tranquila…verás que ella sabrá salirse con la suya ante la Corte Real-añadió Stella que, escuchaba atentamente toda la plática mientras cepillaba su cabello-infinidad de veces que me han querido comprometer y ¿Saben algo? ¡No han podido!

Musa sonrió. Increíblemente Stella tenía las palabras adecuadas para hacerla sonreír.

toc-toc

-Chicas…los especialistas estarán aquí en 15 min.-dijo Flora después de abrir la puerta

-¿Helio te dijo eso?-preguntaron a coro las cuatro chicas.

Flora inmediatamente bajó la mirada sonrojada y dijo…bueno, me llegó un mensaje de él…ya vienen de la Aldea de las pixies… yo solamente…

-Tranquila-dijo Bloom al notar lo roja y nerviosa que su amiga estaba.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

En la nave de Fontana Rroja…

-Bien, le acabo de avisar a Flora que llegaremos en 15 min.-anunció Helio

-Me hubiera gustado llegar de sorpresa, pero me resigno rápido-comentó Sky

-Como quieras-añadió Riven mientras monitoreaba la nave; luego volteó hacia atrás y pudo observar como cada pixie hablaba muy bien con cada especialista:

Sky y Lockett conversaban muy divertidos…prácticamente era como si él hablara con la mismísima Bloom.

Helio comenzó a hablar muy interesado con Amore, la pixie de Stella. "Genial, ya empezó lo cursi"pensó Riven en su mente con una sonrisa…sabía que Helio hablando de amor era más profundo que…que la mismísima Amore, definitivamente.

Brandon y Chatta discutían hacerca de cual era el mejor chisme del semestre pasado; y Timmy entendía a la perfección a Digit cuando ésta le hablaba de nanorobóticacomputarizadaultramoderna.

Volteó a su derecha y vio a Tune

-...Hola, Tune.

-Hola Riven…no había tenido la oportunidad de charlar contigo…¿En cuánto tiempo llegaremos?

-15 min.

-Hace 5 min. Dijeron lo mismo.

-Entonces faltan 10 min.¿no?-respondió Riven, sin desesperarse por la pregunta de Tune

-De acuerdo. Solo quería asegurarme. Muchas gracias.-excusó ella regalándole una sonrisa.

-De nada-y sin darse cuenta también le sonrió…era impresionante como Tune y Musa llevaban un gran parecido.Poca gente lo notaba y, él era una de esas pocas personas que las lograba identificar como iguales…eran el mismo carácter, solo que Tune expresaba todo con más diplomacia.

**------------------------------------------s------------------------------------------------**

En Andros, planeta de Layla, del cual ella era princesa…

-Pero padre, no deseo comprometerme con el príncipe de Le Rosse.Tengo derecho a decidir con quien casarme.

-Hija, te casarás cuando cumplas 23 y se acabo, y creeme que desperdiciaste tu oportunidad, o como tu le dirías "derecho", ni siquiera tienes novio.

-¡Entonces tengo que conseguirme un novio para que me dejes en paz!-gritó la morena enojada…pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta e la falta de respeto que acaba de cometer y dijo nerviosa:

-Padre…yo...yo lo siento.

El rey respiró profundamente y dijo serio- Primera y ÚLTIMA ves que levantas la vos ¿entendido?

-Si padre- agachando la cabeza y recordando a sus amigas y amigos que la esperaban en Magix…Piff, se encontraba dentro del castillo de Andros, junto a ella.

**----------------------------------------------s-------------------------------------------- **

Las chicas se estaban ansiosas por que llegará la nave de Fontana Rroja, la cuál no tardo más de lo esperado.

Antes de abrir la puerta de la nave Sky comentó"bien, llegamos; por favor no se emocionen mucho...no querrán asustar a las chicas...y a las pixies".Acto seguido: abrió la puerta y lo primero que sus ojos divisaron fue a Bloom y antes de que alguien se moviera o respirara, corrió hasta ella, la levantó en brazos e inesperadamente la besó…imaginarán que esta se sonrojó bastante y, los demás chicos y las winx se quedaron un poco desconcertados debido a lo ocurrido.

-Le voy a restregar en la cara lo que dijo Sky por el resto del año-bromeó Riven por lo debajo.

Y los chicos se rieron un poco.

Brandon y Stella caminaron al mismo tiempo para saludarse tiernamente…realmente se habían extrañado mucho y no tuvieron tiempo necesario para comunicarse.

Timmy fue directo a Tecna y sin que ella sospechara, recibió un cálido abrazo.

Helio bajó de la nave un tanto tímido, pero Flora lo recibió con un muy seguro abrazó y sus nervios desaparecieron.

Riven logró visualizar a Musa, ella se veía muy bonita. Se había dejado crecer el cabello bastante, y sus dos coletas le llegaban hasta las hombros; sus mejillas tenían un suave tono rosado al igual que sus labios. Ambos caminaron hacia un mismo punto sin dejar de tener contacto visual.

El corazón de ambos latía fuertemente ,pero no se mostraban ni se sentían nerviosos, si no, seguros y tranquilos de estar con aquella persona que tanto querían, de la persona que les quitaba el sueño, de la persona que siempre buscaron y encontraron en el momento menos imaginado ¿Porqué cuando se pensaban se ponían nerviosos, pero juntos era tranquilidad?

-Hola Riven… ¿Cómo has estado?

-...Musa…bien y ¿tú?

-Igual-respondió ella sonriendo-recibiste mis cartas ¿cierto?

-Musa, si te respondí era por que si las recibí… ¿No?

-Solo me quería asegurar-respondió indignada

Riven se rió y le dijo-Sabes...eres igual que Tune…

Musa volteó a verlo directamente a los ojos y antes de que dijera algo ,él la abrazó y le susurró -Musa, era broma…¿Sabes otra cosa? Te extrañe

-Yo igual...- relajándose y disfrutando del romántico ambiente.

En la puerta de la nave estaban las 5 pixies…

-¡Que romántico está el panorama!-decía la pequeña Amore. En su rostro se iluminaba una angelical sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban de manera encantadora.

-Si, eso es cierto-murmuró Chatta, para después gritar-¡Pero ya las quiero saludar!

-Espera, espera-interrumpió Amore

-¡No! ya quiero ver a Flora…

-La estas viendo...esta con Helio…mira ahí, sí ahí-dijo Digit señalando a la pareja.

Chatta se volvió a la pixie con una mirada furiosa dando señal de que su "chistecito" no le daba gracia y Digit se mostró nerviosa.

Cuando voltearon vieron que todas las demás se habían ido con sus respectivas hadas-unidas, incluyendo a Amore…

-Yo...lo siento Digit-

-No importa Chatta...mejor vallamos a saludar…

La escena era dulce…las Winx y las pixies parecían tener un brillo espacial en sus ojos en cuanto notaban la presencia de su alma unida y mientras tanto la mirada de Kilo se ponía extrañada.

**--------------------------------------------s----------------------------------------------**

En un lugar situado en el mundo de Magix, más allá de el castillo de Lord Darkar…

-Bien hermanas...no fue fácil salir de esa nefasta guarida del traicionero de Dakar, pero ahora...por fin somos libres…con nuestras propias reglas…-dijo Icy

-Y no servimos a nadie-añadió con frialdad Stormy

-Con nuestra propia guarida secreta…bien…aquí nadie nos descubrirá cuando efectuamos nuestro nuevo plan contra esas Winx-prosiguió la bruja mayor-…Darcy ¿conseguiste al muchacho?

-Si, tranquila él será un buen espía…-

-Más le vale-murmuró Icy.

**----------------------------------------------s--------------------------------------------**

Para la tarde todos se reunieron en la playa de Magix, un lugar no muy lejos de las tres escuelas y, mucho menos de la ciudad, la habían pasado muy bien y para el atardecer encendieron una fogata…Musa decidió alejarse un poco del grupo y camino hacia la costa donde la brisa podía jugar libremente con su cabello y el mar mojar sus pies.

Se quedó pensando en todo lo ocurrido en el verano…demasiadas noticias, no todas agradables…bueno a decir verdad no recordaba alguna que la hiciera feliz…pero, aún así, no se podía permitir entristecer en un momento así. Lo mejor era regresar al grupo pero antes dio un gran suspiro y murmuró: "Te voy a encontrar a como dé lugar...quiero conocerte hermano…en verdad quiero conocerte."

CONTINUARÁ

Bueno este es el primer capitulo...espero que les haya gustado, porfas dejen reviews… en el próximo capitulo se darán a revelar más secretos ¿Qué planean las trix?¿quien es ese hermano el cual Musa anhela conocer?


	2. Poderes de ninfa

**Era un nuevo día en Magix**, el clima estaba a favor de cualquiera que quisiera dar un paseo o mejor aún, una misión…

A Stella la habían llamado de Solaria y ni ella misma tenía la idea de que le esperaría ahí…lo último que necesitaba era otra de las noticias de sus padres peleándose o regañandola.Esas dos razones eran las únicas por la que la llamaban,

Últimamente no la habían regañado ni se habían peleado, pero nunca es tarde y lo único que necesito para partir fue la buena vibra que Brandon, Flora, Musa y Tecna le brindaban.Además le pidió a su mejor amiga, Bloom, que la acompañase.

Sky también fue mandado llamar, pero obviamente de su planeta Eraklion."UN ASUNTO URGENTE", esas fueron las exactas plabras para que fuera de inmediato.

Justo el día de la partida de los ya mencionados, llegó a Alfea un llamado de auxilio: un grupo de aproximadamente 5 pixies había sido atacado durante su misión a la montaña Orube,a unos cuantos kilómetros después de la fortaleza de Lord Darkar y de ahí se habían quedado atrapados en la cueva que albergaba la cima de dicha montaña.

La srita. Faragonda eligió a Tecna, Flora y Musa para ir a la misión y esta última había sido elegida por los maestros y directivos para ser la capitana de tan importante misión. Ellas irían acompañados de los especialistas, que claro, sería el mejor escuadrón el cual por el momento estaba conformado por Brandon, Timmy, Helio y el también capitán de la misión…Riven.

-Fantástico, seré el chaperón del escuadrón-se repetía Brandon, a si mismo una y otra ves al recordar que no tenía a Stella con él en esta ocasión.

-Ánimo Brandon, la misión será toda un aventura-dijo Timmy al chico viendo su triste semblante.

-Si, ¿que hay de malo?-aportó Helio

-Oigan ustedes estarán con sus novias, yo no…-contestó Brandon

-Y ¿eso qué?...voy a ir a una misión y solo me pienso interesar en eso, no en si va a ir Musa o no-contestó serio Riven.

-Sabe que mientes-dijo Brandon recuperando el ánimo por el hecho de dejarlo en descubierto. Riven solo rió y siguió manejando la nave rumbo a Alfea.

Cuando llegaron, fueron recibidos por Faragonda, Griselda, Palladium, Avallon, Tecna. Y Flora.

Después de 10 min. de instrucciones los chicos platicaron con las ya mencionadas chicas.Luego,Riven no se contuvo las ganas de preguntar por Musa y le indicaron que se encontraba en su habitación y que pronto bajaría.

El no quería perder más tiempo y fue a buscarla y más pronto de lo esperado la detectó. Ella iba muy concentrada en platicar con las pixies y no se dio cuenta que ella y Riven caminaban hacia el mismo punto así que de pronto _¡paz¡._El hada de la música cayó al suelo, y dijo enojada" TE MÁS CUIDADO", luego volvió su cabeza hacia arriba para detectar al "torpe" que la hizo tropezar y :

-¡Riven!,yo, yo lo siento no tenía idea de que…-

El chico , como el caballero que es le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y le dijo:

-No importa,¿Estas bien?

-Sí-contestó ella, aceptando la mano de Riven y levantandose.después continuó-… me enteré que te nombraron capitán de la misión.

-Sí, y a mi me llegó un rumor de que tú serías la capitana.-

-sí..bueno. sí..por cierto me alegra que te nombraran capitán…

-¿A si?¿Porqué?-interrumpió el joven.

-Te has esforzado mucho estos años y bueno ¿YA ERA HORA NO?-aclaró el hada, un atanto sonrojada

Riven sonrió y asintió ligeramente, luego comentó con la sonrojes que lo hace parecer tan tierno-Lo mismo digo.

En ese momento Tune miraba con ojos amables a Riven…realmente le parecía un caballero…el caballero, inteligente, astuto, disciplinado, sincero y bueno que quería única y exclusivamente para su Musa.

**-----------------------------------S------------------------------------------------------**

**En la oficina de la srita. Faragonda**

El amoroso ambiente de hace unos cuantos minutos había desparecido parcialmente, ya que Riven y Musa se ponían de acuerdo entre si las pixies debían o no ir a la misión…y digo parcialmente ya que cada uno tenía consiente que ni en una misión se podían olvidar de los sentimientos correspondidos mutuamente. Debían, más no podían.

-Bien, entonces, jóvenes, decidan...creo firmemente en su desempeño como capitanes de la misión…

-Opino que es mejor que no vallan, sería peligroso.-dijo Riven

-¿Peligroso? Claro que si pueden ir, sobrevivieron a la guarida de Darkar.Ahí sus poderes eran casi nulos y en cambio en la montaña Orube tendrán tanto ellas como nosotras, los poderes al 100- defendió Musa.

-Son buenos tus argumentos, pero no me convencen…a Darkar lo conocíamos y en esta situación no sabemos que o quién atacó a las pixies.

Musa volvtió a ver a la srita. Faragonda,esperando que ella contestara la cuestión de Riven y asi fue…o mas o menos:

-No se sabe en absoluto…hemos recibido muy poca información de las pixies atrapadas…no se sabe ni su identidad…

-¿Y si es una trampa?-preguntó Musa.

-Cierto directora, y no se sabe ni la identidad de las pixies. No sabemos a ciencia exacta a quien rescatamos ni con quien nos enfrentamos.-apoyo Riven

-Tranquilos, lo más seguro es que las pixie hayan sido atacados por una criatura salvaje de la región y en cuanto si realmente son pixies, les puedo asegurar que sí. Ninguna criatura podría falsificar la magia de un mensaje pixie.

Riven se quedó pensativo y se preguntó si realmente valía la pena que fueran las pixies…solo serían Tune, Chatta y Digit…incluso no veía ahora el problema…Amore, ni Lockett, ni Piff estaban en Magix. Aunque ¿Lo hacía por qué era lo correcto o por complacer a Musa?"La magia de las pixies es distinta a la de las hadas y si hubiese un lugar demasiado pequeño, ellas podrían continuar…

-Dea acuerdo…su magia nos será útil-concluyó el chico

Musa se quedó sorprendida

-Entonces esta definido, las pixies irán…la nave deberá partir en lo más pronto posible.

-De acuerdo, no hay tiempo que perder-dijo Musa muy optimista.

Ambos salieron de la oficina con dirección al patio, para reunirse con los demás. Antes de partir llegó Livy, la pixie de los mensajes, y le dio una sobre a Musa, esta le agradeció y metió la carta en su mochila, después se subió a la nave. Luego le siguió Helio, Timmy, Tecna, Flora y antes de que Riven se metiera, Zing(la pixie disfrazada de abejorro) lo detuvo:

-¡Riven, Riven!-gritó ella

-¿Qué se te ofrece Zing?

-Vengo a reportarme para la misión-dijo disfrazándose de soldado (ya ven como es esta simpática pixie de ideática que a cada rato, en segundos se cambia el atuendo).

-¿Disculpa?

-Quiero conocer la montaña Orube-

-Nos son vacaciones Zing, es una misión-

-Por favor…soy buena pixie y muy útil ¿Te contaron cuando derroté a los tecnoninjas junto con Sky, Brandon, Flora y Bloom?...además animó el momento…yo soy todo un ángel-dijo disfrazándose de uno mismo y continuó diciendo-y le quito la tensión a los momentos de la manera más _benévola_-

Suspiro-de acuerdo, entra-

-¡Gracias!-dijo mientras regresaba a sus vestiduras originales.

Ambos entraron al vehículo y le dieron la bienvenida a Zing, cada quien a su manera.

El viaje era largo…realmente largo. Apenas llevaban la mitad del camino y la mayoría hiban muy aburridos…Al principio fue divertido estar viendo nada más que nubes, pero después de un rato perdió el encanto, incluso para los amantes de la belleza natural.

Musa totalmente aburrida se paró de su asiento, sus piernas estaban un tanto entumidas, incluso llegó a creer que se terminaría por caer, pero por suerte se mantuvo con firmeza. Camino hacía los conductores y les dijo:

-Deberíamos irnos por otro rumbo chicos ¿No creen?

-Es el camino más corto-respondieron los cuatro con un tono muy monótono debido a la aburrición.

-Si, pero el lugar está lleno de minas de metano…es un lugar muy propenso a dragones salvajes. ¿No es así?-agregó Tecna

-¿Desde cuándo saben más que nosotros?-dijo Riven incrédulo…nadie les había dicho a ellos que ahí era un lugar rico en la sustancia dicha

-Chicas, es imposible si el lugar estuviera infestado de dagones salvajes, la nave ya hubiera recibido un impact…-Brandon no pudo terminar su oración debido a que la nave recibió un fuerte golpe por el lado inferior izquierdo

-De acuerdo, ahora si les creemos-dijo avergonzado Helio

-Aunque de todos modos no nos sirvió de mucho su inoportuna información…-dijo Riven levantándose de su asiento y volteando a ver a Musa, a lo que la joven se indigno y se cruzó de brazos….

Todos los chicos se estaban moviendo. Las chicas y las pixies se dirigieron hacía Helio,para preguntar en que podrían ayudar…

-Bien chicas...Necesitaré de todas ustedes ayuda….vengan-dijo haciéndoles una señal de que fueran detrás de él.

El chico abrió una puerta y entraron a una habitación…al parecer desde ahí se podía controlar absolutamente todos los movimientos de la nave .Las Winx y las pixies, tenían que monitorear con sus poderes la nave mientras que ellos salían a controlar a el dragón…

Helio estaba apunto de salir del cuarto de control.pero antes Flora le dijo:

-Helio..por favor tengan cuidado

El se volvió hacia las chicas y les dijo-Es una promesa.-después se volvió hacia Musa y regaló una ligera sonrisa y nadie más que ella la notó. Ella solo se sintió mejor ya que por lo menos alguien ya aceptaba que había sido útil los datos dados a conocer...a tiempo o no. ¿ Sí, no? O ¿Porqué le sonrió?...aunque la segunda pregunta no se la hizo Musa , eh de aclarar.

Tecna y Digit daban monitoreo a la nave…ambas estaban muy bien concentradas. Mientras que Chatta, Zing, Flora, Musa y Tune daban energía necesaria al vehículo.

Dos especialistas necesitaron de una gran habilidad para apaciguar y alejar al dragón, mientras que otros dos iban a cerciorarse de que la nave no había sufrido ningún daño debido al golpe que el mismo dragón con el que luchaban, había propiciado.

Habían pasado algunos minutos y tanto las Winx como los especialistas estaban un poco agotados…ni la fuerza de unos ni de otras sería continua por mucho tiempo.

Pero la gota que derramó el vaso…el vaso de la tensión fue el hecho de que el dragón dio un coletazo ala nave, provocando que se inclinara bastante hacia la izquierda…los chicos por poco caen y Flora salió corriendo de la habitación para ayudarlos. Pero en eso la fiera dio otro coletazo y _¡zap! _la puerta de la nave y la puerta del cuarto de control se abrieron violentamente, los chicos se escabulleron por fuera de la nave para entrar por el cuarto de control y no notaron que Flora estaba aferrada al marco de la puerta de metal,contal de no caer. Poco después, esta, dió un grito de auxilio y los chicos, sin saber que pasaba, se apresuraron más. Entraron al cuarto y pudieron notar que las pixies, excepto Digt habían ido a ayudar a el hada de la tierra. La tensión entre las chicas se elevó, al no poder apartarse del monitor para auxiliar a la ya mencionada y mientras Timmy y Riven procuraban ayudarles en la tarea, Helio y Brandon trataron de salvar lo más pronto y ágilmente posible a la chica para después volver al asunto del dragón.

Tecna y Musa no podían más, habían usado todo el poder del Encantrix, en cambio Digit todavía tenía fuerza. Timmy detuvo a Tecna, ya que esta había utilizado demasiada magia y estaba agotada, pero Musa seguía muy tenaz así que Riven la trato de convencer que dejara le dejara el trabajo:

-Musa, dejame ayudarte…

-Riven, todavía puedo seguir…-

-Sabes que mientes.-la interrumpió él

-¿A sí?¿Igual cómo cuándo mentí acerca de las minas de metano?-dijo ella en un ton retador

Riven se el quedó viendo…era cierto, si ellas no les hubieran dicho, se hubiera ocasionado un desastre mayor.

-Musa…por favor detente…confio en que tu magia será mucho más útil contra el dragón….yo….yo…Lo siento.

Musa dejo la magia y se volvió, a ver a los ojos a Riven… él siguió manejando la nave.

De pronto el dragón metio lacabeza a la naveviedo directamente a Flora.Esto provocó que Musa, al no estar sujeta de algo, resbalará, debido a lo inclinado de la nave, hasta donde estaba la castaña..Riven reaccionó inmediatamente y le cedió su lugar a Brandon.

Helio estaba impactado…no solo soportaba ver a Flora cara a cara con el dragón,si no que le era un martirio interior ver a Musa también ahí y él solo sabía el porque de su angustia.

**-------------------------------------------------S---------------------------------------**

**EN ANDROS….**

En una de los numeroros jardines del catillo real se encontraba Layla,a su lado Piff.La primero reocostada,viendo las nubes y la segunda tiernamente dormida.

Era un día realmente espléndido, el sol brillaba con fuerza, las blancas nubes parecían de terciopelo, la naturaleza daba el todo de sí…y eso hizo recordar a nuestra hada a sus amigas, en especial Flora, que le gustaría estar disfrutando de un día así. De pronto un pensamiento la llevó a otro:

De Flora a Helio,de Helio a Fontana Rroja, de esta a el concierto que Musa había dado el semestre pasado, del cocncierto a su gran y querida amiga Musa,de ella le siguió la música, luego la soledad…!genial¡ había regresado al principio de todo. En estos momentos se sentía tan sola.

Sus problemas habían empezado desde hace cuatro semanas. Todo comenzó cuando un día muy parecido a este llegó un muy elegante sobre a manos del supremo monarca, su padre…al parecer el Rey de Le Rosee vendría para establecer algunos asuntos entre reinos.

La gracia, amabilidad y cortesía de Layla fue lo único que el rey de dicho planeta necesitó para darle una increíble oferta a su padre.!Que los comprometieran a ella y a su hijo mayor, príncipe de Le Rosee, heredero directo al trono.

El padre de Layla aceptó gustoso la oferta, ya que el conocía al chico, el cual le parecía verdaderamente bueno para su querida hija.

Layla habló con sus padres para que se arrepintieran de la oferta, pero todo fue en vano ya que ninguno de los dos escuchó a la joven princesa.

Anunciarían que serían comprometidos en un tiempo y mientras tanto la chica no le interesaba ni saber el nombre del príncipe…y esa fue la única opinión que los padres de Layla respetaron.

Lo único bueno era que solo había pérdido una semana de clases en Alfea y para dos días o menos regresaría a lo que ella denominaba LIBERTAD.

**-----------------------------------------s-------------------------------------------------**

**Mientras tanto** Riven estaba preocupado por Musa, por ser alguien tan importante y también por Flora, pero por razones muy distintas a las de Helio por el hada de la música.. En esa situación no podían arremeter contra el dragón debido a la cercanía que el tenía con las chicas.

Habían pasado solo 8 segundos desde que el dragón metió la mitad de su cuerpo a la nave pero habían sido los 8 segundos más lentos de sus vidas…

En cuanto a a las pixies…ellas estaban detrás de las chicas totalmente indefensas.¡Habían utilizado todo su poder en monitorear la nave!

En eso Tecna se paralizó...empezaba a recordar un sueño…así que se voltió hacia las chicas y gritó:

-¡Repitan el conjuro!

Musa tomó con fuerza la mano de Flora y ambas sin saber de que parte de sus fuerzas provenía esa magia y el conjuró ,el cual nadie les había enseñado..solo se repetía en su mente…lo dijeron una y otra vez, hasta que la magia salió en forma de una pequeña ninfa y dió como resultado que el dragón se marchará dócilmente y la nave regresara a su normalidad…

Después de un tiempo todo se logró poner en la normalidad y respecto a lo incrédulo que Riven se comportó, prefirieron dejarlo para después. Había sido demasiado drama por un día.

Durante el resto de la nueva ruta que tomaron, las cosas siguieron normales, pero si se dio uno que otro comentario acerca de la ocurrido anteriormente.

Había trascurrido un tiempo cundo de pronto son el comunicador y debido a la cercanía que Chatta tenía con este lo contestó y salió un holograma de la srita.Faragonda que les dijo:

-Hola mis jóvenes.

Todos respondieron gustosos de la llamada de la directora

-Me da gustos comunicarme con ustedes…¿Todo macha bien?

-Bueno tuvimos unas cuantiosas complicaiones por parte de una ruta mal tomada y un dragón..pero gracias a las pixies y a las hadas estamos bien-dijo Brandon.

-Deacuerdo.Cuando regresen me gustaría escuchar detalles, pero ahora tengo que decirles que eh recibido nueva formación de los pixies atrapados…Lejos de la Aldea de las pixies está la Aldea de los pixies.¿Entienden?...las criaturas atrpados son pixies elfos, no pixies hadas…

A las pixies presentes se le hcieron los ojos en froma de corazón,las hadas quedaron sorprendidas y los especialistas se quedaron con cara de ¿Qué?...

-Musa-continuó la srita Faragonda-como capitana de está misión tines la tarea de leer el libro ue tele transportaré a la nave.En él te dirá todo lo que necesitas saber de pixies elfos…

También les tengo otra noticia..cuando lleguen al la falda de la montaña, ustedes se dentran en la cabaña situada al noroeste…ahí pasarán la pimera noche,debido a que el camino es largo; al día siguiente caminaran hacia la cima.En el camino hacia esta,tendrán que pasar por la ciudad de Orube…

-¿Ahí no hay ninguna princesa dispuesta a casarse verdad directora?-preguntó my nerviso Brandon recordando a la princesa de Las tierras bajas.

-No se preocupe joven Brandon,la reina de Orube aún no tiene hijas…pero si hijos, así lespido cuiden muy bien a las chicas-

Las chicas se sorprendieron instantáneamente y ellos las voltearon a ver luego la srita. Faragonda continuó:

-Bien, también les mando el mapa del montaña con la localización exacta de los pixies…ahh, y se me olvidaba, cuando lleguen a la cabaña, la señora Flor los recibirá…ellas fue quien nos ofreció su cabaña para a misión.

Todos asintieron…luego la directora les tele trasportó los objetos ya mencionados y continuó-espero que el segundo día encuentren a los pixies para que después regresen a la cabaña y lleguen al tercero.Suerte.Nos mantendremos en contacto.

Fin de la transmisión…

**-----------------------------------------s-------------------------------------------------**

**En la guarida de las trix…**

**-**Su alteza ¿me llamaba?-preguntó un joven de aproximadamente 19 años, pelo marrón, piel blanca semibronceada, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, alto y fuerte,inclinado ante Icy.

La chica solo miró extrañada al joven y gritó-¡Darcy!¿Qué le hiciste al joven?

-Nada hermana…simplemente él cuida mucho sus modales y sabe a quien referirse con amabilidad-respondió Darcy,luego se dirijió al chico y le dijo-Santiago, por favor retírate unos minutos.

El chico obedeció y se retiró.

-¿Lo hipnotizaste?-preguntó curiosa Icy

-Para nada,así es él-respondió Darcy –será perfecto para combatir a las winx y robarles los encantrix.-

-Él es perfecto-murmuró Stormy alucinándolo

Las dos brujas mayores se vieron a los ojos y se empezaron a reír

-Valla, valla,nuestra hermanita menor se acaba de enamorar-rió Icy

-¡Cuida tus palabras Icy!-gritó Stormy

-Hermanita no lo puedes negar,se te nota .Eres demasiado obvia.-agregó Darcy

-Ohh,claro..como tu sabe tanto de eso-dijo maliciosamente Stormy-¿Acaso no fue en primer año cuándo te enamoraste de Riven?

Darcy detuvo sus carcajadas y se paralizó para enojarse y mientras Icy tiró al piso para reírse más fuerte.

-No menciones al tonto de Riven-djo furiosa Darcy

-Vamos..todas sabemos que te dolió dejarlo al fin y al cabo-dijo Stormy riéndose y Icy seguía revolcándose de la risa.(imagínensela)

-Bien pues todo sabemos que todo fue plan para robarle los poderes a Bloom-dijo la chica poniéndose serie y ocultando su enojo.

-Vamos..desde el primer día que lo viste te pareció atractivo-dijo Icy poniéndose de pie y nuevamente seria al escuchar hablar de Bloom.

-Si, pero jamás me enamoré ¿En tendido? Ahora regresemos a lo de los Encantrix.

Icy y Stormy se vieron mutuamente y continuaron planeando cuidadosamente, la venganza contra las Winx.

**-------------------------------------------s-----------------------------------------------**

**En el hermoso planeta de melody…**

Se podía observar como el padre de Musa hbalanba muy interesado en un plática vía teléfono.

-…Señor, sólo le llamo para avisarle que la carta de su hijo ya fue recibida por su hija

-Muchas gracias director Saladino.

-No hay problema…creo que la srita. Musa no sospechará nada ya que lo único que sabe es que el joven asiste a Fontna Rroja ¿cierto?

-Si, pero temo que se anime a investigar, mi hija, resulta ser muy tenaz en sus metas trazadas.

-No se preocupe…

**--------------------------------------------s----------------------------------------------**

**De regreso a la nave de Fontana Rroja…**

**-**Chicos… ¿Les digo algo?

-Si Musa¿ Que sucede?respondió Timmy

-En el libro dice que ustedes también pueden tener pixie unidos.

Los chicos se sobresaltaron y volvieron sincronizadamente a ver a Musa,la cualestaba rodeada por las pixies.

-Dime que es una broma-dijo atónito Riven

-No enserio…aquí dice-dijo Tune, señalando el libro…

Musa se paró cuando los chicos lo hicieron y les dió el libro….

-Que desastre-dijo Brandon

Las chicas se extrañaron debido a los comentarios de los jóvenes especialistas…

-¿Por qué lo dicen?-preguntó Tecna dirigiéndose hacia ellos

-Por que…sería extraño tener un pixie como nuestra sombra-dijo Helio

-¿Sombra?-preguntó curiosa Chatta

-No te ofendas, pero nos sería extraño-explicó Timmy

-Pero es senillo,es como enamorarse…-dijo Musa.

Los chicos se solbresaltaron muy asustados y Brandon dijo:

-Yo solo me enamoraría de Stella, creanme

-¿Dijeron que eran pixies elfos?-preguntó un poco exaltado Timmy

-Valla locura… ¿es inevitable?-dijo Riven

-Es broma¿cierto?-comentó Helio

-Que delicados son los hombres-contestó Musa.

-Oye, apenas soportas a un Riven..Imagínate al doble de Riven-bromeó Brandon

-Y ni hablar del clon de Brandon-dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres chicos restantes

-No necesariamente son idénticos, pero comparten gustos y pensamientos iguales…por lo general-explicó Tecna

-Cierto. Además los pixies son criaturas muy bellas.

-Vamos…todas ustedes son idénticas-Dijo Helio señalando a cada pixie con su hada unida.

-La única que no se parece a su alma unida es Tune.

Tune, Musa, Riven, Tecna y Flora dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Ambas compartimos el sentido común-bromeó Musa.

-Y la razón de las cosas-le siguió Tune.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, de acuerdo chicas- dijo Brandon.

-Si, bueno, tal vez después de todo las cosas no estén tan mal ¿No es así ?-dijo Helio dirigiéndose hacia los especialistas.

-Como sea-dijo Riven

-Bueno...yo me entiendo con Digit, creó que me entendería mucho mejor con mi pixie, si es que consigo.

Pasó mucho tiempo transcurrido y cuando aterrizaron a faldas de la montaña Orube, era casi de noche.

Como bien les había indicado Faragonda, la Sra. Flor los recibió y les dijo que volvería al tercer día, que les dejaba las llaves de la cabaña. Ella era una señora realmente muy amable, con una gran sonrisa y unos ojos café miel que contrastaban perfecto con sus ondulados y cortos cabellos marrones obscuros.

Al entrar a la cabaña se sintieron realmente acogidos, la chimenea estaba prendida y el ambiente tenía a un suave olor a roble…El lugar constaba con todo lo necesario(electricidad, agua ,luz, gas, etc.) y no olvidemos la hermosa vista…se podía observar desde ahí uno de los picos de la montaña Orube, en donde la Luna se posaba detrás de él para resplandecer vigorosamente.

Tenía unas hermosas ventanas en las que se podía observar claramente la descripción anterior y otras por el lado oeste en donde se veía la espectacular vista de el bosque recibiendo los suaves rayos de la Luna escondida.

Respecto a las habitaciones eran 4, todas constaban de tener 2 camas individuales.

Riven y Helio.

Brandon y Timmy.

Tecna y Musa.

Flora y las pixies.

Por el momento todos estaban alrededor de la chimenea sentados en los sillones, de aspecto rústico, pero muy cómodos.

Todos charlaban, de todo un poco, de pronto Brandon dijo:

-Musa, Chatta me contó un pequeño rumorcito y lo quiero comprobar…

-¿Qué rumor?-dijo ella sin sospechar nada

-Algo que tiene que ver con Palladium, es lo único que me dijo

-Chatta, muy mal, no debiste de decir nada-regaño Flora

-No importa Flora, tarde o temprano saldría de Alfea mi noticia…

-¿A que se refieren?-preguntó Riven con un a gran curiosidad acerca de dicho tema.

Tecna, solo se puso un poco seria…pero nadie lo notó

-Bien...bueno, todo comenzó cuando….

------------------**--------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------**

**Miércoles en Alfea, 12:30 pm.**

Toda la clase se encontraba sentada en el patio, alrededor de Palladium.Nadie estaba poniendo mucha atención a lo que el profesor decía,a excepción de unas cuantas.

Flora fingí escribir lo que Palladium decía, pero realmente estaba concentrada en cualquier otra cosa(Helio).Este al ver lo distraída que estaba la chica le preguntó el conjuro que recientemente acababa de enseñar a la clase.

La chica se puso de pie y recitó el conjuro, pero este le salió mal y provocó una gigantesca masa morado que atrapó a Bloom y a Mirta por los tobillo y las puso de cabeza.

Mientras unas corrían torpemente en círculos, otras gritaban, otras hacían lo anterior al mismo tiempo y unas cuantas se quedaron por ejemplo: Tecna y Musa. Cada una por motivos diferentes.

Palladium fue detrás del mostruo, pero este lo tomo y lo lanzó por los aires no muy lejos; lo suficientemente lejos para adolorarlo pero lo suficientemente cerca para no dejarlo inconsciente.

En eso Musa empezó a sentir dentro de ella una voz interior que le decía las palabras exactas para desaparecer a la criatura. Musa sin saber de donde provenía esa voz las repitió ágilmente y en efecto la gelatinosa y violenta masa había desaparecido provocando que Mirta y Bloom cayeran al suelo.

Muchas se acercaron a Musa para saber como supo tan velzmente el conjuro y ella muy nerviosa dijo que Palladium se lo había dicho…ella ya había reconocido la voz.

Palladium se hacercó muy orgulloso y le dijo:

-¿En realidad me escuchaste?

Musa asintió un poco segura y dijo.-¿le leí la mente o usted…?

El profesor no la dejó terminar su pregunta y la abrzó con fuerza, provocando que la chica se pusiera roja pero cuando Musa se puso al rojo vivo, de pies a cabeza fuécuandoeste emocionado le besó al frente,la tomó de la mano y le condujo hasta la oficina de la srita. Faragonda.

Verdaderamente el profesor se mostraba muy orgulloso de Musa y repetía una y otra vez"Yo sabía que tú podías..lo sabía"Pero el hada no entendía nada y lo único en que pensaba era en las interminables burlas que esto le provocaría.

Y en efecto,en cuanto se cerró la puerta de el edificio todo el salón se empezó a reir e inclusó algunas como Stella se tiraron al piso.

La única persona que no hizo gesto de gracia fue Tecna que estaba paralizada por lo ocurrido.

**--------------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back--------------------------------------**

En toda la habitación se escuchaban risas a excepción de nuestra querida Tecna.

Las risas cesaron y Brandon preguntó:

-¿Realmente pudiste leer la mente del profesor Musa?

-Sí,bueno, no le eh contado esto a nadie pero dada la ocasión. Resulta que el profesor se pudo comunicar por telepatía debido a que yo tengo uno de los poderes de ninfa mayor…

-¿Ninfa?-interrumpió Riven

-Si, después de que una hada consigue su Encantrix, su misión es conseguirle poder que las ninfas nos otorgan para después convertirnos en verdaderas hadas.

-Espero..acabo de reaccionar…¿Puedes leernos el pensamiento?-dijo asustado Helio

-Me lo pueden leer,lo puedo leer y me puedo comunicar,Pero por ahora no lo sé controlar.

-¿y cómo saber cuál es tu poder?-preguntó Flora

-Por lo general ocurren sucesos extraños…

-Crees que tenga que ver con…bueno, no nada-dijo Tecna arrepintiendose de lo que dijo.

-No, dinos.

-Bien…yo la noche anterior al suceso de Palladium yo soñé todo lo que pasaría, es por eso mi actitud y cuando estábamos en la nave con el dragón adentro yo recordé que también la noche anterior había soñado que ustedes decían el conjuro…

Hubo un repentino silencio…Musa se apresuró a sacar un libro d su mochila,el cual el profesor Avallon le había prestado,y buscó…al fin de su rápida búsqueda,se impresionó y voltió a ver a Tecna…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes poderes de oráculo..

-No, no es posible,las aptitudes de oráculo se desarrollan desde la infancia enlas personas que la poseen y yo..yo. obviamente no…

-Tecna,tiene el poder de las ninfas más grande.

-No,y punto..debe ser una simple casualidad

-¿Piensas negar tu don?

-No estoy negando nada, ya que no hay nada-Dijo Tecna enojada, se levantó del sillón y se fue a su cuarto diciendo- compermiso y buenas noches .

La puerta de la habitación de la chica se cerró y hubo nuevamente silencio…

-No entiendo por que se enojó-dijo Flora preocupada.

-No ha de ser fácil-dijo Timmy-pero sgura para mañana estará mejor…

**Ya era la madrugada**y todas las luce estaban apagadas. No había ruido alguno y Musa estaba en la sala, sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana ubicada en esta , observando con sus ojos llorosos la Luna que como ya había mencionado anteriormente, se encontraba situada detrás de uno de los picos de la montaña. No llevaba más de 5 min. Que acababa de leer la carta que Livy le había entregado…era de su hermano, de su hermano mayor:

_Querida Musa:_

_Hola ¿Cómo has estado?...Yo, no te voy a mentir diciendote que toda va bien..porque no es así…espero entiendas el porque y me sepas comprender._

_Como sabrás en vacaciones conocí a tu padre a nuestro padre, me agradó mucho y no me tomó mucho tiempo para saber que él es alguien muy fuerte, que ha sabido llevar todo con sumo control y sabiduría. Me contó todo al pie de la letra y creo que esa historia tu también te la sabes pero también me enteré d que tú no debes saber quien soy..pero solo por un breve tiempo ¿De acuerdo?solo mientras todo se aclaré bien y tu nuestro padre ,yo y mi madre podamos contarte todo de manera abierta…Sé que no es fácil para ninguno de los dos._

_Te eh visto, sabes, y quiero que sepas que eres sumamente linda. De hecho cuando me enseñaron una foto de nuestra madre, sabía que eras la viva imagen de ella. Al parecer tienes un grupo de amigas y de amigos…Me agradaaría que me contaras de ellos. Sólo dale la carta a Livy y ella se la dará a Saladino(como verás él y la srita. Faragonda son intercesores y tenían que saber de este asunto) y te aseguró que la carta tendrá destino directo a mis manos…_

_Te deseo suerte en todo hermanita…sabes me emociona saber que te tengo.Al principio confuso, pero por fin tengo esa hermana que yo de chico tanto le pedía a mis padres…ciudado con lo que se pide ¿cierto? jaja. En fin, quiero conocerte más._

_Portate muy bien ¡eh!._

_Con cariño.Tu hermano mayor._

Era la primera carta que su hermano le escribía y la verdad la conmovía.

Llegó anotar que detrás de esas letras subrayadas se enscondían las palabras que estaban a punto de decir "tu padre" para luego poner nuestro…Obviamente él apenas se acostumbraba a lo revelado durante el verano.

Por lo que suponía,él al igual que ellan no habían comentado nada a nadie.

De pronto unas lagrimas no soportaron el peso y la tristeza y comenzaron a recorrer ligeramente sus mejillas y se veían como pequeños brillos,ya que la luz de la Luna se reflejaba en estas.

De pronto alguien más tenía insomnioy salió de su habitación sin hacer ningún riudo…Pudo notar que Musa lloraba y ni idea del porque…

-¿Todo bien?-

La chica volteó y reconoció rápidamente a Riven que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación ,la cual luego cerró y se dirigió a la chica, sentándose junto a ella.

-Musa limpio sus lágrimas y dijo-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo te hiba a preguntar…pero por ser tú, te responderé…insomnio y tú?-

-Insomnio, eso es todo-dijo la chica fingiendo que jamás lloró y volteanda su rostro hacia la ventana.

El acarició el sedoso cabello de Musa ,el cual estaba suelto y le llegaba casi a la cintura, pero se veía muy bien y dijo

-No te puedo creer que solo insomnio.

-Puedes creer lo que te plazca-dijo ella cerrándose

-Musa-dijo él tomándola de la barbilla y viéndola directamente a los ojos.-puedes confiaren mí.

Ella no resistió verlo a los ojos y lo abrazó explotando en lágrimas a lo que él no tardó tiempo en responderle y la consoló sin saber el porque del llanto de su novia. Pero ahora le demostraba que la queria consolandola,no como el año pasado, que ella se refugió en el pecho de Riven para llorar y él estuvo a punto de abrazarla, pero se arrepintió y bajo los brazos sin hacer ni decir nada.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que Musa se tranquilizó gracias a las dulces e inocentes caricias de su chico…Era increíble como detrás de ese serio y fuerte Riven se escondía una chico verdaderamente encantador y Musa lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para también decir que romántico…él no era de muchas palabras, pero cuando las decía era la verdad en persona. Era distinto, muy distinto al Riven de primer año.

-Musa...¿qué sucede?-dijo él sin apartarla de su pecho.

-Yo…suspiro-contestó ella apartándose de Riven para contarle lo que había pasado. Pero antes secó sus lagrimas.-resulta que …tengo un hermano mayor ¿sí?

Riven se quedó extrañado…aún no entendía mucho…pero se trataba de dar una idea.

-Mira, cuando mis padres se casaron tuvieron a mi hermano mayor, pero las antiguas tres hechiceras lo raptaron cuando el tenía unos cuantos meses de nacido.

Una de las personas que luchaba contra ellas descubrió al niño y que estas lo querían para cumplir un maligno hechizo. La persona lo rescató y se lo dió a una familia que lo acogió todos estos años.Al parecer aquella pareja no podía tener hijos y además jamás le contaron sobre su pasado.

La ninfa Dafne comprendió el dolor de mis padres, ya que ella se había alejado de Bloom para salvarla y les prometió que haría todo lo posible para que el destino lo uniera nuevamente a ellos. Pero a cambio tenía que seguir con su vida, tenían que ser muy fuertes.

Dos años después me tuvieron a mí y supongo que mi padre no me contó nada debido a la muerte de mi madre.

Y tanto tiempo después surgió el reencuentro ¿Puedes creerlo?...El asiste a Fontana Rroja, al mismo año que tú…podría se quien sea y yo soy la única que no sabe ni su nombre. Tengo derecho de conocerlo, pero no, me niegan. Mi padre dice que por que soy muy inmadura para saberlo…

Mi hermano me escribió una carta…es la única manera de contactarme con él…Faragonda y Saladino están enterados de todo.

-Musa…no, no tenía ni idea-respondió Riven totalmente atónito…pero te comprendo.

-¿A que te refieres?-dijo Musa sin entender las últimas palabras del joven.

Riven la abrazó y le dijo:

-No importa lo mío, solo quiero que sepas que en cualquier asunto, yo estoy contigo.

-Gracias Riven, tú sabes que también estoy contigo.

El silencio regresó y lo único que se escuchaba entre ellos era el rápido latir de los corazones y la casi muda respiración de ambos.

**----------------------------------------------CONTINUARÁ---------------------------------------**

Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo..La verdad aquí muestro otro lado de Riven…uno mucho más sensible y comprensible.

También lo siento si exagere en lo cursi y en el drama.

En fin plis, manden reviews!!!

Y gracias a todos los que leen mi historia. Si quieren dar opiniones acerca de la historia, animense.


	3. Un beso,un escalofrío y de regreso

**Era un nuevo día,** los rayos del Sol se empezaban a filtrar por las enormes y bien construidas ventanas del castillo de Andros y le indicaba a los monarcas. Los cocineros, mucamas, ama de llaves, etc., se habían levantado despertarse desde mucho tiempo antes para dar inicio a sus labores matutinos.

Un pequeño, pero luminoso, rayo de luz tocó el rostro de la princesa Layla haciendo que esta gesticulara con los ojos cerrados. Dio media vuelta y se cubrió la cara con la manta para no ser molestada, pero las ventanas estaban de lado opuesto al espejo del tocador de la dama e izo que cuando la chica quitara la manta, debido a lo acalorada que se sentía cubierta de pies cabeza, cometió el grave error de abrir los ojos, para encandilarse sintiendo la luz reflejada en el espejo.

Los cerró inmediatamente y decidió de definitivamente ya era hora de despertar.

Había planeado platicar con sus padres después de desayuno. !No quería seguir con esa inestabilidad interior! .Ni su papel de princesa, ni de hija estaba siendo cumplido a la orden.

Había comprendido que no ganaba absolutamente nada juzgando de manera equivocada al príncipe y además, estaba siendo mal cuando reprochaba a sus padres ante la situación. Ellos jamás harían algo que no fuera para bien de la familia, la monarquía y el planeta de Andros.

La chica decidió que era hora de dejar las tonterías de sentirse sola cuando realmente estaba protegida. Su inmadurez provocaba que se ahogara en un vaso de agua, o quizás el agua no llegaba ni a medio vaso. ¿Pero para qué permitir que se desborde?

El desayuno había finalizao y sus padres tenían aclarado que su hija deseaba hacer las pases.

La "reunión" comenzó a las 11:15 am. Y Layla sentía por dentro un revoltijo de sentimeintos. Por su propia cuenta tenía que actuar.

La reunión finalizó a las 12:45...increíble, lo sé. Pero cuando Layla salió se sentía nueva. No solo por el hecho de que la relación con sus padres sería diferente de ahí en adelante, sino por que ya regresaría al día siguiente a Alfea.

La chica olvidó sus modales y subió corriendo de dos en dos escalones hasta su habitación para prender el radio a todo volumen (eso de ponerlo al nivel 75 cuando el aparato salo tenía números hasta el 50, se lo había enseñado Musa y Tecna) , Piff se asustó con el estruendo de la música, pero después de un par de abrazos de su hada-unida, se puso a revolotear alrededor de ella, mientras que esta hacía muy gustosas las maletas.

La imagen y el recuerdo de sus padres hace unos minutos la hacía sentirse bien y recordaba momentos de la platica. Sus pensamientos la llevaron a otros, nuevamente, hasta que llegó a un punto en el cuál provocó que apagara la música. Piff se decepcionó por el acto ¡La habían despertado y alborotada para apagarla después de un par de canciones¡.Layla se sentó en la cama mirando al suelo, se le había olvidado hacerle una pregunta a sus padres. Corrió hasta la puerta, la abrió y vio como su madre estaba dispuesta a tocar la misma puerta que la chica acaba de abrir. Se vieron mutuamente con una sonrisa y la madre comprendió lo que Layla iba a hacer unos segundos antes . Y adivinando la mente de la joven solo dijo:

-Se llama Digory, príncipe de LeRosse, heredero directo al trono. Tiene 18 años, en julio cumple 19 ¿Alguna duda?

La chica se quedó atónita y negó la cabeza un tanto confundida; cerró la puerta al captar que su madre se alejaba..."_Con que Digory eh...bien no suena tan mal"-_pensó la joven princesa.

**----------------------------------------------s--------------------------------------------**

**En la montaña Orube. Tres cuartos recorridos hacía la cima.**

-Todavía no puedo creer que estés aquí Stella, por favor explícanos tu sorpresiva tele transportación.-dijo Tena mientas caminaban con el resto del grupo por un camino rocoso, árido y empinado.

-Bueno, se arregló todo el Solaria, regresé con Bloom y al ver que no había absolutamente nadie más que Sky, no quise ser chaperona y le pedí a la srita. Faragonda mi transportación a la misión.

-Te comprendo, no es nada cómodo sobrar entre tanta pareja-dijo Brandon mientras rodeaba los hombros de la chica con un brazo y esta le repondría dulcemente apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del especialista y continuaban caminando.

-Espero que nuestra presencia no cause molestia-dijo Amore.

-No, son parte del grupo-dijo Flora.

El grupo de ocho personas y cinco pixies continuó caminando hasta llegar a unas enormes cuevas. Estas estaban increíblemente bien ventiladas debido a que en los techos se encontraban de vez en cuando unos gigantescos orificios por donde el Sol y el aire tenían acceso con facilidad. Entraron cautelosamente y guardaron las linternas, deduciendo que a unos cuantos metros la cueva se encontraría en penumbras.

Y si, su hipótesis era cierta. Se empezaba asentir solo una corriente de aire frío a igual que la temperatura interior de la cueva. En un momento dado se sintió un olor a humedad debido a las grandes reservas de agua que el aire contenía provocando que este se hiciera más denso y pesado, un tanto difícil de respirarlo.

Justo en el momento en que las pixies comenzaron a sentir tranquilidad tres de las cinco linternas se apagaron y estas dieron un grito al escuchar como una de las dos restantes se caía, accidentalmente al piso, ocasionando que se apagara.

Riven poseía la última linterna y todas las pixies se amontonaron alrededor de sus abrazos para sentirse protegidas. Cosa que a él no le causo molestia.

Los minutos transcurrían y de vez en cuando la linterna parpadeaba. Stella estaba junto a Timmy, debido a que este tenía una tipo Palm encendida, verificando las rutas y el tiempo en que tardarían en llegar, ya que todos habían perdido su paciencia escuchando las preguntas de Stella, parecidas a la de un pequeño que viaja en la parte trasera de un automóvil en un viaje de carretera.

-Nos estamos adentrando a las penumbras y a la linterna le queda poca luz. Estén atentos y que las pixies no se alejen-ordenó Riven

Tecna se recargo confundida en la pared y una de sus manos la coloco con delicadeza sobre su frente. Musa se percató de su actitud y acercándose a ella le dijo:

-¿Todo bien?-al escuchar esto todos se giraron para ver a Tecna

-No, cuando Riven termino de decir la última frase tuve un déjá vú. Lo soñé todo ayer.

-¿Qué va a suceder?-dijeron todos a su modo

Tecna tenía la cabeza al frente, pero la mirada volteaba hacia los lados, muy confundida. Luego reaccionó y tiró a Musa al suelo y justo en el momento una flecha pasó por encima de ellas.

Siguieron una docena de flechas. Musa y Tecna se levantaron del rocoso piso y corrieron junto con los demás ¡Los estaban persiguiendo! pero ¿Quién?

El grupo de chicos, chicas y pixies llegó a un punto en que había cuatro túneles distintos, Timmy indicó que se separaran en parejas de dos porque los cuatro túneles llevaban a un mismo punto.

Musa tomó de la mano a Tecna y junto con Tune y Digit corrieron por el primer túnel contados de izquierda a derecha.

En el segundo túnel Stella y Helio junto con Amore.

En el tercero Flora y Brandon junto con Chatta.

Y en el cuarto Riven y Timmy junto con Zing.

El extraño atacante conocía a la perfección aquellos túneles y tomó un atajo que la llevaría al primer túnel, de forma que toparía con Musa, Tecna, Tune y Digit. Y así fué, se topó con la chicas, las cuales ya se habían transformado en hadas. (Cuando un hada desarrolla sus poderes de ninfa el Encantrix siempre está a la vista y se hace más poderoso). El atacante aprovecho que Tecna se había desequilibrado al verlo y antes de que cayera al suelo tomó el Encantrix en forma de triángulo de la chica. Esta cayó más débil que nunca debido a la falta de magia sin su joya .Tune gritó "qué atrevido" y Musa salió corriendo por el extraño tipejo.

Todos escucharon el grito que soltaron las chicas y corrieron al primer túnel. Timmy y Riven fueron los primeros en llegar (obvias razones ¿cierto?) El primero fué en auxilio de Tecna y las pixies, el segundo, es decir, Riven preguntó que había sucedido.

-No hay tiempo, tenemos que ir por Musa. En el camino te explico-dijo Tune mientras le indicaba la dirección que Musa tomó.

Mientras Tune le explicaba lo acontecido Riven tenía cada ves más ganas de ponerle las manos encima al cretino y corría con más fuerza. No soportaba la idea de que a su Musa le pasara algo. (Que tierno ¿no?)

Cuando llegaron al punto de unión de los cuatro túneles se percataron como Musa caía al suelo. Riven sacó su espada, pero se abstuvo a usarla cuando vió que Musa se levantó y tiró al tipo al suelo.Este le dijo:

-Para ser una tonta hada peleas bien

-¿Se puede saber qué cosa eres?-dijo Musa al notar que no era un ser humano e ignorando el último comentario de este.

-Un fauno-respondió este mientras seguía luchando con Musa

La chica se quedó atónita por un par de segundos al razonar lo dicho por el tipo y dijo:

-¿Un fauno?-pero en el momento que ella lo dijo fué aventada nuevamente al suelo ya que el ágil fauno le colocó la pezuña entre los pies y esta perdió equilibrio.

El fauno colocó su pezuña en el abdomen de Musa y estuvo a punto de quitarle el Encantrix pero Riven intervino poniendo contra la pared al fauno y lo apunto con la espada

-Ni creas que te voy a permitir ponerle ni una mano encima-dijo Riven

-¿A sí? No te tengo miedo. Moriré haciendo el bien.

-¡Cínico!-gritó Tune antes de que el chico dijera algo parecido.

Musa seguía en el suelo, se había raspado con fuerza los codos, debido a que había caído sobre ellos

El fauno tenía una bolsa de en dodne guardaba el Encantrix de Tecna. De ahí sacó un polvo que roció encima de él para después desparecer en una bocanada de humo. Riven se quedó con la sospecha y el suspenso, después corrió hasta Musa y le ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Estas lastimada?

-Solo los codos, pero sí, nada roto.-dijo ella con una sonrisa coqueta, ya de pie.

Él especialista sin darse cuenta le devolvió la dulce sonria y Musa continuó diciendo:

-Gracias por defenderme Riven...tú eres el único que siempre lo hace-

-No hay de qué-dijo él y en cuanto terminaron sus palabras Musa depósito en los labios de su chico un suave, puro ,inocente y lleno de gratitud beso, ambos cerraron los ojos después se apartó un tanto sonrojada, al igual que él(se ve encantador sonrojado) luego esta lo abrazó y el le respondió. Ya cuando ambos pusieron los pies devuelta en al tierra llegaron todos los demás , incluyendo a Tecna que había recuperado ya un poco de color en la piel.

-¿Mi Encantrix?-dijo Tecna con al esperanza de tenerlo de vuelta

-El fauno se fué con él

-¿Fauno?-dudó Brandon sin saber nada de lo ocurrido

-el atacante es un fauno y se llevó el Encantrix de Tecna, también quería el de Musa-explicó Riven

-¿Y todos están bien?¿qué sucedió con el fauno?

-Desapareció-

Tecna suspiró .

-No te preocupes, lo encontraremos-dijo Stella

Los especialistas y las hadas continuaron comentando acerca de lo ocurrido:

-¿Están bien?-preguntó Helio mientras miraba a Tecna-ella asintió, después el joven se giró directo a musa y le dijo-¿Seguras que todo bien Musa, no te hicieron daño?

-No, no te preocupes, Riven me defendió bien-respondió el hada. Helio le sonrió ligeramente y ella por costumbre le devolvió el gesto.

Todos vieron la escena y les pareció un poco raro viniendo del reservado chico. Él solía preocuparse por las personas, pero no tanto como con Musa últimamente.

Se provocó un silencio incómodo entre el grupo y solo se escuchaba un breve murmullo de la platica que sostenían las pixies. El chico de largos cabellos negros interrumpió el silencio tratando de disimular lo que había hecho:

-Me alegra que se encuentren en perfecto estado...Tecna, recuperaremos tu Encantrix, ya verás.

-Eso espero.-dijo la chica con la mirada gacha.

-Oigan más optimismo ¿no?-comentó Stella.

En eso nadie lo notó pero de las penumbras se hacercaron las manos del fauno y tomó a Tune por detrás. La pequeña gritó "Musa".Todos voltearon y el fauno echó a correr regresando por el primer túnel. Musa gritó "Tune No" y corrió desesperada detrás de espécimen.

Riven fué por ella y enseguida Helio con los demás atrás.

-Musa espera-le gritaba Riven desde lejos-puede ser una trampa

-No permitiré que se lleven a Tune.-

-Musa, Musa-se escuchaba aún más lejano. Era Tune que pedía auxilio.

Lagrimas de desesperación e impotencia brotaron de los ojos de Musa y empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas. Musa trató de reprimirlas al principio, pero eso solo ocasionaba que se nublara la vista.Las lágrimas la empezaron a controlar y empzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho que le decía "STOP" pero su corazón le daba fuerzas para seguir. El dolor que sentía era elque Tune experimenteba y como almas unidas sentía lo mismo.

Musa llegó hasta el fauno y se abalanzó contra él. Tune salió "volando" por los aires pero el fauno rápidamente empujo a Musa ,tomó nuevamente a Tune antes de que cayera al suelo y con otros polvos creó una barrera para que nadie más pudiera arremeter contra él. La pelea sería solo con el hada. Nadie más, nadie menos.

Riven llegó y empezó a golpear la barrera con los puños, pero todo movimiento o golpe era inútil.Helio en vez de ayudarlo se regresó corriendo hacia atrás.

-Bien hada ¿Musa cierto?, si quieres a tu pixie me tendrás que dar el Encantrix que robaste.

-¡No lo robé! creeme que si lo hubiera robado la solución no sería que metieras a terceros y mucho menos.Dame a Tune.

-Tu Encatrix es la paga.

-Musa no lo hagas-gritaron por detrás de la barrera pero ella negó con la cabeza y se quitó el Encantrix.El color de su piel palideció y la fuerza que ella sintió cuando lo recibió desapareció. Un tanto débil ella estiró la mano para darselo y este le entregó a Tune.

Estas se abrazaron profundamente y Tune le decía: "No debiste hacerlo por mí" y ella no contestaba nada. Todos atrás de la barrera estaban incrédulos e indignados.

El fauno metió la mano a su bolsa para guardar la joya. Sin darse cuenta Helio estaba ya en el túnel. Este sacó su espada y sorprendió al tipo, Este sorpresivamente sacó de su bolso una espada y luchó con Helio. Musa se quedó inmóvil

En un movimiento en falso la espada de Helio voló hasta los pies del hada de la música, Esta no desaprovechó y la tomó antes que el fauno. Ambos se pusieron a luchar.

-Con que también sabes usar al espada ¿eh?

-Si ¿Algún problema?

-No, siempre gano yo.-dijo mientras daba un paso en falso Musa se desconcentró y el fauno dio un movimiento dirigido a Musa. Riven sentía coraje de no poder defenderla y ganas de ponerla las manos encima a ese tipejo. Helio tomó fuerzas y sin pensarlo dos veces se atravesó entre al espada y Musa.

La chica quedó en shock y Helio cayó al suelo. Mientras tanto el fauno huía y solo se escuchaban el conque de sus pezuñas con el suelo, alejándose.

Flora se llevó una mano al corazón y todos quedaron inmóviles.

**------------------------------------------s------------------------------------------------**

**En la guarida de las Trix...**

**-**¿Me llamaba?-dijo Santiago mientras se acercaba a Icy pero esta vez sin hacer reverencias. Darcy le había dicho que no era necesario. Y la verdad la primera vez el chico lo hizo para impresionar.

-Si, ten este sobre-dijo mientras le daba uno muy grueso y de color amarillo-aquí está todo lo que necesitas saber para tus misiones. Son los datos de las personas que posiblemente encontrarás en tus misiones a Magix y las tres escuelas ¿Entendido?

-Estúdialas-dijo Darcy

-Y si necesitas ayuda, sabes que aquí estoy yo.-interrumpió Stormy mientras le guiñaba coquetamente el ojo.

-Por supuesto-dijo para después ir rumbo a la salida, luego paro en seco, giró sobre sus pies-ah y , claro que me haría bien tu ayuda Stormy, gracias.-y salió

Icy y Darcy se quedaron asqueadas observando la cara de Stormy

-Escucharon ¡Dijo mi nombre!...Sabes que existo.

-¿Cómo no se daría cuenta de que existes con esa horrorosa cara?-rió Icy cruelmente para sacarla de sus tonterías.

-déjala, no aprenderá hasta que sufra-

-OH, cierto Darcy, creo que lo dices por experiencia propia ¿cierto?.Por que nada mas y menos fuiste tú la que se enamoró de Riven.

-CÁLLATE-gritó la chica de largos cabellos marrones.

-Entonces no sigas los comentarios de Icy. Ella nunca se ha enamorado.

El semblante de Icy cambió repentinamente con las palabras de la hermana menor.

-¿No te has enamorado cierto?-dijo Darcy para cerciorarse de que sus dudas eran falsas

-En primer año...pero solo me pareció lindo, después lo odié-

por toda la habitación solo se empezaron a escuchar comentarios como:

-¿Lindo?...¿enamo.. Que?...¿quién?...que vergüenza...eras joven y torpe...¿se lo dijiste?..

-Cállense...no se hablará más del asunto.

Las dos hermanas se quedaron viendo directamente a Icy...

-Sky...-dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Darcy y Stormy se quedaron viendo por unos segundos y no resintieron tirarse al piso para por poco morirse de la risa la cual retumbaba en toda la guarida.

**------------------------------------s------------------------------------------------------**

-Helio-dijo Musa mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Helio.

En ese momento la barrera se desvaneció y Flora corrió hasta el chico para también arrodillarse.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen, solo me dio en el brazo una cortada no muy profunda, o eso espero-

-Déjame verte-dijo Timmy mientras le apuntaba la lámpara a la pierna.La luz ilumina también a Musa y esta se empezó a marear al ver un poco de sangre correr y ver también un poco en sus manos.

-No mires la sangre-le ordenó Riven a Musa mientras colocaba el rostrod e ella sobre su pecho.

-No me marea la sangre...solo la de Helio.

Helio se sobresaltó a escuchar las palabras.

-Es ilógico lo que dices-explicó Tecna

Musa retiró su cabea del epcho dele pecialistas y dijo:

-Flora, tu todavía tienes el Encantrix y al estar desarrollando los poderes de ninfa podrás curar un poco a Helio-mientras alejaba su mirada de la sangre.

-Pero tu eres la mas adelantada.-dijo mientars se quitaba el Encantrix y le decía-te doy permisod e usaar el io.Tu magia desarrollada y mi fuerza Encantrix sin usa lo curaran.

-Es cierto lo que, dice.-apoyó Stella-toma el mio, aún no lo desarrollo pero servira la luz que irradia.

-Apoyo la idea.

Musa tomó con sumo cuidado las joyas pero estas se negaron a usar la magia y las tuvo que devolver.

-No es por ser impaciente, pero ideen otra cosa.-dijo Hleio mientras procuraba resistir más el dolor.

Musa lo vio a los ojos preocupada y se creó una clase de conexión muy fuerte. Ambos se perdieron en las miradas y el tiempo parecía detenerse.

Musa tuvo miedo de la energía positiva que Helio le daba, reaccionó dijo:

-Yo, yo no sé que hacer...-

-Tranquila, dijo Brandon mientras la tomaba del brazo para que ella se levantara y la llevó a un lugar más apartado para que respirara profundo y se sintiera mejor. El comenzó a notar que era injusto que le dieran todo el trabajo a ella cuando apenas acababa de salir de un problema.

Ambos se sentaron en unas rocas y comenzaron a platicar.

-Me siento mal por no poder hacer nada-

-Tranquila. Es de entenderse, Además haz hecho un excelente trabajo para ser la primera vez que diriges misión.

-Si no hubiera ido detrás de Tune y hubiera escuchado a Riven nada de esto hubiera pasado. Me preocupé por mi misma.-dijo mientras sus ojos se empezaban a poner cristalinos con las lágrimas.

-Musa mírame a los ojos-dijo Brandon y Musa obedeció-No has sido egoísta. Defendiste a Tune. Lo que le pasó a Helio fué culpa del fauno y de su heroísmo al defenderte. Esto de las ninfas nos ha confundido a todos y lo del fauno nos aturdió. Tenemos que trabajar en grupo. Desde que empezamos la misión nos hemos separado. Si se trata de poner responsables, somos TOOOODOOOS.

-Gracias, siempre das buenos consejos.

-Intento...ahora déjame limpiarte las manos o no querrás desmayarte.

-No me marea la sangre...solo la de Helio me dio una sensación extraña

-Que raro...Musa no es por entrometerme ni dar malos comentarios pero ¿No has notado a helio muy protector?

-Yo, no...Bueno...no lo conozco bien, tal vez así es en realidad.

-De acuerdo, debo estar imaginando cosas-dijo el hico mientras terminaba de limpiar la mano de Musa con un trapo humedecido con el agua de su cantimplora.

En eso llegó todo el grupo, incluyendo a Helio.

-Antes de que pregunten-dijo Stella-Tecna encontró señal junto con Timmy,le llamamos a la srita. Faragonda y nos dipo intrsucciones e indicaciones.Después Flora resultó ser buena en esto de la medicina-mágica, las pixies dan mucho animo en los momentsod e crisis y creó que mis poderes de ninfa empiezan a desarrollarse gracias Riven.¿Alguna duda?-

-Trabajamos muy bien en equipo-dijo Timmy

-Gracias-dijeron con una sonrisa Brandon y Musa al unísonoy nadie entendió a la pefección porque.

Todos comenzaron a caminar ¡Habían perdido mucho tiempo!.Musa se quedó hasta atrás para poder habalr con Helio:

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si...

-Antes que digas cualquier cosa, gracias y perdón por la molestia

-De nada y no, no es ninguna molestia

-Vamos, casi desangra la pierna por mi culpa

-No, pero prométeme que nos pedirás ayuda para que sepas usar la espada

-ja, ja, ja, promesa.-respondió ella muy divertida

El camino continuó y cada vez el ambiente se hacía más frío. Todos se unieron un poco más. Además nadie soltaba a su pixie y debido a que Riven se sentía responsable de lo que le sucediese a Zing , la resguardo en sus brazos.

La caminata era ardua y en un momento llegaron a una cueva bien iluminada, una muy extraña cueva en donde nevaba. El grupo se adentró y le pareció extraño que nevara en un lugar cerrado y no lo suficientemente alto para ese frío y mucho menos la nieve.

Flora se sintió triste por el hecho de que los pixies tuvieron que pasar por esto y ahora estaban solos. También se preguntó si el fauno no los había molestado o si el espécimen que los persiguió les hizo algún daño. Ella les platicó su inquietud a lo demás y cada comentario correspondía al la forma de pensar de la persona que opinaba.

El frío se fué apoderando de las persona que no contaban con el extrañó clima,ya que la montaña Orube era la suficientemente alta para ser clasificada en montañas y lo suficientemente baja para no tener nieve según las pruebas geográficas y mucho menos en su interior.

Dentro de la cueva había una escalera en forma de caracol. Estaban hechas de piedra y cubiertas de nieve. Había que caminar con paso firme y sujetados de algo. De preferencia que no fuera de alguien para evitar accidentes.

Las pixies comenzaron a estornudar y de ahí sigueiron un apr de hadas, las mas descubiertas, que eran Musa y Stella. Estaban vestidas de forma adecuada para una misión pero no traían una chamarra ligera en sus mochilas. Riven tenía adelante de él a Musa, le pidió a Zing dejarla solo unos segundos y se quitó la chamrra.Llamó a Musa y esta voltió cuidadosamente a él:

-TE presto mi chamarra.-

-Riven, pero yo...

-shh,no pienso actuar hasta que te enfermes.

-Te dará frío a ti

-No importa, úsala.

-Gracias-dijo ella mientras se la ponía.-

-No hay de que.

-Bien, par de tórtolos, sigan caminando. Hay pixies esperando a los héroes.-dijo Brandon

-Y heroínas-interrumpió Stella

-Bien, ok-respondieron ambos y siguieron el paso. Habían detenido la fila debido a que iban primero.

Después Brandon le otorgó a Stella su chamarra y esta le agradeció con una calida sonrisa.

Durante las interminables escaleras de caracol, poco a poco se iba sintiendo una onda de calor y las platicas no cesaban:

-Cuando llegue a la cabaña lo primero que diré es-dijo Stella pero fué interrumpida por Musa que dijo:

-Llegamos.

-No, no...Bueno, si diré eso, pero creó que...

-No, en realidad ya llegamos al último túnel, aquí deben estar los pixies.-dijo Riven

-OH, PORFIN-dijo Tecna después de suspirar

Debido a que en esa parte ya no había nieve todos corrieron hacía la entrada del túnel. Prendieron la linterna y su vista se empezaba a ascotumbrar a tener nuevamente oscuridad y nada más que oscuridad.Al final de túnel había una gran escala de rocas que tapaban toda la entrada hacía la cueva en doden los pixies albergaban.

Stella sugerió utilizar el desmoleculizador (el aparato sale en los primeros cap. De la 2da. Temporada).Debido al grosor de las rocas solo un especialista iría o dos hadas.La segunda opción se utilizó,Flora y Stella fueron las enviadas y los pixies las recibieron gustosos de por fin ser salavados.las chicas les explicaron el plan a los pequeños y esos ayudaron en lo posible.

Las piedras se fueron removiendo una por una de ambos lados y la guresa capa constituida por estas mismas iba disminuyendo con el pasar de los minutos. Increiblemente Tune colaboró, decidió que sería bueno ayudar y olvidarse por unos segundos de la limpieza y pulcritud que una dama debía guardar, ya que si había sido permitida su venida a la misión debía apoyar. La pixie al entender la importancia de solidaridad ganó su Encantrix de pixie, una pequeña joya rosa con marco morado y brillos azules en forma de CD. Musa quedó orgullosa de su pixie y la felicitó, entre otros/as.

La pared desapareció y los pixies corrieron directo a los especialitas(parecido a la ves que las pixies y las hadas se conocen).

Brandon conoció a un pixie llamado Víctor, este era castaño, con unos grandes ojos verdes con tono cafés y puntitos azules. Un tanto diferente a él, debido a que este era rebelde por fuera y dulce por dentro, Brandon era al revés.

Helio conoció a un pixie bien parecido, ojos cafés, pelo negro, una gran sonrisa. Kurt. Un espíritu libre y rebelde, pero igualemnte pacifista. Lleno de energía y cuidando sus modales.

Timmy conoció a Teclá, un pixie valiente, aventurero, muy razonable en sus decisiones, buen amigo y sabía elegir a estos con prudencia. En físico, era fuerte , cabellos castaños, por poco rubios y despeinados, unos ojos morados realmente hipnotizantes...en pocas palabras era de los guapos del grupo.

Riven conoció a Eric, tenía unos ojos encantadores, debido a la combinación de dos azules, su cabello era un café rojizo bien peinado, y muy guapo. Un pixie rebelde, pero en buen camino, algo como Riven. Considerado el rompecorazones en su grupo,(algo así como Brandon) él sabía cuando sacar los modales para conquistar.

Además de los pixies mencionados había 2 más, Rodrigo y Mathías.

Entre ellos empezaron a conocerse y las pixies, junto a las hadas, esperaban poder hablar con tan apuestos pixies.

Estos tardaron unos 5 min. En percatarse de la presencia de las pixies y fueron a saludarlas, mientras que los especialistas y hadas veían la tierna escena.

Víctor vio a Amore, sintió un relámpago dentro de su corazón y se iluminó en sus ojos. La pixie le sonrió de manera tierna y comenzaron a platicar.

Kurt voltó la mirada y vió a Chatta...no sabía su nombre por el momento, pero le bastó verla para saber que era especial. Se acercó a saludar muy normal, como si nada especial dentro de él sucediera y la pixie hacía los mismo que él. Como si no se interesaran uno por el otro, siendo que era tooooodoooo lo contrario.

Lo primero que los ojos de Teclá divisaron fué a una pequeña pixie, de aspecto tecnológico y entusiasta. Él por primera ves se sentía débil y se acercó a ella tímidamente, algo raro en él. Digit sentía el corazón por segunda ves en su vida, la primera ves fué cuando conoció a Tecna.

Tune disimuló el hecho de que todos encontraran parea y charló con Zing, pero en un momento indicado por del destino su mirada y la de Eric se toparon. Ella le sonrió y el le dió la espalada sin darle importancia. Tune simuló que tampoco le interesaba y siguió platicando con Zing.

Stella, Flora y Tecna estaban muy atentas a ver lo que ocurría. Musa estaba

Boquiabierta viendo como había sucedido lo mismo que cuando ella conoció a Riven y él estaba detrás de él con una cara de "No lo puedo creer".

-Musa, no tengo nada que ver-le dijo Riven en susurro al oído-La chica lo vio de reojo y le dió una sonrisa de "trataré de creerte".

Después fué interesante ver como kurt veía a Tune..Ambos hicoenr conacto visual y se fueorn a brazar.Todos se quedaron con cara de "¿Mande?"

-Hermanita..que coincidencia-decía kurt

-Me alegra concoerte-dijo Tune y Musa sintió como si le hubieran echado una cubeta de agua helada.

-¿mande?-dijo Helio que sentía como si una bola de fuego le atravesaba el cuerpo.

Los pixies se abrazaron y todos estaban desconcertados. Musa se comenzó a poner pálida y Flora al notar esto le pregunto al ido ¿Todo bien?.Musa asintió.

Después de varios comentarios, etc., etc., se dió a conocer que los pixies tenían hermanos/as por la dimensión mágica sin que ellos lo supieran, simple y sencillamente cuando se veían lo sabían. Algo confuso, pero para los pixies lo mas normal y tenía su explicación, la cual nadie entendió.Lo que si entendieorn fué que no era común que los hermanos pixies furan almas unidas a hermanos.

Después del "susto" todos volvieron a sus cosas, cotilleos, platicas y peleas.

Musa vio a Riven. Él entendió todo pero no hizo nada. Musa como impulso recargo su rostro en el pecho del joven y el no respondió, cosa que la chica poco le importó debido a que no tenia ni tiempo ni ganas de reprochar a Riven por la frialdad que aparenta frente a los demás y la dulzura que muestra cuando están a solas...eso lo haría después.

Flora, al igual que la ves pasada que él no respondió, observó todo y no podía creer que pareja tan parecida no se entendieran. Luego sin razón alguna sintió una tristeza dentro de ella, unas ganas increíbles de ayudar, de hacer sentir bien a alguien ¿Pero a quién?,era como tuviera dentro de sí un sentimiento no correspondido...el sentimiento de alguien más

Helio había pasado del susto de los hermanos.

**-------------------------------------------------s-----------------------------------------**

**Nuevamente en la guarida de las Trix...**

Santiago se encontraba sentado estudiando minuciosamente, junto con Stormy, las fichas de datos de cada especialista, hada, pixie, profesor, etc.

-Nuevamente gracias por ayudarme, me resulta dificl aprenderme tanto en tan poco tiempo.

-No te preocupes, si tienes alguna duda dímela, e vivido todo con esas haditas.

-mmm...¿Me podrías hablar más de esta tal Layla?, no hay información de ella prácticamente

-Se sabe poco de ella, vino a Magix el semestre pasado.Creemos es una princesa.

Santiago estuvo a punto de decir que Layla le resultaba muy hermosa, pero por respeto a su nueva amiga se mordió la lengua antes de cometer alguna tontería.

-¿Alguna pregunta más mi querido?-dijo Stormy y este se sonrojó al escuchar la ultima palabra.

-Eh notado que cuando planean los ataques Darcy se muestra serpia al hablar del tal Riven. Realmente no quiero ser entrometido pero toda clase de información me sirve.

-Oh, con que eres buen observador...fueron novios en primer año

El chico levantó las cejas impresionado dijo.

-Aquí dice en letras rojas que es novio de la tal Musa-dijo Santiago que también le pareció linda

-Icy y yo nos solemos burlar de que Darcy siempre lo quiso pero lo niega.¿Puedes creerlo?

-No lo sé, jamás me eh enamorado-dijo el chico e inmediatamente se arrepintió de decirlo. Jamás hubiera dicho eso en público y menos a una chica.

-Ni yo. Al parecer tenemos el mismo problema-contestó la bruja mientras lo miraba coquetamente y le tomaba la mano; situación que provocó que Santiago se pusiera nervioso.

**-----------------------------------------s------------------------------------------------**

**En la cabaña...**

-Uff, por fin llegamos, el camino se me hizo eterno-chilló Stella mientras entraba al lugar muy agitada y un poco despeinada.

-No te quejes, tú no subiste y bajaste la montaña el mismo día-reprochó Flora

-Oigan, no es mi culpa que Tecna se haya caído colina abajo, si no se hubiera tropezado hubiéramos llegado más temprano y yo no estaría cansada-dijo Stella caminando un poco el tema

-¡No me caí!-se defendió Tecna que apenas entraba a la dicha cabaña y había alcanzado a escuchar todo.

-Bueno, agradece que rodaste colina abaja con estilo.

-bien, pues si no guardas silencio ocasionare que otra persona ruede lo que queda de montaña y creeme que serás tú.-dijo Tecna fuera de sus casillas.

-Déjense de pelear-Aportó Flora.

-¿No lo hiciste propósito Tecna? porque al fin de todo recibiste mucha atención.-dijo la rubio ignorando a el hada de la tierra.

-No es como tú Stella-rió Musa que había visto toda la pelea.

La princesita del Sol y la Luna se quedó callada y muy enojada, por primera ves no sabía como defenderse.

Los chicos y pixies entraraon a la cabaña ignorando la discusión anterior y ya planeando la ruta de regreso. Partirían a las 4:00 am y si querían estar listos era mejor dormir.

Stella hizo un escándalo por compartir la habitación con Musa debido a sus propios argumentos y las habitaciones de las chicas quedaron así:

--Tecna y Flora, cada una con su pixie

--Stella y Musa con sus pixies y Zing.

--Los chicos seguirían igual, pero cada uno con su pixie elfo.

**Era de madrugada, **todos estaban preparando para abordar la nave y Stella era la mas apresurada por llegar ¡YA NECESITABA LA CIUDAD!.

Todos habían dormido lo suficiente y después de un mejor camino sin dragones pero con muchas discusiones entre los pixies y las hadas, llegaron victoriosos a Alfea.

Bloom y Sky los recibieron, además de la prefecta Griselda. Al parecer había ocurrido una Asamblea de todos lo directivos de las dimensiones mágicas y Griselda quedó como directora temporal.

Sky conoció a su pixie unido. Rodrigo era su nombre y era idéntico a él. Rubio, muy blanco, fuerte, ojos azules, y se podía decir que era el líder en cierto modo. En pocas palabras era un doble de Sky por dentro y por fuera, cosa que aterró a Riven y a Helio.

Rodrigo conoció a Lockett, pero Eric no perdió tiempo para conocer a la pixie y provocar que el pixie de Sky tomara celos.

**Después de una media hora** todos estaban reunidos en el enorme jardín de Alfea, detrás de unos arbustos y árboles. La mayoría sentados en el pasto, dos sentados debajo de la sombra de un árbol y otro recargado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados, como de costumbre.(Creo que adivinaran las personas en su sitio).

-...Bloom ¿No sabes cuándo regresa Layla?

-No tengo ni...-respondió la pelirroja, pero una voz detrásde ella la interrumpió:

-Hola,¿Me buscaban?-

Todos voltearon y las chicas, después de Musa, corrieorn a saludarla junto con las pixies.

Se sentó con el grupo y dejó que le contaran todo lo sucedido en su misión, con tal de que su tema no saliera a flote.

-No puedo creer que los atacara un fauno...crepi que era seres buenos-dijo Layla

-Yo no puedo creer que lo derrotaran tan fácil

-¡Disculpa pero para que se fuera casi me rebanan un pierna!-se defendió Helio

-Habían dicho que Musa peleó con e l fauno ¿No es así?-dijo Bloom

-Bueno, Musita descubrió que no solo Riven la cuida, porque Helio fue el que se atravesó entre la espada y ella.-dijo Stella en su típico tono.

Musa agachó la cabeza y se sonrojó al igual que Helio.

-Más bien descubrí que necesito unas clases de como usar la espada-dijo Musa y de ahí siguieron unas risas departe de todos/as.

De un de repente se comenzó a escuchar el estruendo de un animal realmente peligros acercándose. Todos alarmados corrieron al patio y notaron como muchas hadas corrían en círculos contal de no ser atrapadas por el monstruo que las perseguía.

Los especialistas se pusieron en combate junto a las Winx.

-Juraría que el monstruo es de las Trix, su magia es muy parecida a la de ellas.-dijo Flora

-Obviamente-repuso Riven mientras daba un espadazo a una de las criaturas. Al parecer cada ves que destrozaban a una, esta se multiplicaba.

En eso llegó un joven en patineta voladora. Nadie le tomó importancia hasta que muy ágilmente robó el Encantrix de Stella y Layla. Estas corrieron detrás de él y lo acorralaron frente a la puerta de Alfea. Él sin más opción entró al edificio para llegar hasta el balcón más alto para de ahí sacar su patineta, la cual había sido guardada minutos antes, y volar con los Encantrix hasta las Trix.

Su plan fué obstruido, Layla lo tomó del brazo en el balcón y empezó a luchar, un poco débil, contra el joven (Santiago).

Los monstruos desaparecieron justo en el momento cuando por accidente un monitor de mano se le había caído a Santiago, provocando que un gran botón azul se presionara y desactivara mágicamente a las criaturas.

Desde abajo todos vieron luchar a Layla en el balcón y subieron. En el camino se encontraron a Stella ya que ella no había podido correr tan rápido.

Cuando llegaron se quedaron atónios viendo la escena efectuada en tan solo tres segundos:

Santiago por poco tropieza Y digo por poco ya que Layla lo detuvo tomándolo de los brazos...hubo un pequeño desequilibrio y los labios del hada y Santiago quedaron juntos. Ambos por impulso cerraron los ojos y sonrojaron furiosamente.

Durante el "beso" Santiago dejó caer los Encantrix de su mano debido a la impresión. Se separaron. El joven reaccionó primero, sacó su patineta y dijo:

-Adiós preciosa-y le guiño un ojo para después irse todavía sonrojado.

Layla reaccionó muy enojada y tomó los Encantrix .¡Qué tipo más torpe, se le había olvidado su misión en el suelo¡

Hubo que hacer bastantes aclaraciones para que las chicas dejando e hacerle comentarios y preguntas a Layla.

Luego de las explicaciones y prevenciones de parte de Griselda decidieron salir la cuidad. No solo por Stella, si no para que a Layla se le pasara el enojo que sus amigas habían fomentado.

**----------------------------------------------s--------------------------------------------**

**En la noche...**

Después de la salida con los especialistas las chicas estaban en sus departamentos.

Bloom meditaba todo lo sucedido en el día con Kiko. Lockett estaba profundamente dormida.

Stella ya soñaba junto con Amore.

Flora le daba un vistazo a sus plantas y colocaba en la tierra más fértil la hermosa planta que Helio le había obsequiado.

Musa...no me pregunten como estuvo la pelea, reconciliación y etc. entre Riven y ella. El punto es que de alguna extraña forma ambos habían terminado cada uno con una gato. Musa tenía ahora un gato negro, muy rebelde y solitario, mientras que Riven tenía una gata blanca, que a decir verdad, era muy tierna y dulce. Cosa que a Riven no le importaba, ya que en cuanto vió a la gata se "enamoró" de ella, tanto como Musa con su gato, llamado Sol.

Layla se encontraba recostada en su cama mirado el tcho.Aque tipo le parecpia guapo, pero tan insoportable a las ves.Valla, recibe su rpiemr beso y es que con el tipo que está del lado de las Trix.

**En la guarida de las Trix...**

-_"Me alegra que mi misión haya sido de sorpresa para Icy, Darcy y Stormy y que no se hayan enterado que fracasé .Lo único que eh conseguido es darme cuenta de que estoy mal. Esto de formar parte del grupo de las Trix no me llama después de todo._

_Cuando vi a todas esas hadas y especialistas luchando me llamó la atención, pero cuando los labios de aquella chica me rozaron sentí escalofríos,.lo suficientemente fuertes como para darme cuenta que no me conviene esto. Es bonita esa tal Layla, no hay duda...por desgracia alguien más me espera._

_Ahora que recuerdo, en vacaciones me llegó un carta invitándome a FontanaRroja...definitivamente quiero ir..._

_Espera, eres un torpe...si regresas tendrás que dar toda la información, obviamente sabrán que eres un bueno para nada que combatió a los mejores especialistas de la dimensión mágica y a las hadas para servirles a estas brujas. Ellas me atacarán...aunque...bueno, de algo sirvió tener otra identidad con ellas ¡Si!, iré a Magix como lo que soy realmente soy ,afrontando todas las consecuencias de la tontería cometida aquí..Regresaré los Encantrix y combatiré a las Trix...y pensar que Stormy me cae tan bien...pero no hay vuelta atrás porque de ahora en adelante yo seré mi verdadera identidad: príncipe de LeRousse, Digory..._

---------------------------**CONTINUARÁ------------------------------------**

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO..perdón por la tardanza, pero al entre escuela y hermanas pidiéndome la computadora las cosas se complican.jajaja

Les prometo queen el prox. Capitulo habrá más de Flora x Helio.

Gracias a todos sus reviews y a los lectores de la historia.

Al parecer Santiago es Digory ¿que tal?¿se lo esperaban? no ¿verdad?.

Para comentarios, peticiones, agradecimientos, sugerencias, tomatazos, etc, plis manden un lindo y hermosos review.

Suerte y chao!!!


	4. Intento de Reecuentro:Fallido

Hola. BIEN PRIMERO AGRADESCO A TODOS SU REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS. También a los lectores, ya que tengo fe en que alguien más lee la historia pero no deja reviews.

Disculpen porque el capitulo anterior al principio en la parte de Layla ella dice santiago en ves de Digory...perdón, se me salió escribirlo y arruiné el final de ese capitulo. Jaja...Tendré más cuidado con los nombres. ¿Verdad?

No saben cuanto me alegra ver esos reviews que me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. .últimamente estoy un poco trabada y las palabras no fluyen bien...bueno, con decirles que este capitulo lo borré fácil 5 veces para volverlo empezar ya que no me conformaba; así que deseo con todo mi corazón que les satisfazca sus ganas de leer. En fin por favor disfruten con todo su corazón y sus lindos ojos este capitulo...

**-----------------------------------------------------------s.---------------------------------------------**

**En FontanaRroja...**Era un viernes por la tarde y habían pasado un par de semanas desde lo ocurrido en montaña Orube. Incluso, el escuadrón de Sky había partido hace poco a una misión, pero este día por la mañana habían regresado muy triunfantes. En cuanto pusieron un pie en el suelo de la academia recibieron un llamado del director Saladino y acudieron inmediatamente a su oficina.

El director les dió una noticia... o mas bien..."la noticia". Todos quedaron aturdidos por dichas palabras y no lo podían creer. Ahora estaban sentados en el patio sin nada que hacer.

Llevaban dos años juntos...bueno, con Helio solo uno, pero eso no le quitaba lo divertido al escuadrón de cinco...Realmente no querían un sexto integrante...

-Saben chicos, es una tontería, estuvo del lado de las Trix y no debería estar aquí...¡atacó a las chicas!-comenzó serio Sky mientras aventaba un pequeña pelota para que su perra, Lady, fuera tras de ella y luego él se sentaba en el pasto junto a los demás.

Riven lo miró furioso-Sabes Sky, te recuerdo que yo también estuve...y si todavía tienes algún problema estas a tiempo para decírmelo

-Si pero no trataste de dañar a las chicas ni les trataste de robar los Encantrix...-opinó Brandon recostado en el pasto.

-Oh, cierto... ¡Le quería robar los poderes a MI NOVIA!-dijo Sky subiendo la voz en un tono burlesco y acusador dirigido a Riven

-Mejor cállate si no sabes nada-le respondió él muy fastidiado

-Cierto Sky, tenemos que darle una oportunidad a Digory –agregó Timmy

-Además no hay que juzgarlo...si se vino de regreso a este lado hay que darle la bienvenida-(Helio)

-Yo no se la daré...pero quiero ver que le dirán las chicas cuando lo vean...eso si será una bienvenida-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa

-Demasiado inmaduro-bufó Riven mientras se levantaba y se iba caminando hacia el edificio.Hiba a la mitad del camino y pensaba en que había planeado hacer algo este mismo viernes...¿Pero qué?...¡ah si!...recordó que Musa y él habían planeado verse en la Plaza de Magix a las 5:00pm y ahora eran las-levantó la muñeca para ver la hora que indicaba su reloj digital y ...auch, eran las 6:45pm.Ni siquiera tiempo para remediar su torpeza, ya que en 15 minutos llegaría Digory...

**----------------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------------**

**En la pista de FontaRroja...**

-Riven, hola-dijo una voz femenina detrás de él.

Él joven volteó y vió a Musa en el umbral de al entrada a la pista donde se efectúan las carreras de dragones y las luchas...y claro, las practicas.-Hola, no esperaba verte

-Bueno, Jared me pidió ayuda en algo y de paso vine a saludarte-dijo la chica confiando en que al mencionar al chico, este no enojaría y estaría tranquilo.

-Oh, bueno, será mejor que no lo hagas esperar-dijo él

-No, ya acabe...

-Ah, ya veo que utilizas lo que te sobra de tiempo para mi-desviando el rostro

-¡No puedo creer que todavía te alteres!...porque te recuerdo que todo esto fué tú culpa y no pienso dejar que...

-Shh-la callo Riven con el dedo índice posado en sus sonrosados labios-era broma-terminó con una traviesa sonrisa

-Ja, ja que gracioso- aparentando estar furiosa.

-Y ¿Bien?-

-Ahh, si..Que como el viernes cumplimos 4 meses, ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos en la plaza de Magix como a eso de las 5:00pm?-contestó la chica muy apenada jugando con un mechón de cabello y desviando la mirada.

-Si, nos veremos ahí-

-¿Seguro?...porque si tienes alguna otra sugerencia...

-No, no te preocupes

-¿No se te olvida?

-Como si no me conocieras.

-De acuerdo, adiós- mientras agitaba la mano, también despidiéndose de sus amigos presentes.

**---------------------------------Fin del Flash Back--------------------------------------------**

-_Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio...¡¡¡maldito Riven!!!_-decía en su cabeza Musa mientras entraba a su habitación y Tecna le preguntaba que hacía tan temprano ahí. Pero antes de que contestara, el celular de Musa comenzó a sonar...

-Riven-murmuró Musa al ver la pantalla del aparato y sin pensarlo dos veces lo apagó.

:--:--:--:--:--:--:En fontana Rroja:--:--:--:--:--:--:--:

_-¡Apagó el celular!-_prensaba el chico con el teléfono de su habitación en la mano.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Helio al ver a su compañero de habitación tan fastidiado.

-Dejé plantada a Musa y...

-¿Qué?-interrumpió el chico de cabellos largos y negros-la solución no es habarle al celular...ve con ella directamente...yo jamás dejaría a alguien plantada.

-¿A sí?... ¿No se supone que a las 6:00pm ibas a pasar por Flora para ir al mirador?-preguntó Riven con una sonrisilla

Helio que estaba en su escritorio dibujando soltó el lápiz y se quedó helado.

-Se te olvidaba que cumplimos con nuestras novias 4 meses el mismo día...-dijo Riven ansioso de ver la reacción de su amigo.

-¡Pues vamos por ellas!- levantándose de su silla muy alterado y sorprendiendo a su amigo

-Se te olvida que Digory está a punto de llegar

-¿Qué mas da?

-¿Piensas dejar al pobre de Timmy solo con Sky y Brandon torturando a Digory?-excusó Riven para luego pensar-"_¿Pobre?...ay Riven a las tonterías que has venido a decir por no ir corriendo detrás de Musa"_

-Pues que valla con nosotros-

-No, Helio, supéralo, las dejamos plantadas y en media hora ellas estarán en el palacio de Andros- se levantó de su cama.

-Dime que no es cierto-

-Si lo es y deja de comportarte tan infantil

-¿Infantil?-_"Definitivamente hoy no es mi día y viene Riven a decirme que yo soy el infantil...durante días se ha comportado muy extraño."_

-Si, pero tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para alterarnos.

Helio resignado se volvió a sentar en la silla de su escritorio.

Toc-toc

-Pasa-dijo Riven mientras se volvía a acomodar en su cama.

-Riven- Eric -Digory ya llegó

-Se ve simpático-añadió Kurt entrando a la habitación después de él.

Ambos se volvieron a levantar y fueron a conocerlo formalmente...

...Bien chicos...seré directo-dijo Digory después de haber charlado 15 min. Y tocado el tema de las Winx-yo tengo esto-e instantáneamente sacó el Encantrix de Tecna de la bolsa de su pantalón.

Todos los chicos se pararon inmediatamente del sillón a la defensiva y este dió un paso atrás.-Temían que actuaran así...bien se lo quiero dar a Tecna yo personalmente

-¿Tu eras el fauno que atacó a Musa?- interrogó Helio y todos lo voltearon a ver y este para disimular agregó- y... ¿Y me rebana la pierna?

-Ehem...no...bueno, Darcy se disfrazo de indefensa y le hizo creer al fauno de montaña que ustedes habían robado los Encantrix. Antes de entregárselos a las Trix, se dio cuenta que todo era un engaño y se quedó el de Musa para dárselo personalmente un día y solo entregó el de Tecna, el cual yo recuperé antes de escaparme.

-¿Y como sabes que el fauno se lo quedó?-preguntó incrédulo Sky

-El me ayudo a pasar por la montaña Orube y me rogó que no me llevara el Encantrix de Musa. Él está muy arrepentido de haberlo robado y como ya dije quiere dárselo el día que las ninfas del bosque Orube le indiquen.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no llenaste de magia negra el Encantrix de Tecna?- dijo Timmy muy desconfiado

Digory sentía sus ánimos por el suelo al saber que nadie le creía y que fue toda una odisea encontrar lugar en FontanaRroja, pero esa era su paga por lo hecho. Así, volvió a sacar el Encantrix de su bolsillo y lo puso en la mano de Timmy-Ves no tiene magia negra, es magia pura...pura y solo de Tecna.- Las Trix no supe porqué los quieren, pero si algo sé es que quieren magia pura y si se enteran que poderes de ninfa desarrollan las Winx, los robarán a como de lugar...un paso en falso y las ninfas mayores privarán de sus poderes a las chicas, créanme-(Timmy sentía que la magia de Tecna le recorría todo el cuerpo a través de la sangre).

Digory lo quitó de la mano del chico de gafas y nuevamente y con gran delicadeza lo guardó. Todos estaban convencidos de lo que el nuevo especialista decía y sabían que Saladino no dejaría entrar a alguien con muchas sospechas a la academia.

-Bien..me encantaría ayudarte a regresarle el Encantrix de Tecna, pero el problema es que van a partir en 20 min. Y no regresan hasta la medianoche.-dijo Brandon preocupándose más por la joya de Tecna que en la vida de Digory.

-¡20minutos!.. ya se me hizo tarde-dijeron al unísono Digory y Sky(Todos los príncipes estaban invitados)

-"Tarde¿Para qué?"

-En 20 minutos tengo que estar en el palacio de Andros para una ceremonia de anuncio de mi compromiso que me tiene hasta el cuello

-Alto!, eres un príncipe- afirmó Brandon

-Pues si...príncipe Digory de LeRousse, heredero directo al trono.-hubo una pequeña pauta y continuó-¿les gustaría venir?.

Todos ocultaron su sorpresa y pensaron en Layla...No, no dirían nada solamente aceptarían gustosos en ir. Además de Sky que de todas formas iría por ser príncipe de Eraklion.

--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--;--

-Con que príncipe ¿Eh?-dijo Riven poniéndose a un lado de Digory camino a la nave.

-Si..no me gusta decirlo mucho...

-¿Porqué?- Helio colocándose del otro lado del chico y "colándose" a la platica.

-No es mi estilo...y va a sonar raro, pero no tengo mucho gusto por conocer gente de la realeza..a veces exageran en todo.-contestó pero luego se alarmó muy nervioso y dijo-.Aunque Sky me parece interesante...

-No te preocupes, eres bienvenido al grupo-dijo Helio

Digory solo movió la cabeza en negativa muy divertido.-La información que me dieron las Trix no decía que algunos de ustedes fueran príncipes...realmente no tenia idea de que Sky lo era...solo las Winx.

-Explícate bien- Riven

-Las Trix me dieron tarjetas de información de ustedes y las Winx...

-Mmmm que interesante...¿De pura casualidad no te enamoraste de Darcy?-preguntó Helio con ganas de molestar a Riven

-Para nada...solamente Stormy me cae bien..me agradaría que cambiara de bando, realmente es simpática.

-¿Stormy?...déjame dudarlo-murmuró Riven apretando los puños.

-Bueno, me trataba bien...aunque claro, las dejé atrás y eso es definitivo...pero ¿Porqué dices eso de Stormy?..no es por ser entrometido pero supuse que tendrías algo en contra más por Darcy

Hubo un silencio .Riven ignoró el comentario del príncipe y se adelantó en el camino

-¿Lo ofendí?- Digory a Helio, muy avergonzado

-No le gusta hablar mucho del pasado.

-No me va a ser fácil acoplarme...

-No te preocupes, Cuentas conmigo... con Riven, con Timmy y dudaré mucho que con Sky y Brandon, pero aquel par se tranquilizará pronto.

-Je je, gracias...

-Y bien-susurró Helio acercándose al oído del chico-para sacarte de próximas preguntas...Stormy atacó al padre de Musa en el concierto del año pasado, cosa que me indignó a mi también

Digory sintió en su interior un viento estremecedor y bajó la cabeza con los ojos incrédulos.-No lo pudo creer...tenía en mi cabeza un perfil de Stormy, pero no un así de insensible.

-¿Te gustaba?

-No, para nada...yo simplemente creía que era diferente a sus hermanas y que algún día se decidiría a cambiar...que tal vez era incomprendida pero no...Además no me atrevería a enamorarme de alguien más que no valla a ser la princesa con la que me veo obligado a casarme a los 25.

-Pero no puedes obligarte a querer a alguien

-Si, pero es mi deber

-¿Qué opinas de Layla?..la besaste por incidente pero...

-Pero nada Helio, realmente no hay nadie...la princesa de Andros merece un leal caballero y punto.

-¿No sabes el nombre de la princesa?

-Estaba tan enojado con mis padres por el hecho de comprometerme que no tuve ni el menor interés de conocer su nombre

Helio sintió una fuerza increíble de decirle la identidad de "su princesa", pero no le correspondía a él decírselo.

**---------------------------Ya en la nave...--------------------------**

-¡Riven!, no quiero gatos melosos en MI nave-protestaba Sky

-Primer punto, no es tu nave; segundo punto ¿Que quieres que haga si Luna me sigue a todas partes?

-No me gusta que este aquí

-No veo el problema si Bloom siempre está con su conejo...

-No quiero que se me acerque

-Creeme que cuando se te acerque solo será para arañarte

-Si esa gata es tan dulce contigo ¿que te hace creer que a mi me arañará?

-Sabes distinguir a los torpes

-Oh, si, a los torpes los trata con cariño

-Muy bien, me tienes harto y no pienso sacar a Luna de la nave

-¿Luna?..¿No tenías un mejor nombre?-alzó la voz Sky abriendo otro punto de discusión, a propósito,

-Chicos dejen de pelear-ordenó amistosamente Timmy(ya ven como es de diplomático y paciente)

-Él es quien comenzó la pelea. No tiene nada de malo que LUNA este aquí- recalcando el nombre de la gata blanca con ojos azules.

-Riven, en buen plan..¿Porqué quieres tanto a esa gata?-molestó Brandon

-porqué se la regalo Musa, obvio-contestó Sky

-Como Bloom nunca te ha obsequiado nada estas celoso-entrometió Eric con intención de terminar la pelea RIVEN-SKY/BRANDON y seguirla con él.(comprendan que el pixie es igual o más temerario que su dueño)

-Alto, no ya sé porque te cae tan bien esa gata-comenzó Rodrigo sin importarle el comentario anterior dirigido a su alma-unida-¡Por que en las mañanas se mete a mi habitación y nos despierta a todos a arañazos!

-Jajá jajá, me descubriste-bromeó Riven...

Digory y Helio entraron a la nave y el primero tocó el hombro de Riven...

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-No te quería ofender...lo siento por mi comentario-decía mientras se sobaba el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha, de arriba a abajo en señal de nerviosismo y vergüenza- no me a sido fácil...

-No te preocupes-interrumpió Riven-_no es fácil, lo sé...pero eres bienvenido._

**--------------------------------------------s-----------------------------------------------------**

**En la guarida de las Trix...**

-Estúpido asistente. Tú me aseguraste que era buen espía y cómplice y no ha regresado en dos semanas... ¡Se llevó el único Encantrix que teníamos! Juraría que se fué del lado de los especialistas.-gritaba Icy a sus hermanas mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos en la espalda.

-O quizás regresó a su planeta...-sugirió Stormy

-¿Cómo saberlo si hay miles de Santiagos en toda la dimensión mágica?...seguramente nos mintió..yo lo sé..nos mintió desde el principio-seguía Icy

-¡Stormy!,¿Qué le dijiste para que se fuera?-interrogó Darcy con una mirada acusadora.

-Nada...ni siquiera llegué a sospechar que nos dejaría-dijo bajando la mirada

-Le dije que sufriría por el amor-murmuró la bruja de en medio.

-Lo único que me interesa hasta el momento es donde se encuentra ese traidor. Seguramente nos mintió por su identidad...-dijo Icy...-aunque claro ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Sus buenos modales. Obviamente es un príncipe y no quiso poner su identidad y planeta en juego...

-¿Desde cuándo los príncipes se van del bando malo?

--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--Y esa misma pregunta le hacían a Digory:¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--¨--

-Digory, ¿Desde cuándo los príncipes se van del lado malo?-(Brandon)

-Desde que impuse la moda-contestó Digory en tono serie pero amable haciendo como que no le afectaban los comentarios de él y de Sky que habían sido muy similares a este durante todo el camino.

-Me agrada que se defienda bien-

-Si soporta a Sky y Brandon con sus bromitas le caerá bien a todos los del tercer grado.-agregó Timmy, igualmente en susurro,contestándole a su pixie, Teclá

**-------------------------------------------s------------------------------------------------------**

**La fiesta ya había comenzado **cuando llegaron los especialitas...

-Oh, no-se quejó Digory al bajar de la nave

-¿Todo bien?-

-¿Bien?...voy a conocer a mi prometida y tengo 15 minutos de retraso...Tengo 18 años ¿Porqué me estoy preocupando por ver cómo le caigo a la familia real de mi futura esposa a esta mísera edad?

-Te alteras rápido ¿eh?-dijo Riven para después voltear a ver a Helio insinuando que eran iguales ellos dos.

-Desde niño-confesó -bien, tengo que entrar desapercibido, llegar a la habitación, prepararme., conocer a mis suegros, conocer a la novia...-decía cada ves más angustiado.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-(Sky)

-No saben cuánto se los agradecería...

ACTO SEGUIDO...-auch, me pisaste- se decían unos a otros mientras caminaban en los oscuros corredores del castillo; por fin habían llegado a la habitación preparada para el joven príncipe.

-Sky, tu que conoces más de princesas...¿sabes cómo es la mía?-preguntó mientras tomaba el traje que debería usar en la ceremonia.

-Muy bella...muy aventurera...solo te recomiendo algo, jamás la retes en los deportes porque te dejará en vergüenza.

-¿Enserio?-dudó él con una sonrisa en la cara

Todos asintieron.

-Oye viejo-dijo Brandon- con bandera blanca... ¿Te gustó besar a Layla?-Todos sonrieron picaramente viéndose entre sí esperando con ansías la respuesta del nuevo integrante

-No estoy autorizado a dar esa clase de información..

-Vamos, tómalo como tu "despedida de soltero" al decírnoslo-dijo Sky con una sonrisa rogándole que lo dijera.(El comentario entre comillas lo decía al ver la seriedad con que Digory tomaba ese compromiso).

Digory los vio seriamente y su semblante pasó a una travieso contestando-Si-todos sonrieron dando comentarios y este continuó nuevamente serio-pero mi princesa me aguarda y no quiero meterme en la cabeza a esa hada...

-Te gustó, no mientas-dijo Timmy muy interesado en el tema, obviamente a propósito ya que ellos sabían que Layla era "su princesa".

-Chicos, ya basta, por favor, quiera o no una joven me espera abajo. Seguramente con ansías de conocer al que será su marido en 3 años-su cara se empezó a poner melancólica- y me tendrá que soportar por el resto de mi patética vida...

-No tenía idea de que los príncipes se sintieran así.-dijo Teclá asombrado por las palabras del joven

-No pido ser príncipe y disculpen si los estoy metiendo en esto...

Silencio +

-Te contaré algo de Layla, es princesa, odia serlo, igual que tú y creo que si ambos encontraran el verdadero amor serían felices-dijo Helio poniéndose semi cursi para que Kurt(su pixie) concluyera-¡huye con ella!-

Digory abrió los ojos y se sobresalto-¿Estas loco?

-Si, y ¿te digo porque?-contestó Helio en lugar de Kurt, y todos lo miraban con ganas de gritarle "cállate"-Layla es la "princesita" que te espera abajo..si es ella, heredera de Andros..-Digory tragó saliva al no poder creerlo y el especialista se paró de su asiento para tomarlo del brazo .-ahora vas a salir y te vas a ir a ese salón y quiero que le digas lo que nos dijiste ahora mismo-y lo sacó del cuarto.

Toc-toc-toc-toc—

-Helio, ¿Me dejas entrar?

-No-contestó él mientras todos se aguantaban la risa y Helio no entendía el porque

-Helio...todavía no me ponía los pantalones...

-Lo siento-dijo él sonrojado mientras le habría la puerta

**---------------------------------------------s----------------------------------------------------**

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de Layla...**

-No puedo creer que Riven y Helio las dejarán plantadas...que por cierto el príncipe no llega y no se que planea, supuestamente tengo que hacer entrada con él.

-Tranquila Layla-interrumpió Tecna- respira hondo y no te preocupes, tienes 3 años para conocerlo bien.

-Eso espero...Pero regresando al tema de los chicos,¿Cómo se sienten?

-Me dejó plantada en el colegio y a lo que a mi respecta no le pienso dirigir la palabra hasta que pida una disculpa.-dijo Flora cruzando los brazos y queriendo dar a entender lo ofendida que se sentía.

-Si se me acerca mas de tres pasos no sé lo que haré, pero nadie estará contento...-amenazó Musa sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana

-Oh, vamos chicas, se tiene que tranquilizar

-Yo no voy a estar tranquila hasta que me dé una buena explicación.

-Bloom, ¿Cómo puedes decir que estemos tranquilas?..obviamente Sky jamás te ah dejado plantada-defendió Musa

-Si, pero vamos...les aseguro que les darán una buena excusa...-siguió insistiendo Bloom

Mas vale que sea una buena excusa-murmuró la chica de dos coletas.

-No te enojes "musita"-dijo Stella al oírla

-Stella, creeme que si sigues diciéndole "musita" lo último que vas a lograr será tranquilizarla-intervino Tecna antes de que la chica abriera la boca.

-Es que de tan solo pensar que tendremos un niño interior que cuidar me da alegría... y lo primero a mi mente que vino fue una Musa, claro después de mí...- empalagosamente para continuar con un tono de burla-...¿No crees que de ahí viene el "musita"?...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.**

**En el comedor de Alfea a la hora de la cena...**

-No puedo creer que no hayan vuelto a poner en economía doméstica-dijo en tono cansado Bloom mientras se sentaba en el comedor junto con sus demás amigas. Todas menos Layla venían de haber cocinado la cena de esa noche.

-Fue más agotador enseñarle a Stella usar la batidora-quejó Tecna

-¿Yo?, valla, ahora resulta que la chiquilla que en primer año no sabía barrer me viene a decir que yo no soy buena con la cocina-reprendió Stella

-¿Cuándo planean dejar de pelearse?-murmuró Chatta en tono monótono

-Estudiantes, atención por favor-decía la srita. Faragonda mientras se ponía de pie y tocaba con la cuchara una taza.

Cuando dejaron de parlotear y pusieron atención la directora comenzó:

-Bien, como sabrán, este año el plan de estudios ha cambiado para todo Magix y sobre todo para sus tres escuelas.

Hace cinco décadas se llevó al cabo un dinámico ejercicio de magia en el que ustedes deberán demostrar responsabilidad, paciencia y educación, como las hadas que son.

El proyecto consiste en que a cada de uno de ustedes se les otorgara su niño interior de entre 3 y 8 años.Este niño será la viva imagen de ustedes a la edad que les toque...

-Pero ¿Qué fin tiene el proyecto exactamente?-se escuchó una voz de entre las alumnas

Bien. Además de los puntos que mencioné al principio...ustedes mismas lo descubrirán, su niño interior las guiará y las educará con las vivencias.

-¿Cuándo tendremos nuestro niño interior?

-El próximo martes a última hora y lo cuidaran hasta que ellos decidan...por lo general suelen quedarse con una un semestre, pero puede variar del carácter de ustedes...

-Tiene sentimientos propios?-dijo Tecna desde su lugar y seguida Musa

-¿Tendrá nuestro carácter a la edad indicada?

-Muy interesante pregunta srita. Tecna, por supuesto que sí tienen sentimientos propios, son seres humanos...serán ustedes a las edad correspondida. Es parte de su alma... y respecto a su pregunta srita. Musa, sí...

Musa escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos colocados en la mesa mientras murmuraba en tono sarcástico-¡Genial!, pero sus amigas no lo notaron ya que todos comentaban entre sus amigas y elaborando preguntas a la directora de manera desordenada.

**----------------------------------Fin del Flash Back-------------------------------------------**

-Oh,oh-

-¿todo bien?-murmuró uno de sus compañeros detrás de él. Todos estaban detrás de unas cortinas esperando la indicación de Digory para ya entrar al salón, el cual era ovalado con puertas en los cuatro puntos cardinales; la norte daba a un enorme y bien plantado jardín; la oeste a los corredores, con una escalera directa a las habitaciones; la oeste , a las salas del palacio, bibliotecas, comedores, etc.; y la sur a otro patio que dirigía a la entrada del palacio. En fin, el salón era de paredes tono marfil con detalles dorados; lámparas de telaraña(ya saben, las que tiene velas encima y están en lo más alto);un piso con una extraña combinación de perla, blanco, hueso y marfil; una gran escalera en el medio, que para la ocasión lucia una bonita alfombra roja; enormes ventanas con cortinas nuevas y mesas y sillas realmente especiales para la celebración.

-Al parecer es de máscaras la reunión-contestó Digory a la cuestión de hace unos segundos.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Víctor haciendo aparecer un antifaz para cada especialista, de los cuales Timmy fué el único que lo rechazó. (No solo su miedo de parecer ridículo, si no, también la presencia de su necesidad por los lentes hacía que lo rechazara).

Antes de salir a "escena" una dama de aspecto joven y agradable tomó del brazo a los especialistas:

-Supongo por el uniforme, son de la academia de Magix...¿Saben dónde se encuentra el príncipe Digory?

-Todos instantáneamente señalaron al ya mencionado sin quitarle los nerviosos ojos de encima a la bellísima joven baja y pelirroja. Oh, que apenados estaban...

La dama condujo al príncipe por un pasillo indicándole que tenia que hacer entrada con la futura monarca de Andros, por la escalera principal y a continuación un pieza de baile.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Se encontraba parado en el último escalón esperando a Layla.

Las luces estaban templadas y de pronto la poca luz iluminó perfectamente a una joven.

Se detuvo a tres pasos de él y antes de que dijeran algo...como presentarse... una potente voz proveniente del Rey de Andros dió el anuncio del compromiso y seguido de esto, el padre de Digory ofreció otras.

La damisela pelirroja les indicó que bajaran las escaleras y Digory tomó con extrema cuidado la mano de su princesa, la cual no sospechaba que detrás de aquel antifaz negro, se encontraba "El Santiago".

Mientras que el joven príncipe lucía algo nervioso, la princesita irradiaba seguridad, clase y estilo.

Bajaron silenciosamente las escalera y la pista comenzó. Una pista lenta y romántica elegida improvisadamente por Musa, cosa que Layla notó instantáneamente. Los cuerpos se acercaban cada vez más y se perdían mutuamente en sus miradas.

Mientras Digory pensaba-_"No te soporto y apenas llevo tres minutos a tu lado...detesto como me pierdo en tu mirada como si fuera un cursi, detesto tu embriagante aroma a manzana, detesto como tus ondulados cabellos se mueven al ritmo de tus pasos, detesto el vestido rosa de tirantes que vistes solo por el hecho de que descubre eso tentadores hombros morenos con pecas acarameladas, detesto que bailes tan bien, detesto que adoro la pieza que ponen, detesto que hayas sido la primera mujer en besar mis labios...y detesto más el simple hecho de que no te detesto ni a ti ni a tus encantos femeninos...¡Mujeres!_

La pieza terminó y demás parejas comenzaron a adentrarse a la pista.

-"_Bien, alguien tiene que rompe el silencio"_prensaba Layla-¿Lo conozco de alguna parte príncipe Digory?-_¿Qué pregunta es esa?, ¿No podías comenzar con...con qué?_

-Digame solo por mi nombre princesa -_"Torpe, torpe, no puedes decirle a alguien que te hable de "TÚ" si le hablas de usted ¿O sí?-(evitando la pregunta de la chica)_

-Oh, claro, pero a cambio de que TÚ me digas solo Layla-con una sonrisilla coqueta e ingenua"_Apenas lo conoces y ya estás "negociando"..."_

_-"¿Qué te parece si te digo simplemente princesa? .eso es lo que eres"- _+ Se aclaró la garganta +...claro prince...es decir, Layla-_"Obviamente no querrás que te tache de confianzudo...por el momento por su nombre"_

_-_Qué tiernos se ven bailando-suspiró Amore

-Lo sé...

-Además si que es guapo el tal Digory-interrumpió Stella a Bloom.

-Su perfil me parece tan conocido-agregó Musa...

-Oh, oh, hay otro perfil que deberíamos reconocer...-dijo Chatta señalando a el punto contrario de ellas-miren ahí están Brandon, Sky y Timmy...que mal que no vino Helio...esperen, no, no, que bien que no vino ese, ese...

-Ese nada Chatta, no es necesario insultar-regaño Flora tomando con su mano a su diminuta pixie.

-Pues también me alegra que Riven no esté aquí...(Musa mientras cruzaba los brazos)

-¿Seguro que te alegra? cuestionó Stella-porque no tendrás a nadie con quien bailar.

-¡No necesito al torpe de Riven para bailar y divertirme!

-Eso es lo que quieres hacernos creer pero por dentro tu...

-"Tú nada" Stella-dijo Tecna halándola un poco del brazo.-¿Entendido?

-Si-Bufó ella entre dientes...le era tan detestable que su amiga jamás la dejara terminar sus comentarios.

Por lo pronto aparecieron los tres mencionados por detrás de las Winx.Dos parejas de las tres bailaron y obviamente Tecna y Timmy no lo hicieron, pero si tuvieron un rato agradable. Los pixies elfos estaban por ahí creando travesuras pero el corazón manda y fueron a buscar a las pixies; a excepción de Eric y Kurt ¡Debían ir con sus especialistas!...Además "las pixies no les interesaban" (si, claro). ¬¬.

Rodrigo, Víctor y Tecla fueron directo a las pixies y las apartaron del grupo. Flora, Chatta, Musa y Tune se quedaron en una mesa platicando y veían a las parejas bailar, entre ellas, Layla. Les daba alegría que la chica que les había dado ánimo, entre otras, para estar con sus chicos, estuviera con alguien que al parecer le empezaba a agradar: Ambos bailando tomados de una mano, con los cuerpos cercanos y platicando, para de vez en cuando Digory le susurrara algo al oído...¡Qué romance! Todo como en un cuento de hadas...o mejor.

Bloom y Sky llegaron a sentarse a la mesa y saludaron a las chicas y a las pixies.

-¿Y Lockette?

-Se fué con Rodrigo-contestó Flora con una semisonrisa

-Uhmm, que interesante.-luego, Sky, le susurró algo al oído a su novia, esta asintió, se apartó y le dijo-Flora ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?(sabía que estaría en serios problemas si invitaba a Musa)

-Bueno, si a Bloom no...

-No, no me molesta ,Flora-interrumpió Bloom

-En ese caso, con gusto-dijo ella levantándose y dejar tomar su mano por la de Sky para conducirla a la pista.

-Que caballeroso resultó ser Sky

-Si, lo sé.-dijo Bloom para comenzar a platicar con Musa

-¡Que caballeroso resulto Sky!-(Helio)

-¿Te arruinó el plan?-cuestionó Riven

-¿Tú que crees?..¿Tú tienes plan?

-Improvisaré...pero te recomiendo que cuando te le acerques tengas al pendiente sus manos y que no haya ni vino ni agua cerca...

-Ni un tenedor-rieron Eric y Kurt al mismo tiempo.

Helio volteó hacia sus amigos extrañado

-¿Qué me pude hacer Flora estando enojada?

-Son tan extrañas las mujeres que cualquier cosa se esperará de ellas...-dijo Eric

-Se nota que ustedes los pixies elfos no tratan con ellas.-

-No, no...Mira te confesare algo-mientras se acercaba al oído de sus amigos.

Los pixies elfos y las hadas, cuando tiene en común, por ejemplo: novio y alma-unida...las cosas no funcionan del todo bien...a menos que el pixie se enamore de la pixie-hada de la mujer, o en este caso "HADA". (Eric explicó lo mismo que acaban de leer, pero con sus palabras)

Helio se separó del grupito y se fué solo a efectuar el plan para su "Flor amada".Riven y el par de pixies fueron caminando a donde Musa estaba parada entre la puerta sur y oeste(ya se había levantado de la mesa y Bloom estaba nuevamente con Sky...Flora estaba situada en otro lado cerca de la puerta norte.)Los especialistas, Winx y pixies miraban atentamente a la pareja de en medio de la pista(Layla y Digory).

-Digory, realmente siento que nos conocemos de alguna parte, pero ni tu nombre ni tus palabras me suenan...los ojos me parecen familiares a excepción del color...

-Mis ojos eh...¿Dónde los has visto?

-No tengo ni la menor idea-

-Mis ojos son los únicos del la dimensión mágica que cambian de color con la luz, el clima y mis emociones...

-Jajaja, no te creo

-Enserio...cuando tenía 6 años y medio fui a un campamento, cerca del río Jaima y ahí ví a una diminuta ninfa acuática atrapada entre las ramas de los árboles...Si ella no regresaba pronto al agua, moriría... y fué extraño, pero cuando la rescate y la metí al río nuevamente; me condujo a su aldea y me presentó a la reina, su madre. Esta me concedió un deseo. Para esa edad yo moría por tener los ojos de cierto color...cada semana cambiaba de gusto y le dije:"Quiero los ojos azules...no, no, mejor cafés...espera no, mejor...".La reina vió lo indeciso que era y me dió la oferta de que cambiaran dependiendo del ambiente, del clima, del lugar y mis sentimientos...debiste de haber visto la cara de mi madre cuando me vio por primera ves los ojos rojo fuego...jajá jajá

-jajaja...suena increíble, pero te creeré-mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Siguieron bailando...

-Digory

-Mande mi princesa-"_No menso, no le digas MI princesa"..todo iba bien y tú le tenías que decir MI princesa..seguro te va a bofetear...no falta mucho para que violentamente su mano termine en mi mejilla y me tire al piso..."_

_Layla ignoró lo último y dijo-_Toda la noche te eh preguntado que si nos conocemos de alguna parte y me cambias el tema...

-Yo, lo siento, en serio, pero a pesar de que nos conocimos hace poco..."_como dos semanas..."_no me reconocerías ni por mi nombre, mi puesto en la realeza, mi descendencia, mis anécdotas, mi nombre en el momento de nuestro encuentro, mis ojos y mi voz...pero te pido que no me juzgues

-No te eh juzgado en toda la velada, en serio...¿Porqué debería hacerlo?

-Por lo que fui...

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Que te parece si nos vemos en la fuente...cerca de donde está la nave de FontanaRroja estacionada; cuando acabe la fiesta?.

-De acuerdo...además me iré en esa nave que dices

-¿En...enserio?

-Si, voy en Alfea

-Oh, valla, yo en FontanaRroja...soy nuevo

-Que genial...

La fiesta continuaba y mientras mas anochecía mas blanca y resplandeciente se volvía la majestuosa Luna de aquella ves.

Flora había estado muy activa en la fiesta y Helio no se atrevía a acercársele así que vencido fué a sentarse en una mesa con su mejor amigo y los pixies.

-Helio, te faltó valor

-¡Oye!, yo no te veo hacer nada...

-Espero el momento...

-Mentiroso...te eh visto toda la noche buscando a Luna

-ni lo menciones, nos puso a Eric y a mí a buscar a ese gato..-dijo Kurt aparentando indignación

-Jajaja...bien... ¿Entonces? falta solo una pieza para que la fiesta termine.

-Lo que tú no sabes es que las Winx vendrán con nosotros en la nave en el camino de regreso.

La cara de Helio se iluminó y salió "volando" en busca de un plan "B".Riven vio que Musa se recargaba en la puerta de salida esperando a que empezara y terminara la última canción. Sí, comenzó la melodía .El especialista sonrió picaramente, tramando algo y como acto seguido, fue caminando hábilmente hasta detrás de la chica.

"_Esa canción... ¿Dónde la eh escuchado?-------es la canción que Musa y yo bailamos en a fiesta pasada...quizás si no la hubiese dejado plantada..." _

_-"Stella tenía razón...aunque no lo diga de la forma más adecuada, por lo general tiene la razón...Esta canción me trae buenos recuerdos...bueno Riven y yo bailando esta canción el primer día de novios ¿Quién lo diría?...lo quiero y sé que si faltó debe de tener una buena razón, si no...no se lo que haré con él...Quizás si no me hubiera dejado plantada estaríamos juntos...seguramente con esta pieza"_

Musa dió un leve suspiro de melancolía y agachó su cabeza para encontrar a sus pies una diminuta gata blanca...El hada reconoció al instante al felino y se agachó...

-Luna... ¿Qué haces aquí?-murmuró

-Veo que la encontraste-dijo una familiar voz masculina detrás de él...aprovechando el momento

-¡Riven!..¿Qué te trae por aquí?-mientras se levantaba con Luna en manos y la depositaba en los brazos de Riven

-Me invitaron...

-Ahh-_"Ni siquiera se ha de acordar que me dejó plantada"-_bien...adiós..-mientras lo desviaba y se iba rumbo al jardín

Riven caminó hasta ella y la tomó de la muñeca (Había dejado a Luna en el piso) para que esta girara y ambos quedaran viéndose e hipnotizándose con la profundidad de sus ojos.

Ninguno emitió sonido alguno y solo se escuchaba el leve ruido de las patas de unos cuantos grillos de jardín y el casi inaudible ritmo de la música.

La Luna iluminaba a Riven de manera peculiar, haciéndolo ver más atractivo. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes, creando la ilusión de dos violetas en estos; Su cuerpo lucía mas como el de un caballero que al de un hábil espadachín, sobre todo por la postura que ahora tenía y la delicadeza con la que tomaba la muñeca de Musa, no con fuerza como lo hubiese hecho en otras chicas.

Musa no se quedaba atrás y los rayos de la Luna Llena le daban un toque azul marino a sus negros cabellos; sus azules ojos parecían tener plata,; los hombros descubiertos la hacían ver más delicada y escuálida...mas que lo normal en ella; su respiración era profunda y respiraba con el diafragma, no con el pecho; su postura la convertía mas femenina e inocente. Sus labios entreabiertos dejando ver por poco sus aperlados dientes; y su altura, aun por traer zapatillas de tacón, no alcanzaba del todo a Riven.

Nadie sabía que decir pero el silencio no les incomodaba. Tenían contacto visual y eso era todo lo que necesitaban, a excepción de las palabras.¿Qué decir y porqué?...Riven buscaba en su mente la forma más adecuada de pedir perdón...pero era algo que jamás había echo tan directamente. Para él eran cosa muy distintas la ves que pidió perdón a sus amigos por unirse a las Trix(primera temporada) a pedirle "misericordia" a una mujer...a Musa.

-Riven-comenzó la joven en un tono tranquilo-realmente no quiero hablar contigo...ahora-mientras desviaba la cabeza

El especialista que quedó callado. Aún no sabía que decir y lo primero que obedeció su cerebro fué soltar su muñeca. Acto que al instante arrepintió haber hecho y la miró acusadoramente para después irse...El enojo era grande...se sentía ridiculizado por completo, un bueno para nada por no haber hablado, un cobarde por ocultar las palabras, una ficha de ajedrez por que Musa no quisiera hablar con él...bueno, al fin y al cabo él tenía la mayor parte de culpa...pero "Musa no quería hablar con él...ahora" y no se podía hacer mucho...Por un momento la idea de que posiblemente fué la mejor opción soltarla e irse, pero el hecho de sentirse un fracasado lo hacía volverse a enojar; y es más, su orgullo le impedía sentirse un fracasado, pero él tenía aquella errónea palabra grabada en el fondo...Después de "reencuentro"...o quizás intento de reencuentro.

Todos esperaban a que una pareja regresara para subir a la nave. Hacían falta Layla y Digory.

Les gustara el chisme o no, todos veían desde su puesto a la parejita charlar.(los especialistas por que sabían la verdad y las hadas por querer saberla)

-Bien Digory...no entiendo bien el porqué pero me citaste aquí...-preguntó Layla ya cambiada lista para irse a Magix, pero en el lugar de la Fuente

-Si, bueno Layla...yo...-(Él estaba detrás de la fuente )

-¿Si?

-Realmente no se cómo explicártelo...

-Explicarme qué cosa Digory?...toda la noche tú...

-Shh-la calló colocando el dedo índice sobre los labios de la chica.-Layla, antes de cualquier cosa...+ suspiro +..._"¿Cómo se lo digo?¿Cómo le digo a mi princesa que fui una amenaza para ella, sus amigas, sus amigos y Magix?...¿Cómo decirle que aquel chico era otro y que soy muy diferente al príncipe que tengo que fingir ser frente a la Corte Real y al malvado de hace poco tiempo?..eres distinto y lo sabes...deberé empezar por decirle lo ultimo"-_Layla, yo._-"Helio te dijo que odia ser princesa y yo igual..así que no veo el problema"-_soy muy diferente al de en la noche...bueno, no tanto...comprenderás; ser príncipe no es algo que yo desee ser. Tú como princesa.;será mejor que pidamos a la Corte Real que nos separé del compromiso-_"Auch..no debiste decir eso ¿Porqué lo hiciste torpe Digory"-_

Layla quedó atónita-¿Disculpa?-_"No es posible"_

-No, no quise decir eso...pero si tú no quieres...

-¿Cómo se atreve a decir que yo no gozo de mis labores reales y se atreve a rechazar un compromiso de manera informal el mismo día de este?

-Princesa, disculpe realmente mi falta de respeto, pero yo.-No pudo continuar la frase, ya que Layla puso una mano en el antifaz de éste pata quitárselo, pero este tomó esa misma mano y la detuvo-No...si vas a saber quién soy, quiero que lo sepas de la manera distinta.

-No me interesa-dijo Layla mientras le quitaba el antifaz y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían...

La mirada de Digory era azul en estos momentos y profunda...pero al vez reflejaba miedo...el miedo de ser de ser descubierto. Su tez, sus facciones... No, no era el joven que las atacó...era Digory. Lucía como el carácter de Digory, no como el chico del lado oscuro.

Los ojos de Layla estuvieron a punto de traicionarlos al querer llorar, pero el joven príncipe l detuvo las lágrimas rozando sus labios contra los de ella. Fué como quitarle el aliento y un suspiro...como dejarla pasmada...Ese roce de labios la hubiese cautivado...ero antes de derramar la primera gota... ¡Splash!...Layla había utilizado sus poderes para traer agua hacía encima del joven y dejarla caer...dejándolo empapado de pies a cabeza...

Luego se dirigió a la nave para entrar en ella. Todos miraron la escena y los especialistas sentían profunda pena por ambos, mientras que las chicas miraban con indignación a Digory y se adentraban a la nave junto con las pixies...

-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

El camino fué largo y cansado. Nadie deseaba hablar. Los chicas estaban separadas de los chicos para comentar acerca de ¿Porqué él está aquí? Y etc.

Digory estaba "muriéndose de frío", pero sus compañeros le daban ánimos, cada quién con un humor tan opuesto como lo son sus personalidades.

Las palabras y temas para conversar se iban agotando incluso para las mujeres...(valla barbaridad! Jaja) y las miradas entre especialistas y hadas era cada vez más continúa:

Sky miraba Bloom con extrema dulzura, como diciéndole que deseaba que las cosas no estuvieran así de complicadas y que había una buena explicación por lo de Digory

Brandon miraba a sus compañeras y entre cansadas y desanimadas les daba ganas de hacerlas felices, pero había problemas en los que él no era incluido para arreglar.

De vez en cuando sus ojos topaban con los de Stella y este le sonreía...algo en lo que si estaba incluido.

Timmy no dejaba de tener contacto visual con Tecna y ambos pensaban en lo bien que la habían pasado aquella noche. A pesar de su indignación, Tecna lo seguía mirando con esa calidez que ella solamente da en los momentos más "Fríos".Para el especialista, la mirada de su Tecna-hada era única y con solo vela se sentía confortado, a pesar de aún sentir nervios al sentir magia al verla a los ojos...magia que Tecna también sentía.

Hablando de magia...Riven y Musa era algo parecido...pero en ves de nerviosos, eran seguros...era como si alguien los bajara de su nube de problemas para encontrarse con esos ojos violetas y azules, respectivamente. Ahora estaban enfadados, pero se querían, no había duda...querían estar juntos; después de lo sucedido sentían un vacío que les indicaba que querían hablar pero ninguno se animaba. No era un juego eso de querer o no...Cuando Musa veía los ojos de su amado, simple y sencillamente sentía como si fuese la primera vez que experimentaba esa mirada encima suya; y para el chico, esa hada era única y suya...jamás había conocido al alguien así...alguien con un toque de niña a mujer, de la tenacidad y fuerza a la sensible Musa...preocupada por todo lo que le pasase a su alrededor. No era una persona geocéntrica, para nada, y el hecho de no serlo y preocuparse por los demás la hacía cambiar repentinamente su humor...Con más razón no debía contarle lo que le sucedía a él...pero ella era la persona en la que le confiaría algo así...pero por ahora estaba en aparentar orgullo y desinterés, cuando su ser era todo lo contrario ¡Hombres!

Flora evitaba el rostro de Helio. No lo quería ver...sabía que si veía su rostro terminaría por perdonarlo sin explicación alguna por parte de él, pero ese joven pacifista y tranquilo habría cambiado a uno un tanto impulsivo y poco interesado en al relación. Flora no deseaba estar en el último lugar de la lista de Helio y si e que él estaba muy ocupado, no quería entretenerlo y cansarlo más. Ella lo seguiría queriendo fuese como fuese, de eso se trata el querer, pero que alguien ya no le tome importancia a el amor, eso ya no es querer definitivamente.

Por último Layla...sus ojos expresaban enojo. Bien sabía que si expresaba en su semblante indignación, terminaría por llorar y eso era de las últimas cosas que deseaba hacer frente a sus amigos. Así que la mirada de furia era su única escapatoria.

Digory deseaba retroceder el tiempo, pensaba que había sido tonto, irreal y poco romántico besarla ¿En qué estaba pensando cuándo decidió hacer todo tan dramático? ¿Acaso no podía simplemente pedir perdón y aceptar lo que viniese como lo hizo en FontanaRroja?...la respuesta era que se dejó llevar por el momento y prefirió tener su propia historia. Ahora que había tropezado, recordaba que era patético...el hecho de no saber nada de mujeres, el hecho de no saber expresarse y cuando lo hacía era un completo cursi, cosa a la que siempre se había referido como defecto suyo. Se sentía mas torpe de pensar que seguramente Layla había tenido más novios, más y mejores príncipes...otros labios en los suyos...PATÉTICO- se repetía a sí mismo en su mente una y otra vez...un príncipe de su altura y clase, un príncipe que jamás había sido besado ni había besado, terminando empapado de pies a cabeza y comportándose como un verdadero patán engreído.¿Qué diría su familia si lo vieran?¿Y sus amig...Oh, cierto...el jamás había encontrado la verdadera felicidad de la amistad excepción Richard...pero esa es otra historia para contar después.

**Llegaron a su destino sanos y salvos...**

Para la madrugada cada quién ya estaba en su escuela, en su habitación y en su cama, durmiendo, tratando de dormir, meditando acerca de lo ocurrido y uno en peculiar a adaptándose a su nueva cama.

El día había sido ajetreado y muy cansado. Muchas emociones y muy distintas cada uno...todo estaba revuelto y lo único que quedaba era ir al mundo de los sueños para solucionar sus problemas en estos...al fin y al cabo, al día siguiente despertaría una nuevo amanecer y habría nuevas oportunidades.

**-----------------------------------------------Continuará--------------------------------------**

Hola..mil gracias a todos su reviews..q enseguida contesto los recibidos en el tercer capitulo:

**YAMI NATASHA**: gracias por tu comentario y por cierto, actualizaré aproximadamente cada dos semanas ya que entre escuela y hermanas pidiéndome la computadora las palabras no fluyen bien...pero mil gracias y espero que pronto actualices tu fic.¿Va?..mil suertes y chao!!

**shi no hime**me alegra mucho que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y me alegra aún mas que seguí bien tu consejo...la verdad con las críticas que me dan voy a tratar de mejorar poco a poco y llegaré a redactarles un día un fabuloso fic y espero universo alterno...por que claro, primero tengo que empezar por lo básico, así que acepto todas sus sugerencias y la tuya creeme que me sirvió mucho...ME HACE SER MUUUUCHO MAS REALISTA,(CREEÉME) JAJAJA MIL GRACIAS!!!(Suerte y chao!!)

**Hermanas LoCuack: **gracias por aceptar la invitación que les hice a leer mi historia y gracias por todos sus comentarios..me agradó que me comentaran todo los puntos específicos de gusto en el fic...Por cierto, acerca de sus sugerencias..Verán, creo que me leyeron la mente, ya que pronto habrá un capitulo en el que se esperaran romances muy...extraños..muajajaja..jajaja, mil gracias, suerte y chao!!

**Muziek: **también me hace feliz que te haya agradado este capitulo.. y como mencioné anteriormente, procuraré tener capitulo nuevo cada dos semanas.. asi q plis mandenme muchos reviews para tener mas ganas...suerte y chao!!

**Asuka Masura: **MIL GRACIAS POR TU MENSAJE YTU REVIEW...y ni hablar del consejo. ya lo puse en practica en este capitulo(espero se note).me alegra mucho que te hayas animado a leer mi fic..ya lei el tuyo..Al q me invitaste y ya te dejé dos hermosos reviews. jajaa-en fin mil gracia, mil surtes y chao!!

Hola...en fin la neta espero les haya complacido este capitulo...de acuerdo, prometí que iba a poner mas Flora X Helio...pero hubo una pequeña modificación y como en el siguiente va a pasar algo muy bueno..muajaja..

En el episodio trate de poner al Riven común. no como el de los primeros episodios del fic. Sino uno más frío...pero cálido a la vez...en fin...algo le está pasando en su mundo para que este así...lo sabrán pronto.

El próximo capitulo necesita mucho esmero debido a que habrá **fuertes **revelaciones ...asi q estén al pendiente aunque me tarde, porque le quiero echar ganas para dejarlos con la boca abierta...

Por último, plis déjenme un lindísimo review opinando sobre los puntos q mas le gustaron y si hay tomatazos..ps bienvenidos sean. así mejoró mi redacción. jeje!!!!...mil gracias de antemano y como siempre digo: _suerte y chao!!_


	5. ¿Un clavo saca a otro clavo?

**Nueva semana, nuevos labores... !**uff¡...se esperaban demasiadas tareas y muchas ansías por parte de las tres escuelas de tener a su niño interior consigo. La mañana había comenzado muy fría, hacía mucho viento y el cielo estaba nublado; en pocas palabras, quien saliera sin abrigo estaba loco. -., pero en fin.

En FontanaRroja el día había comenzado igual que siempre: maestros por aquí, el dragón de Timmy se volvía a escapar, el desayuno estaba tarde, unos se fugaban a Magix, el comedor era un leve murmullo y en cada mesa se entablaban temas diferentes.

-Buenos días-saludó Timmy, muy agitado, sentándose en la mesa con sus amigos, pero no recibió respuesta- debieron de haber visto, mi dragón vuela más alto y me fue difícil tomarlo. Luego-(vio que ninguno le hacía caso y veían monótonamente el desayuno) – me dió un coletazo...chicos... ¡Chicos!-mientras daba un leve golpe en al mesa, provocando que todos "brincaran" en sus asientos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-preguntó Sky pasándose una mano por el cabello

-No mucho...pero ¿Todo bien?

-Se nota que no te enteraste...-dijo Brandon volviéndose a perder en su desayuno..

-¿De qué?-preguntó, pero alguien le contestó cuando le llegaron por la espalda y le daban una palmada

-¿Ya escucharon?¡Nueva misión!...mi primer misión...-decía Digory con una sonrisa

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?-cuestionó el chico de gafas dirigiéndose a sus amigos después de sonreírle con sincera amistad al entusiasmado joven...él le hacía recordar cuando eran novatos, y que por cierto sus misiones no concluían muy bien que digamos.

-El viernes pasado acabamos de terminar una misión.-quejó Helio

-¿A qué hora partimos?

-20 minutos...pero conociéndolas... en 30 minutos.-respondió Riven en tono aburrido

-Cuando dices "conociéndolas" te refieres a las Winx ¿Cierto?

Todos asintieron

-Saben, me pregunto ¿Creen que si los directores supieran de nuestros problemas amorosos nos dejarían de llamar a ambos bandos a la ves? (Brandon)

-Vamos, no digan eso-comenzó Digory-sea como sea es muy diferente...lo del viernes fué una fiesta y esto es una misión... ¡seriedad por favor!...además, que yo sepa ustedes no discutieron con las chicas-en el momento que señalaba a Sky y Brandon.

-Lo que nos molesta es que, ustedes, el trío se vuelvan a pelear con las Winx.

-Además ¿No me digas que te da lo mismo que le tengas que dar una larga explicación a las chicas?-cuestionó Helio

-Bueno...dije que iba a afrontar lo que viniese...incluso a Layla... (Sentándose a lado de Helio)

-Como quieras-dijo Riven levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Las cosas aún no se arreglan?

-No...Y espero que nada malo pase, Digory- contestó Timmy

-Conociendo a Riven jamás le pedirá perdón a Musa... y conociendo a Musa jamás lo perdonará...Es obvio, son tan orgullosos y...

-¡No puedo creer que digas eso Sky! – regaño Helio a la vez que se levantaba- Ellos dos son tus amigos y no deberías decir esto de ellos-

-Tranquilo...es la verdad...Además...

-¿Qué?

-¿No será que te preocupas por lo que diga de Musa que lo que diga de Riven?

-No sé de que me hablas

-Bueno, digamos que últimamente le tienes mucha protección y cariño a Musa

-Por primera vez en tu vida compórtate como un verdadero amigo Sky y deja de difamarme y afirmar cosas de las que tú no estás seguro.

-¿A sí?-(Sky se levantaba también de la mesa para verlo cara a cara)

-Chicos...no peleen, por favor-suplicó Brandon

Sky y Helio se miraron seriamente y después de unos segundos su expresión se empezó a "alivianar", para volverse a sentar y comenzarse a reír.

-+ Fiuu +.Me alegra que no pasara a mayores-murmuró Timmy y luego dijo-¿Saben para qué es la misión?

-Se necesitan recopilar varias plantas y esencias para el conjuro de los niños interiores de mañana. Al parecer es una pócima muy fuerte y delicada...esperamos llegar al atardecer.

-Uh...perfecto...entonces,¿Irán las chicas? eh.-preguntó Timmy tratando de ser discreto y cuidadoso en su pregunta.

-No sirve disimular con nosotros, sabemos que quieres ver a Tecna...

-Bueno-nervioso-ambos estamos trabajando en un dispositivo...electro...electromagnético y...y...saben qué me tengo que ir...bueno, tengo que vigilar junto con Riven que la nave esté en perfectas condiciones y...Ehem...Adiós.

Timmy salió prácticamente corriendo del comedor y todos se quedaron viéndolo incrédulos:

-Es la primera ves que lo veo tan...-comenzó Brandon

-Normal-finalizaron los dos especialistas restantes y Digory quedó extrañado por el comentario.

**------------------------------------------------------s---------------------------------------------------**

-Reviso las turbinas

-Ya lo hice, pero gracias

-¿El motor?

-ya

-¿las herramientas?

-Ya

-¿Las armas?

-Ya

-Oye, déjanos algo para hacer

-Jajaja...si no lo hago yo ¿Quién?

-Mmmm...

Riven..cambiando de tema...no crees que...

-¿Disculpa?

-Porqué soy amigo tuyo y de Helio te digo esto...¿No crees que él se está...?olvídalo, no tiene caso y él ya aseguro..

-¿Musa cierto?-

-Si...si tiene que ver

-Confío en Helio...además tiene a Flora-mientras entraban a la nave a ver los comandos.

-Lo sé, incluso ya le dejó claro a Sky todo este asunto. Pero resulta que no soy el único que lo ve así...por cualquier motivo la menciona y pues-frotándose la nuca

-¿Quién más lo piensa?

-Teclá, Brandon, los demás pixies, algunas de las chicas, yo

-¿Cuáles chicas?

-Tecna me comentó algo muy apenada esperando que todo fuera un malentendido, Bloom¡Flora!...incluso Stella y para que ella piense algo es que por lo general está metida en esto de los chismes y...

-¿Musa no?

-_"Sea como sea Riven no para de hablar de Musa...lo hizo todo el fin de semana. Sky está equivocado, confío en que él y Musa estén juntos pronto"_-Brandon me platicó que el día del ataque del fauno, él le comentó y realmente Musa cree...Espera me estás sacando información

-Vamos Timmy, eres mi amigo y...me doy cuenta que poco a poco me ocultan de todo

-No, no pienses eso...no te lo han comentado porque quieren estar seguros...sabemos que Helio es tu mejor amigo y lo conocemos bien...pero ah cambiado un poco.

-No hay nada de que hablar...todos cambiamos... y si lo denominas tu amigo, ve a decírselo

-Riven...no me interesa que él sea el punto de charla...quiero saber si estas bien y que opinas

-Estoy de ma-ra-vi-lla y me da igual. No se atrevería a acercársele a Musa, lo sé...Todo el tiempo no hacía mas que comentar de Flora

-Hacía...tú lo dijiste. Tiempo pasado.

-Dijiste que no lo querías de punto de referencia

-Bien, pues iré por otro punto: Musa.¿Con todo lo qué te ha pasada estas de maravilla?

-¿Porqué haces esto?

-Quiero platicar contigo.

-Pues es en vano, ella no quiere hablar conmigo

-Sabemos bien que las chicas en algún momento dado se ponen difíciles, pero no es para tanto...tienes esta misión para estar con ella. ¿No es acaso que en todas las misiones es cuándo ocurren las reconciliaciones?...quizás el momento de tensión nos hace pensar que es momento de refrescarlo, revirtiendo los errores

-Los errores no se revierten

-Si. Cuando perdonas los olvidas y ya no existen...Sabes que Musa te perdona...así que no veo el porqué no solucionar el asunto olvidado, este mismo día.

-¿A ese punto querías llegar?

-Sí

-Bien, pues estamos en una próxima misión, Timmy, no en un "Reconciliación amorosa"

Timmy suspiró-De acuerdo, como tu digas Riven...estaré en el departamento, al lo que sé, los pixies no irán y tengo que darle la noticia a Teclá.

-Dile a Eric de mi parte

-Sí.

"_Sabes que dice la verdad y se necesita valor para venir a mi cara y decirme tales verdades... sabes que aunque sea una misión, es el momento que mas disfrutas al lado de ella_..."-luego negó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza-"_dejala a un lado por un día..yo se que puedes...Una cosa es fingir que no te interesa lo que le pase..y otra es que no te interese...hoy me probaré que ella no es tan importante..."_

_-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**En Alfea...20 minutos después...**_

-No han de tardar los chicos-comentaba Tecna mientras miraba el reloj digital de su muñeca

-O quizás nos dejen plantadas-

-Oh vamos Musa...por favor supéralo...

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así Stella?-reclamó la chica, levantando la voz

-¿Acaso ni fuiste tú la que dijo qué no querías hablar con él?

-Ya déjame-reclamaba, mientras se cerraba la chamarra y cruzaba los brazos, a la vez que se encogía de hombros y volteaba la cara

-Por favor Stella, no es correcto recriminarle su decisión...comprendamos que no es fácil-decía Layla tomando a el hada de dos coletas por los hombros

-Por lo menos Riven se digno a querer hablar contigo...Helio ni se me acercó en toda la velada-

Silencio +

-¿Escuchan eso?-interrumpió Bloom agudizando el oído-los especialistas ya llegaron-

Las chicas salieron, listas con sus mochilas y sus chamarras bien puestas. Brandon les abrió la puerta con gusto y no fué necesario hablar con la srita. Faragonda, ya que Flora tenía todas las instrucciones necesarias...ahora ella sería la guía de la misión, por razones obvias.

Todas saludaron como normalmente a sus amigos y sus vistas se toparon con Digory...lo examinaron de pies a cabeza como si fuera un bicho raro y él lo único que hizo fué extender la mano.

Las hadas pensaban minuciosamente en su cabeza las razones por las cuales debían estrecharle la mano al chico...No, no llegaban a nada de nada, ni un sí ni un no..

-Mucho gusto Digory-comenzó Flora con una sincera sonrisa y dándole la mano.

Las chicas sonrojaron y también respondieron al llamado del chico...La nave se puso en marcha y hubo una lista de explicaciones por atender por parte del príncipe de LeRousse.

-...en fin chicas...yo realmente no quise...-

-¿dañarnos, robarnos, atacarnos junto con Alfea, estar con las Trix, tramar contra nosotras, poner en riesgo tu planeta. etc., etc.?-respondió Stella en tono de cuestión.

Bloom le dió un fuerte codazo a la rubia para que callara; si no, ésta hubiera seguido.

-Respecto a lo del planeta...me cambié de identidad

Tecna levantó una ceja-¿Podrías explicarnos más detalladamente?

-Claro...verán, para las Trix yo soy un vil plebeyo de nombre Santiago.

-¿Eso te hace creer que LeRousse estará a salvo?-interrogó Layla de forma acusadora-Porqué te recuerdo que hagan lo que hagan las Trix, buscaran dominar toda la dimensión mágica y eso incluye a LeRousse

-Lo sé...es lo que temo. En realidad yo lo siento...no se si haya alguna forma de remediar todo el daño que eh hecho-luego volteó a ver a Layla y aclaró-el daño que hice como Santiago, no como el DIGORY-(recalcando la ultima palabra)

-¿Sabes dónde fueron a parar nuestros Encantrix? porque si no lo tenemos no podemos desarrollar los poderes de ninfa fácilmente

-Bien Musa...el tuyo lo tiene el fauno; pero no te preocupes, está en buenas manos...el fué engañado por las Trix y te lo devolverá cuando sea el momento indicado-(Dirigió su rostro a Tecna y sonrió).aquí está el tuyo-mientras sacaba delicadamente del bolsillo d su traje de especialista una franela blanca que envolvía a la joya-

Los ojos de la Tecno-hada brillaron y confiando en el chico, lo tomó para sentir la magia recorrer cada centímetro cúbico de su ser. Timmy y unos cuantos de los especialistas giraron de sus asientos para ver tal escena).Tecna lo colocó en su pecho y agradeció profundamente.

-Lamento interrumpir lo conmovedor de la escena, pero ¿Dónde está mi Encantrix con exactitud?-dijo Musa entre dientes y Riven monitoreando la nave sonrió levemente al imaginarse la actitud del hada, ya que se encontraba de espaldas a ella, para nuevamente a cerrar los ojos y negar la cabeza, recordando lo que se había prometido a sí mismo esa misma mañana.

-Musa me encontré al fauno de montaña y él se lo quiso quedar

-¡¿Qué te dijo?¡

-Solo me dijo que las ninfas de bosque Orube le indicarían cuando dártelo...ellas están de su lado y del tuyo también.

-¿Ni siquiera perdón?...Casi me muero del susto cuando se raptó a Tune y ni imaginar cuando atacó a Helio...-semi alterada...como una chava reclamando al estilo anime.jaja

-El quiere la decencia de decirles a sus caras lo que les tenga que decir...-Digory la miraba fuertemente a los ojos...era como si ambos se retaran con la mirada. Musa no estaba convencida de lo que aquel tipo le dijera...lo aborrecía...

-¿Tu mandaste al fauno a atacarnos?

-No, fueron las Trix, pero si estuvo enterado de todo...Tu Encantrix jamás tocó las manos de las tres hechiceras. El fauno se dió cuenta a tiempo de que ellas mentían y dijo que solo había obtenido el de Tecna y cambió la historia...lavó la espada y se las entregó, les entregó toda las armas que le habían dado. Eres tenaz, por esas razones quedó tu Encantrix

-No-me-a-du-les-nuevamente entre dientes

Los chicos rieron por lo bajo al escuchar decir a Musa esas palabras de desconfianza

-No te adulo...él me dijo eso-con sincera franqueza-

La musical hada lo miró con extrañeza.

**-----------------------------------s-------------------------------------**

**Guarida de las Trix...**

Stormy bostezó inevitablemente...Sin Santiago, ni noticias de él, el lugar era aburrido y lo único que le quedó por hacer fué darle vuelta a la página de la revista que ahora leía tan desinteresadamente.

-Es la quinta vez que bostezas en menos de un minuto ¡Si tienes sueño vete a tu habitación!. Desconcentras mi lectura

-Darcy, déjala bostezar-dijo Icy fríamente mientras entraba a la habitación

-Ves, hasta Icy me apoya...-Stormy le hacia un gesto de gané y le "sacaba la lengua" :p

-Solo lo hago porque estoy de buen humor Stormy, así que no abuses de tu suerte

-Uyyy... ¿Por qué tan feliz?

-Cierto poción me ayudó a saber una increíble realidad de Musa...haremos un poco de todo con tal de verla llorar

-Mmmm, interesante..¿De que se trata hermana?-preguntó Darcy cerrando con dureza el libro.

-Tranquilas...me falta información, pero tengo lo necesario para hacerla sufrir y hoy tiene una misión...todo está planeado. + Risa malévola +

**------------------------------------------------------s---------------------------------------------------**

**2 horas y media después...**(que agotador)

-Genial...solo 1 planta más y regresamos

Solo se escuchó un quejido de la mayoría. Pero lo bueno era que con Flora como guía, experta en la naturaleza, todo estaba en perfecto orden y pronto... ¡Había sido más rápido de lo planeado! Y Digory sentía la falta de aventura...

Bripp,Bripp+- El comunicador de misiones estaba sonando...

-¿Sí director Saladino?-contestó Sky- si...por supuesto...vamos bien... pronto terminaremos...Oh, que mal...no, no se preocupe-...las hallaremos lo mas pronto posible...¿En las cuevas de ..?...a sus ordenes...

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Bloom

-Los pixies enfermaron...nuestros pixies elfos y los llevaron Alfea ya que Athena no puedo hacer nada por ellos...pero las reservas de mandrágora y polen rosado de gornb serán utilizados para la pócima de los niños y necesitamos buscar más para antídotos...Tenemos que ir a unas cuevas cercanas..

-Cuando dices cercanas significa ¿A metros o a Kilómetros?-quejó Stella apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas

-Tranquila; metros

**----------------------------------------------------s-----------------------------------------------------**

Llegaron a unas cuevas..no eran ni muy profundas pero si bastante oscuras...

-Timmy, Stella...¿Nos iluminan?-preguntó Brandon en forma de favor.

Caminaron un poco...Flora encontró el polen de gornb, pero no la mandrágora...

-¿Cómo es una mandrágora?-preguntó Riven

-Pequeño, enterrado en al tierra...Parece un lindo nabo en forma de bebe y...

-Genial, parece nabo.¿No te lo piensas comer verdad señorita tubérculo?-dijo Stella y Flora la miró enojada

-Sea como sea, aquí está el nabo en forma de infante-comentó Riven señalando el lugar

-¡Riven!...no puedes decirle nabo a una mandrágora-le murmuró Musa un poco indignada

-No veo el problema...además, en todo caso, dile eso también a tus amigas.

-Flora lo dice para dar reseña...no para que le digas nabo...¡Siente!.

-Tranquilos...la mandrágora es tomada así como reseña en los libros más antiguos y no se ofende si le dicen infante...esta especie siempre quiso ser humano y al no poder serlo se complace de ayudar a seres humanos en sus pócimas.-aclaró Flora metiendo unas cuántas a la canasta y cubriéndolas con un paño y continuaba caminando hacía los demás para cerciorarse de que la misión estaba completa.

Musa y Riven se quedaron viendo apenados, pero aparentaban no estarlo.

Se comenzó a sentir una frío corriente de aire...un fuerte crujido..una reconocible risa seguida de otras dos...una oscuridad espeluznante y si..las Trix salieron de su escondite en al cueva.

Digory sintió miedo al verlas y Layla lo notó...lo tomó de la mano, lo pensaba llevar a esconderse de ellas, pero había sido demasiado tarde y Icy los congeló de pies a hombros junto con otros más.

Flora escondió la canasta con todas las plantas y asustadas mandrágoras detrás de unas piedras y también fué congelada, le siguió Bloom, Timmy y Stella que no pudo descongelar el denso hielo que la rodeaba por la mala postura que el frío la tenía sometida.

Todos atrapados en un bulto de hielo a excepción de Musa que había sido aventada al suelo por causa de Stormy.

-¿Qué quieres Icy?

-Oh, adivinaste mi plan-burló la hechicera mayor mirándola con desprecio-...No, no lo creo...vine...no por una pelea...ni por el traicionero de Santiago-mientras lo volteaba a ver con una cara de superioridad y profundo resentimiento.

-Vinimos para comentarte de que estamos enteradas de tu hermano mayor...-contestó Darcy cruzando los brazos y colocándose a la izquierda de Musa.

El hada se levantó del suelo y sintió en su pecho ansiedad y miedo. Riven tragó saliva y miró con rencor a las Trix...fuese lo que fuese presentía que nada iba a salir bien.

-¿Qué tonterías dices Icy?..Musa no tiene hermano-intervino Bloom, inocentemente.

-Cierto...si no ya me lo hubiese presentado-siguió Stella.

-¿Cómo?..Musa, no es posible que siendo tus mejores amigas y amigos no les hayas contado un secreto así. ¿No confías en los que siempre te dan la mano?-en un tono de hipocresía

El hada de la música apretó los puños...-Déjame en paz Icy...si querías venir a decirles mis amigos que tengo una hermano ya lo hiciste. No me molesta...ahora vete.

-¿Qué¿Tan pronto nos corres?...No, no...no dejaremos que gastes palabras y les contaremos con detalles...aunque no quiero demorar y...

-Ve al grano Icy-

-Uhummm, bien¿Cómo les digo que tu hermano fue raptado por nuestras antecesoras cuando tenia poco de nacer, que a un pobre tipo le dió lástima y lo llevó a casa, lo adoptaron y se vino a enterar 19 años después que es un cero con una fastidiosa hermana en una patética familia de intento de músicos fracasados.

La joven apretó aun más los puños sintiendo la sangre subirse a sus mejillas, debido al la impotencia. No sabía que hacer...le enojaba que se refirieran así de lo suyos.

Todos quedaron atónitos por dichas revelaciones y no se atrevieron a omitir ni un solo ruido, ni una sola palabra, ni una sola exclamación. Riven olvidó concientemente su estúpida promesa y solo deseaba salir de ahí para defenderla de algún modo.

-NO te permito que hables así-declaró ella enojada

-¿Que piensas hacerme?...¿Llamar a tu adoptado hermano?-dijo con frivolidad Stormy, para que el hada sintiera unas lagrimas querer recorrer sus mejillas...¡Caía en el plan de las tres hechiceras muy rápido y esto las satisfacía!

-Comprende. Verás me enteré de algo muy...cruel...pero es mejor que lo sepas: eres adoptada.

-No te creo-respondió Musa limpiando sus mejillas y teniendo fe y confianza de que las Trix mentían

-Muy mal...nos tienes que creer..¿De qué nos serviría mentirte?...¡la verdad es mas cruel que la mentira..jajajajajajja!

-Verás...espera, mejor te enseño una visión...claro...Prepare una poción perfecta para ver el pasado y ...¡taran!-mientras sacaba una botella y la rociaba al aire para hacer la "Pantalla del pasado"..Suponía en un holograma que mostraba a las personas en verdadera realidad...algo muy parecido a los archivos de vida que están en Torre Nubosa.

**-------------------------------------Visión de Holograma------------------------------------------**

Se podía observar una acogedora y enorme casa-hogar. Era blanca y por las ventanas se apreciaba un enorme jardín repleto de abetos y gran diversidad de árboles de hojas perenne.

La visión los conducía a una habitación repleta de niños y de ahí a otra de cuneros en donde se hallaba el padre, madre de Musa y una trabajadora social (la chica abrió los ojos en cuanto los vio).

-Los siento señores, pero no ha llegado un niño con los rasgos que ustedes describen...

La señora(Wang) agachó la cabeza y el señor la tomó de los hombros para consolarla.(La vista de Musa comenzaba nublarse por las lagrimas)...

-Señora Dru...la pareja Robinsonn espera en su oficina-decía una srita. De aproximadamente 18 años abriendo la puerta, era delgada y bajo, con una cabellera castaña y una singular nariz aguileña.

-Por favor, permítanme un momento Señores Mill-decía la trabajadora social mientras salía del cuarto...

La señora Wang comenzó a dar una vista por todos los cuneros; sabía que ahí no encontraría a su hijo, él se había ido hace dos años pero siempre había tenido un especial afecto por los niños y niñas. Una bebé llegó a su vista...tenía sus ojos y sus cabellos, prácticamente se podía decir que era idéntica a ella...Volteó hacia su marido y este entendió el mensaje de "Ve a ver"

El señor abrió los ojos...esa pequeña era única, con una mirada espacial y a pesar de ser recién nacida, tenía una dulce sonrisa.

-Es idéntica a ti

-Lo sé...creo que es bellísima...no puedo pensar en que la hayan abandonado

-Tranquila, seguro pronto encontrará un hogar-

La joven dama vio de reojo a su marido, esa pequeña la hacía sentir bien-Y si tu y yo...

-¿No lo creo Wang...¿Estas segura de poder?

-Por favor...si no volvemos a intentar jamás saldemos de esta tristeza...Tan solo mírala, es igual a mí y quien la haya dejado no vio lo especia que es.

-Yo, no lo sé

-Quizás esta niña nos ayude a olvidar a nuestro hijo...su recuerdo nos hace daño...no quiero recordarlo más...

-Yo también lo quiero olvidar mi amor...-le susurró este delicadamente al oído.-pero quizás no es la mejor idea.

**--------------------------------Final de visión de Holograma------------------------------------**

-Oh..Musa ¿Qué te parece?-dijo Darcy tomando por el hombro a la joven. Ella sentía profundo dolor y más por saber que eso hologramas eran reales. Las palabras del conjuro y el aspecto de la pócima tenían un aspecto enorme de realidad.

Las hadas no sabían que decir. Bloom solo recordaba aquella ves que las Trix le dijeron que era la última princesa de Dominó y hermana de la ninfa Dafne. Las duras palabras de las hechiceras resonaban en su cabeza, para después volver a la realidad y sentir una fuerte angustia por su mejor amiga. Desebaba liberarla de ese tormento, pero todo era irremediable y lo único que podría intentar era derretir el grueso y frío hielo que comenzaba a congelar cada centímetro de piel, a demás de los huesos.

Los especialistas tenían un nudo en la garganta; sentían enojo de saber que habían sido atacados, que sus cuerpos se congelaban y encima, su buena amiga y compañera sufría y ellos no podían hacer absolutamente nada. Riven sentía enojo, más no ira; esta la aprendía a controlar con el paso de los días y no solía ser, últimamente, algo tan casual en él. Helio comenzaba a romper el hielo con las fuerzas de furia que sentía...no quería comprender el porque alguien se atrevía a dañar a una criatura tan inocente. Claro, un poco impulsiva, pero verdaderamente buena. Quería protegerla, quería ir con ella...sentía la sangre recorrer su cuerpo con "ganas", el corazón palpitaba y la respiración semi agitada. Sus ojos mostraban rencor y su mirada tristeza...sentía una "tremendo" frío justo en el centro de su pecho; y este no era por el hielo de Icy...era por su frialdad (espero entiendan a que me refiero).

-Pero tranquila Musita-dijo Stormy

-¡Aquí yo soy la única que le dice Musita!-dejó escapar un gritó Stella y rápidamente deseó cubrirse la boca con las manos, pero no todos lo deseos se cumplen. Si no, todos estarían descongelados y..¿Para qué le sigo?

-Estorbo-murmuró Icy mientras la cubría con dos capas más de hielo y Brandon abrió la boca para decir lo que fuese, pero su impacto no se lo permitía.-Continuemos-prosiguió la bruja

-Aquí no se acaba las revelaciones querida MUSITA (recalcando el sobrenombre)...no sabes. Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que es tu padre y tu madre ni siquiera lo hubiera atacado ¡Quiero que sufran sentimentalmente¡Que te des cuenta del asco que es y que fué!

Musa sintió terror, al igual que muchos, al escuchar estas escalofriantes palabras y comenzó a ponerse roja. Mientras Helio convertía su furia en rabia.

-Cállate Stormy, arruinas el final-Regañaba Darcy con su típico tono de voz a la ves que rociaba otra botella y se habría otro holograma. El hada no lo debía ver, eso lo sabía, pero sus confundidos sentimientos la incitaban a mirar.

**-----------------------------------Visión de Holograma 2-----------------------------------------**

Se comenzaba a acercar a una espléndida casa con aires orientales. Luego se adentraba a esta y terminaba, la visión, por detenerse en la sala, (siguiendo su estilo oriental, como todos los hogares de Melody).Ahí se encontraban, nuevamente, la pareja.

-Por favor...a ambos se nos presentó la ninfa Dafne en un sueño...Nos dijo claramente que teníamos que ser fuertes ¡Que siguiéramos con nuestras vidas!...Quiero olvidar a nuestro hijo...

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

-Sabes que yo no soporto ese peso...quiero a esa niña

-Wang ¿Crees que adoptando a aquella niña nos olvidaremos de nuestro primer hijo?

-Vi tu mirada, recuerdo tus palabras en la casa-hogar y es lo mejor. Esa niña me reconfortó y por primera ves en dos largos años no pensé en mi hijo...un hijo que ni tiempo de darle un nombre pudimos...-mientras sus bellos ojos se comenzaban a poner llorosos

-Wang, no sigas, te haces daño

-Por, favor-tenia una mirada suplicante y las lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer con suma delicadeza sus blancas mejillas, para terminar extinguiéndose en su boca y el filo de la barbilla.-Te conozco...

El hombre tuvo cierta compasión por ella y la abrazó. Su esposa decía la verdad, lo conocía bastante bien y justamente él sentía agobiado por recordarlo

-Sabes que...no me interesa mi hijo...y si esa niña nos va a sacar de esto, la quiero...

**-------------------------------Fin de la Visión de Holograma 2----------------------------------**

El hada de la música comenzaba a llorar libremente, tiesa frente a la "pantalla" que iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Helio dejaba que las lagrimas que nunca lloraba salieran y recorrieran su fino y bello rostro. Riven recordó a su madre, sintió que seguramente su progenitora debió de haber pensado...diciendo que no lo quería; agachó su cabeza, una triste melodía recorría su subconsciente y prefería guardar todo el dolor que sentía por él y por Musa, que terminar demostrándolo como solo los seres lo solemos demostrar...llorando, algo jamás visto en él...su mirada es el cristalino espejo de su afligida alma, su tenacidad y su debilidad. Bloom nuevamente recordaba a sus padres y el deseo que tenía de conocer a los biológicos.

-¿Sigues pensando lo mismo de tu padre?-preguntó Stormy con sumo desprecio

La chicha seguía llorando con los puños fuertemente apretados y después de unos segundos pudo decir palabra-Los padres se equivocan ¿No?

Estas palabras sorprendieron a todos...les hizo recordar que su creadores también son seres humanos.

-Comprende que te adoptaron para olvidar a tu tonto hermano...¡Un clavo saca a otro clavo!

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan mala?¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas Icy?-reprochó Musa dando un paso al frente y como consecuencia sentir flanquear sus piernas, cayendo al suelo de rodillas; sentarse entre ambas y estas a los lados y flexionadas.

-JAJAJAJA, no me hagas reír...eres patética...eres adoptada y para tu padre el clavo del millón de dólares...el clavo que sacó a otro... a otro que deseba a quemar y refundir ¡piénsalo! tus padres te quisieron para olvidar a alguien que no podían superar dos años después...La ninfa Dafne les tuvo compasión y les dijo esto para que te acogieran...Tu madre biológica...

-¿Qué hay de ella?-interrumpió desconsolada.

Icy se agachó, colocó su boca a escasos centímetros de la oreja de la joven y susurró con maldad:-Tu padre biológico deseaba a un varón, y tu madre todo el dinero de él, así que te regaló...te dejó a la deriva..SO-LO-POR-DI-NE-RO.-Musa comenzó a llorar más fuerte, su magia se comenzaba a debilitar más de lo normal sin su Encantrix, incluso pasó por su cabeza Riven..."_Oh Riven, una cosa es comprender el hecho de que ambos nos faltaba una madre...ahora sé que se siente ser abandonada...cuando menos tú estuviste con tu padre..yo con..."_-ni siquiera pudo terminar de pensar, su llanto volvió y Icy disfrutaba verla llorar.

-Solo recuerda algo Musa: **eres el clavo que sacó a otro...**

Las Trix dieron media vuelta sin importarles los demás presentes, incluso no recordaban la presencia de Santiago .La hechicera de cabellos blancos paró en seco y dijo-Ah, lo olvidaba...lamento que tu desquiciada madre aya muerto...cantaba tan bien...sabes, si ella viviera solo te quisiera por tu presencia y fea vos ¿Qué crees que realmente te amó?¿Amaría a una niña ajena después de perder a un pequeño que mantuvo en su vientre?

La chica bajó la cabeza, no había gemidos de dolor, pero si lágrimas recorriendo cada vez más rápido su rostro y nublando su vista, de pronto entre la oscuridad una figura tiró al piso a Icy, se mantuvo encima de ella para colocar sus manos alrededor de su cuello y los pulgares en el hueco de la clavícula, sin apretar. Esta figura le gritaba y exigía-Jamás vuelvas a referirte así a los padres de Musa ¿me entiendes?...dile la verdad, dile que todo es falso¡Díselo!...su madre no estaba desquiciada y tu eres una maldita bruja..dile la verdad

-Tu..s..estas..loco-fingía Icy que el aire se le acababa.

Musa limpió sus ojos y se llevó una gran sorpresa...Helio era el que arremetía contra la bruja. Los ojos se le abrieron y sintió una escalofrío.

Las lágrimas y rabia corrían fortísimo por el joven especialista y todos estaban sin palabras. Flora comenzaba a sentir miedo, jamás había visto a un Helio tan impulsivo, poco pacifista...tan preocupado por Musa...

El chico reaccionó y rápidamente se apartó de Icy, dejando libre su cuello y quedándose en el suelo, incrédulo de lo que había hecho...o había estado a punto de hacer.

-Cof, cof. Estas loco y juro venganza, cof, cof...(cof significa tos)

Las Trix se marcharon sin preámbulos y el hielo se termino de descongelar...

Bloom corrió hasta Musa y de nuevo agachaba su cabeza.

¿Qué hacer? Nadie lo sabía, no tenían ni idea de lo que sería lo más apropiado: Las revelaciones eran duras y el desprecio y repugnancia contra las tres brujas era más potente.

**------------------------------------------------------s---------------------------------------------------**

Toc-toc

-¿Si? Pasen

-Hola, srita. Ofelia, vinimos con los ingredientes para los pixies-dijo Flora abriendo la puerta de la enfermería.

-Me alegra que llegaran tan pronto,¿Tuvieron complicaciones en la misión?

-...No...-respondió dudosa la chica después de ver de reojo a sus amigos y amigas sentándose afuera.-¿Gusta que se las deje aquí?

-Por supuesto Flora, muchas gracia. Los pixies saldrán sanos en unos minutos.

La joven salió silenciosamente de la habitación y se sentó junto con sus amigos y amigas.

-¿Todo bien con los pixies?-preguntó Sky rompiendo el silencio que reinaba desde que se metieron a la nave, hasta aquel punto.

-Tranquilo Sky, saldrán bien...Quizás el excesivo frío los altero...Las aldea de los pixies elfos está en una zona muy calurosa...

-Regulando el nivel del mar, el viento, los climas extremos y la temporada de lluvia, la aldea tiene un promedio de 27 grados centígrados...Ahora estamos a 10 grados, todo tiene lógica. Pero enfermaron muy repentinamente ¿No?-explicó Tecna tecleando su mini computador.

-Cuando los pasé a ver en la mañana estaban bien-dijo Timmy

-¿Ningún comportamiento ilógico?

-No, bueno la verdad...

Musa se perdía en la plática, su mente no le permitía concentrarse; su mirada estaba baja y de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos, aparentando indiferencia ante lo ocurrido en las cuevas, pero aparentaba muy mal y nadie se atrevía a decir o comentar acerca de. Riven estaba sentado como de costumbre (piernas abiertas, apoyando sus codos en los muslos y los brazos colgando, tocándose levemente las manos) y la veía de reojo. Tenía dudas, quería saber que pasaba en su cabeza, había roto su tonta promesa a él mismo; inclusive había olvidado que ella lo detestaba, probablemente...Conocía a Musa y sabía perfectamente que a pesar de que estuviera aparentando ser de roca, era sensible por dentro y más con este tema..._"Se preocupa demasiado por los demás y eso la hace sentirse alterada siempre. Ahora que ella esta "herida" sé que esta peor...la conozco, quisiera consolarla, pero su orgullo jamás se lo permitiría, aunque...si lo hiciera como un trato..! una ayuda a cambio de una ayuda¡...no me interesa algo a cambio, pero lograría mi objetivo y quizás si tenga recompensa...y mantengo mi estúpido orgullo"(_una sonrisa de "tramo algo y ténganme mucho cuidado" se iluminó en el rostro del especialista a pesar de ser un momento tan crítico)

-Yo-comenzó Musa al ver que la platica había parado y todos la voltearon a ver para atenderle-realmente no quiero que crean que por no decirles desde un principio no les tengo confianza...Vamos son mis amigos, pero no estaba preparada para contarles algo así...

-Musita querida, tranquila...seguramente era falso ese holograma-consoló Stella

-Lo vi, era real...

-Pero hay posibilidades de que fuera una pócima para engañarte-agregó Tecna

-Cierto, le mintieron así a Bloom una ves y seguramente a ti también te quisieron jugar una sucia broma-comentó Sky reacordando aquella ves que se metió a los archivos secretos de Torre Nubosa con la pelirroja y encontraron un falso holograma...(primera temporada)

-No lo sé...quizás...

-Tranquila, buscaremos la revancha contra las Trix-dijo Helio

-La "revancha" la usaste cuando te abalanzaste sobre Icy ¿Se puede saber que te sucedió?-(Flora indignada y cruzándose de brazos)

-Mmm-rascándose la nuca-fué un colapso. Seguramente un impulso...-mientras veía a Musa y le sonreía gentilmente...esta sonrojó muy confundida y Riven lo atacó con una mirada asesina, provocando que el joven de cabellos negros volteara su mirada nerviosa a otro punto del pasillo

"_Después del espectáculo que Helio nos brindó en las cuevas..." _(Riven)

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Una suave brisa topaba en la húmedas mejillas del hada de la música...no había podido evitar llorar, nuevamente; pero esta ves, sin que absolutamente nadie la viera; además de Sol, que frotaba dulcemente su cabeza contra la pierna de Musa...un gesto de solidaridad viniendo de un gato tan rebelde y solitario.

Todo era un mar de emociones desde que su hermano había aparecido en el mapa y con esto ella se sentía tan...mal...según Musa, las Trix decían la razón en algo: "_Fuiste el clavo que sacó a otro...Remplazaste a tu hermano y curaste las lagrimas de tu madre y tu padre...Fuiste abandonada por la avaricia de tus padres biológicos...padres que nunca quiero conocer...Ahora lo único en lo que pienso es que si serví de algo, fué para controlar los sentimientos de una pareja hacía su hijo..._

_Pobre de mi hermano, ha de estar sufriendo tanto ¿Sabrá sobre mi adopción?...sé que mi papá me adora y mi madre lo hizo, pero duele, aún así fuiste una medicina._

_-_¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Musa al notar la presencia de Riven en la puerta

-¿Quería saber cómo estabas?-no con el tono que usa últimamente al hablar con ella, si no, el natural, el frío...el de siempre...

-No estoy triste

-Bien, pues... ¿Qué te dijo Icy?...ya sabes, cuando...

-Me dijo algo sobre mis padres biológicos...pero ahora no se si lo mejor es creerles

-Habla con la srita. Faragonda ¿Esta enterada del tema, no?...Ella, seguramente, contactará a tu padre.

-¿Crees que sea lo mejor?

-Si

-Riven...a pesar de todo, todo desde el viernes pasado; gracias...

-¿Gracias?

-Sea como sea siempre estás a mi lado

-¿Tienes algún motivo por el cuál yo solo sabía de tu hermano?

-Confiaba en que tú y Tune no me harían un escándalo...solo me apoyarían...Cuando escuchas a alguien con eso la apoyas...

-Tu lo haces conmigo...no veo el porque no apoyarte

La chica lo volteó a ver a los ojos; estaba sentado junto a ella...Hubo una pequeña pausa y Riven dijo:

-Perdón...no quise faltar el viernes

Musa dió una leve sonrisa...-Por poco se me había olvidado...pero...

-Con la entrada de Digory y que veníamos de una misión se me olvidó...pero no fué mi intención, te lo juro.

-De acuerdo...te perdono...

Nuevamente se quedaron viendo; estaban juntos pero quedaba algo: la tensión de los hechos ocurridos en el día. Riven la tomó ligeramente de los hombros y la recostó en su pecho, la chica posó sus manos en este y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose aliviada en los protectores brazos del especialista...

-¿Quiero encontrar a mi hermano por mis propios medios ¿Crees que esté mal?

-No...Te quiero ayudar

-Pero...

-Solo acepta mi ayuda

-No quiero que pienses que solo te busco para pedirte ayuda...no Riven...últimamente no tenemos tiempo para ambos...bueno, nunca lo hemos tenido realmente y debes estar muy ocupado...

-Te ayudo este como este la situación..pero ¿Me ayudas en una investigación?

-Claro...cuentas conmigo.

-Bien, prometo que luego te doy detalles, pero tú tranquila...

Musa sonrió-Entonces ¿No te sientes mi..?

-¿Tu pañuelo de lagrimas?...No

-De acuerdo...

-Mientras no te sientas el mío todo estará perfecto-en un tono mas alivianado y no tan serio.

-Jaja, gracias

-Hace tiempo no te oía reír...

-Pues hace milenios que no sonríes-en tono de broma

-¿Disculpa?..

Musa solo lo abrazó más fuerte y él comprendió que era un chiste...

**---------------------------------------------------s-----------------------------------------------------**

A lo lejos se escuchaban las campanas de toque de queda y Timmy las ignoró por completo, quedando plasmado viendo como los delicados rayos de Sol iluminaban las finas facciones de su novia, y como la brisa jugaba con unos cuantos mechones de cabello y dejaba caer sobre ella unas cuantas hojas perenne del árbol, del cual Tecna encontró buena sombra.

Últimamente estaban mejor que nunca, desde que empezó el año todo iba bien...Sabía perfectamente que lo malo que sucediese en la relación, al fin y al cabo se solucionaría y el cariño maduraría...Amaba su tímida sonrisa, sus ojos aqua, su seriedad e intelecto, su suavidad y su miedo al amor...Era tan...Tecna...La soñaba hasta despierto y sentía una corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo cada ves que él llegaba y ésta, en forma de suspiro, exclamaba su nombre.

Era su hada, su sueño y sus fuerzas...sin ella no habría interés en muchas cosas...En el verano se dió cuenta lo mucho que la necesitaba y por aquella razón se escapaba de Magix, para ir a Zenit (planeta de Tecna) y verla en las madrugadas...

Había desarrollado una buena amistad con Digit...todo era perfecto y más aún, verla sentada bajo la sombra del ya mencionado árbol; leyendo un libro, tan apacible como un ángel...tal como la veía en sus sueños.

Dió una leve sonrisa y se dirigió hacía ella, silenciosamente se sentó a su lado para recibir una coqueta mirada de su novia y rodearla con uno de sus brazos, y así, ella descansara sin preocupaciones en su hombro...tal como lo soñó una noche de crudo invierno, cuando apenas la conocía...

El día había sido ajetreado, pero ¿Qué mas daba?...con el hecho de pensar en ella sentía una ráfaga de fuego en su corazón...y teniéndola en brazos...se quedaba sin aliento; aún sentía sus piernas temblar cuando lo miraba...

Solo deseaba que nunca le sucediese algo malo, sobre todo con las Trix presentes y los poderes de ninfa al mil...arriesgándose a cualquier castigo de las ninfas mayores _(Cuando un hada desarrolla sus poderes, en cuanto comentan una "infracción", mala conducta o mal uso o desuso de sus dones, será sancionada; y siendo que las Winx tiene dones de ninfa mayor, las tiene más vigiladas...pero tranquilas, aún no debo revelar el poder de todas...)_

Después de unos quince minutos, las campanas volvieron a repicar, sacándolos, escandalosamente, de su platica...Timmy se levantó de inmediato sacudiéndose el pantalón de mezclilla y dándole una mano a Tecna para que se parara...Ambos fueron corriendo hasta la motoneta y antes de ponerse el casco...un dulce beso en los labios, de parte de ambos...para abrir los ojos y sonreírse mutuamente...

**------------------------------------------------s---------------------------------------------------------**

**9:30pm...FontanaRroja, habitación de Riven y Helio:**

El joven de cabellos púrpuras no soltaba el teléfono y no era necesario preguntar quien era la persona en la otra línea...Helio lo sabía perfectamente y recostado, desde su cama veía a Riven con una ceja levantada... ¡Qué distinto era cuando charlaba con Musa! y si sacaba esa conclusión, viéndolo hablar por teléfono, ni se lo imaginaba platicando con ella a la cara...

En fin, era una tema que no le correspondía...en todo caso él era muy diferente con Flora...o quizás no...mmm...la pregunta quedaba en su subconsciente; debido a que las duras palabras hacía Musa y su familia, de parte de las Trix, repicaban una y otra vez en su mente, haciéndolo sentir melancolía y tristeza, un ardor inigualable.

Para borrar aquellas palabras abrió el primer libro que encontró en su cajón...el mismo cajón donde anidaban unas encantadoras fotos de él de niño, de sus amigos, de la fiesta del año pasado, de Flora, de las Winx y los especialitas, y la más reciente...una de Musa. El punto es, que pesar de tener un libro de 350 páginas en sus manos, no lograba concentrarse y sus oídos escuchaban inconscientemente cierta platica ajena

-...Si...Yo también ¡Es enserio!...jajaj...Bien...adiós...(Fin de la llamada de mmm, digamos que una hora mínimo..jajaj )

-Veo que e cambia rápido el humor a Musa en cuanto te ve.

-¿Disculpa?

-En la mañana y en la tarde se veía muy triste por razones obvias y no puedo creer que ya se haya "aliviado"-en un tono indignado, cosa que Riven ignoró

-No...Simplemente ya estamos mejor, ella y yo...no quiero que piense tanto en eso..esta muy preocupada

-¿A, sí¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo contó desde hace tiempo. Cuando estuvimos en la cabaña

-Oh, ya veo...Me alegra que esté mejor-en un tono mucho más apacible

-Helio

-Mmm-sin quitar la vista del libro

-¿Se puede saber qué te sucedió en las cuevas?...no es por mal, pero Flora no quedó muy impresionada que digamos

-Sentí un impulso que jamás había experimentado...me siento tan mal por haber hecho eso...

-Pero debiste de haber tenido una razón para haber arremetido contra ella

-Musa era mi única razón..._"Upps, no puedo creer que dije eso...se supone que lo debí de haber pensado"...-_Es decir-nervioso-yo...Ehem...

-Helio quiero saber la verdad. Confío en ti como mi mejor amigo, pero... ¿Sientes algo por Musa?

El especialista de ojos azules (por fin descubrí que Helio si los tiene azules en un episodio de Winx, pero por lo general los ponen negros...Mmmm) sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera en la cabeza...Miró hacia los lados y notó que los pixies estaban dormidos...ellos se enterarían después, pero estaba tan nervioso

-¡Dímelo!-un poco más enojado

-¿Quieres saber la verdad?-levantándose de la cama con su típico sonido de voz, muy tranquilo, pero aún nervioso

-¡Si, y la quiero ya!-igualmente levantándose

Helio colocó su boca cerca del oído de su compañero de habitación para murmurarle algo ...palabras que hicieron callar a Riven...Una helada cubrió su cuerpo y sintió un temor en su ser...No era posible lo que él había dicho...Todas las actitudes de Helio desde principios del año tenían una explicación y un motivo. Ahora lo entendía todo y le embargaron mil preguntas en su cabeza...No era posible, pero sabía que jamás bromearía con algo tan delicado.

Era simple, lo del dragón en la nave, las cuevas, las sonrisas y sonrojos, las sobre protecciones, la ira y furia contra las Trix, la suma atención hacia Musa...Y supo aclarar todo con lo que su mejor amigo le susurró con tanto dolor...dolor que tenía sentido y se había reflejado en sus ojos, desde el momento en que vio a el hada de la música llorar...Esto fué lo que le dijo con la vista nublada:

-"Yo soy el otro clavo"...el clavo que Musa sacó..¿Ahora me entiendes, Riven?..."

**----------------------------------Continuará---------------------------------------------------------**

**O.o Increíble vdd?**

Jeje, en fin espero les haya gustado mucho este capitulo...Me costó un poco. pero después de varias reflexiones acerca de las actitudes de los personajes, Salió todo muy bien. jeje

**-Samara-Lenstrage-: **Hola..jajaja, me gusto mucho tu review, me alegra que te hallas animado a leer mi fic y me alegra mas el hecho de que haya sido de tu sumo agrado...Lo siento, pero ya estaba destinado que para el quinto capitulo se revelaría el nombre del hermano de Musa y por eso no pude poner más escenas de celos..Espero te hayan gustado las últimas entre ellos dos en este cap..aunque tranquila..Todavía faltan más revelaciones...así que las escenas celosas volverán muy muy pronto...Por cierto..creo que sabiendo quien es el hermano de nuestra querida Musita, sabrás que lo que pasó en montaña Orube no fué un _MusaxHelio_..jeje..lo siento U.u...Aún así mil gracias por tu review..espero que este cap. haya sido de tu agrado..mil suertes y chao!! PD: actualiza pronto!!

**Hermanas LoCuack: **Jajaja, mil gracias tambn por su lindo review..me agradó mucho cocerlas mejor..Shiva y Abigail..me gustaron sus nombres..neta..jeje..

Aprecio mucho su review y me encantan sus anécdotas(Si no es molestia me gustaría escuchar la de la rata splinter.jajaja)Sus dudas acerca del fic serán resueltas bn pronto...Estén al pendiente de la actualización...En fin, me alegran muchisisisisimo sus reviews y buenas vibras..

Posdata: Luna y Sol, los gatos, me inspiré en los gatos de Sailor Moon .jajja..Estos felinos tendrán un papel importante en mi fic..muajaja...en total.._Mil suertes y chao!!_Y contestando una pregunta de otro review q me dejaron: saco la inspiración de mi imaginación...bueno, es obvio, pero me refiero a que de pronto me imagino una situación y la voy desarrollando...JEJE.. n.n

**Yami natasha: **Hola a tí tambn...me alegra tambn recibir tus reviews y que sigas de tan cerca el fic..Respecto al diario de tu fic, q padre, suena bn..en mi fic, como ya conté nova a ser un diario pero si un libro muy importante..espero salga en los próximos capítulos ya que las ideas están un poco revueltas..Bien, solo par aclarar..hasta ahí de tomar de mi fic ¿Va?...para que no valla a ver ma entendidos ¿Sale? Porque me prcupo que otras escritoras se enojan y avientan tomatazas y me asuste..ya que la neta no quiero que acabemos peleadas..jaja, peor no va a ser así, me caes bn, tomando en cuenta lo que nos hemos leído y escrito..jeje..debo decir que tomé como un gran algo el hecho de que te gustara esa parte..mil gracias.

Oie...que padre q a ti te cambien tambn el olor de los ojos..jeje. suena genial!!!.Los de Digory no solo cambia al rojo, si no, de todos los colores. Q con el paso del fic se van dando cuenta...

Por cierto, eh leido tu fic el de : **Drake & Josh **y ya te deje un review...espero lo continúes pronto...estaré al pendiente..Mil suertes y chao!!..posdata: también estaré al pendiente de tu fic de Winx!!!

**Blackmoonfairy: **Hola..me da mucho gusto que nos conozcamos ...Que bn que te hayan gustado mis fics..los de tulipanes morados y este..Debido a que me encanta Danny Phantom, me tomare tiempo para leer tu fic, promesa...: P

Que bn que te haya gustado lo de los niños interiores..estos saldrán pronto,..ya verás porque no en el prox capitulo..Aunque tal vez si.mmmm, pensare seriamente..

En fin, mil gracias por tu review y tu atención..nos leemos luego..Mil suertes y chao!!

**En fin, muchas gracias por todas sus atenciones y comentarios...Realmente espero que mi ortografía ya haya mejorado..jeje**

**¿Se esperaban que Helio fuese? muajaja...jeje**

**Dejen sus reviews!!!**

**Mil suertes y chao!! Con cariño Daniela o chica93...**

**Posdata **disculpen si en la contestación de reviews soy muy repetitiva en las palabras y luzco una pésima ortografía...pero pongamos que es el momento en el que escribo apurada..pues ya quiero subir el capitulo..jajja..


	6. La joya de Magix

_"Que te ilumine la luz, la que inspiró a los eternos y grandes escritores..."_

_atte. Daniela. (¡Yo!)_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Musa...Musa...**-se escuchaba un leve murmullo de viento que la llamaba y la chica mencionada caminaba, tímidamente, por un lugar nublado y con hojas secas de otoño, en el piso...-¡Vamos pequeña!, tienes que ser fuerte...

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy una ninfa...me mandaron a protegerte...al igual que la ninfa Dafne a Bloom ¿Recuerdas?-la voz era suave y dulce, tranquilizadora, refrescante y tierna, tal como una canción de cuna.

-Pe, pero ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Tranquila...eso te lo diré con el tiempo...tú solo escúchame...no evadas los ataques. Simplemente...

-¿Simplemente qué?-preguntó alarmada al notar que el cuerpo de la ninfa se distinguía entre la niebla...Llevaba puesta una capucha rosa que cubría su frente, ojos y parte de la nariz debido a la sombra que esta producía.

-Tienes que despertar, pero prometo que nos veremos pronto...Es una promesa

-¡No me dejes sola!

-Nunca lo has estado...compréndeme...

-Pero...

-Te lo prometo...

-Musa...Musa...-le decía una voz familiar mientras la zarandeaba con el fin de despertarla.-Despierta...

-¿Qué sucede, Tecna?-medio dormida

-Tienes que despertar...hoy no hay clases, recuerda

-¿Y eso que tiene?- preguntó a la vez que bostezaba y estirando los brazos...con los ojos entreabiertos.

-Es día de la Rosa y me quería despedir...además decías algo dormida...

-¡Día de la Rosa! ¡Genial!-en tono sarcástico y luego prosiguió más en calma-Soñaba con una hermosa ninfa

-¿Ninfa eh?... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-No tengo ni la menor idea, pero lo único que sé es que es mi guardiana y protectora.

-Que interesante...Te aseguro que en cuanto vuelva en la noche, para el baile de la Rosa, investigaremos...

-¿Ya te vas?

-Si...por favor no te deprimas tanto ¿Promesa?-a la vez que la abrazaba con sincera amistad

-De acuerdo, procuraré entretenerme en mas cosas...Por cierto ¿Sabes quién se queda?

-Mmmm, no, lo único que sé es que Stella ya se fué...

-¿Stella?

-Me pareció extraño, pero se fué con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Comentó que nos contaría en la noche los detalles

-Tal ves tenga que ver con la ocasión que se fué a Solaria (ver Cap.2)-levantándose de la cama

-Ya lo creo...pero veremos que sucede esta noche...adiós-agitando levemente la mano y saliendo de la habitación con su mochila.

El hada de la música y el sonido dió un recorrido al departamento en busca de alguna de sus amigas que se hubiesen quedado; encontró a Layla y a Piff; las demás se habían ido a sus respectivos planetas y Bloom fué a la Tierra.

El par de hadas, pixies y Sol fueron al comedor, el cual estaba vacío, y viendo el estremecedor silencio Layla se puso a cantar...

-Mira, por fin mis canciones tiene coro-dijo la chica morena muy divertida dando a entender que el eco de sus voz era su coro.

Musa simplemente rió divertida.

Unos minutos después las chicas comenzaron su desayuno...

-Sabes...me gustaría de cierto modo que Digory me llamara

-¿A sí? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno...creo que tenemos que aclarar varios puntos

-Llámalo tú

-Pero no tengo su número de celular

-El de la habitación de Timmy si...y él comparte habitación con Digory-en un tono cantado, insinuándole que no tenía ni escapatorias, ni pretextos.

-Dejaré que él me llame

-Oh, vamos

-No...Bueno...

-Le aventaste media fuente en la cabeza en el baile de compromiso... ¿Y no le piensas llamar?

-Nos vimos en la misión

-Mmm, si...misión en la que estuvieron atrapados en un "Iceberg"

-Sabes, hablando de la misión, me recordó que dijeron que nuestros niños interiores iban a estar el martes y aún no los veo...es jueves-yéndose por la tangente intencionalmente

-Yo apenas me estoy mentalizando que me tendré que cuidar a los 4 años de edad ¡Por las nereidas del mar!

-¿No eras un ángel de chica?

-Era el ángel más hiperactivo del mundo...

-Jajajaja

-¿Sabes cuál día los tendremos?

-Griselda nos dijo en clase de historia que hubo unas pequeñas complicaciones, así que serán salteados a partir de mañana...

-¿En serio?...que raro, ni siquiera recuerdo que haya entrado al salón de clases Griselda

-Lo recordarías si no hubieses estado escribiendo, en tu cuaderno, tres mil veces "Riven y Musa"

-¡Oye!...tengo mis explicaciones-sonriendo como una niña que acaba de ser descubierta en medio de una travesura

-No, no...No tienes pretextos-

-Jajajaj

Bripp- Bripp (Tono de celular)

-Mmm, dice "Número desconocido"-dijo Layla sacando el celular de su bolsillo y leyendo la pantalla de este.

-¡Contesta!

-¿Bueno?

-Layla...hola-algo nervioso

-¡¿Digory?¡

(Musa sonrió y posó el oído cerca del celular para también escuchar)

-Si..¿Cómo estás?-(mucho mas tranquilo y seguro)

-Perfecta ¿Y tú?...supuse que irías a LeRousse

-¡Oye!, es día libre ¿O qué no?

-Jajaja, bueno, si...

-En todo caso yo también creí que te irías

-No, por favor

-¿Tienes planes para hoy?-apresuró el chico.

-No, bueno; me quedé con Musa, Tune y Piff... ¿Vienes?_-Oh, por las nereidas del mar, acabo de invitar a un chico...uff...lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces!"_

(Musa sonrió con una mirada pícara y se quedó boquiabierta, acercándose más, aún, al comunicador)

-¿Yo?..Ehem, claro. Pensaba en invitarte aquí a FontanaRroja pero viendo que estás con Musa y yo con Riven, pues no veo el problema de ir con ustedes

(La joven de coletas largas asintió entusiasmada al escuchar el nombre de "Riven")

-Oh...creo que a Musa le gustará saber de su visita...-volteándola a ver

-Genial.¿Pasamos como en media hora?

-S-si

-Perfecto

-Si...en fin, adiós

-Adiós

Fin de la llamada.

Layla suspiró...prácticamente como si hubiese aguantado la respiración cuando hablaba con el príncipe.

-Oh, no lo puedo creer... ¿Invitaste a Digory?

-Fué por cordialidad, eso es todo

-Pues creo que a él le puso nervioso tu cordialidad

-¿Crees que hice mal?

-No...Solo te adelantaste...a la próxima has que él crea que da el primer paso. Eso les gusta a los hombres

-Bueno, de cierto modo él lo dió...Me llamó ¿No es así?

-Si... ¡Y Riven viene!-tomando a Sol desprevenido y abrazándolo

-Jajaj...Me pregunto como consiguió mi número de celular

-Seguramente de los especialistas...aunque ¡Te llamo! Suena increíble

-Los chicos vendrán y creo que es muy propio de una dama y jovencita que estén bien presentadas...-opinó Tune

-Buen punto...gracias-dijo Musa dándole una última mordida a su pan tostado, un último sorbo a su jugo y, levantarse de la mesa e irse corriendo a la habitación

-Jamás la vi tan animada-dijo Layla

-ahbedfjnowienrger-

-Muy cierto Piff, Musa está cada vez más enamorada-contestó la refinada pixie.

**-------------------------------------------s-----------------------------------------------**

-Te dije que no estaría tan mal-comentó Riven, sentando en uno de los sofás de la habitación principal del departamento

-¿Mal?...ella me invitó espontáneamente a Alfea...

-Pues vamos...ya me metiste en esto

-No te metí...tu dijiste...

-Tranquilo...vallamos en media hora-interrumpió Riven

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó curiosamente Eric, entrando a la habitación principal del departamento.

-Con las chicas-contestó Digory

-Dime que es broma...oigan, mejor me hubiera ido a mi aldea... es mejor que ver a esa Musa y a Tune

-Pues "esa" es mi novia te parezca o no-(Riven)

Eric vio a Riven de manera retadora y sin más remedios salió de la habitación...

-¿No crees que se pudo haber sentido mal?-cuestionó el principe Digory

-No...Así es...Por cierto ¿Mathías viene? (Mathías es uno de los pixies que encontraron el la montaña Orube...ver cap.3)

-Claro...sabes, me encantó encontrarlo (Se convirtió en su pixie elfo unido).

Digory salió de la habitación principal y Riven entró a la suya para ver a Eric...

-¿Se puede saber qué te sucede?-cerrando la puerta detrás de él

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No me gusta hables así de Musa y de Tune (Recordaba su comportamiento el primer año y temía que Eric pasase por aquella fase)

-No me agrada

-¿Porqué no?

-No sé...De acuerdo, a Tune aún no la conozco...

-Pues te pido que platiques con ella...es hermana de Kurt, no veo el problema...

-Mmmm, OK...Por cierto ¿le piensas decir a Musa de Helio?

-¡No!...Helio me hizo jurarlo y si te contamos a ti y a Kurt esto fue para evitar mal entendidos...No le puedes decir nada a nadie ¿Entendido?

-Entendido capitán-dijo con una sonrisa.

Riven comenzó a recordar la noche del lunes...

**-------------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------**

-Yo soy el otro clavo...el clavo que Musa sacó ¿Ahora me entiendes Riven?-Para luego separarse el joven y pararse enfrente de él.

-No...No es posible... ¿Por aquella razón...Kurt y Tune?

-Si...lo supuse...

-Pero... ¿Porqué Musa no lo sabe? Esta sufriendo demasiado por encontrarte

-Riven, mi padre dijo que no debía decirle a Musa la realidad, aún.

-¿Cómo se enteró tú padre de tu existencia?

-No te lo puedo decir...Pero por favor, no le digas nada a Musa

-No...Le hice la promesa de ayudarla en su búsqueda

-¿Cómo qué no puedes?...eres mi mejor amigo, por eso te lo digo...te estoy confiando un secreto que a mi también me causa problemas...

-Haremos un trato: Yo no le digo nada a Musa, así quedo bien contigo y con tu padre...Pero la ayudaré en su búsqueda y si ella se entera por sus propios medios, tú aceptas la realidad y no te opones...si no, mi promesa se rompe ante tu familia y tú.

-Trato...

-¿Te sientes bien?

-No...Todos piensan que siento algo por Musa...ayúdame

-Lo haré...para eso están los amigos...-con una débil sonrisa, subiéndole así, los ánimos agotados a Helio...

La charla continuó...

**---------------------------------Fin del Flash Back----------------------------------**

**En la guarida de las Trix...**

-Bien...príncipe de las sombras...-empezó Icy, la líder, para después tomarse de las manos a sus hermanas, formando un círculo y sentadas recitando un viejo conjuro utilizado por sus antecesoras...

Oh prince of the shades .. the three hechizeras invoke you to defeat the enemy bathed in nymph's unknown power... Powerful Oh prince of the shades... Armies of evil, power, evil, shade and darkness... Ice, darkness and storm.

El conjuro fue repetido un par de veces más; y después de unos segundos se encontraba enfrente de ellas el invocado...Había aparecido con una bocanada de humo azul, morado y tinto, debido a los colores de las tres hechiceras...Ahora las cosas no serían como fué con Lord Darkar; serían muy diferentes y el nuevo inquilino en la guarida estaría en el mismo puesto que las Trix...después de todo sus tres brujas malvadas habían sido las primeras en invocarlo desde que ocupó el lugar.

Era sumamente alto, rasgos juveniles pero maduros, los cuales lo hacían parecer de unos veintidós años de edad; el cabello corto y ojos miel; un aspecto inteligente, astuto, un poco paciente, altanero, superior y reflexivo que encajaba perfectamente con su manera de ser...Era atractivo a la vista.

Icy lo miraba con jubilo y complicidad; Stormy lo veía impresionada e indiferente al mismo tiempo; y por último Darcy tuvo un suave contacto en la vista con el nuevo príncipe...un carácter finamente igual y un mirada tentadora los hacía tener el impulso de detener su vista en el otro e instintivamente querer saber más de la persona de la cual sus ojos y manera de ser se complacía.

**------------------------------------------s------------------------------------------------**

Tune se perdía gravemente en los azules ojos de Eric; y este miraba hacia todos lado...De todas sus conquistas amorosas esta era la más difícil...Anteriormente había conocido a pixies-ninfas, Pixies-brujas y Pixies-magas...pero jamás a un alma unida de hada y esto lo aterraba interiormente...

Era como lo era antes Brandon...siempre rodeado de chicas y de coqueteos. Pero Tune tenía algo... en especial que lo encaminaba a estar junto a ella; pero él tan solo deseaba que no fuese amor..._"No, es muy linda, no hay duda, pero yo no podría...sería la primera ves que me enamoraría y no quiero que sea con la pixie de la tonta de Musa...Es que su cara es tan angelical, su voz única, su carácter muy distinguido...la quiero, pero...¡No!...vamos Eric, solo hay que verla como a una simple amiga...Seguramente caerá rendida a mis pies en muy poco tiempo..."_

-Veo que conseguiste tu Encantrix -comentó el apuesto hombrecillo viendo fijamente el objeto en forma de CD.

-Oh, si...antes de sacarlos a ustedes de la montaña Orube (ver Cap.3)

¿Has conseguiste el tuyo?

-No...No realmente pero...

-Espero lo consigas muy pronto-interrumpió Tune

Eric la vio sorpresivamente...de todos los halagos que recibía, jamás había recibido uno tan convincente...No era un halago en sí, pero le gustaba...

Tune notó la reacción de su acompañante y sonrojó-Yo, lo siento. No fue mi intención interrumpirte.

-¿Mm?-saliendo del transe, negando la cabeza un par de veces mientras cerraba sus ojos-No hay problema, lo juro...-Y sin darse cuenta le regaló su más sincera sonrisa de niño travieso.

-Y Musa ¿Cómo ha estado?-_"¿Porqué rayos preguntas por ella? Algo serio te está sucediendo Eric, tranquilízate..."_

-Mucho mejor. Es muy amable de tu parte preguntar por ella

-¿A sí? ¿Por qué?

-Es toda una muestra de respeto y solidaridad

-_"Oh, genial, ahora esa flacucha hada musical va a creer que tiene mi apoyo (en tono sarcástico)...y Tune pensará que me empieza a gustar...aunque no es tan mal plan y...¡Olvídalo!, Riven te dijo que no..."-_Yo, Ehem...¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?

-_"Tune responde di algo ¿Cómo será la manera de contestar correctamente?...-_Si-_"¡Fiu!...fué lo primero que mi mente captó"_

-Me parece tan tiernos e inofensivos-murmuró el hada de la música en un suspiro, observando desde su balcón a los pixies...

-Lo malo es que de inofensivos no tienen mucho-contestó una grave voz masculina detrás de ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos...

-¡Riven! ¿Qué haces aquí?-dando un pequeño salto del susto y girando para verlo.

-¿Qué hago aquí?...Cierra los ojos

-¿Para qué, Riven?

-Solo ciérralos

La joven obedeció y colocó sus manos atrás. Luego de unos segundos:

-¿Ya?

-Ya

Musa abrió los ojos y sonrió incrédula...Frente a ella había un ramo de Rosas rosas, divinas y aún con gotas de rocío...

-¡Riven...son hermosas!, me fascinan. Gracias...No debiste

-Sí debí- acercándose más a su novia

-No, no debiste-siguiéndole el juego con una sonrisa pícara

-Que sí-pegando su frente a la de ella

-OK, si debiste-abrazándolo y dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla. Él la había hecho sonreír en un día así ¿Quién lo diría?...Por instantes se le olvidaba todo lo que le ocurría por tan solo tenerlo en frente; y con el precioso obsequio, sus mejillas habían sonrosado y sus ojos iluminado...

-.-.-.-

-¿Entonces tú eres Mathías?...Encantada de conocerte

-El placer es todo mío, honorable princesa de Andros...-dando una leve inclinación

-Jajajaja...Qué simpático-rió Layla

-Naa, él si es adulador-contestó Digory guiñándole un ojo.

Mathías era un pequeño pixie, bastante joven y muy gracioso. Bien educado y un toque refinado. Simpático, espontáneo, alegre, divertido, audaz, valiente y con una gran dosis de compañerismo...Sin olvidar sus ironías, sarcasmos y la típica nota en su mano hecha tinta de pluma, para evitar constantes descuidos y olvidos...

-Ahora me gustaría conocer formalmente a Piff.-dijo el príncipe

-¿Piff? Bien, ella es-sacando de la capucha de su sudadera (la típica sudadera que lleva puesta siempre)

-Hola Piff-apresuró Mathías. Se vieron directamente los ojos y la dulce pixie tan solo sonrió...-Ven, te invito a volar un rato-La pixie lo siguió y ambos partieron rumbo, enganchados del brazo.

-Creo que se cayeron bien

-Si...

Silencio +

-Layla, yo, es decir; respecto a lo que sucedió el viernes...No debí besarte y te quiero pedir perdón por aquel...El primero fue accidente, lo juro; el segundo, a propósito...

-Digory fue mi culpa...Bueno, no del todo...Acepto tus disculpas; pero yo también te debo unas...

-¿Tú? ¿Pero porqué?

-No debí dejar caer tanta agua sobre ti...

-¡Ah!, eso...no importa.

Silencio +

-¿Sabes? Aún te debo algo-comenzó Digory

-¿?

-Unas gracias

-¿?

-Por todo...desde la primera ves que nos vimos...hasta la última...

-Pero, yo no entiendo-por fin emitió palabras el hada líquida.

-Cuando te vi luchar, sabía que eras fuerte y audaz, junto con todas las demás hadas y los especialistas presentes_..."Y ni hablar cuando nos besamos...Caí rendido..."..._Eso me ayudó bastante a recapacitar (Ver final del Cap.3). Y por último, gracias por tratar de ayudarme en las cuevas...Fue un gran detalle de tu parte al querer esconderme (ver Cap.5)

-No----hay de que

El especialista asintió

"_Que forma de pensar...jamás escuché a alguien hablando así...Valla príncipe de LeRousse...Quizás lo mejor que podemos hacer es comenzar desde el principio"_pensó Layla.

**------------------------------------------s------------------------------------------------**

-Debiste de haber visto. Mi dragón y yo nos elevamos, fácil, unos 150m o más

-Mmmm-emitió Musa, luego volteó a ver el cielo-es mucho

-Oh, ¿Y lo supiste viendo el cielo?-en tono burlesco

-No, pero me dió una idea.-ignorando por completo el comentario, o aparentando.

-Mmmm

-Cambiando de tema; te enteraste que mañana es la inauguración de la escuela para magos...

-Oh vamos, de todo lo que tienes para contar tenías que sacar eso.

-¿Algún problema?

-¿Estás conciente del problema entre hechiceras y hadas?

-Si

-Pues pasa algo así con magos y especialistas

-Riven, tu eres también un mago...

-No, no, no...Soy todo un mago especialista, pero debido a que existe en la cadena un nivel más bajo denominado "Mago o Mago Hechicero", somos nombrados lealmente "Especialistas"

-¡No puedo creer que digas eso¡...Eres quien menos soporta las jerarquías y eres participe de la más...

-¿Absurda?

-¡Si!

-No creo en ella; pero te la digo para que estés conciente, también, de que inclusive los demás estudiantes de FontanaRroja tiene sus "defectitos"

-Oh, y viendo que tu dices que no te importan sus clasificaciones me estas queriendo dar a entender ¿Qué?

-Que soy perfecto...-en broma

Entre risa Musa dijo-Eres increíble-

-Si, también lo soy

-¿Desde cuándo tan cómico?

-¿Cómico?, para nada. Dejémoslo en alguien tan perfecto que es sumamente modesto, pero que a la vez no puede ocultar sus atributos.

-Uyyy si, súper modesto

-En serio

-Si, claro...Haber, si eres tan perfecto... ¿Vienes conmigo y las demás a la inauguración mañana?

-Mmmm, veo que tomas mis bromas para tu ventaja

-Claro, si no, no sería yo.-

-No tengo ni el menor conocimiento de cuando me entregan a mi niño interior...Pero te tengo una sorpresa

_-¡Niño interior! Que dulzura sería verte de pequeño, Riven_...-¿Sorpresa?

-No iré contigo, pero espero que me vallas a ver

-¿A Wizard?

-Mañana peleo en la arena, como una demostración...Ya sabes, el director Saladino desea que no existan problemas entre escuelas. Timmy y yo, mañana en Wizard.

-¡Que genial!

-Si, bueno...quien gane de los dos...peleara contra un mago de tercer año; Alfonso Sagitario

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó Musa, desprevenida

-¿Qué de qué?

-¡Repíteme el nombre!

-Alfonso Sagitario

-Oh por el amor a las nereidas-murmuró tratando de no acelerarse

-¿Lo conoces?

-¿Quieres que te sea sincera?

-Si lo pudieses ser siempre, te lo agradecería bastante...

-Bueno, es un viejo amigo...aunque también fue...

-Que interesante, me agradará mucho aquella pelea ¿Lucha bien?-interrumpió Riven

-S-si...bueno, ya sabes que los magos no están especializados en el uso de armas...no tanto como los especialistas...Pero es muy ágil

-De acuerdo...

-¿No quieres que te diga algo como que...-intentando decir lo que Riven interrumpió anteriormente

-No, así está bien

-Pero...

-Shh, sea como sea pelearé con él.

-Pero...

-No, me pienso alivianar...Lucharé como con cualquier persona...

-Ah...bueno-_"Bueno, no es un dato tan importante..fué hace tiempo y no creo que...¡No!, claro que Riven...no...¡Se lo diré mañana después del partido!, conociéndolo, si le digo la otra parte va a pelear por algo más que por ganar...Solo espero que Alfonso no salga con sus chistecitos..._-Me alegra que el director Saladino quiero empezar bien desde el principio

-Quiere evitar futuros conflictos...

-Conociendo a las brujas de Torre Nubosa...

-Irán mañana, claro...Odian a los especialistas...

-Oh Riven iré a apoyarte; pierdas o no...además, me gustaría ir a ver la inauguración y significa que después de tanto tiempo veré, por fin, a Alfonso

-Debes apreciarlo tanto para hablar así de él

-Nuestras madres fueron amigas desde niñas...

-Seguramente se han de conocer bastante...

-Más bien éramos como cómplices...Nos escuchábamos, pero por lo general compartíamos más travesuras que sentimientos...

-Por suerte-murmuró por lo bajo Riven

-¿Mande?

-Eh, no nada...que...que suerte que veas a tu amigo, eso es todo...

Musa simplemente sonrió como de costumbre...

**----------------------------------------------s--------------------------------------------**

-¡¿Qué tú que?!-gritaba exasperado el príncipe de las sombras, colocándose justo enfrente de Darcy

-Solo fué un cometario. Su energía negativa me daba los índices de que él era mucho más que el príncipe de aquella época

-Me comparaste-dijo en un tono mucho más tranquilo, pero severo; un tanto indignado.

-Si me disculpas, Cedric, no te compararía con ese traidor...Pero sabemos perfectamente que Chars era incompetente

-Cierto...aunque no era tan traidor como Riven y Lord Darkar.-terció Stormy en forma de murmullo

Cedric ignoró el comentario de la hechicera y prosiguió hablando con Darcy-Sabemos que Chars, el antecesor de Darkar, era inútil en su puesto...pero no había la necesidad...

-¿Me piensas regañar por algo así? Riven tenía potencial, un gran potencial de luchador, espía y cómplice...Nos sirvió bastante, no es mi culpa que se allá ablandado

-Permíteme decirte que un príncipe de las sombras no se ablanda. Aquel mequetrefe era BUENO...tenía corazón...

-Tú también lo tienes

-Si, pero hay distintos tipos...Él se metió contigo, una de las sucesoras de las tres hechiceras de Magix...Dime con exactitud su vida

-No se mucho...su padre es un gran domador de dragones, el mejor; nació aquí en Magix...o eso creo...

-Oh, vamos Darcy. Quiero saber algo...no se, su punto débil

-¿Planeas hacerle algo?

-Ustedes me invocaron para luchar contra el enemigo, dijeron claramente que estaba bañado en poderes de ninfa.

-E-so-ya-lo-sa-be-mos-gruñó Stormy entre dientes, bastante fastidiada

-Queremos hacer una guerra mental-afirmó Icy

-¿Han intentado meterse en sus sueños?

-Si, hace mucho...y falló (1ª temporada)

-Que mal...Pero en fin, chicas...Me invocaron para derrotarlas a ellas y a sus noviecitos; pues empezará por ese Riven que me fastidia de tan solo escucharlo

-¿En serio?...te molestará más saber que Darcy se enamoró...-

-Cállate, Icy-murmuró Darcy en tono desafiante

-¿Te enamoraste de aquel tipejo?-gritó nuevamente indignado Cedric, el príncipe de las sombras.

La chica de cabellos castaños simplemente sonrió divertida, quizás tramaba causar celos; una buena venganza; un reto o algo con muchos desafíos

Cedric tenía la mirada clavada en aquella bruja de anteojos y sin apartarle los ojos de encima ordenó-Por favor salgan ustedes dos, Icy y Stormy

-Si, Cedric-dijeron a coro meloso, esperando una reprimenda contra su hermana de en medio.

-Te escucho ¿Para qué querías charlar conmigo a solas?-comenzó Darcy en cuanto su hermanas cerraran la puerta de la habitación

-Oh, vamos. Sabes que las eh estado interrogando una por una. Ahora que somos parte del equipo, no puedo quedarme sin datos tuyos.

Darcy no habló, pero levantó una ceja, dando a insinuar que no creía mucho de lo que él diera como excusa.

-Solo quiero saber que es para ti aquel Riven...Dañarlo o no dañarlo.

-Puedes hacerle lo que te plazca, siempre y cuando estés conciente de que el equipo esta conformado de cuatro líderes.

-Lo sé. No me rebajaría a lo que les hizo Darkar-sentándose en el sofá seguido al de ella. Luego le tomó la mano y ella lo miro de manera respectiva; mirada que él ignoró.-Te metiste con personas que no son de "Tu clase"-acercándo ligeramente el rostro hacía el de ella, sin interrumpir el contacto visual.

-Cedric, supéralo. Tenía 16 años y medio-alejando la distancia corporal.

-Jajaja, a eso me refiero. Has madurado.

-¿Planeas decirme algo? porque soy alguien completamente directa

-Oh, que casualidad, yo igual; así que iré al grano. Quiero ayudarles en su conquista de la dimensión mágica; por eso vine. Dijeron que jugaremos mentalmente, una idea perfecta siendo que trataremos con hadas desarrollando sus aptitudes de ninfas...Quiero que me hables de todos y todas...Tengo un plan infalible para efectuar esta tarde...y mi principal rival será Riven...

-¿Esta tarde?, es día de la rosa, no encontrarás mucho que digamos en Alfea.

-Pues para eso necesitamos que "capturar a la presa y llevarla al punto de encuentro"

-Traducción...

-Los raptamos y los llevamos a Alfea...no tiene armas, no tienen profesores... ¿Qué más podrías pedir?

-La srita. Faragonda no pone un pie fuera de Alfea.

-Pues...-una sonrisa maléfica y conquistadora iluminó delicadamente su rostro-también tendrá un visita...

-------------------------------------------s-----------------------------------------------

Musa y Riven estaban sentados en el pasto. El cielo había comenzado a dar tonos naranjas y lilas debido a la próxima puesta de Sol. Las nubes reflejaban estas tonalidades y el viento daba fuertes resoplos de vez en cuando, provocando que la piel se erizara.

Riven detectó con la mirada que se aproximaban Digory, Layla, los y las pixies; y se apresuró a preguntarle a Musa si realmente había hablado con Faragonda. La respuesta fué rápida y corta, poco explícita y bastante despreocupada, queriendo dar a entender la mentira de que a ella no le afectaba el tema...

Riven se cuestionó entre desenmascararle los sentimientos o no...Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de los ya mencionados.

-Riven, te ves raro-comentó Layla sentándose en el grupo.

-Estoy sentado

-Oh, si...nunca estas en el pasto-añadió sonrojada y con una sonrisa de chiste

-Vivo obsesionado con el hecho de que mis pantalones no toquen tierra-

-Uh...buena imitación de Brandon-bromeó Musa para que, como consecuencia, la mayoría echara a reír.

No pasaron muchos minutos para que todos desearan resguardarse del frío, en el interior de Alfea; el pasto estaba húmedo; las manos de todos heladas y la apariencia de buscar calor de fuego, bastante obvia. Sin aviso previo todos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar por una de las veredas conductora a la puerta principal del colegio, sin interrumpir la charla.

Los y las pequeñas pixies temblaban de frío y el tema inicial entre ellos era "La esperanza de que a alguien se le ocurra prender la chimenea o por lo menos la calefacción, estando ya adentro de...".

-... ¿Y que opinas de aquella, Digory?-cuestionó Layla, muy al pendiente de la platica

-¡Que esta saliendo humo de la oficina de la srita. Faragonda!-contestó alarmado, cambiando de tema

-¿Perdón?-dudo extrañada...

-Miren-dijo señalando la ventana. Y efectivamente...

Todos fueron de prisa, subiendo escaleras y trazando varios pasillos, hasta el punto mencionado...La directora había desaparecido y no creían que fuese por que hubiese salido, debido al la enorme cantidad de papeles revueltos en su escritorio y otros más tirados en el suelo y arrugados...Una pelota plateada y dorada, combinada en forma de espiral, la cual desprendía un muy turbio y sofocante humo blanco, estaba sutilmente colocada detrás de la puerta, abierta, de su oficina y cada ves desprendía más su contenido, el cual se apoderaba del aire y se expandía con más rapidez...

Muy alarmados, todos salieron del lugar y echaron a andar por los pasillos. Los pixies se perdieron y los únicos en llegar al patio fueron Musa, Riven, Layla y Digory...

-Cof, cof...¿Y los pixies?-preguntó Layla entre cortada.

-Se quedaron adentro, el humo es tan turbio que cualquiera se podría perder allí-contestó Musa apoyando sus manos en las rodillas flexionadas.

-Tenemos que entrar. Ustedes quédense aquí-dijo Riven dirigiéndose a las chicas...

-Cómo si no me conocieras...Voy quieras o no-decidió Layla molesta

-Te puedes hacer daño-terció Digory

-"_Definitivamente tú no me conoces"..._Voy y punto...- y antes que nadie, entró apresurada. Digory le siguió.

-No me quedo-afirmó Musa mirando a Riven

Riven ordenó apurado-Si los pixies llegaran a salir tú los ayudas. Nos llamas.

-Estas loc...-comenzó a decir Musa, pero silenció, resignada, al ver como Riven se alejaba del lugar, en busca de los pixies...

El denso humo asfixiaba y acaloraba de manera impresionante. Después de unos minutos, la planta baja, el primer piso y parte del segundo contenían con pesadez la densa sustancia gaseosa con un ligero olor a ácido, provocante de dolor en los ojos y dificultad respiratoria, entre otros síntomas.

Habían pasado varios minutos, y el único consuelo del hada de la música era ver que mientras sus amigos recorrían con dificultad el castillo, iban abriendo las ventanas de par en par, para que así su labor fuera menos complicada y Musa estuviese conciente de que seguían sanos y salvos.

Muy pronto las ventanas comenzaron a dejar de abrirse y las siluetas de sus amigos corriendo se apreciaban más débiles y borrosas.

De repente, salieron volando por la ventana del primer piso, los mareados pixies-elfos y pixies-hadas, que cobraron consuelo en los cálidos brazos de una Musa bastante preocupada.; para ahí caer rendidos sin decir palabra alguna.

En muy poco tiempo evacuaron el edificio Digory, Layla y Riven, anunciando con débiles palabras que no habían alcanzado llegar al tercer piso y que no había señas de la srita. Faragonda.

Cada alumno tomó en brazos a su pixie y, al parecer, Eric era el que en peor estado se encontraba. Lo habían hallado detrás de una maceta, bastante mareado, soñoliento y diciendo frases sin orden pero con sentido, que nadie se colocó a escuchar...Ahora que la calma había retomado un poco de camino, todos escucharon al pequeño Eric y éste entre tos y tos les explicaba que había visto a cuatro personas atacando a otras dos, entre el humo, y que, cuando lo descubrieron husmeando, lo atacaron y lo aventaron detrás de la maceta; débil y cansado... El pixie de cabello marrón rojizo cerró los ojos, exhausto.

La gran mayoría observaba con suma atención el edificio de Alfea y como el denso y apestoso humo salía por las ventanas sin cesar, aunque cada ves un poco menos. Cada uno tenía distintas opiniones acerca de lo que pudiese haber ocurrido.

Cuando las estrellas comenzaron a aparecer en un firmamento más oscuro y menos rojizo, el aire comenzó a soplar con fuerza y las ramas de los árboles se agitaron con violencia, dejando caer una lluvia de hojas semi secas en el patio. Parecía que las nubes gritaban, pero solo era el sonido consecuente del viento topando en el edificio y los árboles.

Su sentido común les indicaba no entrar aún, a pesar del frío y el cansancio.

De pronto, sin ser previstos, una daga de hielo negro, echando chispas voló cerca de ellos y todos con velocidad giraron sus cabezas para apreciar de donde provenía. Se pudieron vislumbrar cuatro siluetas, con un campo de fuerza atrás de ellos, color verde limón, en el que estaban atrapadas un par de docenas de gentes.

Todos se pusieron de pie y los pixies volaron en sus hombros, incluyendo al ya un poco mejorado Eric.

La Trix rieron y el individuo masculino de a un lado de ellas miraba a los jóvenes de modo retador.

-¿Qué quieren aquí?-preguntó Layla con pánico.

Nadie contestó, pero cuatro segundos después el joven sonrió siniestramente bien y susurró-Acabémoslos.

Como acto seguido el campo de fuerza explotó, haciendo que todos los reos se resbalaran con violencia, fue ahí cuando descubrieron que los que ahí se encontraban eran su escudaron de especialitas, las Winx, sus padres y la Srita, Faragonda, Saladino.

La lucha comenzó en el patio y todos corrían tratando de atacar y no ser atacados o salvando a sus familias de un ataque de muerte.

Los únicos padres que no se hallaban eran los de Flora, Riven, Helio Brandon y los biológicos de Bloom.

Musa paralizó al ver a su padre a 10 metros de distancia, pero prefirió recordar los problemas cuando las Trix hubiesen recibido la golpiza de su vida y, siguió atacando, pero siempre al tanto de que a su padre tampoco le sucediese algo.

Todos lo presentes del buen bando estaban débiles y aturdidos...Habían gritos por parte de ellos, pero las tres hechiceras malvadas y el chico con aires de potencia no emitían sonido alguno, más que el "Sisch" "hoak" de sus poderes...

Aunque nadie lo notó, el joven presente, príncipe de las sombras, se ocupaba de mirar a los alrededores, como buscando algo... ¿o alguien? .Al cual si encontró:

Sky corrió a toda prisa buscando a Bloom; él juraba haberla visto herida y así fué, pero como toda una buena hada, continuaba luchando protegiendo fielmente a sus padres adoptivos; pero el trayecto de Sky fue anulado después de que Tecna le gritara a Riven que tuviera cuidado:

-¡Riven!, detrás de ti...

El príncipe de las sombras encendió y fijo sus ojos contra el mencionado y creando nuevamente un campo de fuerza arrastró a todos a unos 10 o 15 metros a la redonda de Riven, las Trix y él. Riven también fue levemente arrastrado debido a la fuerza de la oscura magia del atacante y, sus brazos y mejilla derecha tenía raspones y cortadas, además de las hechas durante la pelea de hace cinco segundos.

Todos cayeron al suelo, agotados, llenos de pequeñas heridas, débiles, confundidos y algunos con impotencia.

Riven trató de hacer fuerza en sus brazos para levantarse, pero su estado de magia se encontraba muy débil y le impedía el acto. Abría un poco los ojos y podía distinguir que sus colegas estaban iguales o peor. Así que, mientras tanto, tan solo escuchaba los gritos del joven parado a unos 2 metros de distancia, junto con al Trix detrás de él a 5 m.

-¡Tú eres Riven!- le gritó Cedric enfurecido-¿Me están diciendo que este es el bueno para nada con el que me comparaste Darcy?- haciendo la pregunta hacía Darcy, lo cual provocó que a Riven se le erizaran los bellos de la nuca.

-¿Quién eres?-cuestionó el especialista haciendo eficaz su gran esfuerzo por no tartamudear de la incógnita y el miedo...-¿Qué quien soy?..Ja...soy el nuevo príncipe de las sombras. Cedric, para ser exactos. Y vengo por TÚ culpa

-Si es mi culpa...deja a los demás libres..-por fin poniéndose de pie para poder apreciar a la persona que lo buscaba.

-Mmm permíteme pensarlo..¡No!, quiero que sepan lo que eres...que no mereces ser un especialista. Delante de tus amigos, amigas, padres y directores...

Los mencionados ya estaban sentados, dentro del campo, pudiendo ver lo que pasaba; y sus amigos eran los que más preocupación mostraban. Los padres de familia lo miraban con seriedad, duda y desconfianza, sobre todo los monarcas.

Riven cayó por unos segundos.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?

-No...Continua con lo que tengas que hacer..¿Guerra mental?

-Adivinaste mi joven especialista.

Él levantó una ceja y se sentó en el suelo de concreto, con las piernas cruzadas (de chinito, como dirían en México)

-¿Tan altanero eres?-preguntó de forma retadora Cedric

-¿Acaso esperabas que me hincara?¿O que escuchara tus IN-TEN-TOS de hacerme sufrir parado?

-¿Intentos? Oh, no por favor. Simplemente te desenmascararé por ser tan hipócrita. Por traicionar a las Trix...a Darcy.

-¿A Darcy?...QUE DECEPCIÓN SABER QUE ELLA NECESITA NOVIO PARA QUE LA DEFIENDA-en tono burlesco

Todos sus amigos y amigas no se sorprendieron y comprendían lo que Riven hacía, pero los adultos no, a excepción de Saladino y Faragonda.

-Mira no vine para discutir si tu ex novia quieren o no que la defiendan. Estoy aquí para ver el patético tipo con el que un día Darcy me comparo.(Primera temporada)

-Mmm. Conociéndole eso es un halago...el mejor que a dado-con una sonrisa retadora.

Con cada comentario que hacía, los reyes de Solaria, Eraklion, LeRousse, Andros; y los padres adoptivos de Bloom se sorprendían y fruncían en entrecejo muy enojados e indignados, viendo a sus hijos y pensando en que Riven era un peligro...El padre de Musa era calmado por las miradas de súplica de su pequeña hija y las discretas de su primogénito.

-¡YA ME EXASPERASTE!..Voy a ir al grano..¿Estuviste del lado de las Trix?

-Si

-¿Quisiste robar los poderes de Bloom?

-¡No!

-Mienten-terciaron las tres hechiceras.

-¿Les ayudaste?

-Si...Si y si...estuve con ellas, les ayude, fue espía, novio de Darcy, adquirí magia negra de ella, fui un peligro para Bloom...-empezó a decir todo de corrido cayendo el la trampa de Cedric.

-No puedo creer que me hayas dicho todo esto-agregó el príncipe de las sombras con una sonrisa...-¿Y qué hay de Sky?¿Insultabas a la corana de Eraklion, no?-los padres del Sky abrieron los ojos.

-No, Cedric. Insulto a Sky, que es un punto muy distinto-

-Jajaja, se escucha increíble que digas todo esto enfrente de tantas personas...

-Fué mi pasado.

-Tus amigos te perdonaron, pero no sabemos si los padres de ellos y directores lo hagan.

Riven tragó saliva, aterrado de que había ido a los extremos; pero aún así continuó con su plan.

-Eres tan fácil de manipular-rodeándolo, Cedric.

-No has causado sensación alguna en mí, más que lastima.

-¿Disculpa?..Tú fuiste un Príncipe de las sombras.-arrastrando las palabras

-Tal vez..un príncipe sin título...Ya no..

-+ Suspiro +-Prosigamos...¿Qué hay de Musa?

-¿Musa?

-Si, ya sabes...Aquella ves que ella te solicitó ayuda y tú fuiste tan...-aún arrastrando las palabras

-Cállate-le ordenó Riven de inmediato

-¿Porqué? ¿Algo que ocultar?

-No...pero...¡No quiero que la metas!

-¿Porqué?...

Una pregunta-cambiando de tema-¿Porqué las Trix, en las cuevas dijeron a Musa tantas mentiras?

-Porque querían verla llorar...-contestó Cedric, para luego abrir los ojos viendo el enorme error que había cometido. Musa abrió los ojos de emoción.

-¡Le mintieron!-parándose con furia-Eres un...-pero se abstuvo a decirle alguna ofensa

-¿Un qué?...

-Sea como sea ya saqué la información que necesitaba.

-Corrección: tu noviecita la necesitaba.¿Cómo la puedes proteger tanto después de aquella ocasión en la que ella te pidió auxilio..¿Me podrías platicar ese día?...

-No

-Si no me lo dices lo diré de peor manera

-¿Quieres saber?...Bien, pues aquí lo tienes...L as Trix la estaban persiguiendo junto con un ejército de brujas y no le ayude...no me dió la GANA...Estaba de lado de Darcy y no la pensaba traicionar. Pero al parecer no me pagó con la misma moneda..

-No me digas que te enamoraste de ella

-No...y sabemos que si estaba con ella era porque me hipnotizaba

-Sabes que la mitad de tus acciones eran voluntarias.

-Ese no es tu problema

-Riven, eres muy arrogante y cuidado con tus palabras. Podría ser que te expulsen de FontanaRroja...

El especialista agachó su cabeza, resignado.

-Bien-prosiguió el príncipe de las sombras-dime ¿Algo más con lo que te pueda chantajear?..Jajaja... ¡Oh, cierto! lo comenzaba a olvidar...Dime ¿Dónde esta el Encantrix de Musa, porque ahora no lo tiene y el fauno no les dió más el de Tecna...el que ¡SANTIAGO les robó a las Trix!-volviéndose hacia él y regresando para Riven.

-No te planeo decir...

-¿Seguro?

-Si...

Todas las Winx y pixies estaban conmocionadas y sentía el corazón en la boca del estómago.

-Si no me dices...-arrastrando de nuevo las palabras y en tono cantado-todos sabrán un gran secreto...

-Creeme que no tengo nada que ocultar...

-¿A sí? ¿Y que hay de tu madre?

Riven abrió los ojos y seguido frunció el entrecejo, pensando profundamente en lo que podría hacer. Musa lo miró atenta, rogando interiormente que nada malo fuese a sucederle ni a su especialista, ni a alguien más.

-Dilo, no me importa.

-¿Por qué no?-cuestionó sorprendido, Cedric.

-Porque no...Además se que con eso me chantajearás para robar los Encantrix de las chicas y no lo permitiré.

-Uh, el héroe ya llegó-rió, para continuar con su tono normal de voz-No le haré daño a nadie si me dices que poderes de ninfa desarrollan, y así obtengo sus Encantrix...¿Sencilla tarea, no?

-¿Un Encantrix? ¿Planeas robar un Encantrix?-organizando en su mente el nuevo y mejorado plan de ataque

-Si...pero antes...

-¿Antes qué?

-Lastimaré a Musa, si no me dices donde esta el suyo

-¡Estas desquiciado!

-Si me atrevo...Y sería tu culpa...

-Pues te diré la verdad...Yo se lo robé-mintió el especialista para cubrirla

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, a excepción de los alumnos.

-Wow, después de todo aún corre por tus venas el príncipe de la sombras, muchacho.¿Porqué o hiciste?

-Para que no se lo robaran ustedes nuevamente...

-¿Y el fauno?

-Yo me contacté con él...Lo engañe para que me lo diera y lo absorbí...

-Con magia negra, supongo.

-No...

-Entonces ¿Qué objeto es tan maravilloso y potente para absorber el Encantrix de un hada? –Cedric estaba muy interesado en el tema.

-¿Quieres algo que te de poder?. Bien, pues te informo que hay algo más poderoso que la llama del dragón, que los Encantrix y poderes de ninfa...

Los especialistas y Saladino lo miraban fijamente, tratando de descifrar que locura estaba a punto de cometer...

-¿?

-Una joya de especialista

-¿Qué?

-Si...

-Jajajaja, no puedo creer que me hallas dicho esto...Pero res tan torpe que no hicimos trato antes de que dijeras. Aún así la atacaré...-volviéndose hacía Musa.

-Te doy la mía.

Cedric paró en seco y giró sobre sus talones para ver a Riven,

-¿A cambio de qué?

-De que te marches y todos queden sanos...

-No tengo poderes curativos...

-Pero yo si...

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron todos los presentes...

-Explícate muchacho-le ordenó el príncipe

-No es necesario. Tú lo verás..

Riven respiró hondo y se quitó su símbolo de especialista con la mano derecha, para comenzar a apretarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Rompiendo el cristal y emitiendo de la joya una luz roja, cegadora. De su mano comenzó a salir sangre debido al los finos pedazos de vidrio y todo su cuerpo de estaba debilitando...

-Miren que tenemos aquí. Un masoquista-burló Cedric para que las Trix rieran por lo bajo.

-Tómala, Cedric.-dijo Riven con un hilo de voz.

-Con gusto.

-Espera...Mejor yo te la doy-Se acercó a él con tres pasos y apretó su mano derecha contra el pecho del atacante, emitiendo más y más la luz roja y desapareciendo toda la magia oscura que proviniera del lugar...Curando las heridas de todos, despareciendo al bando malo, esparciendo el humo y, por ultimo, eliminando el campo de fuerza; pero no antes de caer al suelo, lastimado y con los cristales ensangrentados de la joya, al piso...

Flora y Helio corrieron hasta él, debido a que no había alguien se los impidiera. Brandon se fué a socorrer a los monarcas de Eraklion, los cuales sostenían a Sky del brazo para que no se le acercara.

Saladino se aseguró que sus alumnos podrían recuperar a Riven y, junto con Faragonda trató de apaciguar a los padres de familia presentes.

Flora le pedía a gritos a Bloom que fuese con ella para curar a su amigo; pero todos los padres de familia evitaban que sus hijos fueran.

Musa le rogaba a su padre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas:

-Papá, por favor...

-Hija ¡Te robó tu Encantrix!

-Yo sé que no lo hizo. Él no nos haría daño...Se arriesgo para salvarnos... ¡Le mintió a Cedric!

-Hija...-Oboe (el padre de Musa se llama Oboe) estaba sorprendido de que su hija pidiera con tanto fervor poder ayudar a su novio y la soltó resignado. Jamás la había visto así, nunca la vio llorar por alguien, más que por su madre cuando falleció...Y esa era la razón por la que prefería guardar el secreto de su hermano mayor. La creía lo suficientemente fuerte para esperar, pero no lo suficiente para saberlo.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, Riven pudo apreciar las siluetas de los pixies viniendo hacía el, seguido de la de Musa...Cayó desmallado y quedó inconsciente. Su subconsciente lograba oír algunos sonidos y palabras, pero no las razonaba...Su mente comenzó a volar, como en un sueño y cuando los abrió se encontró rodeado con sus amigos...sentados en la cama donde él reposaba.

-¿D-donde estoy?-preguntó aturdido, pero sintiéndose mejor a la vez.

-En la enfermería de Alfea-le respondió Sky

-¿Cuánto tiempo...

-Tres días-respondió Brandon...

-¡¿Qué?!- se alarmó tratando de parar, acción que no logró.

Todos se comenzaron a reír...-No te creas...solo una hora y media-comentó Brandon entre risas.

-Y por si tienes alguna otra duda-dijo Digory antes de que Riven hablara-Todos los padres de familia están en la dirección...Las chicas se están encargando de escuchar todos los comentarios...

-Y el padre de Musa te está defendiendo...Aseguraría que ya te ganaste al suegro-agregó Helio con mirada de confidente. Y Riven comenzó a reír.

-Bien...Bloom te trató de curar con sus poderes, pero no pudo...-dijo Sky con un tono de decepción.

-Así que Flora preparé una poción...Y Musa te atendió...Me conmovió tanto verla curándote...-(Digory en tono tierno)

-Jajaja, ahora salió el cursi...-rió Brandon. Digory se molestó por el comentario y respondió-Juraría que tienes celos de que lo atendieran tan bien..

-Si, tal vez sí...a la otra me romperé una pierna para ser tan bien acogido...

-Jajaja-

-¿Los pixies?

-Afuera-contestó Timmy.

...-------------------------------------------S------------------------------------------...

Pasó poco tiempo y los padres de familia se marcharon calmados a sus planetas.

Musa charló con su padre...Se sintió tonta por contar en lo que las Trix le dijeron, pero su padre la consoló y con el amor de un padre a su hija, le dijo que era lo más importante para ella; que a su primogénito también lo adoraba, pero que siempre habría un lugar especial para ella...

Ahora todos y todas estaban en la habitación central del departamento de las chicas...

-Hay algo que aún no entiendo-comentó Tecna

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Brandon, muy curioso.

-La joya de Riven...

-Si...y eso de que de un segundo para otro ya llevaba el traje de especialista...-terció Bloom

-Mmm...-respondió el joven de ojos púrpuras-es como el traje de ustedes...de un momento para otro ya está...

-¿Y la joya?-insistió Tecna, impaciente y llena de dudas...

-Contiene la magia de la fuerza, es decir, nuestra fuerza corporal, física y mental...Es la joya que mantiene viva a la dimensión mágica...

-Los especialistas protegemos a Magix...sin ella nos sería difícil...Nos convertiríamos en humanos simples sin poderes ni fuerza...solo la fuerza física que desarrollamos...-interrumpió Sky

-¿Es por eso que siempre entrenan?-cuestionó Stella

Todos asintieron...

-Increíble-murmuró Musa que estaba sentada en el sillón, junto a Layla.

-En fin...cambiando de tema... ¿Ya pensaron en los niños internos?-preguntó Helio, cambiando de tema.

-¡Si!-exclamó Stella muy animada...-como me gustaría que estuviera en modo de hermana... (la tarea consiste en que tu niño interior te puedo tratar como si fuera tu hijo(a) , hermano(a) , o tu espejo, recordando todo lo de su edad y estando más consiente que los demás, de que eres un niño interior...aunque eso no significa que los niños internos no sepan lo que son)

-Hermano-dijeron al unísono Brandon y Sky

-Así le enseñaríamos lo geniales que somos.-agregó Brandon.

-Yo espejo...hermana. Nunca tuve una.-(Layla)

-Yo...-Helio estuvo a punto de decir que siempre pidió una hermanita, pero recordó sus carta a Musa (Cap. 2) y mintió-nunca pensé en hermanos...quizás en modo hijo-_"Después de todo no estaría mal probar la paternidad"_

-Digo lo mismo-.terció Riven

- ¿Enserio te gustaría probar ser padre?-preguntó Bloom incrédula e impresionada al igual que muchos otros.

-Mi padre fué el mejor...además de tema de hermanos me basta saber que Eric descubriese que Chatta es suya.

-¡Oye! La vi a los ojos y lo supe...-reclamó el pixie

-Si bueno...nunca hablaron viéndose a los ojos...Pero para evitar futuras maldades de las Trix, definitivamente Riven y no...NADA...-dijo Flora.

-Definitivamente...-recalcó Riven.

-Son normales estas parejas...como Yoly y Livy o Tune y Kurt...

Helio se puso nervioso y dijo-S-si, sería extraño que fuéramos hermanos...

-¿Por?-le cuestionaron, pero él se encontraba tan alterado interiormente que no supo quien le preguntó.

-... ¡Porque mi hermana estaría saliendo con mi mejor amigo!

Todos rieron y él se alivianó.

...--------------------------------------------S-----------------------------------------...

Después de la plática, Riven condujo a Musa por los pasillos y llegaron a un balcón...

-¿Todo bien?-le preguntó ella viendo la cara de preocupación de su novio.

-Quiero hablarte de...de...

-¿Lo del trato que hicimos en Lunes?

-Si...se trata de mi madre

Musa escuchó atentamente.

-Descubrí que ha regresado. Mi padre me lo trata de ocultar. En verano me insinuó acerca de que haría yo si ella regresara...Una semana antes de regresar a la escuela encontré en el buzón una carta...solo decía para quién era y no tengo ni la menor idea de como...Pero reconocí aquella letra...

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si... ¿Recuerdas que en la cabaña te dije que comprendía como te sientes?

Musa asintió

-Es algo parecido. Mi padre se niega a decirme...

-Sabes que tú sab...

-Si-interrumpió Riven

Hubo unos momentos de silencio y Musa le dijo...-Creeme que te voy a ayudar...Hicimos un trato...Además, para eso estamos tu y yo-sonriéndole con toda sinceridad.

Ambos siguieron charlando, mientras que la Luna los iluminaba y las estrellas observándolos...

-**-----------------------------Continuará----------------------------------------------**

**Muziek **gracias por tus reviews...Me alegra bastante que te emocione que helio sea su hermano...Musa los sabrá pasado un tiempo..pero de aquí en adelante las cosas se pondrán muy buenas...Solo espera, hay unos capítulos extras, es decir, que menciono aventuras y se dan a conoce algunos puntos y se desarrolla el romance...Ah!! y ciertamente las Trix fueran malisisisisismas, pero pss ya se supo que todo fue mentira ¡ehh!!thanks!!

**krissel majere- ** em hace feliz saber que tengo un nuevo lector y un nuevo review!!! Q bn q es de tu agrado mi fic..Yo tambn soy fanática de la pareja MusaxRiven...Y en este cap, Eric tuvo buen protagonismo...De hecho Eric es el más especial para mi y el protagonista de los pixies..más adelante se le dará un romance..pero quizás no sea con Tune...Muchas gracias!!

**Blackmoonfairy-**jeje, si, ps si..exactamente Helio es su hermanito..ejeje

Creo q si logré sorprender a las personas aunq sea un poquitito.

Los niños interiores tiene buena importancia en este fic y aparecerán en el proximo capitulo...Mil gracias por tu apoyo..

**Shi no hime-**jeje, gracias por los halagos...es sí, pss los primeros 5 capitulos fueron la introducción al libro..estamos ahora entrando al enlace del fic...Definitvamente habrá varios cambiazazos...

Por cierto..ví q lees el fic de "Quiero estar contigo" a mi me facina ese fic, me alegra q lo tengamos en común..jeje. mucha suertes!!

**Yami Natasha-**jeje1 hola!!! Espero estes bn y q tus fics sigan muy pronto...gracais por tus buenisismas intenciones de darme el nombre de la madre de Musa...por fin lo conseguí ¡¡eh!!!.jaja

En fin, aprecio mucho q sigas altanto mis actualñizaciones!!!muchas suertes

**Ale-**Oh, q genial q te animaras a leer el fic compeltito!!! Me hace feliz saber q tengo nuevas lectoras..y tu review: mil gracias. Te daré un pequeño adlentae: las reacciones etsaran buenisisisisissimas, pero estarán más adelante...aun no..jejeje-Mil ocho mil gracias y chao!!!

_En fin, agradesco mucho sus apoyo y su paciencia, debido a que me tarde basante en actualizar..les dejo este capitulo para q lo disfruten hiperbien..Tengo examenes semestrales por dos semanas, así q quizás tarde un poco...deseanme suertes en mis examenes y fic!!!_

_Con cairño._

_Daniela o chica93_

_Mil suertes y chao!!_


	7. Escuela para magos:Wizard

**Apenas comenzaba aquella noche...**nuestros especialistas estaban de nuevo en su querida FontanaRroja. La Luna se posaba brillante sobre el enorme edificio y, junto a la compañía de las divinas y relucientes estrellas, iluminaban un suave, dócil y bello reflejo hacía las ventanas. Aquellas estrellas eran exactamente las que habían observado con tanta ternura y cariño a Riven y Musa, pactándose ayuda mutua, que, a pesar de quedar en un acuerdo de "Yo te ayudo, tú me ayudas", era pura aquella promesa. El temor de herir los sentimientos, y no tanto el orgullo del otro les hizo quedar así; pero por nada de la dimensión planeaban romper la nueva misión que aguardaba.

Las ninfas apreciaban eso escandalosamente y la ninfa mayor les tenía puesta la mirada.

Pero regresando al querido edificio de Magix...Cada uno de nuestros especialistas se hallaba recostado a su manera, en su cama...Unos con el pecho desnudo, otros muy cubiertos y, uno en específico, despierto y aún con ropa normal. Era Riven que, sentado en su cama, no dejaba de ver su mano vendada; recordaba los sucesos de hace unas cuantas horas.

No pensaba mucho en el dolor, pero sí la extraña sensación de mareo y nausea. El romper aquel cristal y dije tan poderoso causaba dolor y confortación; esta ultima era tanto física como interior.

Giró la mirada hacía detrás suyo. Su ojos se toparon, sorpresivamente con Luna que lo observaba muy interesada con la cabeza un poco ladeada como si supiera lo que le pasaba o, más bien, como si deseara averiguarlo.

El joven, acostumbrado a lo dulce que era su gata, la tomó en brazos y la acarició con la yema de los dedos; pero ella forcejeó y se acurrucó a un lado suyo, bien junta al muslo del chico. Su amo la miró con extrañes.

Pasados unos minutos abandonó la cama para tomar de su armario un pants ligero para dormir...Su vista pasó por las sudaderas que guardaba, pero deseó jamás hacerlo debido a que una serie de recuerdos encadenados lo condujo hasta un cumpleaños muy lejano y pasado en el que su madre era una de las protagonistas..._La recordaba tan bella y fresca...con su corto cabello violeta, recogido dócilmente en media cola; una falda azul y una blusa sencilla blanca...Bien perfumada y aseada...poco maquillaje y una sonrisa...que ¡él había heredado!...Aquel cumpleaños ella le entregó un paquete con una sudadera, la cual el pequeño la vio extrañado, pero además, dentro se encontraba un regalo de bastante más agrado para un pequeño de su edad...Jamás dejó aquellos dos regalos en su infancia..._Negó su cabeza contrariado y tomó ambas prendas con violencia.

Sin importarle la hora y la comodidad de sus compañeros que, seguramente no turbaría, tomó una ducha. Abrió la llave del agua y dejó que las gotas resbalaran por su bien formado cuerpo de especialista y criatura de Magix. Deseaba que el agua limpiara sus malos recuerdos...que al fin y al cabo eran de los mejores. ¡Demasiado contradictorio! Su padre siempre fue su mejor ejemplo, su valentía y fuerza, su ilusión y su coraje...A su madre la guardaba, en la infancia, como alguien muy especial que siempre deseó tener cerca. No comprendía a donde, ni porque se había ido mamá...pero la amaba...Su mente atravesó la vez que comprendió todo y dejó de aparentar todo el fervor que le tenía

Cerró los ojos con fuerza procurando reprimir todo sentimiento hacía ella, pero le era imposible...Si supiera un remedio para olvidar a las personas lo hubiese usado hace aproximadamente cuatro años. En varias semanas cumpliría diecinueve...y fué el mismo día que celebró quince cuando su vida cambió...Fué cuando dejó de ver el mundo igual...quizás la ocasión que dejó por completo su niñez...

Ahora...si ¡Ahora! cuando su vida se tornaba mejor, cuando sus ojos se concentraban y giraban en torno a otra mujer...retornaba ella... ¡¿Acaso sabía el dolor que le causaba saber que ella regresaba?!...Pero lo que más le dolía fue que ella prefirió buscar el perdón de su esposo únicamente. ¿No tenía conciencia que él sufrió toda su vida?...

-Calma Riven...Quizás no era su letra. ¿Qué digo¡Claro que era!(Cap 6, al final)...-se decía a si mismo el joven aún en la regadera., exasperado y con jaqueca.

**-----------------------------------------------------s----------------------------------------------------**

**En Alfea, comedor...**

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Bloom sentándose en la mesa donde sus amigas.

-Seguro te quedó bien el desayuno...Griselda se tragará sus palabras y jamás te mandará a cocinar tú sola-apoyó Stella con gran optimismo, antes de dar bocado a su plato.

-Puaj...creo que no podrá tragar...Bloom...no es por nada pero esto sabe...-comenzó Musa

-Bloooom...cof, cof... ¿Qué rayos le hiciste al desayuno?-gimió Layla apartando la vista del la comida

-¡Valla apoyo!...deberían de tenerle consideración-regaño Stella viéndola cara de Tecna y Flora que se negaban a comer.

-¿Está tan mal?-cuestionó la pelirroja bastante desanimada. Pero por detrás llegó Amaryl -¿Que porquería le pusiste Bloom?...

-Nos quería intoxicar-comentó la otra chica pasando por detrás de ella.

-Yo, lo... ¿Siento?-Bloom se encogía de hombros.

-Oh, vamos. Sé que no es tan mala...Y si es mala me dejo de Llamar Stella...-mientras probaba el interesante platillo—Auch...Amiga...yo...Ehem...

-Creo que te cambiarás el nombre...-

-Bueno sí...pero...Tranquila...

Todas las chicas corrían como locas entre ellas y haciendo gestos y caras de asco y , ganas de devolver el estómago...Un desayuno fatal.

-Iré a FontanaRroja...Veré a Riven antes de ir a Wizard..¿Me acompañan?-dijo Musa levantándose de la mesa. Ignorando los comentarios que hubiesen acerca de su buena amiga y líder de grupo.

-Yo voy-dijeron al unísono Layla y Tecna.

-¿Flora¿Bloom?¿Stella?-interrogó el hada de dos coletas.

-Posiblemente me darán mi niña interior...Además Helio...

-Quizás me la den...además de una buena reprimenda acerca de mi falta de atención en la cocina

-Brandon me vendrá a recoger para ir a Wizard...

-Bien...me llevaré a las pixies...-(Musa)

-Me parece lo mejor-votó Bloom

-Adiós-se despidió Flora con la mano

Las tres hadas partieron rumbo junto con sus pixies y Sol, con destino a la imponente FontanaRroja.

**------------------------------------------------s---------------------------------------------------------**

Toc-toc

-Pase

-¡Hola Riven!

-...Hola.-se tardó en saludar a su novia. Buscaba algo con urgencia por todos sus cajones.

-¿Qué sucede?

-

-Uhum ¿Gustas que te ayude a encontrar ese algo?

-No...

- + Suspiro +-Musa tomó asiento en la cama de Riven, viéndolo con extrañes. Sol fué a un lado de Luna, en el alfeizar de la ventana.

-Busco una carta...

-Mmmm...desde hace cuanto tiempo

-No se... ¿Qué hora es?

-Faltan 20 minutos para irnos a Wizard

-Oh, genial-en tono sarcástico, para proseguir-desde las 8:47

-¿No es esta?-preguntó la joven tomando un sobre beige con tinta negra que con el paso de los años se había tornado morada. Este estaba justo en medio de una pila de hojas y libros.

El joven volteó a ver momentáneamente el sobre y se la arrebató-Increíble que la hayas encontrado tan rápido.

-Bueno, cuando quieras te puedo ayudar a buscar cualquier otra cosa

-¿Por qué estaría allí?...la tenía en un cajón...-Luego vio la letra del sobre. No se atrevió a leer el contenido; lo había hecho hace mucho y no estaba en sus planes volver a hacerlo.

-¿Y bien?

-Sí es...-se atrevió a decir depositando con rudeza el sobre en el cajón de su mesita de noche (buró)

-¿Disculpa?

-MI MADRE, MI MADRE, MI MADRE...Bien...ya hay que irnos.

-P...

-Pero nada...

-OK, OK...No te tienes que enojar-levantándose de la cama.

-No estoy eno...-Riven la vio detenidamente: Se veía más hermosa de lo normal. Era como si la naturaleza a perfeccionara cada vez más...Pero antes de que su mirada lo delatara, concluyó su palabra-jado.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras discutiendo. Riven respondía con monosílabas y asintiendo...Aunque realmente su mente estaba concentrada en algo más...Inclusive algo más importante que en la pelea que llevaría a cabo en una o dos horas...

-¡Riven¿Estás escuchando?-reprendió Musa, estando a escasos metros de la motoneta del chico.

-¿Uh?...ehe...yo...si, si...solo pensaba en Wizard-mintió. Dándole un casco a su novia.

La joven hada arqueó una ceja en señal de incredibilidad.

-¡Enserio!...y ya ponte el casco

-Si, si...+ Suspiro +

-¿?... ¿Ansías de ver a tu "amiguito"?-_"¿porqué lo tenías que recordar...?. _Montándose en el vehículo.

_-_Realmente no pensaba en él...-Con el casco aún en sus manos y estando de pie a un costado de chico.-

-Oh

Silencio +

-Bien...-cambiando su tono de voz al común-esta vez iremos más rápido. Te tardaste demasiado en llegar

-¿Qué dices¡Tu fuiste el que se tardó!-subió la voz la chica, subiéndose con el casco ya bien puesto.

-Si te hubieses presentado más temprano ya estaríamos allá

-eso no es cie...

Riven arrancó la moto y las palabras de Musa quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Todo esto hecho a propósito con tal de cambiar el tema de aquel Alfonso y olvidarlo...No era que le causara celos. ¿Celos de qué? Exacto no tenía nada para juzgarlo...Pero no se sentía muy cómodo...

**-------------------------------------------------------s--------------------------------------------------**

**Wizard...**La escuela para Magos y magas: Wizard.

Era enorme y bellísima, con un toque medieval debido a su aspecto de castillo de piedra con grandes e imponentes torres.

Grandes corredores, gigantescas escaleras, aulas de mediano tamaño, grandes patios, dormitorios formidables y modernos y, un armonioso comedor iluminado con candelabros en el techo.

Los estudiantes estarían divididos en varones y mujeres, pero socializarían en los recesos, tardes, fines de semanas y practicas extraescolares y/o exámenes especiales

Había magos hasta los terceros grados...Calificados por edad y, admitidos según su destreza en la magia y la inteligencia. Realmente las armas no estaban vinculadas con el colegio, pero se llevaba un fiel registro acerca de las aptitudes más profundas y destacadas de cada alumno. Inclusive, si tenían alguna especialidad en armas, podrían servir en expediciones junto con alguna de las tres escuelas restantes de Magix o alguna otra dimensión.

Los alumnos portaban una capa azul marino, con un dije o broche que la cerraba. El broche era de material mineral, tal como la plata, oro, cobre, diamante...e indicaba el signo de nacimiento, aptitudes, carácter, valores, etc. Cada uno era diferente.

Todos los nuevos ingresados recorrían con interés su nueva escuela y otros tantos se encontraban en los patios principales socializando entre ellos, o con hechiceras, algunas hadas y contados especialistas.

-¿A quién buscas?-interrogó Sky, viendo atentamente desde hace unos minutos a su amiga de dos coletas.

-A... un amigo...-contestó un poco distraída, girando la cabeza hacía todos lados.

-¿No estará con Riven?-cuestionó Stella que iba tomada de la mano con Brandon.

-Mmm... ¿Creen que iría a conocer a su contrincante?

-Lo conocemos y no lo dudo-respondió Brandon.

-De acuerdo...Vuelvo pronto-dijo Musa, para luego salir corriendo hacía el campo o la arena de combates y hechizos.

Sky, Brandon, Stella, Tecna, Timmy, Layla y Digory la vieron irse hacía el noroeste.

-¿En busca de quien va?-interrogó Sky

-De un amigo...-respondió Tecna

-"Amigo"-rectificó Stella creando con sus manos el ademán de "entre comillas".

-¡Stella! No digas eso...-la regañaron sus amigas

La rubia solo bufó y su novio, en señal de compañerismo, la rodeo por los hombros con su brazo, para continuar caminando...

-¿Dónde estará?- se decía a sí misma Musa.

Caminaba por aquí, unos pasos por allá, tres corredores...se regresó...Y nada, no había ni una sola señal de su queridísimo amigo...

Pero muy pronto su mirada se topó con Riven, a lo lejos, charlando con un mago...¿Acaso sería?...Caminó hacía ellos pudiendo identificar que se daban la mano.

-Entonces tú eres Riven...

-Si... tú...

-Alfonso...Alfonso Sagitario, pero solo llámame por mi apellido, así me reconozco...-se apresuró a decir el joven.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Riven extendiéndole la mano y examinando con exactitud y discreción a su próximo posible adversario de armas...Esperaba que tan solo fueran a luchar _por_ y con armas...

Sagitario aceptó el gesto de formalidad y respondió como tal.

Musa sentía latir el corazón ¡Era él!...Sabía que hacer, lo sabía y estaría a punto de hacerlo. Se encontraba a diez metros de él..

-¡Fonsi!-le gritó

El chico paralizó, reconocía esa voz...y esa apodo¿Sería ella?...Claro.

-Permíteme-disculpo el joven hacía Riven y se dió media vuelta esperanzado...

Vio a Musa...Su rostro esbozó una sonrisa y corrió hasta ella para abrazarla...

Sus amigos y amigas que ya habían llegado al punto de encuentro se sorprendieron...Inclusive Riven..._" ¿Fonsi?"_

-_Princesa_ ¿Estás bien?-le respondió él levantándola unos centímetros del suelo y sujetándola de los costados, por las cortillas...

A Riven toda la escena le parecía en cámara lenta...Y más aún cuando aquel "tipejo" se aventuraba a recorrer sus manos hasta la cintura de SU novia... ¡Qué o quién se creía aquel imbécil para...?

-¿Princesita eh?-murmuró Stella posándose al lado de Riven...De un Riven boquiabierto al igual que muchos otros.

-Lo sé-le masculló entre dientes.

-Uh...tienes competencia-en tono de canción

-Stella-terció Tecna viendo la imagen de Musa con su amigo...

-Jamás dejarían que le dijeran Princesa...-comenzó Layla.-ni que la tomaran de la cintura... ¡¿Fonsi?!...

-Cretino...-dijo Riven entre dientes con la intención de ir hasta él...pero sus amigos y amigas lo detuvieron-...

-Es increíble...-murmuró Sky...

-Yo creo que se ven como buenos amigos-comentó Brandon

-Si, yo lo apoyo- (Timmy)

-¿Qué haces aquí princesa?

-Te vine a ver-con la vista nublándose...

-Creciste...-

-Y ni hablar de ti...Te estiraste-abrazándolo con fuerza y colocando la cabeza de su amigo en su pecho, debido a que aún sus pies estaba suspendidos levemente en el aire.

-Jajaja...Te ves preciosa-depositándola en el piso y besando su mejilla. Musa tan solo sonroso de alegría.

-Es increíble...no sonrojó como tomate cuando la besaron...-afirmó Stella

-¿Podrían dejar de verla como si fuera que?-regaño Tecna

-Cierto...nos contara los detalles luego-explicó Layla dándose la media vuelta para adentrarse a la arena de combate con Digory y, arrastrando del brazo a su rubia amiga.

Los demás los siguieron con una sonrisa...Sonaba increíble que se quedaran perplejos por tan solo una Musa diferente...Era cierto lo que Layla decía, ellos eran sus mejores amigos y con bastante razón terminaría por contarles todo con profundidad y lujo de detalles.

Riven los siguió, y dentro de su mente comenzaban a desencadenarse diez mil ideas...Todas de diferentes temas y miedos...

**Regresando con Musa y Alfonso...**

**-**Viniste desde la honorable y majestuosa Alfea a recibirme ¿eh?-bromeó el joven, dando una leve inclinación

-Que gracioso...No has cambiado

-Jeje...y jamás lo haré primor-sonriéndole-En cambio tú, definitivamente sí.

-No tanto...tuve el mal pensamiento de aventarte una piedra para llamarte.

-JAJAJA...en pensamientos eres igual...

Ahora Musa sonrió.

-Te extrañe...

-Yo igual...No nos veíamos desde que cumpliste 16¿recuerdas?

-El verano de aquel año me la pase aburrida-declaró el hada.

-Igual...pero...Juntos al fin ¿No?

-Si...

-Oye...cambiando de tema... ¿me verás pelear?

-Claro...de hecho...

-¿Viste a aquel chico con el que hablaba hace unos segundos?-interrumpió Alfonso

-S...si

-Creo que competiré con él...Solo tiene que ganarle a uno de su escuadrón...

-Es...mi novio-se atrevió a decir

-¡Por fin tienes novio!...

-¡Oye!

-...Espera... ¿Sabe quién soy?-poniéndose serio

-¿Mi amigo?

-Además

-...OK...no lo sabe...Planeo hacerlo después de la competencia...

-No hay necesidad...Si le importarás no le preocuparían esas cosas.

-¡Alfonso! Hablas como mi papá

-Y con mucha razón... ¿Qué hará si el dices ahora?

-Conozco la mente masculina y presiento que se enojaría

-Uff. Bien...pues como gustes, princesa...Pero Tendrán que pasar muchas cosas para que me fíe de él...

-Tranquilo...ahh...sigues comportándote como si fueras mi hermano

-Y los soy, querida...

Musa sonrió levemente recordando al verdadero. El joven descifró el gesto...

-Lo siento, Musa...Yo...

-No importa...

Silencio +

-¡Ya hay que entrar!...se te hará tarde...

-De acuerdo...Adiós princesa-alejándose

-Chao-le gritó y luego susurró-suerte...

Musa caminaba con la cabeza baja y las manos en los bolsillos, por uno de los cuatro túneles que conducían a las estradas de la arena...Alfonso, por fin lo veía...Tantos años...Desde niños fueron inseparables; siempre discutiendo pero nunca soltando la mano del otro.

Era como una mejor amiga...Desde niña, ella le solía contar sus problemas y viceversa; así trataran de temas de varones o damas...Se conocían mejor que la palma de la mano...Y, a pesar de que tuvieron un romance, seguían en pie con su amista...

Suspiro +...-Romance... ¿Cómo se lo tomará Riven?; después de todo no es muy común ser mejor amiga de tu ex novio...Me gustaría platicar con él. Ah estado tenso toda la mañana...

El hada buscó a Riven...Y cabe mencionar que le resultó más sencillo encontrarlo a él, que a Alfonso...

Estaba a los afueras de vestidores de caballeros...

-Riven...-Musa lo llamó con tono de voz media.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-inquirió él.

-Yo-sintiendo un rubor en sus mejillas. Había tomado la pregunta de su novio como ofensa-...Solo...venía a desearte...suerte.

Riven levantó una ceja y se colocó enfrente de ella.

-Gracias-

-Ehem...yo...-bajando la mirada

-¿Era todo?

-Claro...Bueno, si...Te eh notado nervioso-_"Mentira, tenso, en toda la expresión de la palabra"_

_-_¿Nervioso?-dudó el joven

Hubo silencio

-Bueno, lo de la carta, la competencia...Alfonso...

-Primer punto-comenzó serio-prometiste nunca mencionarla (Cap. 1); segundo, yo no me pongo nervioso ante nada y tercer punto...+ Silencio +

El hada subió la cabeza para ver a su novio...

-¿Cuál es el tercer punto?-preguntó con la mirada dolida

Riven la notó...Ahora él era el dolido, no soportaba ver triste a su chica, y menos aún, si era por su culpa...Así que relajó los hombros y le respondió con media sonrisa-¿Princesa?

La joven lo miró desconcertada y respondió a gesto tímidamente- Me dice así desde que actué en una obra escolar...

-¿Y Fonsi?-sin darse cuenta caminaban hacía el vestidor de hombres y tomaron asiento en una banca.

-Le digo así desde los cinco...-sonrojada

Silencio +

-Perdona...no quería hacerte...

-Si, de acuerdo...-interrumpió la chica.

-Yo...

-¿Mmm?

-No estoy celoso si es lo que crees...

Musa sonrió con los labios.-Gracias por decírmelo...-admitió, suspirando.

-Creo que me tengo que ir preparando...

-Definitivamente. Adiós...Que tengas suerte-abrazándolo, inclusive no le importó el hecho de que él no le respondiera al gesto de cariño

-¿Me apoyarás?

-Solo a ti. Por eso vine aquí-

-_"Fiu...música para mis oídos..."-_Confío

Musa sonrosó y dejó de abrazar a su novio.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos...Pronto Musa reaccionó...

-Oh por el amor a las nereidas...-murmuró ella mordiéndose el labio inferior y bajando la mirada

-¿Qué paso?

-¿Me metiste aquí a propósito?

-¿Uh?..Jajajaja...No...Jamás lo haría...jajajaj

-En fin...tendré que irme...Suerte- y colocó sus labios en los de su novio por cinco segundos, para después marcharse, pasando desapercibida por cualquier mirada...

Riven quedó pasmado. Fué ahí cuando comprobó que nunca nadie en la existencia le había robado un beso ¿Qué acaso ella era la dueña de su vida y de sus primeras veces?...

**---------------------------------------------------s------------------------------------------------------**

**En la guarida de las Trix...**

-Que humillación la de ayer-gimió Stormy entrando con desgana a la sala común de la guarida.

-Fué toda una de-gra-da-ción-respondió Cedric arrastrando las palabras con un dejo de irritación.

-Guarda silencio, Cedric. Por tu culpa ahora la tonta del hada de la música sabe que la engañamos...-gruño Icy sentada cómodamente en uno de los sillones.

-Debo anunciar que lo que hicieron en las cuevas fué una es-tu-pi-dez-

-¡Deja de separar las palabras por sílabas!-gritó Icy, bastante furiosa

-Como si no entendiéramos-terció la bruja menor

-Si no lo hago, Darcy no capta- excusó el príncipe en son de burla.

-No-te-metas-conmigo-amenazó la hechicera de en medio.

-¡Ya basta!-ordenó Icy-Si seguimos así, nunca derrotaremos a esas Winx y a los especialistas. Tendremos que formar un nuevo ataque...

-Empezando por investigar los verdaderos pasados...me supongo-opinó Cedric

-Valla...por primera vez entonamos en algo, mi querido Cedric...-Icy, con una sonrisa maléfica

-Mmm, será mejor que me valla, tengo un asunto pendiente...con permiso-dijo el principe, con media sonrisa y, se retiró.

-¿Querido¿De aquí a cuando le dices así a Cedric?-inquirió Darcy con un dejo de celos

-Oh, hermanita. ¿No me digas que sientes algo por nuestro aliado, además de falsa repulsión?

-¿Di...Disculpa?-desde hace tiempo que ella no tartamudeaba...

-Está enamo...-comenzó Stormy a cantar, pero una mirada llena de odio la detectó. Era de su hermana, Darcy

-Dejémosla tranquila. No hay que alborotarle las hormonas más de lo debido...-rió Icy

-Que indignación-masculló entre dientes la hechicera castaña.¿Cedric, gustarle?¡No!..Apenas llevaban dos días de conocerse. Era ilógico...Inclusive era ilógico su comportamiento de ¿celos?..O por el amor a las nereidas... ¿Atracción o alguna leyenda que quisiese ser descubierta o revivida en el presente? (Recuerden que en el fic hubo otra generaciones de ninfas, hadas y hechiceras...Muchas veces las generaciones se guiaban por el destino, otras por la combinación del destino y las antiguas leyendas de ninfas...Sobre todo el pasado, mas que las leyendas. OK, muy confuso...promesa que daré más revelaciones en los próximos capítulos).

**-----------------------------------------------s----------------------------------------------------------**

**Estacionamiento de Wizard... **(Es tan grande que tiene estacionamiento ¿Pueden creerlo?, rebasó a mi querida FontanaRroja...o puedo ponerle uno..muajaja...)

-Una victoria a la bolsa, Timmy.- comentó Brandon montándose a su motoneta junto con Stella.

-Claro, los especialistas son invencibles-añadió la rubia-Y valla Timmy, te luciste

-Oh, vamos...No fué nada.-respondió el especialista de gafas. Riven le dió un codazo y le murmuró-Deja que se te eleve el ego, te lo mereces-en son de buen compañerismo pero, sin dejar su típico tono de voz.

El castaño sonrió negando la cabeza mientras sacaba un casco para Tecna.

Tecna, sin haber escuchado el murmuro de entre los chicos comentó-Ganaste limpiamente. Nunca había visto un combate

Timmy sonrojó nerviosamente y le susurró a Riven-Tomaré tu consejo.

-¿Creen que Musa enoje por el fracaso de su novio, es decir, de su "amigo"?-

-¡Stella!..No digas esas cosas-le regaño Layla-Mucho menos sin que Musa esté presente..._-"Así ella te da el codazo como se debe hacer..."_

-Total¿Alguien sabe dónde está?...-inquirió Sky

-Con su amigo-novio-respondió la rubia

-¡Stella!-le reprendieron todos. Riven se levantó de su motoneta y se acercó a ella.

-Deja de molestar...Te ves un poquito mas bonita, callada...CREEME

-Jo, jo. Al parecer cierta persona esta celosa

-¿Celoso yo? Permíteme reírme –en tono sarcástico y con un dejo de fastidio

-Claro que lo estás. Todos los chicos son celosos. Excepto Brandon, claro.

A Riven se le cruzó en la cabeza usar una respuesta cruel pero prefirió atacar a su compañero...Uhum ¿como resultaría su bromita?

-¿Brandon?, ya veremos

Pero su plan fué interrumpido...Tecna le habló-No lo hagas

-¿Perdón?-girándose hacía ella

-No lo hagas...soñé el resultado (recuerden sus poderes de oráculo) y tu broma cambiara accidentalmente de rumbo

El chico levantó una ceja ¿que podría pasar que estuviese mal? Después de todo, tan solo sería una broma-Dame tres razones lógicas

-Escucha mi opinión

-Nadie la solicitó- y se volteó...pero un beso que iba destinado a la mejilla de Stella...Calló en los...labios...

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos con una sonrisa incrédula. Stella y Riven abrieron los ojos de impresión. Después de cerrarlos con fuerza deseando que fuera una pesadilla, Riven la empujó...

-Cof, cof...-Riven tosía, dándole la espalda a Stella

-Cof... ¿Qué rayos te pasa?..Cof...-gemía la rubia frotándose los labios, con la mano derecha. La otra tomaba de la cintura a Brandon.

-Tú sabias que pasaría...-el especialista veía a Tecna con ira.

-Te lo advertí...No me escuchaste-respondió seria con los brazos cruzados.

-Debemos admitir que recibiste una lección-burló Brandon...-además no caería en tu sucio truco de darme celos...Estas enojado por no pelear contra Sagitario

-Creme que no-_"¡¿Quién rayos se cree Tecna?!¡Si tiene aquellos poderes, debió de advertirme con firmeza!"_-Resignado y avergonzado se recostó en su moto

Mientras el joven de cabellos purpúreos se estabilizaba mental y físicamente del incidente; el hada del Sol y la Luna miraba, extrañada y espantada, a su novio.

**-------------------------------------------------s--------------------------------------------------------**

**En algún recóndito pasillo de la torre principal de Wizard...**

-¿A dónde me llevas, Alfonso?

-No quería que te fueras sin ver esto...-señalándole un gran muro, al final del pasillo.

-¿Una pared?

-¡No tontuela! Ve lo que hay allí

El hada se acercó sigilosamente hacía el lugar indicado. Tenía una gran placa negra con letras doradas...La chica leyó rápidamente el escaso pero interesente contenido.

-Oh...entonces... ¿Había otro Wizard hace décadas?

-Oh, sí...Pero lo destruyeron debido a los ataques del príncipe de las sombras y tres hechiceras de hace unas generaciones...Se dice que buscaban a un niño...Un niño único con poderes increíbles... ¿Qué miedo, no?

-Lo sé, ya me puso la piel de gallina...Marchémonos.-

-Ah, no...De aquí no me muevo... ¿Segura que ya te asuste?

-Conque ese era el plan...Luego investigamos que sucedió con la vieja Wizard...

-Pero quiero que te espantes...

-Alfonso, no lo has logrado desde hace 7 años y no reanudarás tu carrera ahora...-

-Ere, tan...

-¿Fastidiosa?-con una sonrisa

-No, adorable...por desgracia...

-Jajaja...debo admitir que me dió un poquito de miedo

-¡Ves! Gané...

El hada suspiró. Alfonso Sagitario era el hombre perfecto...Perfecto para las travesuras infantiles...Su amigo del alma y más allá. Siempre lo recordaba como aquel niño de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azul brillante y una aureola miel; tez blanca, bajo y con infinidad de pecas en las mejillas y punta de la nariz...Algo un poco diferente a lo que ahora era: Su cabello con el paso del tiempo dió a matices de café y negro; sus ojos eran azules rey brillante y la aureola permanecía intacta, miel; la tez se bronceó un poco; la pubertad le favoreció y creció notablemente, comparando la estatura que tenía en la secundaria; las pecas se esparcieron con el crecimiento y el dulce tono bronce en la piel...Ahora solo eran una huella y tatuaje imborrable de la hermosa infancia que gozó...con ella. Su mejor amiga. Tuvo más, pero ninguna tan añeja, duradera y pura, como la que sostenía hasta aquella edad.

Ambos partieron y él la despidió en la antes de entrar al estacionamiento. Un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo; una rase de suerte; la promesa de hablarse por teléfono en unas semanas y portarse bien...

**----------------------------------------------------s-----------------------------------------------------**

**-**Musa, por fin llegas-declaró Digory suspirado.

-Lo siento...Tenía que despedirme

-Lo verás, fácil, en una semana-terció Stella

El hada negó con la cabeza.-Tiene que prepararse y adaptarse a Wizard. No lo veré tan seguido. Sus clases son muy fuertes...no sería justo desconcentrarlo

-¿Por?-

-Estaría muy cansado ¿no?-colocándose el casco que Riven le ofrecía.

-Oh, si... ¿Y quién se preocupa de mí con tus llamadas nocturnas?-preguntó su novio

-Oye... A él lo eh fastidiado toda la vida. Necesita un descanso en estas próximas semanas...En lo que se acopla bien a Magix.-sonriéndole

-Eres inexplicable...-susurró. El agotamiento del día y los sucesos ocurridos desde la madrugada lo estresaban.

**------------------------------------------------s---------------------------------------------------------**

**Todos estaban reunidos en FontanaRroja**

-...pero, enserio Bloom, si hubieras ido te habría dado un ataque de risa con la cara de Stella-Sky había estado narrando el incidente del beso. La pelirroja escuchaba muy atenta, quizás esto la haría reír, pues, lo único que obtuvo de quedarse en Alfea fué una regañiza por su (horrible) desayuno...al parecer, ni siquiera les iban a dar su niñas interiores ese día...!! Simplemente iban a hacer una prueba!!

Musa, sentada en el pasto, veía a Riven apoyado en el tronco de un árbol...No mostraba interés en escuchar. A nuestra querida hada le daba risa... ¿Stella y Riven?..._-"Creo que si yo también hubiese ido me habría dado un ataque...aunque estando Riven..._

_Definitivamente creo que no a estado bien...Algo le preocupa...No tendrá tiempo para escuchar mis parloteos y explicaciones acerca de que Alfonso y yo fuimos novios...Será otro día."_

La platica fué cambiando rumbo hasta que se dió la ocasión de que Brandon dijera-Oigan, Helio y Timmy están en a arena, vamos a ver que hacen.

-De acuerdo...aún hay tiempo antes de irnos-aceptó Bloom en nombre de las Winx.

-Además supongo que querrás ver a Helio- terció Sky, dirigiéndose hacía Flora. La chica bajó la mirada y le susurró a Musa.

-Temo verlo

-¿Porqué?

-Aún no me da explicaciones. Mi enojo ha pasado a tristeza

-Oh, Flora. Tranquila, estaré a tu lado cuando lo veas...

Al entrar pudieron ver en combate a Timmy y Helio...El segundo venció.

-Riven, te reto a una partida.-le dijo Sky

-Trato-Por fin algo le daba ánimos.

Las chicas se colocaron en las estradas.

Los especialistas se apartaron un poco de el nuevo duelo, sin abandonar la arena pero, sin acomodarse en las estradas. Helio notó a Flora. La miró unos momentos, pero ella no lo veía ¿Lo ignoraba o qué?

La pelea comenzó...Sky sacó su espada azul; Riven su láser de hilo (el hilo que tiene una bolita que gira...¿la recuerdan?)

Todo iba muy reñido. Ninguno de los dos había caído en tres minutos...Habían usado todas su defensas y mejores ataques. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus frentes y la respiración se volvía más agitada por cada segundo contado.

¿Cómo ganó Riven?...Oh, tan sencillo como ponerle el pie a Sky ¿Porqué nunca se le había ocurrido? El reglamento no decía absolutamente nada de ello. Quizás porque era infantil...pero útil

-Eres...eres un tramposo-le gritó Sky postrado en el suelo.

-Gané limpiamente

-No es cierto. Recurriste a un truco sucio y vil

-Enséñate a perder.

-Y tú a ser hombre...

-Alto, no peleen-intervino Helio

-Oh, aquí viene tu guardaespaldas, Riven-ofendió Sky enojado.

Timmy y Digory los vieron perplejos. Brandon se acercó a la discusión.

Las chicas observaban todo con asombro...Wow, verían una verdadera pelea. Espera. No, eso estaba...mal, aunque se comenzaba a poner interesante-

-Cállate.- le ordenó el joven de ojos púrpuras.

-¿Porqué?

-El infantil aquí eres tú, Sky. Riven ganó limpiamente. Y no te atrevas a decirme nuevamente así, que siempre llamas a tu pajecito cada vez que pierdes.- elevó la voz Helio.

Las Winx se quedaron boquiabiertas. ¿Helio insultando a Sky?...Por desgracia, a Flora se le rompía el corazón de pensar que su novio no era el mismo. ¿O acaso siempre fué así?

-Eres un...imbécil-levantándose del suelo. Poniéndose al tú por tú con su amigo. Riven quedaba excluido de la riña...

Helio apretó los puños y lo tiró al suelo. La verdadera pelea comenzaba ahora...Golpe, otro golpe.

Los demás especialistas solo miraban. Riven se atrevería a meterse y defender a Helio por el simple hecho de ser su mejor amigo; incluso provocar a Brandon, por crear escándalo ¿Porqué no? Pero dirigió una mirada a sus amigas...Bloom y Flora eran las más afectadas ¿Qué estarían pensado?...Es más, su Musa ¿Qué opinaba?...Justo ahí calló en cuenta de lo estúpido que era el asunto...

-Alto-colocando el pie en medio de ambos y hablando con voz firme

Sky lo vio con fastidio. Riven le envió una seña con los ojos de "Ahí están las chicas", mirada que Helio igualmente captó, y ambos se levantaron sin emitir sonido alguno de sus bocas.

Hubo silencio y las Winx bajaron, simulando que nada ocurrió.

-Sigo pensando que eres un imbécil-le susurró Sky a su amigo de cabello negro-

-¿Disculpa?-levantó la voz, nuevamente.

-Eso, eres tan imbécil...Tienes a Flora en tu nariz y aun no le pides disculpas...Le coqueteas a Musa enfrente de todos y tienes una foto suya en tu cajón

Hubo un silencio incómodo, otra vez. Riven sabía el porque y las razones de los puntos. Lo peor del caso es que él era el único.

El especialista de cabellos negros apretó muy fuerte los puños...-Hurgaste en mis cajones...-masculló

-Necesitaba algo, pero valla...Si que te gusta Musa...

Riven intervino-Helio...tranquilízate..._"Eres capaz de soltar todo ahora...No es el momento"_

La ira que recorría el cuerpo del hermano de Musa comenzó a congelarlo. No podía permitir que esto siguiera. Su respiración se agitaba silenciosamente y el corazón palpitaba con fuerza...No era posible. Su propia hermana pensaría cosas equívocas.

-Sky, si no tienes pruebas no hables. Helio me quitó la foto y más cosas-Riven mintió-las escondió de broma, al igual que yo a él su..._Helio no trae el guante consigo".._.su guante láser. Así que cálmate y trata de no empeorar las cosas. ¿Ya viste cómo se puso?

-Si, claro-en tono sarcástico.-Es triste saber que eres igual de patán, que él...

-Cálmate. ¡Qué no ves...!- + Suspiro + - ¿Sabes algo?

-¿Qué, Riven?

-Te propasaste... No debí meterte el pie...pero no tenías el porque de hablarles así a TUS amigos...mucho menos delante de las chicas.-se marchó con Helio, enojado. El pelinegro comenzaba a calmarse y las chicas agachaban la mirada sin saber que hacer. Se sentían unas entrometidas...una ficha fuera de lugar y asunto.

Brandon intervino antes que cualquier otra cosa aconteciera, y hablo:

-Chicas-rascándose la nuca, avergonzado-creo que... ¿Gustan que las lleve a Alfea?

-Eh...claro-articuló Tecna en nombre de sus desconcertadas amigas.

-Bien, iré por la nave. Esperen.

**------------------------------------------------------s---------------------------------------------------**

-¿Quién se cree Sky para ponernos en ridículo?- rabió Riven entrando a su habitación compartida.

-Creí que Musa... ¿Te das cuenta?, por poco me descubren...o fijan la vista el algo incierto...-con un dejo de tristeza.

Su compañero lo miró fijamente-Lo único sensato fué inventarle lo de las bromas...

-Gracias...

-¿Que diablos estará pensando Musa?

-Flora, hermano, Flora...Si las cosas iban mal, ahora...

Silencio +

-Me las pagará Sky...- gruñó Riven quitándose los guantes de especialista y aventándolos al buró (mesita de noche).

Después de transcurrir un cuarto de hora, nuestras hadas se preparaban para ir rumbo al instituto. Solo faltaban Flora y Musa...

-¿Sabes?, no es necesario que me acompañes...No quiero hacerte perder tiempo...

-Nada de eso, Flora. Prometí estar contigo...Si gustas puedo quedarme en el pasillo. Te esperaré.- apoyó Musa. Ambas caminaban hacía el departamento de los chicos.

-G-gracias.

Silencio +

-¿Y estás bien segura de lo que le dirás?

Flora aspiró hondo y exhaló con la boca, en señal de querer tranquilizar sus nervios.-Por supuesto...Será lo mejor ¿No?

-Sinceramente no se que le explicarás...-

Flora no contestó absolutamente nada y, siguió caminando hasta llegar al destino preparado.

-Yo...-balbuceó Flora dirigiéndose a su amiga

-Ve, yo me quedo...Suerte

La joven castaña asintió y abrió la puerta y, la cerró detrás de ella. La habitación central se hallaba en penumbras así que, con dificultad y temor de tropezarse, atravesó el cuarto hasta llegar a una de las cuatro puertas situadas alrededor de esta recamara.

Toc-toc

-Pasen

Flora giró con timidez la perilla dorada, de la puerta. Era hora de enfrentarse a sí misma...Tomar una dura decisión...

**-------------------------------------------------s--------------------------------------------------------**

El hada musical había optado por sentarse afuera del departamento de los chicos. Divagaba por los rincones de su conciencia y, reflexionaba, además de preguntarse el que estaría ocurriendo detrás de aquella puerta...Estaría mal echar un vistazo pero, después de todo...-Olvídalo Musa_...-_se dijo a si misma.

No habían trascurrido más de dos minutos...Una melodía llegaba hasta sus oídos. Era bella, lenta, tranquila...en ella se comprendía un dejo de dolor y tristeza... ¿Quién sería aquella persona tan singular para teclear de manera tan conmovedora?...Aquella no lo pasaría de largo. Permitió dejarse guiar hasta la dulce melodía.

Paró enfrente de la entrada al salón de eventos de FontanaRroja...Siempre había existido ahí un piano...Pero jamás había enterado que alguien se atreviera a desconcertar a la escuela con alguna sinfonía...

Con una sonrisa de niña pícara husmeó...Era...Wow... Entreabrió los labios, debido a la impresión y, sin que el joven percatara de ello, la chica se apoyó contra una pared; la mitad del cuerpo tras bambalinas y la otra mitad observando al pianista. Él le daba la espalda.

Era hermoso, tocaba el piano con delicadeza, tal como si sus dedos rozaran el firmamento (lo siento si sonó cursi, pero últimamente le tengo amor al piano);sus postura no se distinguían por ser especialista, ahora, si no que, adoptaba la de un buen pianista; sus ojos se clavaban en las teclas del instrumento; tocaba sin necesitar partituras...Lo hacía con sentimiento y de vez e cuando susurraba algo acorde con la composición. Quizás también existía la letra de aquella canción.

Después de unos momentos la pieza cesó. El joven de cabellos púrpuras permanecía sentado...

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-cuestionó él en voz media. No sabía quien era, pero estaba seguro que alguien lo observaba.

-Escuché la música, me guíe por ella hasta aquí.-contestó Musa, sorprendiendo a Riven.

-Creí que te habías marchado.

El hada negó con la cabeza acercándose a su novio, el cual le seguía dando la espalda y no apartaba la vista de la teclas.-No...aún no.¿Cómo supiste que yo estaba aquí?

-Solo percibí una presencia humana...¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-Lo suficiente...

-¿Lo suficiente para que?-preguntó aparentando disgusto.

-Que eres un buen pianista-declaró tomando asiento junto a él.

-Tu...No debiste venir

-Me conoces...¿Creías que no me iba a quedar a presenciar tu sinfonía?

-No te planeaba decir que tocaba

-¿Por?

-Porque si

-Riven...-con un tono de decepción

-Me hubieras preguntado si había compuesto algo...Sabes que no te niego algo...Por lo general

-Tú, tú la escribiste... ¡Oh, Riven!, es hermosa. Transmites tristeza, paz, amargura...-en tono de suspiró concluyó-es tan bella-

-¿Cómo alo que causa aquellos sentimientos te puede alegrar tanto?

-Simplemente siento que es hermoso saber que compusiste algo tan...

-¿Tan?

-Celestial

-No exageres

-¿Tiene letra?-se apresuró a preguntar

Sin contestar sacó de su mochila, recargada en las patas del banco, un fólder, de ahí, las partituras y la letra de esa misma. Se las entregó a Musa sin ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

Con sus finas manos acarició el liso papel y observó con detenimiento cada nota bien escrita...Dió un ojeada más a ellas y, luego, posó su atención en la letra.

Se titulaba "Trece años"

Comenzó a leer con detenimiento y apreciación:

Habría pedido sólo

Un instante de paz

Habría pedido solamente todavía escuchar

Un hilo de su voz

Que dice

" Me ne vado piano piano piano…"

aprieta ahora mi mano

me voy y no te llevo conmigo

desde ahora piensa solo en ti

habrìa pedido sòlo

perder el sentido

Habría estado sola

Mirando las estrellas

O Dios la habría dejado vivir siempre en compañía

Solo de almas bellas

Caer cansada exhausta entre los brazos de

Los ángeles atentos

Que con dulzura la toman

Y desatentos tienden las manos

Y yo que aún escucho

y yo que aún me pierdo

en el suave caminar y en tu cariño regalado

envuelto en el silencio

y siento débil el candor eterno

celoso en la mano

y 13 años pasan

la vida dura nada

Era corta y bella. Existía más música que canto...pero...era preciosa aquella letra ¿Tendría algún significado?

Musa giró la cabeza para ver a Riven. Él, sin darle momento de hablar o hacer preguntas comenzó:

-Ese día había cumplido quince años.-su tono era más bajo que el común (quizás como cuando esta en el balcón hablando con Flora en la segunda temporada)- Supe que mi padre había ido a un funeral...Por momentos me fui convenciendo de que, quizás, mi madre había muerto. Escribí la letra de la canción, desahogándome. La titulé "Trece años"...hacía trece años que no sabía nada de ella.

Desesperado por no tener respuesta en mi mente, busqué en los cajones del armario de Él. Encontré cartas, entre ellas, la que en la mañana buscaba. Mi madre, no había muerto...

Leí solo una vez el contenido de cada sobre para darme cuenta de que ella me había abandonado...-sentía la boca seca, y la voz ronca...-Era tanto la impresión, que...no recuerdo detalles...Sólo eh grabado que poco tiempo después le pidió el divorcio a mi papá...Se casaría con mi padrino...El supuesto mejor amigo de su, ahora, ex esposo.

Mi padrino fué el que murió...El que se llevó a mi madre, gracia a su estúpido dinero... ¿Por qué más habría dejado a su familia?

Recuerdo que había dejado de ver a mi padrino cuando tenía alrededor de 4 años...Él habían sido, junto con mi madre, grandes personas cuando niño...los extrañaba...No sabía nada de ellos dos...

Murió el mismo día que cumplí años...Hacía trece años, había cumplido dos. Nunca sabré porque lo único que recuerdo de aquel festejo es a mi madre dándome mi regalo...-dió una media sonrisa melancólica-Era una avión rojo...era mi máximo a esa edad...-suspiró levemente-Al día siguiente, sin despedirse de mí, se fué, para nunca regresar-poco a poco en su tono de voz se podía captar una furia y decepción guardada-En todas su cartas...no me mencionaba. Jamás. Nunca me mencionó...Acabándolas de leer, decidí que ya no era niño...Fui niño cuando creí ciegamente en las excusas de mi padre y, suponía a mi madre y padrino como los mejores...

Que estúpido... ¿No?...Además¿Quién engaña así a su marido y amigo, respectivamente?

-Tu padre...-Musa se aventuró a hablar pero antes de que formulara su pregunta, Riven la calló diciendo:

-Se enteró...No recuerdo aquella noche, pero me dijo que yo estaba estático viendo las cartas-su mirada recorría lentamente las teclas. Le era difícil tener presente aquella vez...-Me tomó de los hombros y me interrogó, pero yo...seguía estancado en mis pensamientos y recuerdos.-su voz era, ahora, en un leve murmuro- De lo único que tengo memoria es que me dijo que podría hacer lo que quisiera con las cartas. Él supuso que las tiraría pero, no...las guarde en lo más profundo de mis cajones, para nunca abrirlas más...También sé, que si aquel día yo lloré, me prometí jamás hacerlo y menos, por una mujer... –Respiró hondo...Sus ojos no mostraban tristeza, solamente ¿enojo? Tal vez.

Por minutos hubo silencio. No tenían presente la hora...

-Musa-le gritaron desde los corredores...Era Flora que la apuraba. La nave las esperaba desde hace tiempo.

Ambos reaccionaron y se pusieron de pie...Riven notó que Musa tenía los ojos cristalinos ¿Le había llegado su historia...?Sentía un dolor en la boca del estómago...No sabía si lo más correcto había sido narrarle lo sucedido...pero resultaba que por momentos percibió como si él estuviese en el cuarto de su padre, hace cuatro años, aproximadamente...dando a conocer sus sentimientos...

Se miraron a los ojos, accidentalmente...

-Riven...adiós...yo me tengo que ir y se me hace tar...de

El asintió-Adiós.-contestó regresando a su tono de voz natural.

Permanecían con las miradas clavadas¿Qué acaso esperaban algo?...Sí, un perfecto abrazo de complicidad...Para después liberar aquel caos de la mente...

**-------------------------------------------------s--------------------------------------------------------**

Pasaba otro día y le daban la bienvenida a la noche. Nuevamente la Luna resplandecía brillante sobre Magix y, las estrellas iluminaban el cielo nocturno con su tintineante luz natural.

Las Winx estaban cansadas por todo lo sucedido. Cada una reposaba o dormía en su respectiva cama. Exclusive Flora...le había pedido a Helio tiempo...

El especialista no resistía la tensión, pero no podría decirle a la mejor amiga de su hermana el hecho...La conocía, conocía a su novia y no resistiría el peso de una verdad tan dura...A menos que la refiriera. Tenía que sacrificar su relación...Todo por la familia ¿No?...Le guardaba lealtad a su padre biológico, y pensaba ganarse la confianza de Él.

**------------------------------------------------Continuará-------------------------------------------**

**Wow, por fin terminé este cap. Jejejje**

Si que me tardé, pero la buena nueva, es que por fin terminé mis exámenes semestrales, muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron...Me fué bn, a excepción de Matemáticas ...bua!!!jaja, en fin.

Ahorita les contesto los reviews!!sus apreciados mensajitos...

**Blackmoonfairy.-**thanks por la buena vibra para los exámenes...Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado el cap.. espero tambn éste, aunque el final no está tan wow.jajajjaja...Mil gracias y suertes ¡ciudate!..Tmabn muchios agradecimientos por tus reviews!-**Muziek.-**tambn gracias por la suerte q me enviaron para mis exámenes...Aquí ps, ya le puse más de la mamá de Riven...espero te hya gustado la confesión q le hizo a Musa acerca de ella. Helio, si q es un héroe, sacrificó su noviazgo por Musa ¡bua!!, veremos q pasa mas adelante...ah! y Cedric, q bello, me gusta.jajaa...es bn malo, pero ps...en mi mente está guapo. muajaja...mil suertes y chao.¡besos y abrazos!.-**ale.-**gracias poe tu comentario, me alegra q te esté agradando la historia...tengo muchos y varios planes interesantes para ella y cuento con tu apoyo, muchas gracias.-**Yami Natasha.-**jeje, hola amiga, que bn q causó buena impresión el cap..espero tamn éste...Riven, ps claro, guapo e inteligente..pero ni habalr, Cedric será un buen contrincante, mas al rato te darás cuenta de el porqué...Es q Cedric busca una leyenda. cof, cof..perdon, mas detalles en los proximos cap.jaja...amiga, sin duda esperare tus actualizaciones y agradezco tus fieles reviews!!con cariño, danny.-**Isabel.-**ohh..te lo jro q traté de hacer más corto este cap, pero me fué imposible...perdon!!!!..lo único nuevo es q este es de aprximadamamente 7200 palabras---ups...espero realmente q 1000 palabras sean de buena diferencia...jeje...me agradó mucho tu review...gracias por tus comentarios!!.-**Shi no hime.-**oh, gracias por tu review..bueno,por fin, ya actualizé...me tarde bastante pero ps bueeeno, ya estoy aquí...espero te haya gustado este cap...además, ps pobre Helio q ya perdió la novia por salvar el "bienestar" de su familia y su hermanita querida...la verdad ya l está tomando cariño y sucederán, en el proximo cap, cosas muy interesantes entre ellos dos.!!!Mil gracias. Chao!!.-**Soledad de los ángeles.-**oh, gracias por tu reviews y por tus comentarios..ah y no voldio el elogio, eh!!.jajaja, enfin...me alegra q te haya parecido interesante...!!!cruzaré los dedos e iré por mi pata de conejo para ver si les garada este cap..jaja, no tecreas...mucha suerte y chao!!, con cariño.daniela.-**MaggieFordFernandez.-**gracias por tu review. Me alegra saber q tengo otro leal lectora!!muchisisisisimas gracias. A mi tambn me gusta la parejita de MusaxRiven!! Son tan bellos jutnos!!!a, y por el tecer ´punto, tranquis..no creo se rla única persona enel planeta copn la msima loca idea.jajjaa..gracais por el halago...con este fic me eh enseñado mucoa escribir bn.jajajaja!!...Ah,¿por q a Eric no le cae bn Musa?, bien, supongamos q tu eres Musa y tu novio Riven(jaja), el pixie de Riven tendrá celos de q pase tiempo contigo en ves de con él...pero si se llegase a enamorar de tu pixie, el problema se acaba...Es por eso q le cae mal...esta igual q Ruiven , no quería a Musa...aunq me temo q tendríanq pasar ciertas cosas para q ese par de anamorar, Son mas orgullosos!!!bua!!(a, lo de q tu fueras novia de, era broma.eh!jejjee...no sabía como explicarlo sin q yo misma me confundiera...xD!)

Tambn gracias a Dill Neville y Yadhira(**mi buen amigo de perú q sin él me hubiese sido muy dificil bajar este fic...**_y mi buena amiga **del cole Yadhi!!,** _q aunq a los dos no les gusta Winx,lo leen con mucho cariño...agradesco su apoyo...y tambn el tuyo **Many Escarlet**!!!!..)

**Mil suertes y chao!!**

**Con cariño Daniela o Chica93!!!**

**Pd:**feliz día proximo de San Valentín...!!!!


	8. El secreto de una ninfa

"_Que te ilumine la luz, la que inspiró a los grandes y eternos escritores"...Daniela P._

Hola...la vdd lo siento por tardarme tanto en este cap, pero entre castigos, escuela y falta de concentraión no podía escribir...

El conjunto de capitulo 8 y 9 esta largo,(solo iba a ser uno, pero no acostumbro a bajar 2000 o 3000 palabras más de lo tradicional en mi., para mis cap...Así que actualize los dos) pero se los ago con mucho cariño y dedicación.

El capitulo 8 y 9 es clave para los demás...por aquella razón su extensión...jeje.

Con cariño. Danny

Pd: **Muziek**, gracias por tu incondicional apoyo!!!te lo dedico a ti y a todos los que están conmigo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**En la guarida de las Trix...**

-¡Quiero hacer un ataque!-reprochó Icy.

-No, no y no...-respondió Cedric de manera cortante

-¿Y se puede saber la razón?

-Busco a cierta hadita que me ayudará en planes muy...Uhum...interesantes

-¿Cuál hada?

-Ni yo mismo lo sé

-Oh, vamos, no planeo quedarme con la vergonzosa escena de Riven haciéndola de héroe.(cap.6)

El príncipe de las sombras colocó la yema de sus dedos en sus sienes y comenzó a frotarlas en movimientos circulares. Estaba desesperado de que habían desperdiciado tiempo muy valioso y no tenían ningún plan enérgico. Ellas al principio deseaban conseguir lo Encantrix para ser más fuertes; pero ahora que sabían que la joya de los especialistas era mucho mayor, la querían.

Aunque...Realmente los planes de Cedric iban mucho más allá de lo imaginado por las Trix; años de búsqueda, y presentía que alguna de esas haditas de Alfea sería...-Tú y tus hermanas hagan lo que les plazca, pero yo me preocuparé por mis asuntos y en esos está la búsqueda de cierta hada con poderes de ninfa inusuales

-¿Inusuales? ¡Planeas llevarte algo más valioso que nosotras sin decírnoslos! El trato era que todos fuéramos equipo, Cedric.

-Pero si tú consiguieras a aquella ninfa no tendrías valor absoluto...En cambio yo por ser príncipe de todo lo oscuro, de la maldad, de...-dándose aires de rey.

-Ya cállate-interrumpió Icy, apretando los dientes-...entonces dímelo.

-¿Has oído hablar de la ninfa Ying Yang?

-¡Es un cuento infantil!

-Corrección, la leyenda que cambiará la dimensión

-Si, si... ¿Y?

-Quiero que cuando nazca la ninfa Ying Yang, yo sea su padre

Hubo unos momentos de silencio...Icy comenzó a burlarse con una sonora carcajada.-Estas desquiciado

-Si, al igual que tú.-reprochó con firmeza.

-¿Cómo serás su padre? Necesitas a la madre... ¿no?

-Si...y es una ninfa que no a aparecido en más de doscientos años.

-¡¿Doscientos?!...Oh, Cedric no pierdas tu tiempo; te será más útil robar los artefactos mágicos... ¡La joya de los especialitas!, imagina todas las dimensiones a nuestros pies.

El joven acarició su barbilla con la mano derecha mientras cavilaba lo que su compañera le había dicho segundos atrás.

-Un trato...yo consigo a la madre de mi futura hija; Ustedes me ayudan haciendo guerras mentales y físicas con ellas...es necesario ponerlas a prueba para descubrir quien será MI ninfa.

-Acepto si atacamos en especial a las Winx

-Justamente creo que es ahí donde se encuentra mi futura esposa

Icy comenzaba a interesarle el tema-¿Cómo planeas enamorar a alguna de esas Winx sin impedimento? Te odian.

-Aquella ninfa tiene poderes tan enormes que su corazón la hará amarme

-Ja-ja-ja, Cedric no fantasees...Solo te apoyaré si me dejas conseguir algunas obras extras en contra del enemigo y...

-Si, si...podrás hacerlo todo, pero en su límites.

-¿Límites? ¿Y qué ganamos mis hermanas y yo?

-Hacerlas sufrir...pero ¡Qué nunca se enteren que yo estoy en esto!¿Entendido?...podré atacar a los especialistas si me place, pero nunca a la que seguramente es la décima ninfa de Magix

-...Ce...dric... ¿Décima?-Icy se quedó atónita. Era imposible conseguir a la ninfa mayor más imponente de la dimensión...

-Si...

-Y-yo ha...bía oído hablar de aquella leyenda pero...Dicen que la última que existió nunca fue vuelta a ver después de tomar la corona de ninfa...quienes se ponen en su caprichoso camino sufren consecuencias...Es la reina mayor.

-Lo sé-susurró mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella.

-No te metas en fuego por culpa de ella...¿Cómo sabes si la ninfa mayor aceptara que te cases con su seguidora?

-Porque la ninfa mayor no demuestra amor misericordioso...Se que sufrió, lo sé...Eh viajado en el tiempo y supera los niveles de seriedad en cualquier ser del planeta.

-¡No mientas!¡Para viajar en el tiempo sin alterarlo se necesita ser bueno!

-Por aquella razón no eh sido príncipe hasta ahora.-confesó el joven adulto.

Icy negó la cabeza...El labio inferior le temblaba levemente y sentía pena por él...El hielo que siempre irradiaba se derretía en su hueco interior. No le temía a nada, más que la décima ninfa.

-¿Cuál es su poder?-cuestionó Icy...Tenía presente la leyenda pero era tan antigua que pocos la conocían y una mísera cantidad de habitantes en los planetas conocía su poder. Después de nunca volver a verla, se borró de los libros de historia nuevos, y se educó que había tan solo nueve ninfas principales, de la cual, la mayor era el oráculo.

-Amor

La hechicera mayor levantó una ceja... ¿Eso era?¿Amor?...siempre supuso que podría ser cualquier otra cosa pero...-Amor-repitió Icy, incrédula, e, incluso con soberbia...

-Si la encuentro...-volviendo a su seriedad y maldad habitual-¡Seremos los reyes de Magix!

La joven sonrió y asintió.

-Oh, por cierto...de ahora en adelante, dime: profesor...-continuó Cedric de manera rápida.

-De acuerdo, estás perdiendo la cabeza

-Es enserio...

**------------------------------------------------------s---------------------------------------------------**

_**Unas semanas después...**_

**-¡Sí! ...vamos Meg, corre.** Tequiero presentar a alguien...-animaba Stella a su pequeña niña interior (Meg veía a Stella tal como su hermana).

-Voy, voy...-gemía ésta corriendo detrás de la rubia. Iban por el enorme patio de

FontanaRroja.- ¿Pero, quién es?

-Brandon, mi novio... ¡Del que tanto te eh hablado!

-Ohh...-se sorprendió la niña con una sonrisa y continuó desfilando. Instantes después cuestionó -¿Y Amore?

-Se reunió con los demás pixies...

El bello e inmenso jardín de la escuela para especialistas lucía a bastantes jóvenes, pixies y niños interiores disfrutando de un buen sábado por la mañana...Realmente se veía a un buen de gentío, y eso que la mayoría había salido. Quizás por aquella razón, los pequeños solo debían ser cuidados los fines de semana, recesos y tardes libres.

Mientras ellos no estuviesen con sus hermanos, padres o espejos (diferentes clasificaciones), debían aguardarse en una dimensión totalmente desconocida y estrictamente prohibida por alumnos, en la que los chiquitos disfrutaban de su infancia haciendo sabe que cosas. (La "otra dimensión" está situada en una puerta extra en el departamento de los alumnos)

Luego de correr unos tramos más de patio Stella y Meg se detuvieron a dos metros de Brandon...Un Brandon que cuidaba de un pequeño de dos años y medio. Ambos se posaban bajo las sombras de un frondoso árbol. Bernardo, su hijo, lloraba; y como buen padre, el castaño lo atendía.

-¡Buua!...-

-¿Estas bien?

El infante negó con la cabeza...

-¿Y porqué Bernardo?

-Me duelen los pies...-se quejó el niño entre sollozos.

Brandon miró hacía abajó y notó que su pequeñuelo llevaba los tenis al revés...-Oh, no...Así no se ponen los zapatos-con tono maternal y cariñoso-Son como un par de...mangos... y los picos van para adentro ¿ves?-mientras le ponía bien el calzado.

El dulce niño asintió y se frotó los ojos intentando enjugar sus lágrimas...

Stella los veía con una sonrisa de ensueño, realmente su Brandon era todo un hombre tierno, entre su otras aptitudes.

-H-hola-interrumpió la rubia. Su novio giró la cabeza y la miró fijamente; bajó su mirada y se topo con una hermosa criatura de cabellos ondulados, un par de lentes y aire angelical; sonrió.

-Hola... ¿Sabes?...todos los niños debían ser de seis a siete años y mira, a Sky y a mí nos tocaron de dos años...-comentó excusándose de algo que ni él mismo entendía, pero simplemente lo hizo. Seguramente para aclarar por qué tan pequeño su hijo.

-Es lindísimo... ¿Cómo se llama?-refiriéndose al pequeño

**-----------------------------------------------------s----------------------------------------------------**

-¡Riven! ¿Te enteraste?-preguntó Sky muy emocionado entrando al departamento

- ¿? -Mientras cerraba el cierre de su mochila.

- Richelieu estará aquí, cuando sea la junta de padres...Se dice que su hijo asiste aquí..¡Puedes creerlo!, él es el mejor domador de dragones en toda la historia de Magix.-entrando en aires de seriedad.

Riven tomó la carpeta amarilla que había sacado de su mochila unos minutos antes de que su compañero llegara, y la depositó en la mesa central, confiando en que nadie la leería.-Ah..¿y?-dijo con mucha indiferencia

-¡Es lo máximo!¿Acaso no te gustaría conocerlo?...nuestro "ejemplo a seguir"

Riven se volteó hacía Sky-Lo ha sido desde que tengo memoria-afirmó

-¿Entonces?

-Es mi padre... ¿No crees que ya lo conozco?

-¡Riven!, no te burles, tendrán el mismo apellido pero obviamente tú no eres su hijo-El joven de cabellos púrpuras levantó una ceja y sonrió de forma retadora.-Además... ¡Lo estarías presumiendo todo el tiempo!,¡Estarías lleno de dinero!, y ¡te parecerías a él!-el especialista rubio comenzaba a desesperarse...¡No era!¿O si?

-Primero, no presumo mi apellido, como tú; segundo no me interesa el dinero; y tercero, tengo sus ojos entre otras cosas...

-Pero, pero...

-Lo soy...

-¡Y porque nunca no lo dijiste!...somos tus mejores amigos...-el tono de voz de Sky iniciaba a sonar entre enojado y decepcionado.

-Nadie lo sabe

-Jajaja... ¿Hasta cuándo planeabas decírnoslo?-aún en modo de enojo, inclusive su risa había sido más sarcástica que nada.

-Hasta que me preguntaran...En fin, adiós-respondió Riven con naturalidad y entró a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

Su vida siempre había sido un lío de una u otra forma, y realmente a quien admiraba era a su padre...a pesar de, quizás, no poder demostrarle lo fuerte que era; seguramente por aquella razón su progenitor no se dignaba a decirle la verdad sobre el regreso de su madre; o, por lo menos aquello pensaba nuestro especialista.

**-------------------------------------------------------s--------------------------------------------------**

-Es absurdo éste trabajo ¿No crees?-refunfuñó Digory mientras ojeaba las cien preguntas que debía entregar para la clase extra-escolar que tenían los terceros grados de las cuatro escuelas. Él iba caminando con Timmy a su lado, por los pasillos del tercer piso.

-No debiste meterte a la nueva aptitud...debiste escoger algo más fácil, como clasificación de seres míticos: mírame, tengo esa clase hasta el próximo semestre-respondió Timmy.

-No es justo: Conciencia de la Vida. ¡Creí que sería una buena materia optativa!, no una clase de programar si dormiré del lado izquierdo o derecho de la cama, dentro de cinco años,-exagerando

-Le encontrarás lo bueno, ya verás.

-¿Bueno?, sé lo suficiente de mi vida.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Cómo...por ejemplo... ¡Qué mas da, el problema es que tengo que poner minuciosamente mi vida...y los que reprueben la tarea deberán entregar un informe de 10 000 palabras acerca del amor ¿Qué extraño, no?

-Digory, eh visto las hojas traseras de tus cuadernos, por accidente, y no es por ser entrometido, pero creo que te desenvuelves muy bien en este tema...

-¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUE?!-gritó instantáneamente.

-Creí que el cuaderno...

-P,p,p-pero ¿Cómo ...puedes creer que yo iba a escribir eso?-sus manos temblaban de miedo y optó por mentir. Sentía como la sangre lo hacía enrojecer y, como los latidos de su corazón iban en indeterminado aumento...su respiración intentaba mantenerla apacigua pero su intentos eran en vano; se sentía como un ladrón desenmascarado.

-¿Quién más escribiría algo así de Layla?-interrogó el especialista de gafas, sin importarle el hecho de que su compañero mintiera con notable fracaso.

-Un..un...NO SÉ.

-¿Es necesario mentirte?-declaró en forma de cuestión Timmy, mientras paraba de caminar y veía con seriedad a Digory.

-No me estoy mintien...-el, ahora oji azul celeste, cambió su expresión a un más humilde y no terminó su frase...-Solo...no le digas a nadie, por favor.-sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse verdes (recuerden el cap 4).

-No entiendo realmente-silencio-pero...prometo no decir nada

Digory suspiro y siguió caminando; ahora sin Timmy, que prefirió darle su espacio.

El joven príncipe caminó hasta la sala común de estudiantes...Era extraño, pero al parecer era el único lugar libre de niños interiores, y repleto de estudiantes conversando. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sonrió aliviado de poder esconder entre la multitud su ánimo, y se sentó sobre un sillón bajo de color tinto; aventó con naturalidad y, a la vez precaución, su cuaderno y libro de Conciencia de la Vida, lo que incluía las hojas de las 100 preguntas.

Pasado un tercio de hora, Musa entró a la sala común, y vio a Digory viendo hacia el sillón de enfrente de manera monótona...

-¡Digory! Hola.-saludó la chica, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así, que se sentó cerca del chico.-¿Todo bien?

-¿Uh?-preguntó él al percatarse de una presencia junto a él.-Hola..yo disculpa, pensaba en la tarea de Conciencia de la vida, y...

-¿Tomaste esa?...yo igual-con una sincera sonrisa

-Si, bueno...creía que sería algo más...naturista o filosófico...no necesariamente algo tan complicado.

-Que mal...a mí me parecieron fáciles las 100 preguntas...espero haberlas sacado bien ¿tú?

-¿Yo?...yo las debo entregar hasta el lunes...-respondió extrañado.

En ese instante pasó el _profesor _cerca de ellos. Era alto, joven, con cabello largo y rubio, además de ser paliducho, pero con un gran atractivo.( o para ser sinceros...Cedric disfrazado)

-Buenos días jóvenes-los saludó a ambos pausando el paso.

Musa respondió enérgicamente al ver a su estimado y respetado profesor; en cambio, Digory, solo levantó la mano como diciendo"Hola", no más.

-Musa, déjame decirte que tu tarea es una de las mejores...-dirigiéndose a ella con la mirada.- Digory, me extraño no ver su trabajo en mi escritorio.

-Es para el Lunes maestro

-No, era entregarlo ayer...pero no se preocupe; puede entregarme para el próximo mes tu trabajo de mínimo 20 000 palabras.

-Eran 10 000.

-No...el trabajo de 10 000 es para el lunes y debe hablar sobre el ecosistema dentro de diez años.

-¿No era de amor?...se supone que si...

-No, no...le recomiendo que ponga mas atención en clase señorcito-con dureza y evidente manera de reprender-...La princesa Layla y su compañera Musa son muy buenas estudiantes, creo que debería solicitarles su ayuda...después de todo veo que se halla muy confundido respecto a esto.-Cedric disfrutaba por dentro hacer sufrir a ese "traicionero", y le hubiese encantado arrastrar las palabras como solo él sabía hacerlo, pero los estudiantes no debían estar al corriente que entre el príncipe de las sombras y el profesor había algo más de coincidencia que el mismo nombre.

Digory lo miró con desprecio...mirada que Musa evitó que el maestro viera, despidiéndose del adulto.

-¿Cómo le puedes hacer esa grosería al maestro? Si te hubiese visto, seguramente te enviaría con Saladino.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!, LLEVO TRABAJANDO EN AQUELLAS MALDITAS CIEN PREGUNTAS DURANTE UNA SEMANA...PERO SE LE OCURRRE VENIR AL TIPEJO A DECIRME QUE SU ESTÚPIDA TAREA ERA PARA AYER-el joven estaba encolerizado y apunto de reventar. Sin darse cuenta se había levantado de su asiento y todos lo miraban, la mayoría con risa; pero Musa, con miedo.

-Di-go-ry-susurró el hada de la música boquiabierta...éste poco a poco se dió cuenta de que todos lo miraban y tomó asiento nuevamente...las miradas se fueron apartando de él levemente, mientras sonaban murmullos, hasta que otra vez la sala era un parloteo.

Riven le llegó por detrás-Me alegra no haber traído conmigo a Clarisse y a River...no me hubiese gustado que vieran tu demostración de...

-¡Riven!-le regañó ésta. Digory se hundía en el sillón con angustia.

-No puede maldecir las cosas enfrente de ti-aclaró, pero su galantería no fue percatada por su novia debido a la preocupación que ésta tenía por su nuevo compañero que, a pesar de todo, ya era visto como parte del grupo...En estas semanas se había ganado bastante la confianza de ellos y ellas...

-Lo siento...me exalté.

-Todos tenemos esos momentos...Pero... ¡Es sábado y no puedes quedarte hundido aquí en el sillón de la sala común!- Jalándolo del brazo.

Los tres fueron al gran patio de FontanaRroja, donde se hallaban todos los especialistas del escuadrón de Sky y las Winx; los niños internos de cada uno, jugaban cerca de ellos.

-Que bien que llegaron-comenzó Stella-hacían falta para la presentación

-¿Presentación?-preguntó Riven dudando un poco al que se refería su rubia amiga

-Si, si...nada mejor que ver a los niños interiores con sus respectivos "yo"

-Además de hacerte la competencia, Stella-terció Musa viéndola con interés

-Ya te dije que yo seré la que tome más fotos de los niños...no me conoces-sacando una cámara digital de su bolso.

-Ni tu a mí.-la cámara de Musa era mucho mas antigua, pero hermosa. Al parecer había significado algo grande para su hermano durante la pubertad y fué un regalo de él para ella.

Helio vio la cámara que ahora pertenecía a su hermana, por dentro de sobresaltó y por fuera no pudo evitar mirarla como algo insólito. Flora, que estaba a su lado le preguntó al oído si algo le sucedía_..." ¿Porqué Flora siempre se percataba que algo sucedía con Musa?"_El especialista de cabellos oscuros negó con la cabeza y se excusó diciendo que le parecía familiar dicho artefacto.

Su novia le creyó y continuó con su cabeza en el hombro de él. Ambos se habían reconciliado hace tres semanas debido a que Helio dió una "serenata" con Musa. ¿Consecuencia?...todo el semestre castigados preparando el próximo concierto en FontanaRroja...

A Saladino le pareció sospechoso el hecho de que Helio fuese a socorrerse en Musa para sus planes, y decidió que quizás se trataba de una manera de gritar la necesidad de estar con ella. Si no, él hubiese optado por el natural castigo de Faragonda de limpiar Alfea. xO

-¿Toma bien las fotos?-preguntó Helio sin despegar sus azules y encantadores ojos de la cámara

-Si...eh tomado muchas fotos, incluso ya las tengo.

-Podría verlas

-Claro-mientras que de su mochila sacaba un sobre blanco...Helio miró las fotos...eran buenas; algunas, al parecer, Musa las había tomado de manera artística, como los paisajes que se dan desde la Torre mas alta del colegio para hadas, o de los parques de Magix, etc., aunque no faltaban la que tomaba de personas...le fascinó tanto una de Musa sentada en el parque con la puesta de Sol atrás, estaría perfecta dibujarla y verla como reseña...pero sería peligroso que las sospechas se volvieran hacia él, nuevamente; así que le pidió prestada una de Flora sentada en Roca Luz.

Minutos después todos se conocieron entre sí(los niños interiores)...No habían podido hacerlo en estás semana debido a la rudas y difíciles tareas, sin incluir los innumerables exámenes que Palladium y profesor Cedric les ponían.

Los nombres de los niños interiores y de ellos quedaban así.

Bloom- Vanessa 6 años-espejo.

Sky-Danny 3 años-hijo.

Stella-Meg 7 años-hermana.

Brandon- Bernardo 2 años y medio-hijo

Flora-Ember 4 años-espejo

Helio- Roberto 5 años-espejo

Musa-Clarisse 6 años-espejo (2)

River-River 6 años-espejo

Layla-Shasa 8 años-espejo

Digory-Federico 7 años-hermano

Tecna-Jainny 8 años-espejo

Timmy-Issac 5 años-hijo

La mañana iba pasando rápido, y las cosas avanzaban con buen paso. Este día, Helio y Musa tenían libre por terminar tan pronto la elección de bandas para el concierto, pero ¿Y los sólitas?...ese era una nueva tarea que tenían a cargo; luego sería el acomodo de los números.

Cada vez que uno del par pensaba en lo tedioso que era el labor del concierto, Helio cavilaba en que había ganado el convivir con su hermana y el reencontrarse con Flora; Musa, en lo bien que se sentiría hacer un gran espectáculo y el poder conocer mejor a su amigo...Pensaban que su padre podría estar orgulloso del resultado del concierto, más no del hecho que tuvieron que cometer para obtenerlo.

En fin, ahora iré a otro de mis puntos: Riven. Su herida en la mano por fin se había cicatrizado del todo. Definitivamente tendría una leve cicatriz para contarles a sus hijos y nietos en tiempos futuros, acerca de sus días en la majestuosa FontanaRroja.

Ahora tenía, de nuevo, una insignia color roja. Era idéntica a la anterior y gozaba del mismo poder que tenía, justo antes de atacar a Cedric, rompiendo el cristal de éste.

La joya de los especialistas puede aumentar sus poderes, pero para la fortuna o desgracia de Riven, la vez que derrotó a Cedric no aumentó, debido a que el nuevo poder sirvió para derrotar a las sombras.

Y, si te preguntabas...respecto a su madre, él había investigado mucho en Internet, por si había algo de ella...De hecho, ahora mismo:

Su mirada violeta no se apartaba del monitor, lo veía fijamente. Leía y releía una y otra vez el contenido de la página de Internet, tal como si se tratara de jeroglíficos. Por dentro un hueco en el corazón lo hacía estremecerse, respiraba profundamente y lo soltaba por la boca, tal como si suspirara después de correr.

A lado suyo, en el escritorio mismo donde la computadora se equipaba, había un libro azul violáceo acerca de Trigonometría Avanzada (Su clase optativa, que al fin de cuentas no fué por decisión propia, sino por falta de cupo en otras).Aquel libro era de la editorial Estrella de Cassidy...Cassidy, Cassidy, ese nombre revoloteaba una y otra vez en la mente de nuestro especialista...Si existía en él un nombre que lo volviera loco, además de Musa, era el de Cassidy...Cassidy, Cassidy, Cassidy...

-No es posible-dijo por lo bajo mientras apoyaba su codo en el fuerte escritorio de roble, y apoyaba la frente en su mano.

-¿Qué no es posible, Riven?-ininterrumpió una voz femenina, detrás de él; en el salón de computo.

-"Estrella de Cassidy"... ¿Has oído hablar de esa editorial de libros?-le respondió a Musa

-Mmm., no, pero lo leo ahora mismo en tu libro de optativa ¿Porqué elegiste ese? ¿Aquello es el problema?-

-Eres ingenua-murmuró él apretando sus ojos

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestionó sin haber entendido absolutamente nada.

El especialista abrió los ojos-N-ada...perdón... ¿Cómo has estado?-a la vez que giraba hacia Musa moviendo la silla de computo.

-De hace una hora hasta aquí, bien... ¿Pero tú?, presiento que tu ánimo si a cambiado-en un tono dulce y compasivo. Tomó la silla de la computadora de al lado y se sentó a su izquierda.

-Eh investigado sobre mi madre...siempre supe que quiso ser psicóloga. Lo logro..._"Claro, ¿Quién le pagó la universidad?, Peterson"..._Al parecer...-su vista volvió al monitor, pero cansadamente quito sus ojos del aparato y volvió a recargar la frente en su mano.

-No ha sido fácil, Riven, pero se que has hecho un gran trabajo.-las palabras de afirmación de la chica quedaron suspendidas en el aire. ¿Qué seguía de decir después de dichas palabras? Eran ciertas, muy ciertas...

Hubo silencio durante un par de minutos en los que a ninguno les incomodo la falta de sonido.

-Tiene una editorial...-Riven dijo-Comenzó con una pequeña librería llamada "Estrella de Cassidy"(1), pero antes de que mi padrino muriera (Peterson) ella logró tener su propia empresa y , también, ser escritora.

-¿S-sabes algo más?-cuestionó, temiendo si su pregunta era inadecuada, así que formuló otra-¿Por qué "Estrella de Cassidy"?

-Nunca te lo dije, pero mi madre se llama Cassidy Estrella...así que mi nombre es Riven Richelieu Estrella; algo extraño pero...

-Me gusta...tanto tu mamá como tú tienen lindos nombres-comentó con ternura y sinceridad, la chica.

El joven se sorprendió, nunca nadie en la vida le había dicho algo así...nunca. Siempre sobre saltaba el de quien era el apellido heredado a la palabra inusual...Al parecer, por lo general, las personas que poco lo conocían, lo veían como el hijo de Maximiliano Richelieu, no como Riven Richelieu.

-Nadie había dicho eso-confesó, sin pensarlo un par de veces.

-Buen...quizás la gente se fijaba más en que fueras hijo del mejor domador de la historia...

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-interrumpió.

-Era obvio ¿No?, creo que desde siempre lo supe...o cuando lo menos lo supuse.

-Pero...

-Tiene los mismos ojos y la misma confección corporal...claro, sin contar el famosísimo apellido.

-¿Porque nunca me dijiste que lo sabias?

-No veía el caso...Te reconozco por quien eres, no por tu posición familiar ni mucho menos económica.

Riven soltó una risilla irónica-Y pensar que mi madre iba detrás del dinero...en cuanto partió de la casa mi padre se convirtió en lo que ahora es. No lo entiendo, es como si algunas piezas no encajaran.

-¿A qué te refieres?-intrigada.

-Digamos que el dinero no era algo muy... ¿abundante?-dudó si aquella era la palabra correcta-en la casa.

Mi padre siempre viajaba durante largo tiempo, en busca de ser el máximo domador de Magix.

Como te había dicho, _ella _quería ser psicóloga, pero mi abuelo le negó el estudio por estar con mi padre y tenerme a tan joven edad.-respiró con lentitud y prosiguió-Él no podía pagarle la universidad-le dolió decir aquello,¿Acaso existía alguien que supiera esa historia , además de su familia?, no-Apenas y me podían mantener-esto último lo dijo menos serio. Musa sintió una pequeña identificación con lo que sus oídos captaban-Es ilógico como, si mi madre me cuidaba en casa, mi padre no salía adelante...pero cuando _ella _se fué, mi papá pudo ser todo...todo

-Ironías de la vida-murmuró

-¿Disculpa?

-Igual...en mi casa no podían pagar las medicinas de mamá, tú sabes que sucedió luego...Instantáneamente, el dinero le llegó a mi padre...a pesar de que optó por no tocar ni una sola nota musical en la vida.

Como gesto de cariño y respeto, Riven le besó la mejilla. Musa volvió el rostro hacia él. Le sonrió-¿Estas bien?

-Si...-Regresó el silencio y Riven retornó al mundo en el que a él no le afecta nada-el problema es que cada ves que no me salga un problema me acordaré de mi madre-dándole el libro en las manos a Musa.

-Jajaja

-No puedo maldecir los problemas matemáticos que mi progenitora formuló

-Creí que era malo maldecir...¿Se lo dijiste a Digory, no?

-No, si puedo...más no frente a River.

-Jajajaja-negando la cabeza, divertida. Ella había regresado, también, a la realidad.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.s-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¡Digory!, los medallones extra grandes están fuera de la vestimenta masculina-le regaño Stella, apurada y alarmada

-¿Qué tiene de malo si Digory quiere usar un medallón?-cuestionó Layla con aparente enfado

-Discúlpenme, damas, pero es un obsequio familiar.

-¿Obsequio?-cuestionó su prometida.

-Si...es antiquísimo, y puedo viajar en el tiempo con él

-Sin alterarlo, me supongo.-

Stella quitó su interés en la conversación.

-Si...podemos ver el pasado, el futuro...

-"El que hubiese sucedido si yo"... ¿Viene ahí?-preguntó con interés Meg que venía caminado con ellos. A ella le encantaban esas cosas de aprender más y más de artefactos mágicos. Costumbre de la que la rubia se había desasido hace algunos años.

Digory se dirigió a ella con la mirada y negó la cabeza.

-Entonces que aburrido-murmuró el hada del Sol y la Luna con evidente fastidio. Aquel no era su día.

-... ¿Qué te parece, Stella, si reunimos a todos en la parte este del patio y hacemos una vuelta por el tiempo? ¿No te gustaría ver tu futuro?-Al hada le brillaron los ojos.

Minutos más tarde todos se hallaban en la zona indicada. Cabe mencionar que algunos en contra de su propia voluntad.

-Bien, me gustaría saber como se acciona tu reliquia del tiempo-comentó Timmy

-Yo igual, creeme-mientras, Digory, se quitaba el medallón dorado y con toques negros (como el de piratas de caribe, pero con diferente grabado y un poco más grande)

-¿Y de dónde lo sacaste, Digory?-cuestionó Flora sentada en el pasto y con Luna en el regazo.

-Mi bisabuelo dejó entendido que su bisnieto debía tenerlo para cuando se comprometiera...es decir, yo y ahora. Aunque, claro, también es posesión de Layla por ser mi futura esposa-agregó lo último con delicadeza, y mirándola de reojo.

-Muy bien, ¿a dónde iremos?-ahora Sky preguntó.

-¿A dónde quieren?

-Primero que descifre como usarlo-opinó Brandon un poco molesto.

-Cierto, llevamos quince inservibles minutos aquí-(Sky)

-¿A si?, pues entonces TÚ HAZLO-mientras le lazaba el medallón. Le desesperaba que le gritaran...enfrente de Layla.

En cuanto el rubio especialista tomó en manos el objeto, las cosas comenzaron a girar al alrededor de todos y, tanto los 6 especialistas, como las hadas, los pixies y Luna, recorrieron un túnel oscuro, lleno de ligeros diamantes azules tintineando.

Unos segundos después aterrizaron sus cuerpos, invisibles para las personas del pasado, en un bosque...

Todo era verde y lleno de vegetación, tal como si no fuese un lugar muy visitado y mucho menos concurrido, con frecuencia. Ni siquiera tenía ni el más mínimo reflejo de posible contaminación en el aire, suelo, agua, etc...Era hermoso todo.

Ya todos en el piso del bosque, se levantaron con la cabeza dando vueltas y con mareos; inclusive ligeros tambaleos al caminar.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó Lockette asustada y aferrándose a Bloom.

-Seguro con el golpe del medallón, hacia Sky, este se activo inmediatamente-respondió Tecna

- Veamos...-murmuró el chico mientras le daban el objeto. Rápidamente pudo notar que la fecha en la que estaban podía descifrarse en la parte superior; de la que venían, abajo. Ambos días iluminados por un azul eléctrico. Sus ojos impresionados se clavaron en la fecha superior.-Estamos aproximadamente doscientos años atrás.

-¿Qué?-se escuchó un grito general.

-¿Cómo pudimos llegar a tanto?-se alarmó Musa

-Tranquilos, creo que...si el reloj del tiempo nos trajo hasta aquí es por algo...

-Opino los mismo...además no creo que nos tardemos tanto.-terció Bloom

-Si, bueno...metimos a los niños a la otra dimensión.-agregó Riven

-¿Qué?, oh, no...Yo no metí a Bernardo-soltó Brandon sintiéndose culpable

-Ni yo a Clarisse-gritó Musa

-Pero...después de todo ¿Qué le podría pasar a los dos, estando en FontanaRroja?...si Saladino se enterara sencillamente nos bajaría puntos.-dijo Helio

-¿Sencillamente? Helio acabo de salir de un problema y estoy metiéndome en otro...Si vuelven a llamar a mi padre por mi irresponsabilidad, me asesinará.

-No...Bueno...no, tranquila-

Caminaron durante unos pocos minutos, no más de quince. Pararon hasta llegar a las orillas de un lago: El Lago Orube, que está detrás de la montaña, a donde el grupo de la expedición en busca de los pixies nunca fue.

Ahí, cerca del hermoso y esplendoroso lago comenzó toda la visión del pasado...

Había un chica hermosa, una ninfa joven de cabellos largos y negros hasta los tobillos, pero a pesar de ser tan largos estaban finamente alineados a su cuerpo, rostro y ropa, que consistía en un vestido tipo kimono pero sumamente ligero para la comodidad de una ninfa. El cabello tenía listones acomodados dócilmente y se sostenían, sin necesidad de anudar, en algunos finísimos mechones de pelo de la mujer, de aproximadamente diecisiete años.

Corría y miraba por encima de su hombro para inspeccionar si alguien venía.

-Hey, espera...realmente quiero hablar contigo...Sabes que no te haré daño.-le gritaba un joven alto y de cabello castaño oscuro lacio, ojos verdes azulados y tez morena.

-No me interesa, le dije que no volviera jamás por aquí. El simple hecho de que usted tenga, por alguna extraña razón, acceso al lago de las ninfas no significa que sea bienvenido por ellas, y mucho menos por la princesa.-parando de correr y girándose hacia él, que desde entre los árboles la veía.

-Por favor háblame de tú.

-No será necesario ese detalle, debido a que ni siquiera me dignare a dirigirle la palabra.

-Oh, vamos...solo quiero ser tu amigo

-¿Amigo mío?, no lo creo

-Entonces... ¿conocido?

-Por desgracia

-Jajaja. Sabes creo que cuando nos conocimos empezamos por el lado equivocado. Comenzaré de nuevo: Hola, mi nombre es Eduardo

La ninfa se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una perfecta ceja negra.

-Ninfa Jade.

-No te llamas Jade

-Pero así me dicen ¿y tu como sabes de eso?

-Todo el pueblo de ninfas habla de ti

-Es decir que... ¡¿Has investigado sobre mí pequeño parásito?!-se exaltó la chica

-Tranquila...solo se que tu sobre nombre es Jade

-Corrección, mi apellido-mintió

-Bien...Solo quiero que sepas que me...agradaría-buscaba con exactitud las palabras adecuadas-conocer...bueno, si...me agradaría conocerte...

-Y a mí me agradaría que las hechiceras y el príncipe de las sombras desaparecieran pero resulta que no tengo el gusto...me temo que tu tampoco lo tendrás-dándole la espalda

-¿Me podrías hacer un favor?

-¿Disculpe?-volvió a hablarle de tu. No era su costumbre hablar tan formal, así que en cuanto recapacito y recordó cambio inclusive su tono de voz a uno mas grave. Giro sobre sus propios talones para verlo.

-Le pido por favor el querer conocerla. Si es que usted y sus demás hermanas no confían en mí, le suplico que me lleve frente a su reina para hacerme aliado de ustedes

La joven lo miró atónita...

-O cuando menos a su princesa-continuó el hombre.

-Bien. ¿Y que espera recibir de la princesa?

-Su nombre

-Gabriella, no tengo el gusto pero la corona me obliga a decir que sí...y mi apellido no es Jade...

-Conque tu...

-Adiós-mientras emprendía marcha hacía su hogar y dejaba al joven adulto con la palabra en la boca.

**-----------------------------------------Continuará----------------------------------------------**

(1)-En si el nombre de la mamá de Riven lo saqué de una revista(Witch), pero resultó que cuando decidí poner el nombre de la editorial, coincidía con un nombre de "x" estrella en la revista..me reí bastante de eso, pero era solo para aclarar. xD

(2) Se llama Clarissa, pero de cariño le dicen Clarisse.


	9. Revelaciones ocultas

**Todos lo especialistas, hadas Winx y pixies** se miraron entre si, bastantes confundidos e inclusive interesados en el suceso ¿Qué significaría aquello que terminaba de ocurrir ante sus ojos? Luna solo ladeo la cabeza unos cuantos grados hacia este y parecía algo inquieta a su ves, como si supiese que significaría; Obviamente no, por el hecho de ser una simple gata ¿Si, no?

De pronto se transportaron de nuevo en un túnel, esta vez el viaje fue mucho menos pesado.

Aterrizaron en el mismo lugar de antes, cerca del corazón del bosque. Al parecer era una calurosa tarde de mayo, cinco años más tarde.

Todos y cada uno vio a su alrededor esperando encontrar respuesta a sus preguntas...Quizás no todas fueron respondida, pero aún así, la visión del pasado continuaba.

La misma chica, Gabriella o "Jade" corría nuevamente por entre los variados árboles, aunque, a diferencia de la otra vez, ella reía y miraba por encima de su hombro a ver si su amado la alcanzaba.

Pronto el joven la alcanzó; el mismo que la otra visión.

Ambos parecían recién casados, a juzgar por su expresión de amor; si no, entonces parecían estar enamorados y amarrados con un hilo de seda irrompible, justo por el alma.

Entre tanto juego, risa y demás, cayeron al piso. Jade encima de su amante, ambos viéndose a los ojos. Mientras las miradas se profundizaban más y sustituían las risas por una sonrisa, se tomaban de la mano.

-Edi, tengo miedo-confesó la chica.

-¿De que pasado mañana es tu coronación?, vamos...te coronaras, nos casaremos y viviremos en donde tu quieres con unos cinco hijos.

Halagada y sonrojada, con la bella imagen en la cabeza, ella le ofreció una mirada dulce, pero comentó-Ese no es mi temor...La guerra, si continúa no se que haré...las malditas hechiceras abusan del hecho de que nuestros poderes están en conflictos

-Tranquila, verás que todo va a salir bien...Aunque creo que hay algo ligado al tema, que te espanta.

-La leyenda, la ley... ¿La olvidas? viviré con el temor...y si no lo vivo yo, entonces me preocuparé durante el resto de mi vida, por el bienestar de mis hijas.

-Jade, te prometo que nada va a pasarte mientras yo siga vivo. Es una promesa...Nadie ni nada podrá lastimar ni a tus...nuestras...futuras hijas, ni a ti...o no mientras yo viva Lo juro

-¿Lo juras?

-Si...y para que nunca olvidemos esta promesa quiero que uses esto-mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un collar de oro, levaba un dije de corazón, lleno de incrustaciones de diamantes pequeños.

-¡Edi!-exclamó incrédula la chica-Yo...gracias...Prometo usarlo en la coronación

Eduardo tan solo sonrió y colocó sus manos en la delgada espalda de su novia.

-Sabes, me muero por saber a que saben tus labios-le susurró este al oído.

-Sabes...¡EL GOLPE AL CAER TE APLASTÓ EL CEREBRO!

-Jajaja, eres muy cruel-

-No me digas eso...soy una gran ninfa y no podré besarte hasta que...no se...¿Nos casemos?

-Si, tranquila, esperaré

-Aunque...las reglas nunca las sigo

-¿A no?, ¿Entonces por que hace cinco años, tu...?

-Shh-silenció la joven a su chica con un dedo en los labios de él.-No hables... ¿Te digo algo?..-acercando su rostro a de él

-¿Qué?-susurró éste listo para plantarle un beso...

Los labios estaban a escasos centímetros. Se podía percibir en el aire las dulces, tiernas e inocentes vibraciones de amor de la pareja...el aroma de sus cabellos. Todo era perfecto cuando, de pronto, una flecha pasó volando por encima de ellos y aterrizó fuertemente en el tronco de un árbol cercano.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó la princesa separando la embriagante cercanía.

Será mejor que regreses al castillo...yo me encargo de esta revuelta-a la vez que ambos se levantaban del suelo.

-Edi...

-¿Mande?

-Yo te...

Otra flecha pasó, pero ahora justo en medio de los dos...Sin decirse nada mas, se separaron y Gabriella se fue corriendo.

Horas más tarde, para cuando el Sol se ocultaba detrás del horizonte. La guardia de la princesa regresaba al bosque. Todo estaba en absoluto silencio y lo único que retumbaba en sus oídos eran las fuertes pisadas de los soldados escoltado y protegiendo a la princesa.

Jade no temía por Edi, él sabía como salirse de todo, pero aun así, jamás lo dejaría solo.

En el momento que menos lo esperaba giró su cabeza hacía unos arbustos...Lo vio, vio como su único amor en la vida desangraba por causa de una flecha en el tórax

-¡Eduardo!-gritó la mujer acercándose a él

-Tu, tu...Jade

-Mi amor,¿Qué te han hecho?-con las mejillas comenzando a empaparse de lagrimas

-y-yo...No hay tiempo

-No, si hay...si hay

-Vete antes de que algo te pase-era increíble como podía completar la oración, utilizaba todas su fuerzas para verla y sentirla por última vez.

-No entiendo ¿A que te refieres?..La pelea concluyó ¿No?

El joven negó con la cabeza-Vete, mi amor, te amo, te amo

-¡No!, por favor no me dejes...-de su interior sacó toda la fuerza para gritarlo.

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo-ahora con un hilo de voz...ya nada podía revertirse...nada.

-Adiós-le susurró este...

Se vieron a los ojos durante dos segundos que parecieron eternos...pero la eternidad se volvió mas densa en cuanto Eduardo expiró, soltando un último suspiro...La joven princesa comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente encima del cuerpo sangrado, herido y poco a poco frío, del hombre que yacía en el suelo.

Se oyeron una pisadas cerca. Jade levantó el rostro rápidamente y miró a su alrededor. Nada, no había nada.

Temiendo que aún continuara la revuelta en el bosque, sintió como una brisa helada la cubría...Poco a poco se paralizó más y giraba más lentamente la cabeza... ¿Serían los guardias quienes anduvieran por ahí?,si era sí, ¿Entonces por qué no la llamaban?.Secó con la manga de su vestido rosa, sus lágrimas y las manchas de sangre de las que ella se había pintado debido a abrazar al cuerpo inmóvil.

-Princesa-le llamaron desde unos arbustos...El hombre de voz ronca salió de entre ellos. Gabriella dió un brinco de susto...observó detenidamente al hombre de aproximadamente 35 años; vestía un uniforme de guerrillero, e iba armado de su arco y varias flechas...

-¿Q-qui-eén es us-s-ted?-tartamudeó la joven

-Eso no importa princesa-mientras armaba su arco con una larga, puntiaguda y al parecer filosa flecha. La apuntó.

-No me puede hacer daño-gritó desesperada mientras volvía a llorar.

-¿A sí?, ¿Porqué?...sus guardias están lejos...apenas han conseguido escuchar el eco de sus gritos...a penas han de venir a rescatarla...pero cuando lleguen habrá sido demasiado tarde...Tengamos conocimiento de lo débil que es, no sabe defenderse y mucho menos usar sus poderes. Si no, ¿No cree que usted hubiese optado por usar poder curativo en su amante?

-¡Vallase!...vallase por favor

-¿Va a ser reina sabiendo lo incompetente que es? Dígame, ¿Cómo planea acabar con la guerra?-El revoltoso moreno sonrió con satisfacción y notó como Jade lloraba.

-Diga sus ultimas palabras...serán recordarás...

-Me prometió que no me harían nada-murmuró entre sollozos la joven, refiriéndose a Eduardo.

-Pero murió...así, que...todo se rompió...Adiós.-Para lanzar la flecha y esta agachara la cabeza...

-Seré la mejor reina-susurró y de pronto...

La visión fue cortada. Los estudiantes y pixies volvieron al túnel sin saber la razón. No supieron como terminó todo... ¿Habría acaso la flecha alcanzado a Jade?.

Aterrizaron en un punto medio...Un bosque lleno de troncos en dónde la fecha que indicaba el medallón era nula y sencillamente dejaba de brillar.

Todos cayeron al piso. Consternados se sentaron y se miraron unos a otros...El corazón les latía agitadamente y algunas chicas, entre ellas Bloom, tenían la comisura de los ojos con lagrimas.

-Será mejor que regresemos-pronuncio Layla en pleno silencio.

Todos y todas asintieron.

-¿Qué clase de ninfa habrá sido?-cuestionó Kurt (pixie de Helio)

Hubo silencio nuevamente y Kurt abrazó a su hermanita, Tune. Eric se aferró de Lockette en un gesto de galantería. Rodrigo lo vio con desprecio, olvidando la visión del pasado.

-Por favor ya regresemos al presente-chilló Stella, llena de angustia

-Esperen...esto es muy fuerte. Necesito descansar la mente un poco antes de volvernos meter al túnel-solicitó el príncipe de LeRousse. Mathías, su pixie, se sentó al lado derecho de él, y comentó-Tengamos en cuenta que esto estuvo...tan...

-Horrible-murmuró Layla...Apreció a Digory y notó como él, también llevaba en la comisura de sus ojos un par de lagrimas...¿Qué, acaso le había llegado tanto la visión?.

-Me supongo que fué un oráculo...es la mayor de las ninfas...-regresó a la pregunta de Kurt, Tecna.

-Si, pero los colores que vestía no concuerdan con el de un oráculo-agregó Flora

-Además mencionó que tenía poderes curativos-Terció Bloom-Uno de _ellos _no tiene esa clase de poderes.

-Quizás ni siquiera hablaban del trono de ninfa, si no el de un reino-comentó Musa cruzándose de brazos y tomando asiento de uno de los troncos caídos.

-Todo esto...¡Fué culpa de Digory!-acusó Sky, señalándolo y con expresión de enojo.

-A mí no me mires, el reloj del tiempo decidió que fuésemos a visitar aquella época.

-Sigue siendo culpa tuya.-masculló con lo dientes apretados, tan fuerte como sus puños lo estaban.

-No es tiempo de pelear...La única solución es que vallamos inmediatamente al presente e investiguemos.-dijo Helio.

-Mira quien habla de pacifismo, siendo que hace un par de semanas se tiró al piso para atentar contra el principe de Eraklion-murmuró Brandon

-Cierto, ¿No te mordiste la lengua al decir eso, Helio?-continuó molestando Víctor.(pixie de Brandon)

-Mira, Sky, si no te callas junto con tu pajecito, la próxima ves que alguien atente contra ti será...-lo amenazó Riven de manera cortante, pero fué interrumpido.

-Dejen de pelear-les ordenó Chatta-Mejor deberíamos ayudar a Digory-sentándose a su lado izquierdo, con delicadeza-¿Puedo verlo?-le preguntó .Él asintió y se lo entregó. Todos miraron fijamente al par.

-Es hermoso-susurró la pequeña pixie, sosteniendo entre sus manos a tan grande y magnífico objeto.

-Creo que Chatta tiene la razón, mejor hay que ver como volver...-Flora se aproximó hasta ellos.

Rápido, todos comenzaron ayudarse...Chatta consiguió su Encantrix de pixie, y Víctor también al pedir disculpas de la manera más humilde y sincera. El de la primera era una flor tipo Hawaiana de color plata con destellos amarillos; el del segundo era un relámpago dorado.

Minutos después ya sabían como usar el inusual medallón. Sobre todo, era pensar en el momento exacto que querías ver de la historia, si no, el mismo medallón al recibir un impacto optaría por modificar el número de sus cifras superiores y los enviaría a todos los presentes, o a los indicados, a la fecha que el destino eligiera para conveniencia del tiempo.

-¿Regresamos al presente?-cuestionó Digory dirigiéndose en general.

-No, ¿Y si vemos el futuro?-animó Amore

-No creo que sea conveniente ver el futuro, cada quien es dueño de propio destino-parloteó Tecna de manera seria.

-¿Y por esa razón tienes poderes de oráculo?-Stella, en tono sarcástico- ah, no...Si nos metimos en esto fue porque Digory me ofreció ver lo que nos sucederá.

-Cierto, no tendría nada de malo ver como...serán nuestro hijos, por ejemplo-comentó Musa...el error fue tener en sus manos el collar del bisabuelo de Digory...

Se abrió un túnel...no entraron a la fuerza, si no que cada quien decidía en entrar o no.

-¡Si!-soltó Stella-Muy bien hecho amiga... ¡entra!

-Era, era un ejemplo-

-Ni modo...entra-le dijo Riven

-¡Están locos!-les gritó

-No...Solo con hambre de saber que pasará en el futuro-le comentó Flora mientras la empujaba al pasaje

-Si...anda-agregó Timmy

-OK. OK.

Entre empujones, al fin de cuentas solo algunos entraron a la línea del tiempo: Musa, Flora, Riven, Digory, Stella, Sky y Layla.

Aterrizaron en una habitación...Había dos camas individuales, una estaba fielmente tendida y sola; mientras que en la otra se observaba un bulto mediano, debajo de sábanas rosadas.

Sonó el despertador, una fina mano blanca salió de los cobertores para tratar de apagarlo...tanteó en la mesita de noche hasta hallarlo...lo trató de apagar pero en su intento de hacerlo y girase... ¡Pum!, se calló de la cama con todo y sabanas.

Stella rió por lo bajo-Musita, si es tu hija

-Oye...-le exigió ésta.

Riven veía interesado, la escena.

La chica se descubrió y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, al parecer la caída la asustó. Tenía alrededor de 11 o 12 años de edad. Sus ojos eran azules y el cabello púrpura y largo hasta la cintura. Observó el reloj y gritó-Se me hace tarde

Como torbellino, se levantó del suelo y fue detrás de un biombo para vestirse...

Salió corriendo y mientras se cepillaba el cabello comenzó a buscar en la mitad de su cuarto, sus zapatos. Al parecer tenía un desorden increíble, y fuese quien fuese la persona que compartía la habitación con ella, era mucho más ordenada y atenta...

Por fin encontró las botas, apoyó una pierna en la cama y se puso la izquierda, luego continuó con la derecha; la cual decidió abrocharse mientras se dirigía a la salida. Comenzó a saltar en pie para ponérsela; se recargó en la puerta de madera y ¡paz!...alguien le abrió esta haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo, callando, así, los alaridos que ella gritaba para si misma, además de maldecir al despertador por sonar tan tarde.

El especialista de cabellos púrpuras miraba, ahora, con gran desconcierto a la hija de Musa...Era muy hermosa, tenía gracia a pesar de todo

Fueron a ver que pasó con la niña...

-Jajaja, ¿Todo bien, Euterpe? (Euterpe es el nombre de la musa de la música, en mitología griega, por eso razón me gusta el nombre)-le preguntó una voz masculina, que se deducía de un joven de la misma edad que ella.

-¡Maximiliano!, corre, ¿Qué andas haciendo vestido en pijama?, se nos hace tarde...-apuró la chica sin darse tiempo de respirar-Vamos a llegar tarde y ¿Mis papás que dijeron?, me van a matar por despertarme tarde... ¿Qué haces ahí parado?, ya cállate...Maximiliano ¿de que te ríes?-sentándose para amarrarse completamente la bota.

Entre risa dijo-Euterpe, no entiendo ¿ qué haces despierta -con voz de aparente inocencia-es sábado, lo único que haces es despertarte hasta las diez...

La chica, aún en el suelo volteó a ver a su agresor: su hermano, Maximiliano, era de la misma estatura y edad que ella(al menos menor por 10 minutos).De tez blanca aunque un poco bronceada, ojos azules, cabello negro azulado...se podría decir que una viva imagen de su madre, pero en versión masculina.

-Max... ¿Quién rayos programó mi despertador a esta hora?-masculló entre dientes y sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

En eso una chica joven de la misma edad de ellos salió de una de las 7 puertas que se observaban desde el punto de vista del pasillo.

-Hola, ¿Todo bien?-preguntó con una sincera sonrisa...Era la menor de los tres personajes situados en el pasillo, mas no de la familia. Era de la misma edad que ellos, y físicamente idéntica su hermano.(Clarisse, por 20 minutos menor que Euterpe)

- Clarissa (Cap 8) ¿Tú cambiaste la hora de mi despertador?-cuestionó Euterpe parándose y sacudiéndose la falda, mas por costumbre que, por que el suelo la hubiese ensuciado.

-Muy bien...nunca dices lo nombres completos-dirigiéndose a ella y quitando su rostro de felicidad. Luego se dirigió al chico.-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Nada-conteniendo la risa

-Sabes que eres tan...tan...

-¿Tan qué?

-Infantil...como si no supiera que te la vives en mi cuarto para hacerme sufrir

-Eres tan melodramática...auch, salvaje... Apártate de mí...

Euterpe se había abalanzado contra su hermano, tirándolo al piso, ambos comenzaron apelarse. Eran esas típicas peleas de hermanos, en las que la violencia no era muy necesaria; sencillamente se tomaban los brazos como defensa y se peleaban verbalmente

-Eres una...auch...¿sabes?, eres-.

.-No sabes como defenderte, acéptalo eres débil y un torpe.

-Eso es cruel

-Cállate

-No me hagas reír

-Me las pagaras soy tu hermana mayor y deberías respetarme...

-Diez minutos no hacen que puedas tener control sobre mí

-Eres cruel e inhumano...

-BRUJA

-...

Clarissa los veía espantada, era una persona sumamente positiva y a dudas penas llegaba a pelearse con sus hermanos. Por lo general era ella quien observaba las discusiones y los rencuentros que al fin y al cabo dejaban a la familia siendo una muy unida...No solía pelearse, e inclusive una ves llegó a grabar una pelea que fue usada como proyecto escolar...una historia un tanto singular...

De pronto, entre tantos gritillos y burlas salió de, la habitación más cercana ellos, un joven sumamente alto, de alrededor de 16 años y medio, llevaba puesto un pantalón y así dejaba ver su bien trabajado y formado cuerpo. Salió con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano y vio de manera irónica a los niños pelarse

-Basta.-colocando la pierna entre los dos

-Ella se me abalanzó

-Tú me despertaste –dirigiéndose a Max

-Max, déjala en paz; Euterpe, déjalo, madurara algún día...

-Algún...-murmuró por lo debajo.

Hubo una siguiente discusión entre los cuatro hermanos...

El túnel se abrió, regresaron.

-¿Cómo les fue?-cuestionó Bloom, conteniendo la emoción.

-Ehm-dijo Musa en señal de supuesta normalidad.

-Bien...muy bieeen-declaró Stella-

-¿Bien?...-comenzó Sky-¿Musa de dónde sacaron tus hijos el cabello púrpura?-

-No me preguntes, Sky-respondió ella procurando no sonrojarse, y evitando el contacto visual con Riven.

-Les dije que no era buena idea viajar en el tiempo-regaño Tecna

-Pero...¿El tiempo se puede alterar, no?-dudó Layla

-Claro, pero todo tiene consecuencias.

-Esperen, esperen...Quiero saber como son los hijos de Musa...-comentó Brandon, de alguna u otra forma para molestar a Riven

-¡Oh, hermosísimos!-exclamó Stella-debiste de haber venido, tenía unos ojos azules divinos, claro de Musa; y el cabello de Riven-tosió- es decir, de...de color púrpura... ¿Verdad, Riven?-en tono meloso.

-¿Mande?-se hizo el desentendido. Por dentro un cosquilleo le rondaba el pecho.-No, no escuché de que hablabas.

-Si, como no.-murmuró Eric por lo bajo en tono sarcástico. ¿Qué acaso esa hadita y su especialista iban a..?..¡Iak!, le daba asco de tan solo pensarlo.

-Total ¿Ya nos podemos ir?-cuestionó algo irritado, tanto por la actitud de sus compañeros como la de su pixie.

-Claro-aprobó Digory tomando su collar

-Pero con la promesa de que volveremos a viajar, ¿Trato?

-Por supuesto-respondió Mathías, dejando a Digory con la afirmación en la boca.

Momentáneamente se transportaron hasta su actualidad...Aterrizaron bruscamente en la misma zona del patio, de donde habían partido la primera vez...

Se escuchó un gemido en manera de quejido por parte de todos los presentes, a excepción de Luna que tan solo maulló levemente.

-Eso dolió-se quejó Eric, sentado en el pasto

-Fue tan sucio y poco coordinado ese viaje-espetó Tune

-Si, pero fue genial-

-No pierdes el optimismo. ¿Verdad, Digory?-le cuestionó Bloom mientras se sentaba, aún adolorido del viaje, en el pasto.

-No, no. Me resigno rápido...

Layla arqueó una ceja; hace semanas había hablado bien con Digory, pero aún así presentía que la relación no iba bien. Este compromiso la tenía agobiada y, más el hecho de que en menos de dos años debería casarse, a menos que la princesa lograse postergarlo hasta su graduación en Alfea, pero todo sería más complicado. Sea como sea, en total, lo único que deseaba era no ser parte de las resignaciones de su prometido.

Todos fueron hasta lo departamentos de FontanaRroja. Estando ya a los afueras, Sky sacó la llave, para abrir la puerta principal.

-¡Brandon!, ¿D e dónde sacaste Bernard?-interrogó Flora, muy extrañada. El susodicho ya tenía en brazos a su niño interior.

El castaño divagó un poco y, después de unos cuantos segundos contestó-Digamos que... Codatorta lo encontró por mí...y me bajó quince puntos.

-¡¿Quince?!-se escuchó en general

-Si

-Eso es un crimen-declaró Digit

-Fue peor dejar a Bernard solo.-reconvino Tecna

Brandon sonrojó de la vergüenza. Posteriormente entraron al lugar.

-Uh...Ehem...yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca...digamos que..Clarisse...-balbuceó Musa.

-Oh, Musita...tú ve, la srita. Perfección ya se metió y no te regañará-elevando la voz para que su amiga de ojos color aqua escuchase.

-De acuerdo-

-Te acompaño.-terció Riven

Su novia asintió.

-Yo voy-gritaron al mismo tiempo, Eric y Tune. Se miraron extrañados.-No, yo voy-volvieron a exclamar al unísono.

-Yo...-Tune lo miró fijamente, decidida a ir.

-No, yo-le riñó el pixie

-¿Y si van los dos?-opinó el hada de la música.

Ambos se resignaron y fueron. Eric colocándose entre Musa y Riven. ¬¬

El par no dejaba de pelearse; y mientras Musa también debatía contra él, Riven optaba por no discutir, aunque de vez en cuando silenciaba a su pixie-unido.

Subieron por varias escaleras y llegaron a la gigantesca biblioteca, que prácticamente constataba de tres cuartas partes del piso.

Toda el área estaba sola y n silencio. No había rastro de estudiantes leyendo.

-Me agradaría saber en donde se metió esa niña.-

-Supongo que no muy lejos... ¿Eras obediente?

Musa respiró profundamente y luego suspiró-Si...

-No te creo-le confesó Riven buscando entre los libreros.

-El problema en mi niñez era mi carácter-bromeó la chica

-Y lo sigue siendo ¿no, Musa?-fastidió Eric. Tune lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Mmmm, no lo dudo.-le respondió el hada en son de paz.

La búsqueda continuaba y no había pistas de Clarisse.

De pronto, se escuchó en los corredores exteriores un estallido. Quizás atacaban la escuela; y estas sospechas se confirmaron cuando las estudiantes corrían y se escuchaban de nuevo cuenta más explosiones y el sonido de las naves disparando para proteger la escuela.

Musa se apresuró mas a buscar a la niña, pero Riven le dijo que ella fuese y se llevara a los pixies, que él la encontraría. Contra su voluntad, la joven de marchó, y Riven corría por entre los libreros y mesas.

El enorme edificio temblaba continuamente, se escuchaban los alaridos de la gente, las detonaciones y el crujir de los vidrios.

-Clarisse, Clarisse-Riven la llamaba una y otra vez. Mientras más rápido ella estuviera en la otra dimensión, más rápido podría él ir a combatir al atacante que, seguramente, serían las Trix y Cedric.

Poco después apreció, asustada y temblando de miedo, cerca de una enrome librero. La niña corrió a brazos de Riven, que notó lo delicada que era, una buena similitud entre Musa y ella.

-Tranquila, tranquila-la serenó él, rogando por dentro que la pequeña dejara de temblar.

-¿Qué sucede?

-N-nada-¿Qué tan difícil era decirle a una niña la verdad?. Se armó de seguridad y le explicó- Atacan la escuela, pero, los especialistas están aquí. No va a pasar nada.-Clarisse asintió levemente mientras se dejaba cargar.

Las explosiones continuaron, eran bastantes rudas, y cada vez que una sucedía, la pequeña se aferraba a la playera del chico y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

De momento para otro, bastantes libreros comenzaron a tambalearse, y Riven juraba y perjuraba que ninguno caería.

Por otro lado de la escuela, tres dos pisos más abajo estaba Flora. La chica corría cada vez más rápido en busca de ayuda. Icy la estaba persiguiendo, y congelaba todo cuanto se interpusiere en su camino.

Minutos antes el hada de la tierra había ayudado a Jared de salirse de un aprieto: Las Trix planeaban robar cuantas joyas de especialista se interpusieran en su camino. Y, al parecer, la única que estaba bastante fácil de tomar era la del descuidado Jared, pero Flora intervino y las tres hechiceras no lograron su cometido.

Ahora, la chica corría, agitada y angustiada, por los increíbles y enormes pasillos de la escuela y para su desgracia, esta estaba sola. Subió dos pisos más y se halló en la biblioteca. Para su fortuna, ésta se encontraba abierta, y sin preámbulos se metió dispuesta a buscar escondite. Su magia de Encantrix estaba agotada.

Riven escuchó el taconear de unas botas; parecían pisadas de una mujer...

Aún con la niña en brazos, se aproximó a un tambaleante librero y asomó la cabeza, a ver quien se hallaba en el pasillo principal de lugar.

Antes de poder emitir sonido alguno, una fría corriente de aire cerró violentamente la puerta metálica de la biblioteca. Flora soltó un chillido debido al susto. El corazón le latía con rapidez, y ella giraba lentamente sobre sí misma para ver si su agresora se aparecía. Por momentos pensó que así o peor debió de haber sentido Jade...

Silencio...

Riven aún la observaba...

Cuando Flora sintió que todo había pasado, soltó la respiración que había contenido segundos atrás.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sin previo aviso a enorme ventana de la Biblioteca se rompió, y entrando en un luminoso campo de fuerza, apareció Cedric, príncipe de las sombras. Debido a la explosión que provocó el destroce total de la ventana, Flora cayó al suelo; gran variedad de libreros se derrumbaron. Riven se movió con agilidad, y sin que aun lo pudieran ver se metió en el gran hueco de uno tirado y una verticalmente inclinado sobre éste.

Clarisse respiraba agitadamente y por aquella razón también se metió al hueco, si Cedric la descubría, seguramente haría una de sus posibles fechorías.

Oh, si, Cedric estaba ahí parado y esperando a que el humo provocado se esparciera. Miraba fijamente a Flora tiraba en el piso y aún conciente, y eso gracias a que él mismo le había creado un campo de fuerza alrededor para que no resultase lastimada. Él no deseaba participar en esto, pero las Trix, al estar tan concentradas en su batalla, no tenía más remedio que hacerla; eso sí, si debía de poner a prueba a su adorada próxima ninfa, no le gustaría hacerla sufrir físicamente.

**--------------------------------------------------s-------------------------------------------------------**

**En los patios de FontanaRroja...**

Entre batallas y monstruos nuevos, repulsivos y aparentemente invencibles, Digory meditaba acerca de algún punto débil en las Trix. Había convivido con ellas cierto tiempo y ese le era lo suficiente como para saber descifrar varios de sus planes.

Era lógico que ahora ellas buscaran las joyas de especialistas en vez de los Encantrix, pero también era muy lógico que debía existir alguna forma de quitarles poder.

En los últimos cinco minutos ya habían obtenido tres joyas, de apenas unos novatos de primer año, que rendidos ya habían caída al no tener su fuerza vital, como criaturas de Magix. Lo peor del asunto era que no eran los únicos en caer rendidos, pues inclusive los especializados de quinto año ya habían caído.

Los esfuerzos del príncipe de LeRousse era bastos, pero por más que se esforzara no conseguía nada...al menos, que...usara un verdadero poder: Las joyas funcionaban mejor si no eran portadas por algún ser, pero las Trix usaban uno cada una...Entonces su poder sería lo suficientemente débil como para aguantar...Sin pensarlo Digory guardó su espada y echó a correr al interior de FontanaRroja.

Layla lo vio, y cerciorándose de que no la vieran, fué detrás del chico.

Los pasos de Digory eran veloces y enérgicos. Lo que necesitaba, sabía dónde estaba, porque las mismas Trix se lo habían dicho cuando él apenas comenzaba ayudarles. Por algo sucedían las cosas, y si el destino le daba aquella información debía usarla.

Layla le perdió el rastro...

Digory llegó al corazón de FontanaRroja...En el centro de la habitación había más seguridad que la primera y última vez que las brujas hurgaron ahí...El Codex, el famoso y poderoso Codex se encontraba a metros de él.

El cuarto estaba rodeado por decenas de rayos receptores que al percibir hasta el más mínimo roce con algún ser mágico, se activaría...La palabra clave "Mágico" retumbaba una y otra vez en la cabeza del joven...Con decisión se quitó la joya de especialista; palideció un poco; atravesó con orgullo y soberbia los rayos.

Llegó, descifró la contraseña, perfectamente igual a la otra; y de un círculo comenzó a abrirse para dar a la vista una escalera en caracal, que bajaba directo al Codex.

Lo vio, tan hermoso y majestuoso, reposando en un pedestal

-¡Hey, tú!-le gritó una pequeña voz.

Digory se giró-¿Tú qué eres?...es decir... ¿Cómo te llamas?-balbuceó al ver a una pixie vestida con túnica.

-Athena, la pixie custodia del Codex de FontanaRroja.-le respondió bastante enojada, a pesar de que algo en su interior le indicaba que aquel joven no llevaba malas intenciones.

-Yo...solamente...Mis amigos están siendo atacados y necesito derrotar a las Trix-Athena frunció el ceño.

-Si me das tu insignia te dejaré llevarte el Codex-accedió la pixie, poniéndolo a prueba al mismo tiempo. Digory se paralizó, su distintivo estaba detrás de los rayos. La había dejado para no permitir que estos lo detectaran; simplemente asintió.

La pixie lo dejó irse con el objeto mágico y sin su insignia color arena.

De nueva cuenta corrió. Antes de llegar a la salida del patio se topó con Layla...

-¡Digory!...-lo vio de pies a cabeza-¿Tu...robaste el Codex?

-No, no, no es lo que tu...-Layla lo miraba con desilusión

-Le diré a Saladino...Traicionero- interrumpió la joven y lo dejó con la palabra en la boca, al irse corriendo lo más pronto posible de ahí.

El príncipe sintió rabia e impotencia. Apretó fuertemente el Codex entre las manos y fue hasta donde Icy.

-TÚ, INHUMANA HECHICERA-le gritó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Oh, Santiago...valla, valla, valla, que gusto verte...-con una irónica sonrisa en los delgados labios.

**-------------------------------------------------s--------------------------------------------------------**

**De nuevo en la biblioteca...**

-Flora, Flora-le llamó Cedric.

-C-Cedric ¿Qué deseas?-preguntó la chica intentando levantarse. Lo logró a pesar de que sus piernas temblaban. Sus cabellos estaban bastantes revueltos y su agitado pecho daba la obvia deducción de que su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, y que su respiración era sumamente constante.

-¿Todavía me lo preguntas?

-Bueno...quizás cambiaste tus planes después de la derrota que Riven te dió-

-Qui...zás. Eso fue lo que dijiste "Quizás", pero resulta que NO-elevó la voz

-Flora, no quiero ni tu Encantrix-mintió, si lo quería, pero ¿Cómo robarle la joya a la que posiblemente sería su próxima amada?-ni nada que tenga que ver con los especialistas...Solo, llegó el tiempo de tu prueba.

Flora se estremeció.

Riven abrazaba a Clarisse contra su pecho; la niña apretaba aún los ojos con fuerza y lo único que la calmaba era sentirse bien protegida en brazos de joven de ojos violetas.

-Flora...Dime..¿En esta guerra crees que ustedes haditas, ganarán?

-Si-dudó Flora

-Lo estás dudando...¿Te gusta la guerra?

-No

-¿Entonces por qué pelean?

-Para que ustedes...Para...-los nervios la carcomían, pero se armó de valor y con voz firme le respondió-PARA PROTEGER A LAS CRIATURAS MÁGICAS DE LAS DIMENSIONES MÁGICAS Y MANTENER EL EQUILIBRIO.

Cedric la observó serio, pero por dentro sentía la esperanza de que aquella fuese su ninfa.

-¿Sabes qué significa el Ying y el Yang?

-Sin oscuridad no hay luz, y sin luz no hay oscuridad.

-Mmm, bueno, no es exactamente la definición pero es buena. ¿No te gustaría tener un equilibrio total de las cosas?

Flora lo respondió.

-Mira...digamos que...-el príncipe de las sombras guardó silencio, sus planes se estaban derrumbando con la actitud de dicha hada. Cambiaría de planes, sería más tosco si era necesario.

Balbuceo, divagó, intento y no pudo, por el simple hecho de que...Había tardado años en buscar a su princesa, tanto que su mentalidad no le permitía agredir a alguna indefensa mujer...¿Cómo hacerlo?

-Flora...-_"Armate de valor, no quedes como el incompetente de Chars, antecesor de Darkar...Se duro, se fuerte y no tengas piedad..."-_La vida no te ah tratado bien, lo sé

-¿Me investigaste?

-Por supuesto que si

-Déjame en paz, no lograrás nada

-Si, si lo lograré. Ya lo verás. Dime ¿Tiene caso luchar?¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que sentiría tu madre si tú por accidente murieras en una de esas batallas?.-Flora se volvió a estremecer.

Riven al escuchar aquello sintió repulsión por Cedric, además de ira. Era estresante saber que este tipo la comenzaría a atacar mentalmente a alguien tan débil.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia

-Oh, oh...eh, miles de cosas no me incumben pero resulta que soy el príncipe de la sombras y gozaré con honor este título.-

-Continúa-la retó ella. A Riven le pareció similar el comportamiento de el hada, con le suyo la vez que estuvo con Cedric.

-Se conciente. Tu padre biológico se murió sin saber que existías. Tu madre consiguió esposo y te dió su apellido...El también murió ¿Le quieres romper el corazón a tu madre?

-Cállate, Cedric-le ordenó esta en susurró. Apretó los puños. Por are de magia, unos finos y delicados listones de seda comenzaron a decorarse en su manos y brazos. Eran naranjas y rojos. Una luz comenzó a irradiar ella...poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en ninfa...Se elevó...Cedric la vio boquiabierto...aquella no era su ninfa...era una ninfa de dragón. Una de las nueve ninfas de Magix, su poder era gobernar a los dragones, el fuego, y el arte de estos al volar.

Riven asomó su cabeza, Clarisse también. Cedric, viendo su derrota salió huyendo por el mismo por el que había entrado.

-Cobarde-masculló Riven, entre dientes. Salió del escondite...Clarisse estaba mejor.

En cuanto Flora lo vio, la luz que irradió le apagó y los listones y alas de ninfa desparecieron bruscamente, tirándola en el piso

Riven corrió hasta ella y la sostuvo en brazos. Clarisse le siguió.

Flora sitió calor en lo brazos de Riven; se sintió protegida, por alguna extraña razón, y la energía que él irradiaba era tranquilizante.

-¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo?-logró decir la chica

-S-si...con Clarissa

-¿Qué sucedió?, te convertiste en ninfa Flora-le preguntó la pequeña niña interior de Musa

La joven negó con la cabeza- Fue una regresión. Suceden cuando una hada se supera a si misma.

-¿Regresión?-cuestionó el especialista

-Si...los listones de colores son los colores de mi ninfa antecesora, al igual que sus alas.

Riven asintió. Flora cerró los ojos.

El especialista comenzó a sentir la energía positiva de la joven...Le dolía por dentro haber pensado que ella era débil...Sea como sea, aquella energía y aquel candor lo estremecían dulcemente. Era como, como,...si alguna energía lo conectara a ella, o quizás el respeto que ahora le guardaba.

**-----------------------------------------------------s----------------------------------------------------**

**En el patio de FontanaRroja...**

-No te lo esperabas, lo se Icy.

-Ja, ja, ja. Al igual que no nos esperábamos tu traición.

-Bien..

.-Eres cobarde

-No, no lo soy. Por aquella razón me presentó: Digory, príncipe de LeRousse, heredero directo al trono, y fielmente prometido de Layla, princesa de Andros.-Las Trix quedaron boquiabiertas. Stormy, por primera vez en la vida sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

-Eres...

-Un imbécil, si lo soy...Pero el imbécil que te derrota, Icy-dicho esto, absorbió con todas sus fuerzas el Codex...

Se elevó un poco, y luz color arena comenzó a rodearlo...Justo donde Athena estaba, muy lejos de ahí, la joya de Digory, tomó nuevo nivel y más fuerza: Adiós cobardía para él.

Con un simple rayo se deshizo de ellas. Todos los presentes en la batalla lo miraron sorprendidos.

Los hechizos y criaturas que las brujas habían creado se esfumaron...

Digory cayó al suelo, en cuanto el mismo se quitó el Codex de su esencia mágica. Bao los pies de Saladino quedó el estudiante con el Codex en mano.

Layla, sintió el leve impulso de correr hasta él para ver si se hallaba herido, pero ¿Con qué cara , después de haber dudado de él. Después de no darle ni tiempo para defenderse de la injusticia que ella misma le dijo?...

**------------------------------------------------------------s---------------------------------------------**

Nuevamente, y como siempre, llegó la noche...Todos y todas estaban en el departamento de los chicos.

La mayoría estaban reunidos en la sala principal de dicho lugar. Flora, descansaba su mente, apoyada en el balcón de la habitación de Helio y Riven.

En la sala Stella narraba, muy divertida, una de sus anécdotas al salir de compras y notar el pésimo gusto en la mayoría de las personas. Sus amigos la escuchaban atentos, la simpatía de la rubia, siempre los hacía reír, al fin de cuentas.

Pronto entró Layla a la habitación...

-Eh...chicos ¿Y Flora?-preguntó la morena, llevando en manos una taza de té caliente y recién hecho.

-En el balcón de mi habitación-respondió Helio

-Uh...le traje un te...le hará bien después de todo lo que tuvimos en el día.

-Yo se lo llevo-se ofreció Riven, ara la sorpresa de todos

-Uuuhy, Riven, No conocíamos ese lado tuyo.-se burló pacíficamente, Bloom

-No lo conocías por que no te lo has ganado-le respondió él. La pelirroja le sacó la lengua.

El especialista entró a la habitación con la taza de té. Necesitaba hablar con Flora, decirle lo que sentía y pedirle unas sinceras disculpas.

El palco estaba abierto, las cortinas se elevaban suavemente debido a las corrientes de aire que la fría noche ofrecía.

-Flora.

-¿Uh?,Riven...al parecer nunca notó cuando estás aquí.-se excusó la chica.

-No llevo mucho tiempo...Yo...te...manda esto Layla-mientras le ofrecía la tacita blanca.

-Oh, muchas gracias. No debieron de molestarse.

Riven se recargó también en el barandal, junto a ella.

Ambos observaron las tintineantes estrellas y el oscuro manto nocturno.

Flora dió un sorbo a su té.-Sabes, de cierto modo me alegra haber estado con Cedric. Sin ello no hubiese podido descubrir que clase de ninfa soy.-comenzó la chica- Lo de mis padres es cierto, pero...creo que de alguna forma soy afortunada.

Riven la miró extrañado. Iba a decirle algo, pero Flora continuó.-La gente piensa fácilmente que puedo ser débil..Pero, no me molesta, quizás lo sea.

-Hoy...hoy no lo fuiste...Lo siento.-le costó mucho trabajo decir esto. Era frío y no acostumbraba a decir frases como la última.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?

-Pensarlo...

-¿Qué soy débil?. No, no importa. Pero acepto tus disculpas- le sonrió

**-----------------------------------------------------s----------------------------------------------------**

**En la ciudad de Magix...**

Había un fino restaurante, se escuchaba una leve y suave música de fondo...

En una de tantas mesas, había una pareja de adultos...El hombre de cabello castaño y ojos violetas tomaba con timidez la mano de su acompañante por encima de la mesa, era una mujer delgada y muy bella, ojos encantadores y verdes, cabello violeta...

-Oh, Maximiliano Richelieu, nunca vas a cambiar-le dijo esta con una sonrisa y negando levemente la cabeza.

-Nunca...aunque...-terminó preocupado

-No, no y no-le regaño suavemente ésta-el pasado es pasado...

-¿Y nuestro hijos?

-Flora, Flora estará bien, es inteligente y comprenderá...

-Pero Riven...aún se comporta como niño

La mujer rió-¿Y aún crees que me quiera?

-Júralo...pero tengo miedo de que Flora...

-Fué mi error, Maximiliano...mío...Me fui de casa sin que supieras que estaba embarazada, te di por muerto frente a tu hija ¿No crees que la bruja del cuento soy yo?-los ojos de la mujer se comenzaron a nublar. Le dolió decir lo que dijo, pero era algo de lo que ella y él ya se habían arreglado.

-Cassidy...No llores

-¡Yo no lloro!-reprochó la señora, tratando de limpiarse sin desmaquillarse las lagrimas que se asomaban por sus preciosos ojos.

-En eso eres igual a Riven-examinó el hombre. Su pareja sonrió.

-Y tú tan tranquilo como Flora...-

**---------------------------------------------Continuará----------------------------------------------**

**O.o...¿Cómo les cayo eso?..ajajjaa** los iento, lo sé, es algo inesperado, pero desde siempre sstuvo diseñado la hermandad de Riven y Flora.jajja.

Estos dos son parte importante de la historia!!!!jeje..y pues de ahí se saca que Eric y Chatta sean hermanos, a pesar de las excusas que los dos se dieron en el cap 6..aunque nadie sabe que estos dos . comparten sangre y padres.j ajaja

La neta me mría por escribir ya esto.jajaja..estaba destinado para mas adelante epro era NECESARIO, si no se me iban a adelantar coo cuando todos ya suponían que Helio y Musa eran hermanos...ehem, ehem.xD

Los uqieor mil a todos los que me apoyan.jejee

Mil thanks..nos veremos en el proximo cap¿va?

aa.ok.ok, ahí va la contestación de reviews del cap 7:

**Yami Natasha:** hey, amiga muchas gracias por tus fieles reviews y tu apoyo..jeje..ps ya ves q actualice con dos caps.jeje..espero la vdd q te hayan gustado!! ) mil suertes y chao!!deseo q actualices pronto. Vi en la tele el final del episodio del q trata tu fic de drake y Josh¡me dio coraje no verlo completo1jajaja

**Blackmoonfairy:**¿como te quedó el ojo al enterarte de esta hermandad? jejeje..estaba destinada.jaja...la neta me agrada q te haya gustado el cap 6..lo hice con mucho cariño y ps..cada ves se va a ir revelando mas sorpresillas...jeje, mil gracias por tu atención. Ciudate mil.

**Muziek: **amiga..no tengo palabras. GRACIAS por tu apoyo porq sin ti me hubiese sido mas difícil escribir este pa de cap!!thanks

Mis mejores deseos a ti..!!espero q actualices hiper rápido y q te halla gustado las nuevas revelaciones-

**Soledad de los angeles-**me hacen feliz saber q te esta gustando el fic...realmente gacais..ciudate mucho, mucho y mil suertes!!

**Isabel:** hola..bueno..pues como era muy largo el cap 8, lo dividí en dos, pero pue sla vdd hare los cap de entre 6700 y 8000 palabras porq así estoy acostumbrada. jeje..me alegra que te este gustando el fic...cuídate mucho, chao!!

Oh, en fin...agrdecimientos a mis amigas del cole, a mi familia, a mi Dios y a ustedes mis lectores!!

Mil suertes y chao!!!

**Con cariño Danny.**


	10. Día especial:puede suceder

**En la oscura noche, alguien dormía sin tranquilidad, **su respiración se agitaba sin acorde a los latidos de su acelerado corazón, la frente ardía, y el cuerpo sudaba a causa del sueño, un pésimo sueño.

Aún dormido, dió dos vueltas rodando por la cama. _Algo_ lo hacía sentirse incómodo, sediento, sin salida, desesperanzado, deseando que llegara a pesar de que no regresaría...era inútil, era sentir fuerza, peso, opresión, culpa, congelamiento, y por último miedo. Todo aquello al mismo tiempo.

Habían pasado muchas, muchas noches con esa misma imagen en la cabeza.

-No...No...-masculló la voz entre las penumbras de una habitación-Musa, Musa, Musa...no...n-no...-cada vez más rápido aceleraba su respiración, jadeaba, gemía pocas veces con un sonido grave-¡¡No!!-gritó a la vez que se sentaba de golpe en la cama, comprendiendo que había sido una pesadilla...una más, idéntica que las anteriores.

Trató calmar su agitado cuerpo respirando y exhalando por la boca, haciendo un inútil intento por apaciguarse; obviamente necesitaba dejar de jadear así para acompasarse, pero pocas veces en la vida sentía miedo, y aquel sueño le hacía sentir como cuando era un niño y corría la cama de su padre a buscar auxilio, eso le hacía olvidar la lógica.

Recorrió la mirada por toda su habitación, Helio dormía profundamente; Luna continuaba acurrucada en el borde del lecho de su dueño, a pesar de los continuos regaños de que esta no se subiera a la cama; todo era tranquilidad y penumbras.

Cerró sus desconcertados ojos, y después de unos momentos respiró con tranquilidad.

-Ese sueño, otra vez- susurró- Musa...-entre pensamientos y frases al aire se hablaba a sí mismo-_No puedo tener pesadillas casi todas las noches. Es inútil buscar el significado de los sueños..._prácticamente es como si lo viviera en carne propia..._Musa cayendo..._No, es ridículo que le pueda pasar algo así a Musa..._es en un edificio, pero..._hay demasiada altura y..._solo duérmete Riven, duérmete...-_ a la vez que entre sábanas se volvía a recostar miró al techo por unos segundos, dudaba si podría resistir estar así todas las noches.-Duérmete...-y cerró los ojos con la esperanza de no abrirlos nuevamente hasta la mañana siguiente.

Sin detectarlo, unos azulados ojos lo vieron con preocupación. Durante tiempo atrás lo escuchaba cuando dormía, cuando tenia pesadillas, cuando cavilaba en voz alta en la soledad de su habitación creyendo que ella misma no entendería. Luna vigilaba de vez en cuando el sueño de Riven...aunque, sin quererlo, muchas veces lo escuchaba, deducía lo que el pensaba y grabada con conciencia lo que sentía...Lo conocía tan bien sin ni siquiera comunicarse con él más que con maullidos felinos y ronroneos; caricias despreocupadas de la parte del chico, y ya.

Por otro lado no muy lejano de Magix, Musa tenía un sueño, definitivamente mucho más agradable que el de Riven, pero igualmente misterioso.

Ahora no estaba en el grisáceo lugar lleno de hojas de otoño. Era un lugar con la Luna y las estrellas; apenas se distinguía, por falta de iluminación, en el suelo el pasto mojado debido al rocío; y al fondo un gran y hermoso, florecido como en primavera, árbol de cerezos. Éste parecía majestuoso, e irradiaba una suave y relajante vibra que intrigaba notablemente a la chica.

Pronto, entre suaves chispas color nácar y dorado, apareció su ninfa, flotando adelante del árbol...Musa, esta vez no se sobresaltó y mucho menos se asustó. Había soñado noches atrás el mismo sueño que el día de la Rosa; pero esta vez, por fin era diferente.

-Hola-rompió el silencio la joven estudiante.

Abajo de aquella capucha rosa, la ninfa sonrió.- ¿Has estado bien?

-S-si, bueno, como siempre...pero aún no me has respondido quién eres.-no se molestó en devolverle la cuestión a la ninfa.

-Musa...soy tu ninfa. Te protejo, te sigo...quiero contactarme contigo desde hace tanto.

-¿Pero porqué? ¿Qué tengo de especial?

-Musa, querida, todos somos especiales...Tú has hecho un muy buen papel aquí en Magix, por eso puedo estar contigo, pero debes esforzarte más.

-Si te refieres a mi Encantrix, ¡¡¡no es mi culpa!!!-se justificó.

-¡¡¡NO, NO!!! Mi pequeña, no es por eso, pero tienes que demostrarte. Se que puedes...por favor.

-No entiendo ¿Qué es lo que puedo?-su presencia, su candor, un _no se qué_ en aquel ser que estaba al frente de ella a hacía sentirse melancólica, alegre, agobiada, libre, pero con una responsabilidad tan grande.

-Pequeña, respira-le ordenó de manera maternal, el hada acató la orden. La mítica criatura prosiguió-muy bien. Se que estos tiempos son y quizás sean duros, pero siempre alguien estará contigo...me refiero a todo lo que agobia tu vida, no solo a Lord Cedric.

-Mi... ¿Hermano?-inquirió Musa. Su mayor asintió.- ¿Qué hay con él?

-También está agobiado, lo sé. Cuídalo.

-¿Quién es él?

-Oh, no puedo decirlo...es algo tan...- la voz de la ninfa se comenzó a cortar y sonó con un terrible dejo de tristeza.

-¿¡Tan qué!?

-Solo prométeme que nunca te dejarás vencer...Quizás no nos podamos volver a contactar...

-¿Por qué?-interrumpió

-Por que la ninfa mayor me lo prohíbe.-aclaró, intentado calmarse a sí misma.

-¿Qué, pero porqué? ¿Acaso la ninfa mayor es mala?... ¿Sabe lo que me pasará, es un oráculo, no?

Negó con la cabeza-No...Es que...

¡¡Dime!!-gritó, pero se dió cuenta que su sueño había terminado, pues sentada en su cama estaba y Sol la estaba mirando.

-Sol-susurró ella. El gato le escuchó y se subió a la cama para sentarse en el regazo de su dueña.-Cuando no comparto los sueños oráculo de Tecna tengo aquel sueño con _ella_. Estoy tan preocupada; dijo que no podía hablar conmigo por ordenes de la ninfa mayor...pero tengo tantas dudas. Necesito aunque sea su nombre...

-Miau-maulló el felino.

-Si, será mejor que me duerma-comentó Musa, queriendo pensar que el gato le había insinuado que se durmiera. La chica se recostó nuevamente y no cerró los ojos, si no que pasó una vista hacía toda su habitación. Observó que Tecna, Digit y Tune aún dormían; divisó a través de la ventana un par de puntos blancos que significaban estrellas a la lejanía; a Sol que continuaba viéndola con los ojos bien abiertos; sus instrumentos como la guitarra, su flauta; su colección de CD´S que podría compararse con la de Stella, pero de ropa; la fotos de su mesita de noche: sonrió al verlas.

Suspiró al detenerse en una de su novio sentado en su moto, realmente se veía misterioso, inteligente y guapo en aquella imagen...eso le hizo recordar que mañana sería el día de los enamorados...Uhum, esperaba que ese año sí fuese su gran día. Sinceramente nunca había tenido algo bueno que recordar en esa fecha. Digamos que el amor no siempre fue el tema primordial en su adolescencia, y no porque ella no decidiera así...Solo deseaba un buen día...especial, como nunca lo tuvo.

Cerró apaciblemente los ojos y Sol volvió a ronronear, deseando que su dueña estuviese en calma. La escuchaba siempre, la entendía, la comprendía, la vigilaba y la cuidaba. Esperaba que nada malo le pasara, pero si ella debía atravesar la prueba de fuego, la debía de dejar madurar por sí sola.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.------------------------------s----------------------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**El dulce y ****embriagante aroma de la brisa matutina, y el reluciente Sol **eran señal de que el día de los enamorados había llegado a la admirable ciudad de Magix. A pesar de ser otoño esta fecha era tan relevante, sobre todo, por el extraño fenómeno de que aquel día toda la naturaleza se comportaba como en plena primavera.

Era día festivo ¿Acaso había clases? ¡NO!...Todos los enamorados inundaban las plazas y lo parques, era un día bellísimo...si no, pregúntenselo a la mismísima Amore:

Por enésima vez en menos de un minuto la pequeña pixie suspiraba con dulzura. Observaba detenidamente a las chicas de Alfea siendo recogidas por moto o inclusive en automóvil, por sus novios; esto la hacía recordar los cuentos de amor que escuchaba cuando era una pixie bebé, y los que Meg le había creado con tanto cariño, en los últimos días.

-Bien, bien. Día libre Amore-comentaba, Stella, a la vez que se colocaba sus aretes de estrellas-Siento que hoy no veré a Meg, pero ¡Estaré con Brandon!, no sabes lo feliz que me... ¿Amore? ¿Amore?¡¡¡Amore!!!-alzó la voz

-¿Uhum?... ¿Me llamabas?-preguntó la desconcertada pixie, entrando por la ventana abierta del balcón.

-Deja ya de mirar a tantas chicas. Obviamente ellas no lucen igual de hermosas que yo...Si deseas ver una verdadera nereida de mar ¡Aquí estoy!

-Oh, Stella ¿Cómo puedes ser tan superficial?.

-No lo soy...Solamente que llevo hablando veinte minutos sola...-respondió con un quejido un poco irritado.

Amore suspiró-De casualidad, ¿sabes si Víctor se quedará en FontanaRroja?-inquirió un poco apagada.

Stella vio, por el espejo de su habitación como su alma-unida tomaba asiento en su cama y se encogía de hombros con la mirada gacha, colocada en el suelo.

-Esa no es mi Amore...-le comentó mientras a ella se aproximaba-¿Pasa algo con Víctor?

-No lo se-comenzó a jugar con los dedos, de los nervios-Temo no...No se...La pixie del amor nunca antes se había...ena...ena...

-Dilo, Amore-la convenció con una pícara sonrisa de niña traviesa.

-¿Enamorado?

-No lo dudes, siempre hay una primera vez

-¿Y si no le gusto?

Silencio +

-Ja.-emitió la rubia Su pixie levantó la mirada para verla-No puedes vivir con ese sentimiento, disfruta lo que tenga que pasar... ¡Prácticamente es como tu día!...Así que...haré todo lo posible por que hoy estés con él ¿Trato?

Sin duda alguna la oji azul sonrió.

En el departamento de las chicas se apreciaba mucho movimiento. Bloom saldría con Sky a desayunar; Tecna y Timmy a la plaza de Magix, Flora y Helio a la playa, junto con Musa y Riven; y Stella y Brandon a la ciudad y a comer. Layla, que vivía en otro departamento (junto con Mirta y Francis), se arreglaba para salir con Digory a LeRousse.

Extraña y milagrosamente, el hada del Sol y la Luna, era la única en estar lista para salir. Puntual, muy puntual...

Afuera del departamento esperaban los chicos, sentados en el corredor...Vieron la puerta abrirse...

-¡Stella!, no esperaba verte tan... ¿Puntual?...-le soltó su novio.

-Mmm

-No me dejaste terminar...ni tan hermosa.-Algunos de sus amigos se sonrojaron al escuchar a Brandon.

Por el momento Sky no se apenó...aunque, esperaba a Bloom, y le parecía inusual que ella aún no saliese.

-¿Y Flora?-inquirió Helio

-Ehem...Musa.- (Riven)

-¡Que desesperados!, saldrán en unos minutos.-les respondió la rubia, tomada del brazo de su pareja.

-Valdrá la pena esperar, valdrá la pena esperar-musitó Kurt, con la imagen de Chatta en su cabeza. Realmente el hecho de que ella fuera hermana de su mejor amigo, Eric, no le importaba ni le causaba molestias con él...Además, lo extraño sería cuando el hueco corazón de Eric se fijara en Tune...o cuando menos en alguien.

Stella lo observó; aún no olvidaba la promesa que le hizo a Amore...Se percató de que todos los pixies estaban ahí...a excepción de...

-¿Víctor dónde está?-

-En FontanaRroja...no quería estorbar y...-explicó nervioso el castaño

-Oh...

-¿Por?... ¿Algún problema?

-No, no... solo...le quería preguntar algo...Ya ves que todo el día esta investigando de objetos mágicos, y ...como a Meg...le está interesando el tema de...la espada de Escalibur...me quedó una duda que ella me... cultivó.-Se le dificultó dar todo aquel embrollo...que para colmo era cierto.

-¡¿Enserio!?-cuestionó sorprendido y alegre, pero ¿Por qué? -Oye, si no fuera molestia, que tal si va Víctor y Amore...no se, quizás...ambos hablarían de eso y...Amore se lo contaría a Meg y a ti...

-Me parece perfecto... ¡voy por ella!...-desatándose de su brazo y entrando al apartamento.

La puerta se cerró.

-Tuviste suerte de no tener que inventarle un pretexto a Stella para que Víctor viera a Amore-le aclaró Sky mientras miraba de reojo a Rodrigo, que no despegaba los azulados ojos de la puerta, con intención de que ésta se abriera y saliera Lockette.

-Lo sé. Le dije que viniera, pero él sigue empeñado en que Amore estará interesado en alguien más... ¿Ustedes creen eso?

Solo los pixies asintieron.

**----------------------------------------------------s--------------------------------------------------**

**Parque de Magix...**

Una pareja sentada cómodamente en una de las bancas, entre tantos árboles y vegetación...

Cassidy recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de Richelieu.

-Valla día, nunca había visto uno tan soleado...tan libre-confesó la mujer observando el panorama.

Hubo un poco de silencio entre ellos; el único sonido era el de los adolescentes y los niños correteando por los pastos y las aceras; algunos botes de balón y el rechinar de los columpios.

El Señor respiró profundo.-Lo extraño es que tienes una manera muy...especial de definir "libertad"-bromeó

-Cállate ¿A qué te refieres?

-Necesitaba un hilo para molestarte... ¿Criaste tan profundamente a Flora?-continuó en tono de broma

-Oh, si, si, si...pero...a la vez es tan diferente a mí; me aterraba saber que ella tenía tu carácter.

-¿Aterraba?

-¡Oye!, imagínate tener que educar a una niña con el humor de tu ex- exageró en tono de juego, Cassidy.

-También mi caso.

Durante unos minutos cambiaron de conversación. A simple vista se veían como una pareja de casados, normal, tranquila y, seguramente con descendencia.

Realmente no era de imaginarse que de divorciados estarían nuevamente reunidos, robándose besos tal como una pareja de adolescentes.

Tanto Cassidy como Maximiliano eran dulces y apasionados, era el click que no solían tener a la joven edad de decidir desposarse y tener a Riven; Flora sería una sorpresa, una sorpresa de la cual su padre se llegaría a enterar alrededor de los trece años después del nacimiento de esta.

Todo el reencuentro comenzó en el decimoquinto cumpleaños de Riven; una carta llegó hasta el buzón de los varones Richelieu.

Fue extraño como Maximiliano estuvo a punto de decirle a Riven que abriera la carta para revisar quien era el remitente...pero por obra del destino, él mismo la leyó. La noticia lo devastó por dentro; era soledad, cansancio, tristeza, amargura e incredibilidad combinada con un tanto más de emociones. Su...amigo...

_Aún, a pesar d__el hecho de que el Señor Peterson se hubiese ido con su mujer, lo seguía admirando por lo que había sido, y no olvidaba el pasado lleno de emociones bellas y únicas de la juventud._

Cuando la carta se entregó a su destinatario, ésta había concluido después de varios intentos en una y otra, y otra hoja nueva. Las manos le temblaban a Cassidy y no sabía como comenzar el escrito, pero al fin de cuentas, sin dignarse a releer lo que saldría de la pluma y de su mente, comenzó, repitiéndose a sí misma que sería el último intento y que, como quedara la carta, así sería enviada...La única desgracia fue que, anunciar la muerte de su pareja, que había sido mejor amigo de su ex esposo, y padrino de su primogénito había fallecido, fue que el último intento de escribirlo resultó frío, no le importó eso al domador de dragones, pero perturbó a Riven indudablemente...(Cap 7)

Además, cabe decir que su separación y divorcio tenía una razón oculta, y ellos no querían dar detalles a sus hijos cuando estos se enteraran del reencuentro.

- Max... ¿Riven tiene novia?-cuestionó la mujer, recordando que era el día de los enamorados. Le agradaba la idea de pensar a su hijo conquistando a una chica, que, estrictamente debería ser lo mejor para él. No quería que nada ni nadie, le hiciera daño. Tenía que ser toda una **delicada dama**.

-Sería un pregunta un poco difícil...aunque creo que si... ¿Sabes?, ah cambiado mucho desde que entró a FontanaRroja, todo positivamente. Pero indudablemente este verano estuvo...tan...

-¿Tan...? ¿Extraño?

-Inusual. Definitivamente tiene novia..

-¡¿Y no le preguntaste?!

-Me dijo que era única...y ya-encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh, tú definitivamente no sabes sacar información-abucheó la señora haciéndose la indignada.

-Tú eres la psicóloga, no yo... ¿Flora tiene?

-Oh, claro que sí...Aún no lo conozco pero al parecer es un buen muchacho, es-mientras decía lo siguiente fue captando lo que no había hecho en tiempo.-nieto de Saladino...

Maximiliano la vio. También comprendía

-No lo puedo creer, es, es hijo de...

-De Mei Ling...-completó el señor-Recuerdo que tú, Wang y ella eran inseparables en preparatoria.

-Oh, si-respondió con naturalidad al escuchar el nombre de Wang. Luego se volvió a emocionar.- ¡Increíble!..Mei, yo...¡¡Oh!! No...Forzaré a Flora a que me lo presente

-Opino que es muy joven para tener novio

-Max...Cállate inmediatamente, que di a luz a Riven a los 18... ¿Y a que edad nos casamos?

-Tu 17, yo 25

-Entonces no me salgas con eso

-...Los tiempos cambian...ahora es muy joven y...

-No, no, no...Shh

-Mujeres-murmuró por lo bajo. Nuevamente hubo silencio, pero el hombre continuó-Hablando de viejos amigos...Me encontré con Oboe, me alegró tanto.

-Ah, ¿Si?-cuestionó con indiferencia la señora. Había una historia, una historia oculta que la hacía no querer saber absolutamente nada de la familia Mill; aunque claro, estaba conciente de que de la única que no deseaba saber era de Wang.

-Si...Por desgracia no pude charlar mucho con él, pero quedamos de contactarnos...-observó a su esposa ¿Que diantre le sucedía que no se emocionaba sabiendo que tan solo hace un par de días él se había encontrado con un viejo amigo, que además era esposo de la que fué su amiga del alma durante años? -...ah, claro...Pero ¿Qué digo?, seguramente Mei Ling y Wang se siguen viendo...quizás te puedas reencontrar más pronto con ellas gracias a mí.

-Si, sería bueno ver a Mei.

Maximiliano seguía percibiéndola, desconcertado- Mujer, ¿Qué sucede?...Tú, Wang y Anastasia (mamá de Alfonso)) eran amigas desde niñas...Mei Ling las conoció a ustedes en secundaria.

-Si, si...pero Wang... digamos que la amistad se deterioró.-aclaró con cierto tono de sequedad y amargura.

Ni él ni ella tenían idea de que Wang había muerto hace años. Cuando Cassidy la dejó de ver fue cuando Riven tenía cerca de ocho años, y ella fue a ver un concierto de su amiga. Luego de la presentación no se volvieron a ver, y mientras una quedaba triste, además de enferma, la otra resultaba enojada e ignorando lo que le pasaba a su amiga... De ese día en adelante, nunca volvió a escuchar de ella.

Tiempo antes, después de graduarse de preparatoria, tampoco veía a Mei Ling; y con Anastasia perdió el contactó después de la graduación en la secundaria de Magix.

La madre de Alfonso, la de Musa y la de Riven habían sido mejores amigas de niñas...Sucedieron grandes cosas para que todo aquello se rompiera. Y ni hablar de amistad de Wang, Cassidy y Mei Ling...

**------------------------------------------------------s------------------------------------------------**

**Alfea**

Todos los especialistas y el grupo completo de las Winx bajaron hasta el patio, en dónde las motos del escuadrón estuvieran estacionadas en hilera...

-Bien, creo que aquí nos despedimos tooodos.-comenzó Sky. Pero no veremos las seis parejas, y los pixies, en la noche ¿no?

-Uhum, ¡claro, el baile en el bosque!...me alegra que ya tengamos rango para poder ir.-siguió Bloom. Era un baile que se daba todos los años, en aquella fecha para las tres escuelas, bueno, ahora eran cuatro, contando a Wizard... Ahora que todos cursaban el tercer año, podrían asistir.

-¿Iremos?...-cuestionó Layla, pero clavando la mirada especialmente en Digory

-Yo no me la pierdo.-respondió Riven.-No estamos tan novatos para que no nos den admisión

-Oh, yeah...-respondió Brandon bastante animado-Stella opacara a todos-además afirmó aquello. La rubia sonrió orgullosamente.

-Oh, por fin diversión.-murmuró Flora.

-Eh...no es por interrumpir nada...Pero...se encapsularon las naves...-declaró Timmy, que desde que habían llegado al susodicho lugar, intentaba desactivar la alarma que las seis motos compartían.

-No otra vez-se quejó Digory en tono de gemido decepcionado.

-¿Cómo rayos la quitamos?-masculló Riven entrecerrando los ojos. Era la tercera vez en la semana que algo así sucedía. No sabían ni el porqué hacía eso ni como volvían a la normalidad.

-Yo, lo siento- se disculpó Timmy, acomodándose las gafas.-Descubrí que mi moto es la culpable...ayer por la noche.-confesó, pidiendo al cielo que sus amigos no lo estrangulara, y que las chicas no lo lincharan; pero exageraba, realmente todos y todas lo querían bastante.

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo tu moto, Timmy?-inquirió Tecna, bastante sorprendida por el desánimo de su novio.

-Cierto-añadió Musa-tu moto cuenta con un motor de máxima propulsión y más caballos de fuerza de los permitidos a tu edad...además le agregaste el censor y moderador…

Cuando el hada concluyó su teoría de que era prácticamente imposible que el vehículo del especialista fuera el propiciador de todo aquello, las chicas la miraban con cara de no haber entendido ni el más mínimo detalle a excepción de Layla, y los chicos incrédulos y con una sonrisa de sorpresa, se sentían raros oír hablar a una mujer de motores.

-Me aterra saber que yo tardé diez minutos en darme cuenta de que marca era el motor de su moto, y que tú lo conseguiste en menos de...-se quedó con la frase en el aire, Sky.

_-A mi me aterra que entendí lo que una __chica dijo_.-pensó Digory en tono burlón. Dentro de su cabeza estaba riéndose a carcajadas.

-Es interesante como te aprendiste todo eso...-examinó Riven

-Oh...ya ves, aún quiero mi moto y hasta que supiera de ellas papá me daría permiso para comprarla

-¿y LA CONSEGUISTE?-cuestionó Rodrigo

-Mmmm. Trabaje todo el verano...-exageró-y no, aún no.

-Uff, valla ¿qué modelo quieres?, yo una TX 2000, porque esta-señalando su motocicleta- hizo choque con el motor y por eso altera la alarma de seguridad

-Oh...no, yo quería algo más...potente.

-Espero la consigas.

-Igual... ¿Vas bien, ahorrando?

-Mmm, por fin termine...mientras mas pronto la consiga, mejor...aunque, claro está, la TX3000 es sueño roto.

-¿Sueño roto?, nadie en todo FontanaRroja podría tener una así-añadió Sky

-¿Ni tu, Sky?-cuestionó el especialista de cabellos púrpuras, con el fin de molestar. Por desgracia las cosas se cambiaron, por más inocente que halla sido el comentario de éste.

-Oh, Riven...no suelo ser el consentido...me enteré, por "equivocación" que además de la moto nueva, tienes un...oh, un auto.

A Riven se le calló el mundo...-¡¡¡LEISTE MIS PAPELES!! (Los del cap 8)

-Oh valla, valla, valla. Riven ¿Quién lo diría?-terció, Stella

-No tenías derecho a leer eso

-Fue un error.

-El único error fue dejarlos ahí-mientras le quitaba el control al especialista de anteojos para, supuestamente, ver como desactivar la alarma; lo que fuera para distraerse.

-Oye, pero no te cohíbas, cuéntame de tu nuevo carro-profirió el rubio.

-Claro ¿También de la nueva casa?-en tono sarcástico-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No peleen.-ordenaron Musa y Bloom al mismo tiempo.

-Si, que tiene de malo que Riven sea...espera ¡¿Eres rico?!-la frase de naturalidad de Layla se estropeó cuando ella captó.

-No, no, no...No es rico, es ultra...

-Guarda silencio, Sky.-le advirtieron las chicas. Lo último que planeaban era separar una riña como las muy comunes entre ellos.

-Miren, últimamente no han sido nuestros mejores días, pero si las hechiceras nos quieren atacar, debemos estar juntos.-opinó Helio. Haciendo que la "conversación" cambiara de rumbo.

-Cierto, además tenemos a Cedric fastidiándonos.-añadió Timmy.

-¿El profesor o el príncipe?-cuestionó Digory. Tanto uno como el otro lo hastiaban.

-¡Digory!-le regaño Musa

-¿Qué?-se defendió-es un pésimo profesor que trata de reprobarme.

-¡Oye!, Cedric es un buen profesor-alegó Bloom. Pudo haber sido Layla pero no deseaba más problemas con su prometido.

-Bloom, a ti TODOS lo profesores te parecen buenos-dijo Sky en tono molesto.

-No es cierto. Palladium es pésimo

-¡No te metas con Palladium!-le ordenó Musa-que tú nunca estudies, excepto para AVALLON-arrastrando el nombre-no es su culpa.

-Guarda silencio Musa, tú lo defiendes porque te enseña clases extraescolares- añadió Tecna, que también estaba enojada. Al parecer todos, y todas, sin incluir a los pixies, estaban últimamente con un humor descomunal; no lo controlaban, y algo los tenía tan desunidos.

-Hash es obvio, es favorita...todos tiene una favorita... ¿pero yo?-gritó el hada solar.

-Wiggzy te adora, Stella-musitó Layla enfadada y cruzada de brazos.

-Saben que...cierto, todos tiene algo en particular...Quizás el padre de Riven le paga Codatorta para decir que él es bueno con el sable-opinó Brandon, aun recordaba que ayer por la mañana, en el examen, éste le había ganado.

-¡¡¡Ya!!! Dejen de pelear, no tiene ningún caso hacerlo.-ordenó Flora subiendo de forma enorme el tono de voz.-Es cierto lo que dijeron Helio y Timmy: tanto las Trix y Cedric PRÍNCIPE-recalcando la palabra y apuntando con la mirada a Digory-nos quieren atacar. Buscan nuestra desunión para separarnos.-su voz era firme, no apacible. Era como si el poder le recorriera las venas.-

-Cierto, Flora tiene razón...Últimamente todos nos hemos comportado extraños.-acordó Helio.

Hubo un repentino silencio y todos y cada uno de los presentes se quedaron viendo.

-Es increíble que cada vez que nos veamos algo salga mal.-comentó Tecna.

-Las Trix solo nos quieren juntos para hacernos algo.-acertó Sky

-Creo que...realmente las misiones se están dificultando. Ni siquiera pensamos en ellas, es tan solo una carga, y no tenemos bien fija la idea de que quieren las Trix contra nosotros.-terció Bloom-Primero fue el robo de los Encantrix, luego las guerras mentales, la joya de los especialistas ¿Qué sigue? Únicamente desean debilitarnos. Quizás sea mejor separarnos de las misiones por un tiempo.

-Ni hablar. NO. No podemos renunciar a lo que nos puede hacer más fuerte, cada vez que luchamos estamos descubriendo más de nuestros poderes, y eso incluye a los chicos.-desconvino Musa, recordando a Riven que no logró que su joya subiera de nivel, y a Digory que sí lo obtuvo.

-Admitamos que lo único que quieres es tener tu Encantrix, Musa. Y cuando tengas poderes, que al parecer no son mentales, quieres adivinar quien es tu hermano-(Stella)

El hada de dos coletas se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

-¿A qué se refiere Stella con que no tienes poderes mentales? Creí que eso nos había salvado del dragón.-cuestionó su hermano (cap.2)

-Sí, tú y yo combinamos. Yo puedo dominar a los dragones y su fuego, mientras tú te comunicas con la mente-añadió Flora dirigiéndose a _ella_.

La ojiazul negó la cabeza. Su amiga Layla explicó-Se descubrió que Mirta es una de las nueve ninfas de Magix. Controla el poder mental, así que es imposible que Musa controle el pensamiento...a pesar de la vergüenza...de Palladium-dudaba si decir aquello.-y el dragón en la nave.

-Quizás tan solo di fuerza...o Palladium se infiltro en mi mente. Sea lo que sea, regresé a cero.-anunció Musa.

La horrible sensación de que nadie hablara no tardó mucho en tomar lugar entre las doce personas y once pixies reunidos.

-Sea...como sea, creo que entre las motos, nuestras desfavorables discusiones, envidias, y demás, el día se arruinó.-comentó con desánimo, inusual en él, el joven de anteojos.

-Hasta yo estoy pesimista...No podemos dejar que las peleas entre nosotros nos ganen-añadió la pelirroja, sintiéndose débil. La energía negativa le dolía, pero ésta no era necesaria para saber que entre ellos nada andaba bien.

-En primer año nos desunimos mucho...y por poco nos derrotan...Hasta que unimos fuerzas logramos salir-aseguró Musa apretando el puño.

-Claro, ustedes las Winx, y estos cinco especialistas haremos todo-animó con una sonrisa Sky...pero el silencio regresó por obviedad.

Digory suspiró-_"Supongo que el que sobra aquí, soy yo"_-Eh...yo...con permiso-dijo tranquilo y nervioso mientras se abría paso y entraba al edificio. Se sentía terriblemente mal, nunca había sido excluido. Aunque al mismo tiempo jamás había tenido amigos.

"_Richard"- _Aún lo recordaba. Personas como él no merecían ser borradas de la memoria.

Cuado él tenía siete años, y gozaba en soledad su libertad, a pesar de ser el principe de las una de las mayores potencias universales, estaba tan solo, sin nadie de su edad con quien jugar.

Cierto día, su adorada nana llevo a su sobrino al palacio, ahí Digory conoció la verdadera amistad. Richard fue, era y será, su mejor recuerdo de la infancia...Con él podía jugar tardes enteras sin descansar y reír sin parar.

Woa, realmente aquel niño le había demostrado que ser tu mismo era lo más importante, pero, tras la ida de él de la ciudad principal del reino, Digory entristeció notablemente. Dedicó su tiempo a los caballos, dragones, a los establos, al campo, al pueblo...Le agradaba todo aquello, pero aún así terminó por cohibirse y nunca demostrar lo que Richard siempre fue: ÉL MISMO.

El joven deambuló por el castillo, y sin darse cuenta llegó hasta una de las torres. Ahí siguió meditando.

**-------------------------------------------------------s----------------------------------------------**

**Oficina de la srita. Faragonda...**

La directora se mantuvo frente a su espejo de visiones, durante unos momentos; la oficina era silencio. El profesor Palladium, presente, mantuvo la mirada fija en el escritorio y permaneció sentado en la cómoda silla colocada frente al antedicho mueble.

-Profesor-rompió el silencio la dama colocando, por costumbre, sus manos juntas detrás de la espalda-visiones como éstas ya me eh topado. Todos los años. Es muy frecuente que las jóvenes de tercer año, al desarrollar sus inusuales nuevos dones míticos, se peleen entre sí, son más frágiles de lo que la misma adolescencia suele ser.-Ya tomando asiento en la silla que siempre ocupa.- Pero últimamente eh notado que las chicas correspondientes a esta generación de "Nueve ninfas" ah estado desequilibrada...

-Pero directora-abogó el, aparentemente joven hombre, por sus alumnas-Como usted lo acaba de mencionar, es natural que se peleen...no veo conflicto; no han parado de estudiar y, a lo que me comenta Musa, en las clases de la tarde, es que todo va excelente...sin mencionar su falta de Encantrix...y el delicado tema de...usted sabe.

-Sí lo sé, pero es evidente el desequilibrio total observando que los especialistas se ven afectados por los poderes de las chicas-aclaró la mujer.

-¿Dis-disculpe?-se intimidó el maestro

-En toda mi experiencia entrenando hadas, nunca en mi vida había notado que los chicos tuvieran cambios así de...drásticos.

-Aún no comprendo-confesó, bastante confundido.

-Los especialistas, por más duro que sea su trabajo en la escuela, misiones, o los niveles que deben ganar para su insignia, nunca se ven afectados por el comportamiento de las hadas... ¿entiende? NUNCA...es anormal qué se comporten tal como si estuviese desarrollando los, disculpe la palabra, fastidiosos poderes de ninfa.

-¡¡Fastidiosos!!-exclamó el profesor frunciendo exageradamente el ceño. Sus manos, que, estaban tendidas sobre las rodillas, apretaron la tela de aquella misma sección - eh de aclararle que desde niño crecí en una aldea de ninfas y elfos, y nunca, pero nunca en mí vida eh tenido que decir que sean...

-Por favor Palladium, sabemos perfectamente que lo que antes eran las ninfas no es lo mismo de hoy...No quise ser grosera, pero incluso usted, como profesor, enseña que las ninfas de antes eran caprichosas y fieles a su magia sin comunicación con los demás.

-De acuerdo-respiró el profesor tratando de calmarse- aunque debemos de decir... que...

-Lo admito, suelen ser muy generosas y hermosas, por algo fueron tan gratas al darles a las hadas un don mítico, pero, aún así, tenemos conciencia que las ninfas mayores más antiguas nunca se han comunicado con sus chicas, y esto provoca la difícil meta de ayudarles en su camino...Quizás más difícil que convertirse en hada misma.

-Realmente, señorita, disculpe...No quise ser grosero.

-Tranquilo...No hay nada de que disculparse-le dedicó un sincera sonrisa de amistad mutua-Solo le pido que revise perfectamente los poderes de las chicas, que las examine y que me avise si ve hasta el más minino detalle mágico en ellas, el caso de la señorita Musa Mill me tiene bastante confundida...No es natural que cambie de poderes cada indefinido tiempo.

-Ya lo creo-asintió.

Luego de varios momentos, el profesor se marchó cordialmente, y dejó a Faragonda en su tranquila soledad.

La mujer mayor pasó una vista por su solitaria oficina. Llevaba muchos recuerdos de cada grupo de hadas de tercer año con sus nuevos poderes...

Sonrió al recordar lo bien que iban sus estudiantes: Tecna era oráculo; Flora, dragón; Mirta el de la mente; y Stella comenzaba a desarrollar, en ocasiones, una cierta habilidad manejando el agua. Eran pocas hasta ahora, pero por lo general los poderes surgían en el segundo semestre del tercer año.

-Un clan de nueve ninfas mayores por cada generación. Valla, valla...que lastima que la anterior no haya sido completada siquiera a la mitad. Aunque todas mis estudiantes han aprendido un buen uso de sus dones de ninfa. Dones concedidos para defender y ayudar, jamás para atacar...-comentó al aire, como pensando en voz alta.

**-----------------------------------------------------s-------------------------------------------------**

-Sky, te quiero mucho como mi amigo y todo eso, pero sinceramente... ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inhumano?

-¿Que yo qué?-le preguntó incrédulo a su amiga de coletas.

-Hiciste sentir mal a Digory "Estos cinco especialistas"-arremedandolo

-Fue un accidente.

-Pero se sintió mal...es obvio.

Layla ni siquiera estaba al pendiente de la nueva pelea que comenzaba a formarse, solo que esta era exclusiva del hada de la música con el líder de un escudaron, Sky.

Sus pensamientos viajaban a lo triste que debería sentirse su prometido. Había experimentado en carne propia lo que era sentirse restada a un grupo...Lo más grave de en la situación era que una parte de la conciencia de la morena le decía que Digory era tan frío que no sentiría lo mismo que ella hace un año; la otra parte se regañaba y reprimía por pensar aquellas cosas tan crueles...cualquiera que fuese degradado se sentiría una sobra...un acople...

Cuando cayó en cuenta, sus amigos dejaban de pelear y planeaban ir a ver en dónde estaría Digory.

Buscaron por varios lugares, hasta que creyeron que él estaba en alguna de las Torres...de pronto, un disparo de arma láser se escuchó y fueron corriendo hasta de dónde provenía el disparo. Justamente en uno de las dos Torres. Las escaleras de caracol, con dirección al faro, eran cansadas y causaba una pequeña sensación de mareo. En el camino se toparon a un Digory bastante agitado, y con los mechones de cabello, que caían en su frente, un poco alborotados.

-¿Qué sucede?-le cuestionaron rápidamente los especialistas ya con uniforme (cap.6)

-Stormy me está atacando...y te busca a ti, Layla...-antes de que le formularan la siguiente pregunta él se adelantó-Quiero que se vallan...si no, los terminaran atacando.

-No nos iremos-le dejó claro Riven

-Por...favor-hablaba entrecortadamente por la falta de aire.-Lleven a Layla... y a las demás al bosque interno...cerca...de –Otro disparo surgió, y todos bajaron las escaleras a la ves que el moreno seguía hablando, y que se convertía al traje de especialista.-cerca de la aldea...principal de elfos...Muy adentro del bosque está una cabaña de...jóvenes elfos...ellos los sabrán ayudar...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-inquirió Tecna

Paró de correr y los demás hicieron lo mismo-Me ayudaron para ocultarme de las Trix, cuando huí de ellas...Ahí nadie malo los encontrará, pero no quiero que se distraigan, pues toda clase de criaturas hay allí...Elfos, centauros, hadas diminutas, enanos, y más...Tengan ciudad y lleguen a la cabaña...a menos de medio kilómetro de la aldea mencionada.

-Sabemos dónde está-aseguró Kurt

-Perfecto.

-Pero no iremos-le dijo Sky.

-Vallan... aquí todo estará peor...Y además, no puedo creer que Faragonda aún no se da cuenta que ella está aquí ¿Como es la última en notarlo?

-Así es ella-se rió Stella

-¿Y cuál es tu plan?-indagó Timmy bastante preocupado.

-Alejarlas de aquí...haré lo que sea...quizá iré...hasta... ¡Roca Luz!... Algo se me ocurrirá.

-Bien-aceptó Sky. Lo único que deseaba era llevarse a las chicas, y además, no desconfiaba tanto en Digory.

Layla lo miraba con ojos esperanzados-Por favor...ten cuidado-Le murmuró ésta, mientras se acercaba a él

-Lo prometo...pero, tú debes huir, o si no Stormy te hará algo...

Ambos se observaron a los ojos en dónde se veían fielmente reflejados. Otro disparo más cercano surgió pero nadie se movió. Digory continuó-Te juro que no hay maña en esto...Dile a los elfos que los manda Digory de LeRousse...

La chica asintió.

-Toma mi anillo-prosiguió el muchacho.-Si es que todo fuera una trampa mía, quiero que vallas a dárselo a la Corte de mi planeta y me acuses...-Necesitaba un modo de que le creyeran, y si era necesario dar aquella petición, la haría. Aunque por supuesto que no era trampa del chico.

Todos abrieron los ojos.

La pareja se miró a los ojos. Por inercia se tomaban las manos como promesa.

-Nos iremos- susurró el hada de ojos verdes oliva.(¿o azulados…han notado que de ves en cuando los ojos le cambian de color, al igual que a Riven en la 1ª temporada?)

Todos, a excepción del príncipe heredero, se bajaron al estacionamiento. Timmy trató de quitar la alarma y milagrosamente lo logró. Todos montaron en los vehículos. Una moto la conduciría Layla, pero Bloom se bajó de la de Sky y decidió ayudar a Digory.

Le desearon suerte, y partieron. Dejando la moto del especialista de insignia arena, en Alfea.

**-------------------------------------------------------s-----------------------------------------------**

-Algo, algo me dice que tendremos gratas visitas... ¿Tú que crees?-

-No lo sé, tú eres el que siente todas esas previsiones.-le respondió con sencillez una chica, que arreglaba la cocina mientras escuchaba a su hermano mayor hablar al momento de estar sentado en el comedor del mismo lugar.

El joven elfo sonrió-Creo que tendremos que tener todo listo para ellos-dedujo el flacucho hombre de cabello dorado opaco.

-No, por favor. Béryllium no es normal que alguien toque a la puerta y tú la abras diciendo que los esperabas. Ten cuidado.

-Oh, Sherry, tranquila...Solo te digo que hoy es un gran día...y presiento que algo bueno sucederá.-_"Lo siento en las venas, hermanita"_

La joven mestiza, de raza elfo y humano, lo miró fijamente deduciendo que algo le ocurría, algo bueno, pero para ella todas esas visiones ajenas le eran misteriosas, aterradoras y sin importancia a la ves.

Supuso que si tendrían visitas debería verse presentable, así que acomodó un mechón rosado de su cabello y fué a su habitación a cepillarse la abundante y larga cabellera bicolor, dorado opaco con rayos naturales rosas, provenientes de la abuela materna.

El Elfo mestizo, su hermano, continuó pensativo. Al cabo de unos momentos también se retiró a su habitación.

**-----------------------------------------------------------s-------------------------------------------**

**Alfea...**

-¿Dónde se encontrará Digory?-pensó en voz alta Bloom. De pronto alguien la empujó al suelo, y por encima de su cabeza y la de su agresor pasó un rayo láser de magia.

-¡¡Auch!!-gritó el hada con los ojos cerrados-suélteme, ¡suélteme!-mientras forcejeaba contra alguien que ni siquiera la detenía, simplemente intentaba recuperarse del aventarse encima de ella.

-Tranquila, Bloom-gruñó Digory también adolorido.

-¿Tú? ¡Que alegría verte! Regrese para ayudarte, los demás partieron.

-Ahm...de acuerdo. Muchas gracias.

Bloom sonrió sinceramente. El moreno la vio extrañado con una media sonrisa, y le ayudo a pararse.

-¿Y qué debemos hacer?

-Debido a que la adorada directora no se da cuenta que tenemos un problemilla, creo que debemos correr a Roca Luz...quizás ahí me ahogue Stormy.

-¡Digory!

-No, no. Era broma...Tenemos que alejarlo de la escuela. Y así con más razón debemos evitar ir con Faragonda. Roca Luz es mi única salvación ¿Pero ahí qué?

-Quizás...la ninfa Dafne pueda ayudarnos...

-¿La has visto?-

-Hace como un año que no.

-Entonces es inservible ir a buscarla. Las ninfas aparecen durante cierto periodo.

A Bloom le hirieron aquellas palabras ¿Qué, acaso jamás volvería a ver a su hermana?

Después de planear una estrategia rápida, ambos echaron a correr hacía el estacionamiento y montaron la moto del chico. Se marcharon con la acertada idea de que la bruja los perseguiría...

-Dime ¿porqué crees que Stormy esté haciéndolo?

-Por venganza. Solo quiere hacerle daño a Layla.

-Y a ti-suplementó la pelirroja

-De hecho no, pero me siento terriblemente mal al pensar que por mi culpa alguien pague un precio, así que me enfrenté a Stormy

-Pero no decidió atacarte, al principio. ¿Te das cuenta?

El joven, con el casco puesto, asintió una vez con la cabeza y dió una curva bastante cerrada hacía la derecha. Iban por un sendero poco pedregoso, y el bosque se hallaba justo a su izquierda.-Creo que realmente decidió no atacarme a comienzos, porque aún recuerda que fuimos buenos camaradas. Pero se debate entre hacerme daño o no.

-¿Te lo dijo o lo deduces?

-La segunda opción

-Pues supongo que comprendes bien la mente ¿eh?

-Jajaja, gracias Bloom- dando vuelta a la izquierda, internándose, así, en un sendero del silencioso y primaveral bosque.

**--------------------------------------------------s----------------------------------------------------**

-Aún no puedo creer que decidiéramos ir a dónde Digory nos ordenó-admitió Riven mientras se desmontaba de la moto, al igual que Musa.

-Por favor, se que debemos ir...La última ves desconfié de él, y quiero demostrarle que poco a poco puedo.-pidió Layla apartando las manos de la cintura de Sky.

-Poco a poco-repitió Tecna con un dejo de duda.

-Buen, debo aceptar que si no fuera por el anillo, lo pensaría dos veces más.

-De cierto modo tienes derecho-opinó Flora, esperando que su comentario no fuera inadecuado.

-Cierto...nos ah costado un poco...-admitió el rubio especialista

-¿Qué lo diferencia, Sky?-le interrogó Riven.-De algún modo yo estuve en su lugar...nos pidió perdón, al igual que yo.

-Pero sabes que nos costó un poco retomar confianza.

-Pues, por lo menos, nunca me excluiste de tus palabras.

-Fue un accidente lo que hice al decir que somos cinco especialistas. Riven, sinceramente no quiero pelearme contigo, muy encima de todo eres mi amigo y lo sabes.

Silencio +

-Bueno, pues yo les quiero pedir perdón por exaltarme, gritarles, y regañarlos. Creo que cada ves que peleamos me termino mordiendo la lengua, si saben a lo que me refiero.-continuó Musa con la disculpa.

-¿A algo como que, ayer me perseguiste por todo el departamento, amenazándome con cortarme el cabello solo porque tomé algo de tu cajón?-preguntó Stella

-Si...algo así.

Todos se rieron.

Después de unos minutos concluyeron el descanso y pusieron en marcha las motos. Faltaba algo de tiempo para llegar, ya que el mundo mítico quedaba lejos de la civilización humana con magia.

Era exquisito sentir que, mientras más cerca del destino a llegar, el aroma de flores abundaba y se extendía por toda la zona; el cantar de las avecillas era señal de que todo en calma estaba; y los árboles de distintas formas, colores, alturas y demás eran agradables a la vista. La naturaleza creaba un sistema de relajación y tranquilidad...sin omitir lo mítico de aquello, y del hecho de que en esos mismos momentos un par de duendes o centauros los podrían estar observando.

**-----------------------------------------------------s-------------------------------------------------**

**Minutos después**

**Toc-toc-toc**

-Béryllium, llaman a la puerta ¿Abres?

-Lo siento, estoy cambiándome de ropa- le anunció desde su cuarto con la puerta cerrado. Sherry se levantó pesadamente de la mecedora situada en su habitación, y con una mano en el redondo vientre, abrió la puerta. Unos perfectos extraños estaban enfrente de ella, además de unos cuantos pixies revoloteando alrededor de las y los estudiantes.

Las Winx, pixies-elfos, pixies-hadas y los especialistas miraron a la hermosa mujer que les habría la puerta. Era de estatura mediana, rompiendo con la regla de la gran altitud de estas criaturas. Además, tenía abundantes cabellos ondulados, dorados opacos, con unos evidentes mechones naturales rosados. Su expresión era de desconcierto, y posaba casi por inercia una mano en su vientre de embarazada.

-Hola, ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

Sky, jefe de grupo, titubeó-Hola señora...disculpe la molestia, pero alguien nos ha mandó... Nos dijo que viniésemos con usted.

-Ahm, de acuerdo, permítanme unos segundos.-Y cerró amablemente la puerta.

-Hey, creo que son tus...

-Sí, mi visión. Perfecto...hazlos pasar, en unos momentos salgo.-mientras amarraba su bota, parecidas a las que Palladium usa.

-OK, OK-no le quedaba de otra; pero con el paso de los años la mujer ya se había acostumbrado a las extrañas visiones y visitas de su hermano.

Otra vez abrió la puerta de madera resistente.

-La persona a la que creo que buscan viene enseguida, pero pasen.

-Muchas gracias señora, mi nombre es Sky-tendiéndole la mano

Y así cada uno pasó al hogar, presentándose. Luego, Sherry se presentó y los invitó a sentarse en el comedor que era grande y contaba con doce sillas de madera. Los diez chicos y chicas tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa tallada, y los pixies continuaron revoloteando.

Sky y Layla le explicaron que Digory los había enviado ahí. Para la sorpresa de ellos, la señora se alegró mucho al oír hablar de él. También les preguntó si había sucedido algo malo, debido a la inesperada visita.

Pronto apareció Béryllium y se presentó con amabilidad y energía.

-...Sinceramente, Digory no nos dió señales claras de a quien buscábamos.-comentó Flora pasados unos minutos de charla.

-Mmm. Aún así los esperaba con ansía a ustedes-respondió el elfo sumamente alto, delgado, con los brazos ligeramente más largos que el de los humanos; poseía una larga, lacia y del mismo color que el de su hermana menor, cabellera, pero omitiendo los mechones de otro color. Sus ojos eran color avellana, a diferencia de Sherry que eran azules. Además, por naturalidad en elfos, era sumamente apuesto y de apariencia joven.

-¿Disculpe?-la sorpresa de Musa se hizo notar en su cuestión.

-Los vas a asustar, Béryllium-le murmuró la embarazada en evidente tono de reproche.

-TRANQUILOS. Tengo el poder de las visiones...puedo presentir acontecimientos buenos y malos...ustedes son uno bueno.-esbozó una sonrisas. Y sí, así de directo era el particular elfo; vivía en su mundo de visiones.

-Bueno-repitió Eric

El elfo lo miró y sonrió-A ti, Eric, te conocí cuando eras un llorón pixie bebé.-Unos cuantos rieron por lo bajo.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- Le parecía increíble y embarazoso que alguien se acordara de cuando él, exactamente, era un llorón en pañales.

-Me se el de todos ustedes pixies-hadas, princesas y príncipes. El de los pixies no puedo adivinar, excepto Eric, que lo conocí hace tiempo.

Todos levantaron una ceja.

-Es una traición usar mis poderes y visiones en mi sangre...los pixies-elfos lo son de alguna forma.

La mayoría asintió ante la extraña situación.

-Usó su poder para saber nuestros nombres-comentó Stella, más en dejo de duda que de afirmación

-Sí, y no es algo que controle.-apoyando sus codos en la mesa y entrelazando las finas manos

-¿Algo de beber?-interrumpió Sherry

-Agua, por favor-dijeron cinco personas. La mujer asintió con la cabeza y dió la vuelta para servir en la cocina los vasos con agua.

-¿Le ayudo?-se ofreció la princesa Layla

-No gracias-con una sonrisa- ustedes sigan platicando con el raro.

Béryllium ignoró el "gracioso" comentario, y prosiguió en su explicación:

-Bien, princesas, príncipes: están aquí por obra del destino, no de la **causa**lidad. (Causa, no casualidad)

-De hecho sí estamos aquí por causalidad- corrigió Tecna

-De cierto modo no, princesa. Necesitas saber que cuado estas rodeado de la magia, el destino surge y ya...cuando sientes que la magia, en Magix, se ah esfumado de ti, ya todo es por la causa de tus acciones...Aunque también existen las leyendas a las que se aferra un ser.

La tecno-hada debatió con la mirada.

-Tecna, princesa, no te ofendas por favor, pero creeme cuando te lo digo. Tú estas desarrollando tus poderes de ninfa, y con eso estas metida en el centro de la magia...en una conexión de leyendas y personas ajenas a ti. Si supieras.

-¿Cómo sabe que desarrollo mis poderes?-inquirió con cierto tono de curiosidad, más que de miedo o sorpresa, como alguna de sus amigas hubiese actuado.

-Tú como futura oráculo deberías creerme.-elevó la voz.- ¡Los poderes de ninfa son dones, porque son un reto!, NADIE LOS TIENE Y SABE USARLOS AL DÍA SIGUIENTE SIN REZONGAR.

Las chicas asintieron.

En un silencio Béryllium pasó la mirada por todos los presentes, miró a las chicas -Que lástima que la princesa Bloom no pudiera asistir

Nadie le preguntó si la conocía, pues seguramente solo contestaría que era parte de sus visiones

Timmy curioseó en el porqué les llamaba príncipes y princesas-

-Jovencito: primero, no estoy coqueteándole a sus novias; segundo no los estoy halagando. Príncipes, eso son.

El desconcierto se hizo presente, los pixies dejaron de volar, y veían estáticos al singular elfo.

Sherry llegó con una bandeja metálica que contenía doce vasos llenos de agua cristalina, en ves de los cinco que le habían solicitado.- ¿Todo bien?- dejando el plato en el centro de la mesa, con sumo cuidado.

Hubo silencio de parte de todos. La mayoría desvió la mirada a los vasos y le dieron las gracias a la señora.

El elfo seguía callado observando a cada uno con interés.

La embarazada mujer tomó asiento a un lado de su hermano, y con la mano acariciándose el vientre, habló-chicos, chicas, se que esto es bastante extraño para ustedes. Pero realmente la razón de que estén aquí es porque su amigo Digory vino hace unos meses.

nos pidió ayuda para regresar a su planeta, así que, mi esposo, mi hermano y yo no le negamos la ayuda, y él a cambio nos proporcionó servicios y protección mágica.

Béryllium le dijo que cuando hubiese problemas mandara a su equipo hasta aquí...Es parte de las visiones de mi hermano, y es así como el destino los introdujo hasta este hogar...era prácticamente una profecía. Por desgracia no sabíamos de ustedes más de lo que las visiones de Béryllium nos permitían, ya que Digory nos escribió un par de veces, pero nunca hemos podido contestarle por miedo a que Lord Cedric descubra las aldeas cercanas.

-Cedric-murmuró Musa con una sensación de coraje y odio.

Sherry asintió-Lord Cedric quería llevarse a mi hijo o hija, cuando ésta naciera.

-¿Pero por qué?-le cuestionó el hada de cabellos castaños, tomando el vaso de cristal entre sus manos.

El elfo contestó a aquello:

Nuestro abuelo era Chars. Aquel hombre se convirtió en príncipe de las sombras sin necesidad de maldad, pues en aquellos tiempo en los que las nuevas tres hechiceras eran niñas, cualquiera con poder suficiente, podía ocupar el puesto de la oscuridad.

Pasados lo años, las Trix lo destituyeron, así ocupó su lugar Lord Darkar, y ahora Lord Cedric.

Tiempo antes de eso, mi padre de origen de Chars y una ninfa del las montañas Orube, se había casado con nuestra madre, un elfo...

El punto es, que Cedric, al ver que ninguno de los sucesores familiares de Chars había nacido con dotes de ninfa se guío por el orden de herencia, y llegó a creer que la bisnieta o bisnieto, sería una inusual ninfa...la ninfa Ying Yang. Y por eso intentó sonsacar a mi hermana para poder llevarse a mi sobrina.

-Pero logró descubrir, y unir todas sus piezas...hasta llegar a la conclusión que la ninfa Ying Yang solo puede salir de la unión del Poder Oscuro Supremo más un Poder Mágico Blanco.-añadió Sherry.

-¿Pero quién es la ninfa Ying Yang?-inquirió Helio. El par de elfos lo vieron y al instante sintieron la vibración de su energía positiva, muy positiva. Sonrieron.

- La ninfa que tiene el equilibrio total de la cosas en las dimensiones mágicas...pero aun no sabemos para qué la quiere Cedric.-respondió la embarazada.

-¿Y el poder mayor...quién es?-interrogó Timmy.

-Realmente tú-señalando a Tecna, sucesora de oráculo-...pero no corresponde tu magia con la de él. Y es por eso que simplemente es una LE-YEN-DA.

La mayoría asintió. Era increíble todo aquello, pero tenía lógica ¿no?...

Ya cerca del medio día los estudiantes se retiraron, teniendo en claro lo amables e interesantes que eran aquellos elfos.

**----------------------------------------------------s--------------------------------------------------**

La princesa pelirroja y el príncipe de LeRousse llegaron hasta un punto desierto del bosque. Era un círculo, sin árboles y con tierra infértil, de aproximadamente quince metros de diámetro.

-Bien, Bloom, todo como lo planeamos en el camino. Stormy no ah de tardar en llegar.

-Correcto.

Ambos esperaron pacientemente al enemigo, que no tardó en aparecer.-Mhh, conque ahí están mis adorados enemigos-se rió Stormy volando por encima de ellos y con las manos sosteniéndose en las caderas.

-Al ataque-susurró el chico.

-¡Magic Winx!-exclamó Bloom empezando a transformarse en hada.

-Creí que traerías a tu noviecita... ¿o es que Layla ya se cansó de ti?-Stormy comenzó a hablar con Digory, importándolo poco si Bloom estaba o no.

-No...Pero dime ¿Qué cuentas de Cedric?, ¿se lo dividen tú y tus hermanas? ¿O se fue por el mejor partido?

-Eres hombre muerto-gruñó la hechicera apretando tanto los puños como sus dientes. Comenzó a crear un torbellino negro a su alrededor y poco a poco el cielo se oscureció anunciando la ira que asaltaba a la bruja.

La joven de ojos verdes le lanzó un fuerte rayo a Digory...Bloom se atravesó entre ambos y calló al suelo, aparentemente inconsciente.

-¡Bloom! ¡No!-se sorprendió el castaño.

-Jajaja...ahora sin tu novia ¿Cómo le harás para salir de aquí?

-Primero, no es mi novia; segundo, en guardia-sacando la espada y retándola con una mirada poderosa.

El joven especialista intentaba tirar al suelo a Stormy, pero esta o le hacía una ilusión óptica u oscurecía su alrededor con nubes, además de atacarlo con relámpagos que por suerte no lo tocaban. Cuando más concentrada en su enemigo, la hechicera estaba, Bloom abrió los ojos y sonrió levemente.

Los ojos avellana de Digory la miraron con triunfo escondido, pocos segundos después la pelirroja ya habría atacado a Stormy, invocando la poderosa y majestuosa llama del dragón...

Stormy cayó de los aires y rodó un par de veces por el suelo, para acabar con la piel de los brazos y cara sucia debido a la tierra. Intentó levantarse, pero el golpe del hada había sido bueno.

-Creías que nos vencerías tan fácil, malvada bruja-vitoreó la chica.

-Lo siento Stormy, pero aquí, ganamos...

-¿A sí?-los retó mientras se cargaba de poder, con sus manos levantadas al aire, tal como una loca.

Digory hizo participación y con un simple tronar de dedos, magia pura la hizo caer nuevamente. Bloom volvió a atacar, utilizando la fuerza de su Encantrix.

Humillación, eso sentía la bruja menor. Había sufrido por el inútil de "Santiago" y no permitiría que ni él, ni el propio Digory, ni sus rivales se burlaran de ella...de sus sentimientos. Sus hermanas le habían advertido lo que ahora sentía: _Sufrirás..._

Se levantó, con una manó se deshizo de una mancha en la mejilla y atacó ferozmente a Digory. Este igualmente rodó y terminó boca bajó jadeando debido al impacto.

-No le harás daño a mis amigos-le advirtió Bloom –Ahora vete Stormy somos dos contra uno.

-Creeme, la guerra aún no termina, y no aplaudan por que esta es tan solo un batalla-la hechicera huyó volando del lugar. Poco a poco sintió como un extraño líquido recorría su mejillas, hace tiempo esto no le sucedía...Desde que conoció a Digory como Santiago, había tenido esa necesidad de un día, un día especial.

-Dig, ¿Estás bien?-corrió hasta él la joven Bloom.

El joven asintió con brusquedad.-Juntarse con Alfonso Sagitario me sirvió de algo, sin la poción que me obsequió jamás hubiese obtenido magia, y tú no harías podido defenderte del primer ataque….Solo Stormy creería que tú te interpondrías entre su rayo y yo.

-Cuando lo vea tendré que agradecerle.-La pelirroja sonrió.

**------------------------------------------------------s------------------------------------------------**

Por fin había caído la noche a Magix, y esta vez no había ni tranquilidad ni buenas noches. Todos los estudiantes de las cuatro escuelas asistían a la fiesta que se daba en el bosque.

Era sensacional aquella ocasión. Música, sonido, luces de colores, las estrellas brillando, la Luna menguante observándolos.

-¿Y entonces que sucedió después?-les preguntó el especialista de cabellos color avellana a su amigos especialistas.

-Primero nos sacó de onda Béryllium, pero en definitiva, es increíble-admitió Sky con un vaso de refresco en su mano. Luego despistadamente desvió su mirada hasta el grupo de chicas que se formaba a unos cuantos metros de ahí, en el cual Bloom estaba charlando y luciendo un perfecto vestido rojo de tirantes dobles, y arriba de las rodillas.

-Sherry, mantuvo todo bajo control-opinó Timmy.

-Luego, nos dijo de una profecía...-continuó Brandon. Todos lo escuchaban, excepto Riven, algo en su mente lo volvía loco. Observaba como Musa iba a saludar a Sagitario que iba a acompañado de una chica rubia de cabellos ondulados y cortos. Luego abrazaba a la chica como si fueron grandes amigas.

-¡Winry!-gritó el hada de la música lanzándose en brazos de su mejor amiga.

-Hace tanto que no nos vemos.

-Si...me alegra que hallas entrado a Wizard-separándose.

-Si bueno, además...estoy con Fonso.

-Es Fonsi-le recriminó él con una sonrisa pícara.

-Lo sé pero desde secundaria disfrutó hacerte enfadar-la rubia guiñó el ojo y continuó hablando con su amiga. Ella, Musa y Alfonso habían sido los mejores amigos en la secundaria, y aún, luego de unos años, seguían en armonía.

-Has cambiado, Wow-

-Ni hablar de sí, te cortaste el cabello hasta el cuello...pero dime ¿Pretendiente a la vista?-inquirió Musa en tono confidencial.

Alfonso tosió.

-Oh por favor-le regañó la chica de ojos verdes, Winry.-contigo hablábamos hasta de muñecas...y muñecos. El dúo de chicas rieron y Alfonso puso los ojos en blanco. Sí, el trío estaba de vuelta, y eso lo convertía en el tarado que comprendía las conversaciones femeninas, y terriblemente sabía a que cuando Musa y Winry se referían a un _bombón_, no era específicamente a un dulce.

Luego de unos momentos, el chico y la chica fueron a bailar. Musa caminó hasta las Winx.

-Hola, ¿De que conversan?

-De la hazaña que hizo el prometido de Layla-aplaudió Stella con emoción.

-Si bueno, fue bastante valiente-dijo la chica de cabellos ondulados.-Quiero ir con él pero está con los chicos y...

-Ah, ah, ah-comenzó Musa- te haré un favor.

El hada de coleta respiró profundamente y caminó hasta el grupo de chicos.-Hi

-Hola, Musa.-le saludaron

-¿Me permiten robarme a Digory?

Los especialistas se la vieron extrañados, asintieron.

-Gracias.- y con permiso o no del castaño, se lo llevó hasta Layla. Sonrió y conversó con ella.

El hada musical tomó asiento en una silla, para disfrutar del ver a las parejas bailando. Algo raro en ella, pero por primera vez en su vida le parecía interesante observarlas.

-Con que haciéndola de cupido-bromeó una voz grave y masculina.

-Le debía un favor improvisado a Layla, Riven.-él se sentó justo a un lado de ella.

-Musa...

-¿Que quieres?

-Una duda...tengo una duda.

-¿Mhh?-viró el rostro hasta él.

-Me dijeron que llegaste a ser novia de...

-¿Alfonso?...Sí, lo fui.-encogiéndose temblorosamente de hombros.

El chico frunció el ceño

-Si no te lo dije fue porque no quería que lo trataras mal. Se cuanto importa eso a la gente...y no quería que ni tu ni los demás le dijeran algo...

-No el haría daño a alguien que tu quieres.-se resigno Riven, incrédulo y con la mirada baja.

-Riven, sinceramente, lo de él y yo fue hace años. Alfonso tenía doce y yo once...Luego a los trece creímos que quizás volvería a funcionar, pero llegamos a conclusión de que somos un dúo perfecto si tan solo somos amigos. Por favor, mírame a los ojos-él obedeció.-Quiero que confíes en mí...aunque sea solo esta ves en tú vida.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos-Gracias por ser tan sincera-el hada sonrió-¿Quieres bailar?-La oji azul asintió.

Aún así, algo mantenía al joven con tantas dudas y cuestiones. Uff. Fuese como fuesen las cosas, disfrutaría la noche, la noche con Musa, e intentando borrar de su cabeza al ex novio de ella...arghh, le fastidiaba tanto saber que aquel niño había estado con SU novia.

Poco a poco el cielo oscureció más y más, hasta que la fiesta, como a eso de la madrugada, comenzó a llegar a su fin. Los jóvenes especialistas se ofrecieron llevar a las chicas a Alfea.

-Bien, Stella, estuviste más que magnífica esta noche.

-Bien...-le sonrió la rubia a Brandon. Este le contestó con el mismo gesto; tomó su barbilla y, al igual que hace unos años, la besó en la mejilla...-Perdón por no poder traer a Víctor. Saladino le pidió ayuda con algunos temas a archivar en la biblioteca.

-No hay pro...blema-mintió Stella sin lograr el cometido de disfrazar su tristeza y decepción.

-Algo me dice que no es cierto.

El hada bajó la mirada-Quizás le hice una promesa a alguien de que...vería a Víctor.-titubeó. No sabría si sería correcto decirlo, pero podía confiar en él ¿No?

-¿A sí?... ¿A Amore?-Su novia asintió una sola vez.

-Pues, tendremos que juntar a eso tórtolos-prosiguió Brandon.

Antes de que ella sonriera nuevamente, Brandon prefirió usar aquellos tersos labios para juntarlos con lo suyos. Y terminar, así, la noche en un cálido, largo y bello beso.

-Prométeme que nos veremos luego-le murmuró Helio a Flora, dejándola en el patio de Alfea.

-No lo sé...quizás si alguien me llamara más seguido-jugueteó la cansada castaña.

-El especialista frunció el ceño-Haré todo por escapar de los labores del concierto para venir a verte.

-Si lo haces Musa enfadara

-Pero...podría arriesgarme...por ti...-aventuró. La miró con suma inocencia, con aquel par de ojos azules heredados de la madre.

Silencio +

-Te quiero, Helio.

-Siento que no fuera el mejor día.

-No son necesarios los pesimismos, Timmy.

El joven de gafas se encogió de hombros. Se despidió abrazándola y sorpresivamente besando su oreja, provocando un dulce y candoroso color rojo en las mejillas de Tecna.

-Nos veremos pronto-susurró la joven con un hilo de voz y despidiéndose lentamente con la mano. Casi por inercia tocó el lugar donde los cálidos y perfectos labios de Timmy la tocaron más allá de la simple piel.

-Digory-dijo Layla quitándose el anillo del chico y dejándoselo en la mano.

-Gracias.

-Perdón.

-No, no te disculpes...fue mi culpa que Stormy estuviera aquí...arruiné el día.

-Pero eh desconfiado tanto. Soy tu prometida y no debería.

-Como princesa no deberías...pero como humano, puedes y estas en tu derecho...Te juro que mañana paso por ti. LeRousse nos espera...y él espera a una...hada como tú.

-"_Jamás oí tanta sinceridad en tus palabras"-_pensó Layla. Sin cavilarlo, acercó sus labios a la mejilla derecha del príncipe...

**-**Si un día salvas a Magix...al otro me compensarás ¿Cierto?

-Si Sky...

Se miraron a los ojos. Eran un dúo perfecto...se tocaron de las manos.-Aunque creo que tu mereces más...después de todo eres la heroína del día.

Bloom no quiso perder el tiempo platicando. Sabía lo que quería, y acercó su boca hasta la del especialista pero un grito los separó instantáneamente después de que los labios se habían tocado.

La pelirroja giró la cabeza, enojada, hasta dónde provino el grito... ¿Digory?

-Di...Digory...lo siento-tartamudeó Layla asombrada...

-Auch... ¿Qué pasó?-farfulló el príncipe tocándose la mejilla, con una expresión de profundo dolor físico.

-No...No se...

-¿Todo bien?-cuestionó Bloom acercándose.

-No. Sentí como si los labios de Layla fueran un metal en llamas.

-Upps-la oji azul celeste se mordió el labio inferior en señal de dolor ajeno-déjame curarte...de algo servirá mi llama del dragón.

-Espera...quizás...mi poder sea el fuego ¡Soy una de las nueve ninfas!-Layla no pudo evitar sonreír y mucho menos ignorar su nuevo don...aunque, aún así, sentía pena por Digory.

Sin saberlo ella, si no hubiese sido por aquel beso, hubiera pasado mucho tiempo para descubrir que su don era el fuego...

**---------------------------------------------------s---------------------------------------------------**

El departamento de las Winx estaba en completo silencio. Una chica aún no dormía, y preparaba su cama, para así, poder disfrutar del sueño. Ella, Musa sintió algo peludo entre sus piernas...extrañamente Sol se frotaba contra ellas

-¿Necesitas algo gatito?

-Mau

-¿?

-Mau

-Mmmm

El gato logró captar por completo su atención, y la condujo hasta los pasillos...Poco a poco la llevó hasta la oscuridad del castillo hasta, ambos, llegar a la biblioteca.

-¿Para que me has triado hasta aquí?

Musa abrió por inercia la puerta...La Luna se infiltraba por las ventanas, y una pequeña esquina de los lomos de los libros brillaba debido a esta.

Con pasos silenciosos y ágiles la llevó hasta el fondo de uno de los casi infinitos pasillos...había una inquietante figura negra al final. Un terrible pensamiento recorrió la cabeza del hada de la música...Continuó con temblorosos y dudosos pasos-¿Quién anda ahí?-

Silencio +

Llegó hasta el final...era ¿Una caja?... ¿Por qué se había tomado la molestia de ir hasta la biblioteca en la madrugada, asustarse por nada y además, hacerle caso a su propio gato de cualquier tontería?

Las chica dió la media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse de ahí, pero un fuerte maullido proveniente del gato la hizo retomar su camino hacia el final del pasillo.-¿Pasa algo?

Sol solamente la miró con la esperanza de que ella entendiera...pero resultaba inútil, así que cuando Musa se arrodilló para verlo de cerca, él optó por meterse a la caja de cartón, abierta y grande.

-Mmm...Sol, sal de ahí...no es lo mismo que te escondas debajo de mi cama a esta caja...en este aterrador lugar.

Sus insistencias no dieron resultado y metió las manos en la caja repleta de pergaminos.

Tomó al travieso gatito en manos.-No es hora de jugar...

Lo miró, algo en sus felinos ojos la desconcentró...notó que el dije del collar de Sol, en forma de uno mismo, brillaba con esplendor...el animal se zafó de las manos de su dueña y volvió a meterse en la caja...

La estudiante metió nuevamente las manos en la caja demostrando fastidio y sueño...estaba Sol...pero no los pergaminos, solo una hoja que irradiaba luz rosada y letras rojas, colocada al fondo del acartonado sitio.

Intrigada, Musa sacó con una mano al gato y con la otra el papel, el cual dejó de brillar a uno pocos segundos después de ser tomado.

Dio un último vistazo a la vacía caja y salió del lugar leyendo el papel...parecía que había pertenecido a otros tres pedazos más de hoja, formando así un completa...estaba por dos lados arrancado y por otros dos lizo...El papel era beige y tenía escrito con tinta roja una fracción de alguna desconocida sinfonía.

El gato se sintió satisfecho por su adentros al haber logrado su misión, y de alguna manera sabía que en FontanaRroja, Luna había logrado la suya haciendo que Riven encontrara otra fracción del pergamino en alguna situación parecida...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---------------------------s------------------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Días después, en la Oficina de Faragonda...**

Todos los maestros estaban reunidos, sin excepción alguna. El tema a tratar era de suma delicadeza, y las alumnas deberán estar enteradas de este hasta que todo estuviese arreglado.

-...Dando mi humilde opinión creo que sería incorrecto dejarla entrar al instituto, después de todo ah sido un peligro para Magix, para nuestras estudiantes y la dimensión mágica.-concluyó Avallon, sentado en una mesa ovalada junto con los demás profesores.

-Eh tomado mi decisión. Aprecio todas su opiniones y las tengo en cuenta-habló Faragonda en voz alta, pero suave-Ah sido una mayoría de votos. Y pienso que las oportunidades siempre deben darse. Sobre todos las segundas; y en todos mis años como profesora, nunca le eh negado la entrada a alguna chica deseosa de comportarse en el camino de la rectitud y los poderes de hada...Esta establecido que si...

-Profesora-insistió el hombre de largos cabellos largos.-Por favor, con todo respeto, medítelo.

-Mi decisión esta tomada y comentada con los directores de las demás escuelas...Si realmente Darcy ah dejado al grupo de las Trix y desea venir a Alfea, no le negaré nada. Sabe perfectamente lo que pasará si viene...al igual que Mirta supo lo que pasaría al cambiar de escuela...Darcy tendrá una oportunidad y una prueba...

-¿Cómo lo tomaran las alumnas?-cuestionó Wiggzy

-Es más ¿Cómo se los diremos sin que armen un alboroto?-alegó Griselda.

-¿Y qué habitación tendrá?-continuó Faragonda-Son preguntas que dejare que la meditación tome...por ejemplo, nuestra alumnas comprobaran que todo estará a salvo si pongo a Darcy con las Winx...

El silencio y la inquietud se hicieron presente en la sala...Palladium y Avallon tragaron saliva...sus estudiantes preferidas... ¿Con ella?

**--------------------------------------------CONTINUARÁ-----------------------------------------**

**Uh!!!**conque Darcy se anda viniendo a Alfea..jeje, lo se, pocas explicaciones pero luego verán q onda con este brujita malvada.

Oigan que felicidad por fin acabar el Capitulo 10 y la neta perdónenme por hacerlo tan largo, pero hasta lo resumí y le borré más partes...intentaré hacerlo más corto, sorry!!!

Y pues, mis verdaderos agradecimientos a todos ustede que me dan animo, y una q otra ves consejos..gracias!!!

**Muziek, Bizcochia U –u, Blackmoonfairy, Ale, Yami Natasha, Minerva, **_**Mi many**_**, Hermanas LoCuack, ****xoxCaNdY-SiStErSxox**** y Agus.**

Realmente cada uno de sus reviews los medito y me hacen sonreír sea como sean, pues una persona me dijo"lo importante es aprender y crecer"….**gracias…**

Uff, pues ahora iré a exámenes finales y esta ves le echaré más ganas, y tambn con el fic, espero poder actualizar durante esto examencillos... xD

Entonces mis apreciados lectores, se me cuidan y pues ánimo en todo ¿sale?, mil ocho mil gracias!!!

**Mil suertes y ciao!!!**

**Atte, chica93**

Matta ne


	11. Alterando el tiempo I

_**Hay personas q parecen estar inspiradas eternamente pero a muchos a veces no hayan la inspiración y deben encontrara la a su manera**_

"**Yo pensé que sabia lo que era vivir ,hasta que con tu mirar descubrí lo equivocado que estaba; se me escaparon todas las palabras, se me olvido hasta donde estaba; me di cuenta que ahora , ahora es que la vida comenzaba..."**

**Mitri (gracias)**

Pues aquí me presento con otro nuevo capitulo. Espero le entretenga un buen rato.

Intenté resumirlo…otra vez….pero enserio creo q está confirmado que el próximo será más corto y más pronto. Please, piedad!!!!xP

Bien, nos vemos al final del capitulo!!!

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Era un nuevo día….uno nuevo**. El fresco y frío aire se estampaba contra ella, además de hacer que sus sueltos cabellos volaran hacia atrás.

Era la sensación más maravillosa de todas que incluyeran la adrenalina….Se sentía tan libre, tan fresca, tan única…Era tan indescriptible lo que sentía…pero claro, hablo de una sensación superficial, humana, como muchas otras, no se compararían con las sentimentales…pero aún así, esa era SU moto.(¬¬)

Sí, Musa Mill por fin había conseguido su flameante moto justo ayer por la noche ¿Cómo lo hizo?, ni me lo pregunten pues es su secretito. Nunca hubiese hecho lo que había hecho, pero había sido tan genial...y ni hablar cuando llegó al departamento después de conseguir aquella moto rojo brillante.

**------------------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------**

-¡Uh! ¿Quién es la ganadora?-avivó a sí misma una Musa, una inusual Musa

-Llegaste-gritó Clarisse corriendo a brazos de su parte adulta-¿Cómo te fue?

-OH, genial….Debiste que haber podido ir-La pequeña aplaudió mientras el hada de la música la cargaba.

-¿Ganaste?

-Por supuesto…No tienes idea, fue lo más extraño y perfecto que eh hecho….por cierto ¿Y Stella?

-Durmiendo.

-Que mal…hasta mañana tendrá que saber de mi victoria, y el triunfo ganado para Alfea.

-¿Había chicas más bonitas? ¿Dónde está Layla?

-Pues, claro que había chicas más lindas pero nunca se comparará la voz heredada de una diosa de Magix….

-Jajajaja ¿Mamá?

-Sí…cantaba divino.-La dulce infante de seis años sonrió, inclusive sus ojos brillaron.

-¿Pero, y Layla?

-Está en su departamento. Nos invitó a ambas a pasar la noche allá ¿Te agrada la idea?-Clarisse asintió.

No pasaron muchos instantes para que Musa volviera a avivarse a si misma… ¡Wow! le comenzaba a fascinar el sonido de la llave y el llavero tintineando…Si aquella noche se había sacrificado por esa moto ¡Que gran y maravilloso sacrificio! Definitivamente Stella no se había lastimado un tobillo en vano.

Los saltos, grititos e inusuales bailes de victoria del hada de la música no se hicieron esperar. Y pensar que no tuvo que trabajar todo el verano por obtener aquel pequeñuelo…

**-----------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back--------------------------------------**

Llegó al estacionamiento de FontanaRroja.(les dije que le pondría uno!! xD) Era bastante pequeño debido a la innecesidad de estacionar las naves y motos de los especialistas. Se quitó el casco con un hábil movimiento…uhum, sí, Musa estaba en su fantasía, pero una fantasía tan real.

Después de activar la alarma de seguridad partió corriendo hacia el precioso edificio que no perdía majestuosidad a pesar del grisáceo y otoñal clima que le rodeaba.

Esperaba con ansias, que después de la exhibición de dragones que darían los especialistas, tuviera la oportunidad de presumirla.

-"_Espera un momento ¿Cómo les dirás que la ganaste si acabaste con tu orgullo en conseguirla?"_

**-------------------------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------**

Después de un cansado día en el centro comercial de Magix las seis Winx y pixies andaban por las calles principales en busca del autobús que las llevaría a Alfea. Nadie, absolutamente nadie había comprado algo, a excepción de Stella, que había acabado con la infinita paciencia de Flora, la descontrolada de Tecna, la voluble de Layla y la poquísima de Musa; y además estaba por expirar la de nuestra dulce Bloom.

-Bueno, jamás permitiré que me vuelvan a acompañar al ir de compras chicas. Sus gustos son tan…-exclamaba Stella con aires de grandeza. Desde atrás del grupito, tanto Tecna como Musa la fulminaban con la mirada rabiosa ¡Habían perdido toda la tarde en cagarle las bolsas a Stella! ¡TO-DA! ¿Y ahora lo hacían? Evidentemente no, y por aquella razón la rubia tenía un leve tic en la mejilla derecha; Flora y Layla andaban con los humores subidos, y Bloom tan solo apretaba el puño por no salirse de control. Ah, y para acabar, las espantados y aturdidas pixies-hadas se veían obligadas a soportar los comentarios, respecto a la _otra_.

Muy pronto Stella tiró las tres gigantescas y pesadas bolsas que llevaba…-¡Mira, Bloom!-Todas se detuvieron y la pelirroja se acercó hasta el poste dónde su mejor amiga veía embelesada un póster.

-¿Qué es?-

-El concursote Miss Magix ¿Recuerdas que hace dos años participé?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?-hasta el lugar, no tan apartado, donde el par estaba, se escuchaban los murmullos de sus demás amigas por detrás…no todos muy contentos.

-Debería participar

-Claro. Sería una buena idea...Te apoyaríamos ¿Verdad?-mientras giraba la cabeza y veía a las demás Winx.

La rubia poca importancia le tomó a lo que Flora, Tecna, Layla y Musa le decían, pues sus cinco sentidos se enfocaban en leer el cartel para sí misma.-Sí, requisitos...edad, todavía la tengo….sí, OK…Uh, estará mejor… ¿Regalo?..OH, nuevo patrocinador…

-¿Escuchaste?-la sacó de su mundo el hada de la tierra. Acababa de terminar un leve discurso acerca de unirse más, pero con toda franqueza a Stella no le había importado ni un comino.

-Eh…no…yo...veía….¡Concursaré!... Hay una nuevo patrocinador...regalarán una ¿una qué?-volviéndose al cartel. Sinceramente le interesaba más el honor de ganar que el premio-¿TX 3000? ¿Qué es eso? Suena como un cacharro feo y viejo, diak.

Musa soltó un sonoro chillido. Inmediatamente captó la atención de todas.-Stella…esa es la moto que yo quería-

-¿En serió?-se hizo la sorprendida, la hermosa hada, dando una mirada de "Te tengo"

-Pero...evidentemente no me importa-cruzándose de brazos y ocultando sus fuertes emociones por dar brincos y rogarle a Stella que ganara el concurso y le diera, vendiera o lo que fuese por la moto…algo extremo…aunque nuestra hadita musical siempre exageraba.

-Mmmm, que te parece: si gano yo podría obsequiarte sin costo alguno la moto…después de todo, princesas como yo no manejan ¡Arruinan los tacones!

La oji azul levantó una ceja- ¿A cambio de qué? Te conozco bien y sea como sea querrás algo a cambio

-Me conoces- se burló con una sonrisita-carga mis bolsas y todo estará arreglada.

-No, Musa-le susurró Tecna, pero fue ignorada.

-Trato.

-Oh…Valla Stella, cambiarás una moto por que te carguen las compras ¿Por qué mi madre no es así?-farfulló Bloom. Aún recordaba la bicicleta que le dieron sus padres a los 16. No era que le desagradara, pero eran sus ilusiones de adolescente ¿no?

Días después todo estaba listo y Stella había sido admitida al concurso, pero los problemas vinieron cuando se torció un tobillo…un tobillo horas antes del concurso….un tobillo horas antes del concurso, y sin Bloom que la pudiese sanar… ¡Diantre!

Cuando la enfermera le anunció a Stella que tendría que guardar reposo por lo menos un día entero debido a lo inflamado que se veía este, la pobre hada del Sol y la Luna chilló como no tienen una idea: su concurso, su corona ¡El título de que en Alfea solo había chicas hermosas!, y demás cosas que solo a la rubia le preocupaban…Uhum, y ni hablar del grito que soltó Musa cuando se enteró.

**------------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back-------------------------------------**

Concentrado, Helio revisó el itinerario de aquel día. Era sencillo, en media hora sería la exhibición de dragones, en la que él pidió no participar.

Debía de llenar esa media hora preparando el concierto de fin de semestre., pero sin tan solo Musa se dignara a llegar él no estaría tan preocupado.

Ella la mayoría de las veces llegaba tarde a ver los ensayos de las bandas y los solos, excepto a la de Fonsi.

Le incomodaba ver la clase de relación que ella y él llevaban ¿Qué acaso no podían estar serios y dejar de reírse? Parecían niños hiperactivos estando juntos y, para colmo del pelinegro, siempre payaseaba con la banda de Sagitario y terminaba cantando con ellos. No se oía mal, en lo absoluto, pero comenzaba a tener celos de hermano cada vez que alguien que no fuese su mejor amigo, Riven, se le estuviese insinuando (Según el punto de Helio) a su inocente hermana.

-¿Dónde estará Musa?-murmuró mientras veía como la banda de cuatro integrantes de Fonsi, incluyéndolo, armaban todo para ensayar.

Sin tener ni la menor sospecha, su despreocupada hermana llevaba diez minutos paseando por la escuela, y justamente ahora ocupaba el valiosísimo tiempo de Helio en presumirle a Brandon…

-¿Una TX 3000?

-Ajá-afirmó Musa cruzando los brazos y poniéndose recta; dándose aires de gloria.

-No creí que Miss Magix fuera a regalar una moto así.

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestionó Musa tomando en su rostro un color rojizo. ¡Ese era su secreto, NADIE debía saber cómo obtuvo la moto!

-Yo, que siempre estoy atento a lo que sucede en la sociedad-ahora él se alzaba-debo saber que es lo que acontece…y una foto muy bonita tuya sale en las sección de sociales, en el periódico.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Oye, ganar fue un honor ¿O me equivoco?

-Brandon, prométeme que no les dirás nada a los chicos…no puedo dejar que sepan que me rebajé por un moto

-¿Rebajarse? ¿No crees que estés exagerando?

-Exagerar es ir a un concurso para que te digan que tienes talento…Apoyo a mis amigas, mas no lo hago-

-Eso no fue lo que demostraste ayer.-

-Aún así…por…por favor no les digas a nadie de esto. ¿Trato?

-Sí tanto te preocupa...no les diré.

-Oh, Brandon, gracias, gracias, gracias-sonrió el hada a la ves que juntaba su dos blancuzcas manos en señal de alegría.

**-------------------------------------------------------s-----------------------------------------------**

**En la pista de FontanaRroja…**

Riven era le único practicando aún (Todos sus compañeros habían ido a alistarse) Su dragón, echado en el suelo, miraba a su educador con simpleza. Las arduas y solitarias prácticas de Riven eran muy comunes en días en los que habría exhibición debido a que su quisquillosidad le obligaba a repetir una y otra vez su técnica con el sable, la espada y el láser.

Faltando veinte minutos para que la gente comenzara a llegar, el especialista guardó todas sus armas, se deshizo de los guantes y los metió en la mochila, la cual se la colgó al hombro y se dispuso a salir de ahí. Un bufido involuntario naciente de su dragó rojo lo desconcertó y lo hizo detenerse.

-Por poco te me olvidas.

El joven sabía que sin los guantes era dificilísimo controlar a un dragón. Solamente los alumnos de cuarto año sabían manejar al dragón sin la necesidad de guantes, y los de quinto sin gritar, tal como los de primero hacían en los ensayos.

Sin dudarlo colocó las palmas al aire apuntando al espécimen controlador del fuego. Levantó un ceja y a continuación cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en su trabajo…Sin saberlo, un sencillo rayo de luz le iluminó el pecho...intentó, intentó…Aún con los ojos cerrados pensó en decirle al dragón que fuera hacia los establos. Cuando los abrió se quedó anonadado por la visión que tenía: el majestuoso dragón se inclinaba frente a él, y segundos después ese se encaminó hasta el sitio indicado por su entrenador.

-¿Pude controlarlo sin abrir la boca? Wow, Riven, eres el mejor, no lo dudes-murmuró para si.

El afortunado pobrecillo no tenía idea de que tenía una hermana…una hermana con la capacidad de hacer lo mismo que acababa de efectuar. Sin duda alguna, no era una casualidad que ambos controlaran ese poder.

**----------------------------------------------------------s--------------------------------------------**

-No, Helio-berreó Musa. Ambos, su hermano y ella estaban fuera del gran auditorio.

-Solo serán quince minutos de ensayo.

-Pero…vamos, es sábado. Dijiste que teníamos día libre

-Se cambiaron los planes...solo revisaremos la practica de una banda…la de Sagitario-aquello último lo dijo con pesar

-¿De Fonsi? ¡Oh, claro, vallamos! ¡Apúrate!

-No te permitirá cantar con él en el escenario-advirtió el joven dando golpecitos al aire con el dedo índice.

-Que aburrido eres, Helio-gritó la niña entrando al auditorio.

**---------------------------------------------------------s---------------------------------------------**

La demostración de dragones había sido fabulosa, sin muchos incidentes y solemne hasta cierto punto.

Riven intentó numerosas veces utilizar el no gritarle a su dagón, pero sus intentos e intenciones de impresionar a la gente no relucieron, y terminó siendo el que opacaba todo. Al fin de cuentas, salió de la exhibición echando chispas por los ojos; la prepotencia y el orgullo lo tensaban demasiado.

-¿Cómo es posible?-gritó Riven enfurecido consigo mismo, mientras entraba a las duchas.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo- mencionó Helio, pero con sutileza añadió-Debiste que haber hecho lo que los demás, tal como lo explicó Codatorta. Mucha gente en las estradas mencionó que querías lucirte.

-Mucha…-Repitió la palabra, pensativo.

-.La gente de mi alrededor...las hadas, las brujas…los magos...los especialitas...yo

-¿Tú?

-Deberías admitirlo.

-Es que…es que-intentaba dar una buena explicación. Un pretexto. Si decía que logró que un dragón se postrara ante él y que lo había obedecido sin gritarle, todos lo tacharían de mentiroso y farolero.-Algo pasó ¿sí?

-La gente olvida rápido. Todo depende de cómo lo tomes.

-Cierto-agregó una voz masculina entrando al mismo lugar. Timmy- Probablemente Cristian volverá a romper con Judit, y todos hablaran del escándalo que harán…Y olvidaran lo que hiciste en la pista.

-Sí, romper cada tres días es...un tema a hablar-Apoyó Helio en tono dubitativo e inseguro.

-No me apoyan mucho-contestó a aquello el especialista de cabellos púrpuras, y decidió marcharse lejos de sus amigos.

Dos cuartos de hora más tarde, cuando el clima comenzaba a amenazar con unas grises nubes esparcidas, las hadas decidieron volver a Alfea.

Todos se ofrecieron a llevarlas hasta el susodicho lugar…pero Musa no.

-¿Cómo que ya tienes moto nueva? ¿Y...cómo es eso de que te llevará Sagitario?

-Riven hicimos una promesa a los quince. Quién tuviera primero la moto, la conduciría una vez el otro.

Su novio alzó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-Bien, ve con él-mostrando indignación.

-Riven, no te enojes-

-No estoy enojado-masculló entre dientes.

-Oh, vamos, ve a Alfea con River y ahí platicamos tranquilamente-Pocas veces trataba de convencerlo de algo, y en definitiva no dejaría que los celos de él siguieran propagándose.-Me agradaría verlo.

-¿Te agradaría?

-Sí, es graciosísimo.

-Soy yo a los seis años-con un tono seco.

-¡Por eso!-

-¡Musa, ya vente!-le gritó Alfonso desde el estacionamiento. Riven frunció el ceño en señal de enojo.

-Se que aún estás mal por lo del dragón, pero si sale todo se pasará.-mientras lo abrazaba. Riven ni siquiera se movió, pues seguía con los brazos cruzados, acto que desesperó al hada; se despidió, dio la media vuelta y se encaminó hasta su moto.

_-!!!AIH!!! Riven, se comportan bien contigo y te pones así...me las pagarás.-_pensó la joven estudiante.

Todos habían llegado ya al destino, No hubo cosas más importantes por ese día, excepto que al estar en esa escuela de mujeres, en dónde los rumores corren y corren muy rápido…

-¿Qué, cómo que te enamoraste de Darcy?-un grito desconcertó el lugar.

-No enamorarse, Musa, simplemente ya es rumor eso...yo...solo salí una vez con ella ¿sí? Le presente muy bien la parte remodelada de la ciudad.-Sagitario se excusaba agitando las manos a la altura del pecho, y con una evidente cara de temor.

-¡Conociéndote hasta le presentaste tu boca!-nunca pero nunca le hubiese dicho algo así a un chico...pero aquel…Uhum, Alfonso era punto aparte.

Los gritos de la chica se escuchaban en una fracción del patio del colegio, y varias hadas veían curiosas e interesadas los gestos de ambos.

Sagitario sonrojó fuertemente-Digamos que…

-¿Digamos? Te besaste con ella. ¡¡¡Ahh!!!, Eres un…-no era necesario que el hada comentara que le hervía la sangre. Esas dos semanas conviviendo con Darcy no habían sido placenteras, y mucho menos para Stella que ya no tenía cuarto individual, y lo compartía con, nadie más y nadie menos que con la más inteligente y astuta de las brujas.

-¡No tiene nada de malo, Musa!-le gritó el mago, explotando. Nunca se disgustaba con ella pero había ocasiones.

-¿Malo, malo? No la conoces, es mi enemiga, es un peligro para la humanidad, es ex de Riven… ¿Cómo te explico? Además, ¿No salías con Winry?

-¡¡¡¡¿Tú crees que ella y yo llegaríamos a algo serio por ir a la fiesta?!!!(cap.10)

-¡Pues besándote con una extraña dudo que llegues a igual o más!

-¿Sabes qué? Eres INSOPORTABLE-ahora en el patio retumbo la última palabra, pero aquella era insuficiente para herir a Musa, y de hecho, no llevaba ese propósito el joven mago.

-Tú también-se bufó evidentemente y levantado exageradamente el rostro en señal de grandeza.

-¡Piérdete!-

-Con gusto-

Ambos partieron hacia rumbos distintos; y hecha fiera, Musa se internó en el castillo; Fonsi inmediatamente abrió brecha hasta Wizard.

Y así los días otoñales continuaron, y ni el clima ni la relación Sagitario x Mill se aclaraba.

También, el grupo de las Winx tenían su orgullo y su ánimo. Darcy estando ahí era insoportable. Ella se comportaba como toda una buena alumna y compañera-_O era muy buena para mentir o había cambiado radicalmente, comentaba de vez en cuando Stella-_ Y cada vez que se sacaba el tema de "¿Porqué aquí?" todo concluía en Darcy pensando en sus hermanas y marchándose a su habitación junto con su pixie…Esa pixie, esa pixie fue un hilo para querer molestar a la ex hechicera. Tecna y Bloom tomaron a la indefensa criatura, para comprobar que era un eficiente y complejo hechizo de Icy y Stormy, pero ¡OH! Sorpresa que se dieron el par de amigas al verificar que era una real pixie criada en la ciudad de Orube ¿Consecuencia alguna?, sí, ni Faragonda ni Griselda les creerían nuevamente en su argumentos y, como la cereza del pastel, un fin de semana en la cocina.-escarmiento nada gracioso y sumamente sucio-

Darcy había llegado ahí pidiendo perdón a sus compañeras. A la semana ya gozaba de un grupo completa de alcahuetas- No denominaría amigas- que la alababan, seguían a dónde fuera, y convertían a Yue, la antedicha pixie, en lo más simpatiquísimo…A la vista del directivo (más no del profesorado) y alumnado ella era amable, inteligente y caritativa…pero con las Winx era todo lo contrario, más altanera, intolerable, y poco social.

Un desafortunado día, las cartas volvieron a estar en contra de una de las integrantes del grupo:

El hada líquida y la musical se encaminaban, junto con Piff y Tune, por el patio hasta dónde los chicos, los cuales platicaban y se reían en toda la expresión, cosa que no notaron el par de estudiantes por estar tan metidas en su plática.

-¿Pero no era con la otra pierna?-cuestionó Layla refiriéndose a un paso de baile, visto por ambas unos minutos antes, en la TV.

-Musa negó con la cabeza- Era con la derecha un paso adelante, luego una vuelta y al final levantaban la pier….- la chica no terminó su frase. Por elevar la pierna al aire, tres estudiantes acabaron en el piso boca abajo.

-Lo siento, lo siento. No fue mi intención, ¿se encuentran bien?-apuró la oji azul, pero rápidamente tres miradas asesinas se clavaron en ella. Darcy; una pelirroja de cabello corto, y otra de cabellos rubios-con dudosa procedencia natural- recogidos en cola de caballo. El odio y la determinación en ellas le parecieron exagerados a Layla, pero no dijo nada.

-¡Eres una tonta!-le expresó con suma pomposidad la estudiante de cabellos rojizos, mientras se levantaba, al igual que las otras, y sacudían sus faldas.

-Fue un pequeño accidente. No quiso hacerlo a propósito mi amiga- interfirió Layla

-Fíjate a quien le hablas-convino la otra con voz chillona e irritante.

Darcy absolutamente ignoró los comentarios de sus pocos razonables acompañantes, que eran las mejores en el "mercado de espías" de Alfea. ("espías" para no poner "chismosas")

-Fue culpa mía ¿si? Lo siento.

-Tu, pequeña hada, es evidente que llevabas en propósito lastimarnos, y no creo que la srita. Faragonda quede tranquila con eso.-masculló entre dientes, Darcy

-¡No nos amenaces!-Layla elevó la voz.

Darcy les dirigió breves miradas a sus dos acompañantes, estos solo asintieron una vez.

Tune, saliendo de su puesto en el hombro de Musa, voló hasta estar cerca del rostro de la joven castaña-Deberías comportarte como una señorita. Las Ahh -la ahora aprendiz de hada, tomó a Tune entre sus manos y mirando fijamente a la dueña de tal pixie, dijo-Hay cuentas pendientes ¿no? Sería una lastima que le sucediera algo a tu pixie.

-¡Déjala en paz!-

-Shhh, podría pasarle algo-tomando entre su mano derecha una de las azuladas alas de Tune. La pixie soltó un gemido, nadie supo si de dolor o de temor.

Layla poco a poco se dio cuenta que ahora la rodeaban un grupo de seis amigas de Darcy, además de las iniciales.

-No es necesario hacer un gran conflicto por este accidente-temió la morena, intentando acabar las cosas en un simple perdón, pero aquel era el comienzo de mucho, y no necesariamente para ella.

-Musa...ayúdame-gimoteó nuevamente la diminuta criatura.

-¡Suéltala o atente a las consecuencias, bruja malvada!-gritó el hada de la música dando a conocer su falta de tolerancia. No estaba para juegos, y en definitiva las alas de Tune NO eran un juego.

Las ocho compinches de la ex bruja soltaron un bufido en señal de reto.

Darcy tronó los dedos, e inmediatamente un par de chicas tomaron a Layla y a Piff por detrás.

-Esto es irreal-argumentó la morena-¿Tuviste que lavarles el cerebro a todas estas chicas para que te obedecieran como sirvientas?-pero sus insultos solo le daban buenos motivos a la joven de gafas, para atacar a su oponente.

Las risas irónicas no faltaron esta vez, y la "jefa" les entregó a Tune a un par de chicas de su bando, a la rubia y a una de cabello azul.

.-

No muy lejos de ahí los seis especialistas conversan con Tecna, con Bloom, y las niñas interiores, Clarisse, Jainny, Shasa y Vanessa

-Y no paraba de gritarnos que así no…Mm., fue difícil este fin de semana.-conversaba la estudiante oji azul.

-Ya lo creo, pero tener a esa hechicera cerca no va a ser fácil.-comentó Sky

-Ni que lo digas. Stella es capaz de marcharse de Magix si esa bruja continúa en la escuela-convino Brandon.

Digory no pudo suprimir una risa. Le parecía tan irónico como de haberla defendido ahora se burlaba de ella.

-Oigan, cambiando de tema ¿Dónde estarán las demás chicas?-cuestionó Helio.

-Flora tenía que ver a Wiggzy, junto con Stella...no han de tardar. Aunque si me sorprende que Layla y Musa aún no lleguen.-respondió Bloom al ver que su tecnológica amiga no contestaba por estar tan ocupada viendo su laptop (la cual adoraba). Jainny asomaba el rostro por entre los brazos de Tecna para ver lo que había en la pantalla de esta.

-¿No estará en aquel grupo?-dedujo Timmy señalando el grupillo de chicas que se había acrecentado de nueve a unas quince, entre chismosas y cómplices.

Por inercia todos voltearon, a excepción de Riven que estaba recostado bajo la sombra del árbol y con los ojos cerrados.

Algunos intentaron identificar a las susodichas.

-Presiento algo malo de ahí-murmuró Tecna

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué era, lo soñaste ayer?-inquirió Jainny, su niña interior.

-Veré si me acuerdo-sin quitar la vista del aparato…-transcurridos ya unos momentos sus ojos color aqua se abrieron de golpe y se levantó. Bloom la detuvo aferrándose la pierna.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Hay problemas...Darcy...Musa...Layla...- respondió agitada y dándole la mano a su amiga para que se levantara y, así, ambas correr hasta ese grupo hecho un barullo.

A la vez que en instinto infantil y tierno Clarisse se hacía un manojo de nervios, Riven se levantó como resorte, pero Sky de un jalón lo volvió a bajar.-Si vas, habrá más problemas. Lo único que harás ahí será que te vean como el ex novio de una y el novio de otra.

-Tiene razón, no vallas. Seguramente las chicas lo resolverán-mirando a Shasa y a Clarisse bastante asustadas.-…pero si hubiera algo más grande, iremos-pacificó, Helio a su mejor amigo, contrariamente de que aquello de su hermanita en peligro no le agradaba.

.-

Musa estaba enfurecida, esas arpías le habían doblado estratégicamente una ala a Tune, con el pretexto de que durante la pelea, la pequeña se había caído al suelo…Fue algo sucio y cruel. El hada estalló en rabia y lo que pasó en un intento de propinarle una bofetada a Darcy concluyó en ambas tiradas en el piso.

Nuestra hada en su vida se había rebajado a ese nivel, hablando de una pelea "seria", pero era indescriptible el dolor y la punzada que sufrió al ver llorar a su alma unida después de aquello.

Para antes de que llegaran Tecna y Bloom, Griselda comenzaba a poner orden y mandaba a las dos principales responsables a la dirección. A Layla ni siquiera la notó ahí, siendo tomada por unas de las cómplices que, al cabo de unos segundos le soltaron los brazos y de mala gana le entregaron a Piff.

.-

Afuera de la oficina de Faragonda, estaba la adolorida hada de la música esperando su turno para reclamar la justicia. Levaba media hora ahí sentada, y Darcy había entrado hace unos escasos diez minutos.

Con la cabeza apoyada en las manos pensaba en el discurso que daría al llegar con la directora, acerca de cómo le habían hecho daño a Tune, Layla, Piff y a ella, por culpa de un insignificante accidente.

Sin darse cuenta alguien se dirigía hacia ella, y para cuando acordó la muchacha, enfrente había un chico con largas piernas cubiertas por un pantalón negro de mezclilla. Levantó su mirada, y encontró lo que menos esperaba pero quizás más necesitaba

-¿Qué haces aquí? Tu novia está con Faragonda-con un pequeño tono sarcástico y secando una lagrima que avecinaba en la esquina de su ojo. Con él podía llorar a gusto si deseaba, lo sabía, el punto era que no tenía ganas.

-No es mi novia-tomando asiento junto a ella y atrapándola de los hombros en un abrazo protector.

Unos breves segundos de silencio reinaron el lugar.

-Siento haber gritado.

-¿En nuestra pelea o en la de Darcy?

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-sin tomarle importancia a la cuestión de su amigo.

-Iba visitar a mi mejor amiga…hace unos días la ofendí…y la adoro tanto que venía a pedirle perdón. Pero la vi en problemas y cuando la quise rescatar, me lo impidió su prefecta.

-Fonsi…-

-¿Sí?

-Si quieres ser novio de ella sélo, pero viviré con el latente remordimiento de que te lastimará.

-Yo me equivoqué…obviamente aceptó ese….esa "presentación" para lastimarte. Sabía que era yo de ti….fui bastante tonto.

Musa lo abrazó sin preámbulos, y recostó su cabeza en el cálido pecho de su mejor amigo. Él cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento.

-Princesa, ¿Hoy no fue tu día, verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Sea cual sea el castigo que te pongan, quiero estar contigo ¿vale?

-Sí, gracias-El mago abrió los ojos y notó que en la sala de recepción estaban todos los amigos y amigas de Musa. Suspiró, ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí, así que separó tiernamente a la chica de su pecho y comentó- Debo retirarme-volvió el rostro hasta los demás y les sonrió ligeramente.-Luego me llamas.

-O-OK-y recibió un beso en la mejilla de parte de Sagitario, el cual después de una leve reverencia a las presentes, se marchó tranquilo.

Aquel ósculo logró desconcertar a los presentes. Una arruga en la frente de Helio se hizo notoria, y a Riven se le secaron los labios; por los demás, eran una combinación de ternura, indignación, sorpresa, y demás.

-¡Amiga! ¿Cómo estás?-corrió Flora hasta ella para abrazarla.

-Muy mal. Jamás creí llegar hasta esos extremos...Me siento tan mal.

-Pero lo hiciste por Tune, Musa.- le convenció Timmy.

-Sí…ánimo, la directora te tendrá que creer.-añadió Stella, ocupando la misma silla que segundos antes Sagitario.

-Eso espero-murmuró Bloom recordando la poca tolerancia que la directora les tuvo cuando descubrió los cuantioso experimentos realizaos a Yue.

-¿Ella está bien?-mientras soltaba el abrazo de su amiga de ojos verdes esmeralda.

-Poco delicada, pero Clarisse y las demás la están cuidando en la enfermería-respondió Riven.

-Deseo que sus alas se repongan.

-Es fuerte-dijo Sky-y los métodos mágicos le van a hacer mucho bien.

-Con esto díganle adiós a Darcy-aseguró Digory. Muchas le sonrieron.

En aquel momento, la bruja salió de la dirección y fulminó al último comentarista, el príncipe de LeRousse, con la mirada. Después caminó campantemente hacia el pasillo y con la sonrisa vigorosa.

La mujer de cabellos blancos y abultados salió de la oficina y con la mirada le ordenó a la segunda implicada que entrara. Se veía seria y decepcionada.

-¿Todo bien?-se antevió a cuestionar la niña después de que la puerta se cerrara a sus espaldas.

-Ambas sabemos que es lo que hiciste…Toma asiento.

-¡Sí!, defendí a Tune porque Darcy.

-Darcy ya me lo ah contado todo…y no era necesario poner en los hombros de la chica la responsabilidad de que tu pixie se cayera.

-¿Eso?...Eso… Eso no pasó.

-...Musa, me decepciona saber que ustedes, participes de mis alumnas estrellas, se afanen en menospreciar a una estudiante nueva y recuperada.

-¡Y cómo sabemos que está recuperada! ¡Es una bruja!

-Mirta también lo era… ¿Deseas poner cartas viejas sobre la mesa?

-No. Contra ella no tengo nada.

-¿Entonces, qué sucede con ustedes?

-Darcy miente…ella se enojo porque la tire.

Hubo silencio. La mirada violácea de la directora se clavo nuevamente en la de ella-Sabemos que el principio fue así, continua.

-Y tomó a Tune como rehén y amenazó con lastimarla.

-Las cosas no concuerdan ahí.

-¿Uh? ¡Claro que sí!

-Musa, quiero que me escuches y que lo hagas muy bien-elevó la voz la adulta mujer-Me ah llegado un mágico sobre, provinente de las Ninfas mayores.

Como te han enseñado, aquellas ninfas son las que han muerto y se encargan de cuidar a las que desarrollan sus poderes. La ninfa Mayor está disgustada contigo por atacar injustificadamente a Darcy. Tienes un citatorio con ella.

-Pero…

-Permíteme terminar. Un citatorio es grave, muy, muy grave…y quiero que sepas que haré lo posible por que estos cargos se quiten de ti…pero no te aseguro nada. Por hoy, no habrá castigos, pero exhorto a tus amiga, las Winx, y a ti que dejen esta guerra en contra de un falso enemigo que resulta un excelente aliado.

Musa se mordió literalmente la lengua para no gritar. ¡Ahh!, por dentro todo era un mar de confusión y de desorden.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Más y más días pasaron,** el miedo acerca de aquel misterioso e inusual sobre se había esfumado y había concluido en un ultimátum, que Faragonda se encargó de solicitar. El que ella en sus tiempos hubiese resultado ser una magnífica ninfa menor le había dado grandes ventajas.

Alfonso y Winry volvían a verse ocasionalmente, y Musa no perdía ocasión para insinuar que entre ellos habría algo tarde o temprano. Eran tan diferentes, siempre discutiendo y demás, pero miles de cosas los hacían encajar tal como una pieza de rompecabezas.

La moto de Musa y la por fin, nueva TX2000 de Timmy era una sensación tanto en Alfea como en FontanaRroja. Atracción que poco a poco dejó de ser exclusiva de ellos ya que no tardaron en haber más propietarios. Aún así, disfrutaban esos pedazos de metal con motor.

Los niños interiores ¡Cada vez eran más traviesos! Siempre hacían de las suyas en los colegios, e indudablemente era los perfectos ayudantes en las bromas pesadas. En una ocasión las seis niñas de las Winx les rogaron poder hacer algo en la cocina. Con instrucciones y todo, ellas aceptaron…pero, no contaban que de chicas tenían una imaginación taaan…grande…y eso de nieve de vainilla era insospechable...pero resultó ser que el ingrediente secreto era arena para gato de la caja de Sol….A nadie le cayó bien aquella tarde; aunque las risas no faltaron departe de Vanessa, Meg, Ember, Clarisse, Shasa y Jainny. Sol no salió de debajo de la cama de Musa en una tarde ¡Eso era un insulto a su privacidad y a su dignidad! El pobre gato agradecía a las nereidas por no conocer a Musa cuando pequeña.

Pasando a más temas, había sido hora de abrirle paso a las chaquetas más abrigadas pues el viento era sonoro, helado y temible cuando chocaba contra los gigantescos pinos del bosque y edificios; la lluvia era copiosa, y las tardes negras. El clima era así en todo Magix excepto una semana en la que los estudiantes de primero ocasionaron un fiasco de hechizo, y la temperatura a los alrededores de Wizard era de 39°C.

La próxima venida del invierno alteraba mucho tanto a Helio como a Musa, que por fin había puesto todo su empeño en los preparativos del concierto. Ahora, después de haber escuchado y visto todos los números de solos, deseaba escribir algo bueno y nuevo...cantarlo en aquella ocasión, pero por más que intentaba no salía del primer párrafo y sin título. Quería transmitir y escribir sobre libertad y paz, pero las cosas no resultaban muy pacíficas teniendo a un hermano escondido, un padre que se negaba a hablar del tema y un novio casi paranoico con el tema de su madre…sin contar las amigas, las tareas, la falta de su Encantrix y el buen desarrollo de los poderes de ninfa en su grupo, en la que ella no entraba.

Aún así, seguía con una sonrisa a flor de piel, e ignoraba con más simpleza a la maldita de Darcy y Yue (aunque también a Eric, pero a él lo veía solo fines de semana).

Una fría mañana, Musa se hallaba descansando en el alfeizar de una ventana, en el cuarto de Bloom y Flora. Ella escuchaba atentamente a la primera mencionada.

-¡Eh tenido muy buenos presentimientos! Podría ser con Sky, o de mis poderes… ¡Quizás de Dominó!

Con toda sinceridad, su amiga de dos largas coletas le sonrió abiertamente.-Quizás las tres.

-Mmm…bueno, Sky sigue siendo igual de lindo que siempre; Palladium y Avallon creen que puedo estar desarrollando un lugar en las ninfas mayores…y de Dominó, aún no hay nada, excepto que hay más personas investigando como volver a la vida aquel solitario mundo- lo último lo comentó con un dejo de melancolía y desconsuelo.

-Oh, vamos…Tarde o temprano serás princesa de ahí…y conocerás a tus padres biológicos-por unos segundos se quedó pensando en su hermano.

-Lo sé…y es lo que me da ánimo. Mi madre, de Gardenia, claro, está tan contenta por mí…y ni hablar de papá.-tomando a Kiko y dándole cosquillas en la barriga al travieso conejo que husmeada por ahí. Viró la mirada hasta su amiga, le sonrió, y la que recibió fue de melancolía-Oh, perdóname...yo...quizás mis comentarios te hacen pensar mucho en…

-¿En?

-Sabes de que hablo.

- + Suspiro + Mi hermano es caso difícil, eso es todo. No me habla mucho de él, pero es sincero y detallista conmigo; papá es más serio y misterioso, siempre habla de que va a darme muchas sorpresas, pero, tarda demasiado...y eso me vuelve loca ¿Qué, acaso soy adoptada o qué?

-¡Musa!, no digas eso…sabes perfectamente que no es así. (Cap.6)

-Uff…ok, ok, exagero, pero... ¿A veces no sientes que todo el mundo te culta algo?

-Sí, y muchas…y verás que todo va a pasar-con esto último fue y la abrazó. -Uh…se me olvidó por completo que Sky está en el patio-se alarmó la pelirroja ya pasados unos momentos.

-Ve. Adiós.-el hada portadora de la llama del dragón salió presurosa de la habitación.

El silencio y la aburrición reinaron a Musa. Con estos factores rodeándola esperaba encontrar inspiración para su nueva canción, pero nada. Con un leve suspiro se levantó y dirijo el paso hasta la salida de aquella habitación, pero topó con alguien muy inesperada.

-¿Livy?, Hola-observando curioso que, alrededor de la pixie había paquetes flotando y un par de cartas.

-Hola…eres el hada que buscaba.

-¿A, si?-disimuladamente.- ¿Alguna de esas cartas son para mí?

-No…no.-por milésimas de segundo lo ánimos de la chiquilla fueron al suelo. Pronto retornaron-pero sí un paquete.

-¿De quién?-no era necesario preguntar, era bastante obvio que de su hermano. ¿No? y lo sabría si el envió tuviese el sello de FontanaRroja.

-Tu padre-respondió sin preocupaciones ni alteraciones la pequeña pixie leyendo la etiqueta del paquete.

-Hm….Gracias.

-Por cierto ¿No has visto a Bloom?

-Se fue hace uno momentos. Si gustas puedo darle lo que debes entregar.

La olvidadiza y simpática Livy miró a Musa, parpadeó un par de veces y con tono resignado respondió-Solo porque confío en ti ¡eh!

-Tranquila.-alargo la mano y recibió un sobre blanco con grecas doradas.

Continuo a eso, la mensajera voló hasta el pasillo, y Musa tomó lugar en la cama de Flora.

-Livy solo manda paquetes y cartas confidenciales…que extraño que Bloom tenga una…y más yo si el paquete viene de papá-dio vuelta al sobre de su amiga y cuando leyó las negras letras casi se cae del lecho-¿De sus padres?... ¡Bloom se fascinará!-

Luego de dejar la carta a un lado de ella, abrió su paquete, que contenía una carta y un cuadernillo. Se decidió, como de costumbre, primero por la carta:

_Mi querida hija, Musa:_

_Te escribo con la esperanza de que estás disfrutando de tu tercer año en Alfea, y que poco a poco tus dificultades en ella van eliminándose._

_A pesar de que en estos meses has sufrido mucho a causa de las grandes o cortas, muchas o pocas noticias que suelo darte, sé que eres fuerte y muy inteligente. Tanto que te obsequio esto:_

_La noche que me narraste el incidente con aquellas tres hechiceras en las cuevas y lo crueles que fueron contigo y con el recuerdo de tu hermano, tu madre y el mío, inicié una ardua búsqueda en nuestro ático para así comprobarte como tu madre y yo estábamos deseoso de tenerte…Pasadas las cajas y cajas llenas de polvo (que no limpiaste en el verano) di a parar con mi objetivo: un cuaderno de tu madre._

_Hija, esto no es una bitácora ni nada por el estilo, te lo puedo asegurar porque, aunque jamás me digne a abrirlo, tu madre siempre escribió en él cuando te esperaba en su vientre, y su única contestación a mis preguntas era que te escribía a ti._

_Ojéalos, léelos, desmenuza todos aquellos escritos hechos e inspirados especialmente para ti, en los cuales podría jurar que tu hermano esta grabado. A veces Musa, pienso que podrían ser canciones…muchas canciones de cuna…Guárdalas no solo en tu cajón, sino, en tu memoria y corazón, por que cada ves que veía este cuaderno, me preguntaba si Wang hubiese querido que lo leyeras…hazlo…no me lo cuestionaré más, porque todo es posible, y evidencia es tu hermano._

_Con amor, tu padre._

Con un nudo en la garganta y una extraña sensación en el pecho, Musa volvió su mirada hasta el cuaderno forrado de una tela lila parecida al terciopelo. En aquel se podía observar el paso de los años. Aún así, se apreciaba como limpio.

Sus frías manos se posaran en él, y lo sacaron de su cárcel de cartón. En el tiempo en que sus ojos se toparon con el contenido de las hojas, sonrió…sí, tal como las suposiciones de su padre, eran muchas canciones y pequeñas anotaciones.

-Tengo que contárselo a alguien-susurró. Aquella noticia era un verdadero milagro en su alma. -¡Bloom!, sí, iré con ella y le diré que lo vea…además de darle su carta…Musa, eres una genio-en su mente se imaginaba a la pelirroja abriendo el cuaderno y hallándose la carta que le correspondía, así que , como en su imaginación, guardó el sobre blanco con grecas doradas en el cuadernillo lila , depositándolos en la cama…Pronto salió de ahí, con la cabeza cavilando en fragmentos de una carta que aún no le escribía a su hermano, y que tendría que, para relatarle de los escritos de su madre.

**--------------------------------------------------------s----------------------------------------------**

-No puedo aceptar que te ocurriera algo semejante-dijo Tecna bastante indignada. Ambos estaban en la sala central del departamento de las Winx. La tecno-hada tecleaba un poco en su apreciada laptop, pero no perdía en contacto visual con su novio.

-Así es, y lo peor es que no tengo ni la menor idea de quién la robó; con tantas personas en los cuatro colegios es imposible hallarla.

-Y para colmo con la misma marca.

Timmy, tenemos que hacer algo.

-No hay vuelta atrás, si me robaron la TX 2000 nunca la regresaran.

-¿No hay pistas de quién podría ser?

-No…estaba estacionada y con alarma de seguridad.

-¿Y los papeles?

-Los conservo… ¡Es que con una simple ida al mecánico pueden crearle cambios para hacerla indistinguible!

-Y con otra estaría la placa falsa.

-Así es.

-Lo siento mucho por ti, Timmy. Trabajaste todo el verano por ella.-cerró la computadora la depósito en la mesa central.

-Ni me lo recuerdes-

-Hay que salir a caminar un rato ¿Te parece?- parándose del sillón.

-¿A caminar?

-Sí, vamos; podríamos ir a patinar, y llevar a Isaac y a Jainny.

-Me parece buena idea ¿Desde cuándo le perdiste el amor a los videojuegos?-el especialista se levantó y acomodó sus gafas rojas.

-Desde que Digit los juega únicamente con tu pixie.

-¿Y entonces que tanto odias a Teclá?

-Nada, nada. Sinceramente es muy gracioso ¿Crees que Digit y él…?-abría pasó hasta la puerta extra del apartamento, dónde los niños interiores vivían en una dimensión desconocida para los estudiantes.(cap.8)

-Claro…. de los únicos que me extraña la falta de relación es de Eric y Tune.

-Oh, Eric siempre se pelea con Musa. ¿Verdad que sí, Jainny?-teniendo a la niña ya en sus brazos. Continuamente cerró la puerta.

**----------------------------------------------------s--------------------------------------------------**

Ya cerca del mediodía todos estaban en Alfea…Musa aún no encontraba a Bloom, y no había podido leer su cuaderno el cual aún descansaba en la cama de Flora.

Cerca de aquellas horas, un suceso grave ocurrió…

-¡Brandon, Brandon, Brandon!-corrió Stella hasta él, que con los demás chicos estaba.

-¿Todo bien?-cuestionó el castaño al sentir que su novia se aferraba a él.

-No, Tecna me quiere matar y Flora está llorando.

-¿Qué les hiciste?-inquirió Digory.

-Es una larga historia-aún la joven no recuperaba su respiración normal. Se le veía agitada y consternada.

-Stella, tranquilízate-la apaciguó Sky-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Yo…sin querer maté a la planta carnívora de Flora….

-¿La que ella mismo creó?-exclamó Helio incrédulo

El hada de Sol y la Luna asintió.-Sin querer la incendié cuando le iba a dar de tomar agua…con mis poderes.

-Controlas el fuego ¿cómo quisiste formarlo en agua?

-Porque mis poderes de ninfa son de agua ¡Ahora cállate, Riven!-la alteración y la culpabilidad en Stella eran obvias, y no tenía humor para escuchar más comentarios-La vi triste y le di agua…pero incendié sus raíces porque no salió mi poder.-Helio se abrumó con la idea de pensarlo-así que lo intenté apagar con un libro.

Riven se llevó las manos a la cara ¿Quién diantre apagaba el fuego con un libro?

-….También se incendió…así que corrí y utilicé la laptop de Tecna para apagarlo…y se echo a perder…bueno, unos minutos más tarde se carbonizó…

Con una cara de asombro e incredibilidad, Sky preguntó-¿Estabas muy nerviosa?

-Sí...demasiado...tanto que agarré lo primero que vi.

-Solo faltaba que aventaras a Kiko o a Sol al fuego-reprochó el especialista de insignia roja.

En aquellos instantes se acercó Musa…

-Hola-dirigiéndose a todos-Por cierto Stella, Tecna está buscándote.

La rubia soltó un chillido y puso a Brandon enfrente de ella con un empujón.

-Hm. Musa ¿Has ido últimamente al departamento?-inquirió el castaño.

-No, estoy en busca de Bloom pero no eh sabido nada de ella en toda la mañana.

-ah...eh…-. Musa lo miró extrañada y le dio la vuelta pata hablar con la rubia.-¿Qué hiciste?

-Incendié la laptop de Tecna- respondió de manera automática.

-¿Y porqué Flora esta inconsolable?-algo olìa om que todo estaba conectad con la rubia.

-Por mi culpa. Maté a su planta carnívora-murmuró en voz baja. La presencia de su amiga le intimidaba.

-¿Qué más hiciste?

-Ehh…nada-mintió. Timmy y Digory que estaban detrás del hada musical, fulminaron con la mirada a Stella. Bueno….yo...quemé un cuaderno.

La estudiante de dos coletas no venía ese golpe.-¿Cuaderno, cómo era el cuaderno? Grande, algo ancho…grueso...lila…aterciopelado…Ehhh... ¿Era tuyo?

Sí, el mundo de le cayó a Musa. Mientras, lo seis especialistas estaban preparándose para calmar a una próxima Stella con ataques de nervios y a una Musa con arranques de histeria.

La joven Mill tomó a la princesa de Solaria por los hombros. No se le veía enojada, pero sí incrédula, sorprendida.-Ahí adentro, estaba una carta.

-¿De tu hermano?

-¿MI hermano, mi hermano? JA…era de los padres de Bloom.-la mayoría de los chicos abrieron la boca.-Ella siquiera sabe de la existencia de esa dichosa carta ¡Y tú la quemaste!

- ¿me estás diciendo que no quemé nada tuyo?

-¡Eres egoísta!-dejándola-No te das cuenta que Bloom podría ahora estar haciendo las maletas hacia Dominó con esa carta, y que yo…-paró, no planeaba sentir la lastima de nadie…de absolutamente nadie.

-¿Tú?

-Yo nada. Aún se puede recuperar ¿Tienes las cenizas?

-No puedes. Para apagar el incendio sí funcionaron mis poderes de agua…Y con agua no puede reconstruirse nada…

La respiración de Musa fue dolorosa, un llanto de dolor quería salir...la decepción la desbordaba y una punzada en el pecho eran sus compañeros en aquellos momentos. Bajó la mirada.-Tengo que decirle a Bloom

Los chicos creyeron que era mejor irse. Después de una breve platica con una o varias de las Winx se marcharon con la seguridad de que si ocurrían más problemas, ellas les contarían.

Bloom fue a dar con Avallon y la directora. Livy no tenía ni la más remota idea de la dirección del remitente del sobre.

Laya se dividía entre Musa, Tecna, Stella y Flora.

Alrededor de las 5:30pm la oficina de Faragonda contenía a las seis ocupantes del departamento: Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna y Darcy, a pesar de que esta última no tenia nada que arreglar del problema de "La hoguera viviente".

Cuando salieron de ahí, sabiendo que no podían hacer nada. Musa solo había comentado que era un cuaderno de canciones más no que eran partituras escritas por la antes famosísima Wang.

Los rumores de las propiedades más queridas de las niñas perturbo notablemente a varios maestros, y opinaron que era una irresponsabilidad que las estudiantes practicaran bajo techo y más en sus habitaciones.

Pero no, aún no acababa el día, y todas excepto Musa habían tenido sus minutos a solas para llorar, gimotear, tener bilis o hacer berrinche. Apenas y asimilaba que no pudo leer nada, absolutamente nada, que jamás las tendría de vuelta, y que su padre quedaría decepcionado… Pero entrando el reloj a las 6:45 comenzó el verdadero drama, y no necesariamente con la protagonista, si no con Tune…

-Musa…Musa.-le llamaba Flora, corriendo por los pasillos a gran velocidad, y con Chatta a un lado. Tardaron en encontrarla unos pocos minutos después, tocando flauta solitariamente, en una de las Torres.

-Te estábamos buscando-dijo la morena en un susurro apenas audible debido al cansancio y a su agitación. Se recostó en el marco de la portezuela.

-¿Algo anda mal?

Queriendo negar con la cabeza, Chatta asintió diciendo la verdad.

-Chatta cometió un error.

-¿A qué se refieren?...

-Vi a mi hermano-respondió la azorada pixie- con Yue. Así que fui con Tune a preguntarle si Eric le agradaba, y me contestó que no…entonces le dije-conforme avanzaba, parecía que Chatta deseba no decirlo, o más bien no haber cometido lo que hizo antes- que qué bien porque él no tiene ni el menor interés en ella, además de que Yue y Eric hacen una buena pareja….

Con el ceño fruncido, y bastante apenada, Flora comentó- Temo que suceda lo mismo que hace tres años. ¿Me comprendes? Si los pixies nos representan, podría ser que Tune…ya sabes

-Evidentemente no...Ella no podría estar tan mal. Odia a Eric. ¿Qué hizo luego?

-Se molestó conmigo. Y Amore me regañó cuando le conté….

-Pero…Las pixies estaban con Layla en Magix desde hace media hora-Cualquier pretexto que le tapara así misma los ojos al hada musical, la satisfacían. No le era creíble que su pequeña alma unida tuviera síntomas parecidos o iguales a los de ella en primer año.

-Musa, Chatta le dijo eso estado en la cuidad…no sabemos donde están. Layla regresó con la idea de que estuviese aquí.

-¿Qué? Pero para que Eric viera a la pixie de Darcy alguien…-su frase quedó en el aire. Podía haber miles de razones por las que aquel revoltoso pixie-elfo se encontrara con Yue.

-En serio perdóname.-rogó la pequeña hada de dos coletas rubias doradas.

-Yo sé que hacer.

-Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Estará en problemas?-(Flora)

-No los tendrá. Si necesito modificar el orden de las cosas lo haré... ¿El pasado se puede cambiar, Flora?-inquirió el hada oji azul sabiendo la respuesta.

-No, solo con un hechizo…

-Pero sí el futuro, cueste lo que cueste-afirmó temerariamente, interrumpiendo así la breve explicación teórica de su amiga.

Salió de ahí, de la escuela y del bosque…Seria difícil hallar a Tune en una cuidad tan grande, pero si la Ley de las ninfas era la creencia del destino, como explicó Béryllium, ella les enseñaría que la causalidad era mejor, y por nada del mundo permitiría que la hipótesis de que Tune podía ser correteada por un montón de niñitas se cumpliera.

¿Las encontró? Sí, a un montón de pixies y amigas de Darcy en contra de una pixie-hada indefensa y en estado de recuperación (sus alas).

Los siguientes treinta minutos fueron desde Musa murmurando que las ninfas eran unas desquiciadas por hacer las cosas y reglas tan estúpidas; prosiguiendo unas cuadras corriendo, hasta el par de almas unidas montadas en la TX3000 para ir al bosque. Darcy, que lucía una TX2000 amarilla, casi les pisaba los talones.

Mientras el hada conducía por las ramas de un espeso bosque comentó que sería bueno dejar la moto en Alfea, y seguir con la carera a pie, hasta terminar en FontanaRroja o en Roca Luz…cualquiera de eso dos lugares le servirían para defenderse de o pelar en terreno abierto.

Cuando dejaron las llaves en su escritorio, Tune se quedó en Alfea por órdenes de Musa.-Si preguntan dónde estuviste diles que en Magix y sola.

-Pero…

-Por favor…aquí no te pasará nada. Yo tengo cuentas pendientes con Riven en Fontana ¿Si? Además de aclarar todo con Darcy.

Antes de que la refinada criatura abogara que Riven no tenía nada que ver, Musa ya salía por la puerta cerrándola de golpe.

Por orgullo, el aprendiz de hada y ninfa no se había quedado en la escuela, quería que las ninfas se atragantaran con sus leyes. Tomó en cuenta que alteraría el tiempo si era necesario, y suplantaría el puesto de Tune en esa pelea. No se necesitaba experimentar lo mismo que alguien a quien te conectas para aprender algo bueno ¿O sí? En pocas palabras, Tune aprendería de otra manera que Eric era un patético patán.

En su camino hacía el bosque se topó las encubridoras de la ex hechicera, y literalmente le seguían las huellas cuando ella tomó rumbo hacia FontanaRroja.

Agitada, con el cabello un poco alborotado, roja fuego en las mejillas debido a la agitación, temblorosa y perturbada de sobremanera huía como ladrón, pero, era un mal juego necesario en el que, para el hada, las perseguidoras eran simples fichitas que ella usaba, y las ninfas su contrincantes.

Los pasillos bien alumbrados y desiertos del colegio la hacían sentirse más atrapada. Al final de un corredor en forma de T se decidía entre derecha o izquierda….por más que quisiera la otra tuvo que tomar el primero debido a que las supuestas hadas, que parecían más bien hechiceras (¿lo serían?) le alcanzaban por el izquierdo.

Con la mano en el corazón se adelantó y corrió como nunca antes. Agradeció que de niña era la persona más hiperactiva: _a los seis años su padre le regaló un cuerda de saltar, rosa y azul celeste. Ese gran juguete no lo soltó durante años...pronto se convirtió en su costumbre, y tras dejar su hiperactividad logró aquellas fuertes piernas, por lo cual era mentira cuando le aseguraba a Layla que eran gracias al baile…._

Por más que buscó, no había nadie conocido en los pasillos ¡Maldito Jared!, cuando lo requería no estaba.

Ya en el piso dieciséis tocó un apartamento conocido.-Por favor que ellos estén, por favor que estén- nadie abrió. ¡Nadie!- ¡Ash!-y continuó en su "lindo paseo" ahora directo al bosque. Cada vez que Musa recapacitaba en el porque de aquello, solo pensaba en Tune, en las ninfas, y NO en lo infantil e inútil que podían ser sus teorías que no la dirigían en nada...excepto en lograr que la pequeña pixie no tuviera ni un rasguño y que Eric no tuviese razón para regodearse una o dos semanas.

De pronto, cuando estaba punto de salir de aquellos muros se topo con quien menos quería y esperaba.

-Eric-masculló entre dientes la chica, viéndolo directamente a sus ojos los cuales demostraban cierta inocencia, como la de un niño que acaba de ser descubierto en alguna de sus travesuras...pero cuando saben que estuvo muuuy mal lo que hicieron.

-Tú…hola ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Encargándome de las amigas de tu novia ¿Yue, no?

El hombrecillo se sintió tremendamente culpable-Yo… ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Que qué pasó? Estuviste con Yue…y...y….Tune estaba por ahí así que las tontas amigas de ella y de Darcy la molestaron sin razón aparente-mintió. Eric no sospechó.

-Lo siento…no quería hacer ningún daño.

Una tierna vocecita los interrumpió.- ¡Ahí estás!- era River que corría con gracia hasta el pixie de su espejo.

-Lo estoy cuidando-se excusó mientras veía como Musa cargaba al niño en brazos. Era sencillamente adorable.

-¿Eres niñera luego de tus citas?-se burló con un dejo de ironía.

-NO hay tiempo para eso ¿Te están siguiendo?-

Durante un par de segundos dudó mucho en decir la verdad-Sí-

-VOY CONTIGO…-

-¿Qué, para que me traiciones?

-Es una manera de pedirte perdón por todo esto ¿sí?

-¿Dónde dejaremos a River?

-En el departamento.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó el pequeño que aún guardaba lugar en los brazos de la fugitiva.

Musa y Eric intercambiaron miradas cómplices. Riven aún no debía saberlo. La primera porque viendo el resultado del final, se lo diría; el segundo porque no le convenía una reprimenda departe de su especialista unido.

-Es un juego ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero no se lo dirás a nadie…ella y yo debemos ir a terminarlo...pero es un secreto ¿vale?

El candor del niño interior de Riven se hizo presente cuando éste sin protesta afirmó con el dedo índice. Existía un leve sentimiento de culpabilidad en ambos inventores, pero era…otro mal necesario.**0:I**

**-**Y bien ¿me dirás la verdad del porqué huyes?-corriendo en medio del bosque hacia la primera ruta que divisaron..

-Ya te dije que porque Tune se encontró con ellas y punto. Es más, me comentaron que estabas con Yue.

-¿Quién te comentó?

-¡Quién haya sido!

-Si…en la tarde-respondió dudoso-

-¿Es algo tuyo?

-Ehhmm...algo como mi novia.

-¿Algo tan vil y cruel anexado a otro factor vil y cruel te parece ideal?

-Bueno, Darcy es mil veces más bonita, lista y graciosa que tú…su pixie, a comparación tuya, también.

-_"¿Uh? No la comparó con Tune…" _¿Entonces porqué me ayudas a correr? Es más-parando la marcha. Su voz entonaba un dejo de molestia-¡ni siguiera me estás ayudando¡-

- Si te atrapan existen menos posibilidades de que te hagan algo esas brujas si estás conmigo.

-¿Brujas?

-Sí, unas cuantas son hadas pero la mayoría de su generación la alaban-ahora él sonaba molesto.

-Si sabes que son malas ¿Por qué estás con ellas?

-Tema que a ti, hadita, no te incumbe así que te recomiendo que creas en mí ¡Y corras!

_-"No se porqué lo escucho"-_emprendiendo nuevamente el paso.

Fueron adentrándose a un muy húmedo bosque lleno de pequeños animalejos que salían a su encuentro. Las ramas les golpeaban constantemente sus rostros mojados entre el rocío de las hojas y el sudor.

Cada ves en la cabeza de ambos resonaba la conciencia cuestionándose el porque la huída…La rebeldía los caracterizaba, muy a pesar de todo, aunque dentro se escondía un corazón similar.

Poco a poco los árboles comenzaron a tener un buen espacio entre unos y otros, hasta el punto e l que la escasa luz del atardecer se infiltraba por entre las separadas copas de estos. En el centro de aquella vegetación se encontraba un frondoso, pero muy frondoso pino de gran altura, aunque no sobrepasando a los demás.

Musa no le tomó ni la más mínima importancia, mientras que Eric se acercaba lentamente a él, haciendo revolotear las empapadas alas.

-¡Mira!...le han tallado cientos de nombres….nunca antes había visto este árbol.

-Entonces debemos regresar, quizá hemos ido demasiado lejos.

-¡Ven, Ven! Algunos parecen recientes y otros muy viejos.

Poco curiosa, el hada se acercó y rodeó el pino mientras leía las nombres o iniciales de todas las variedades:- "E+E"… "Melissa+Oliver"… "Leticia+Arturo"… "Oscar Adrián…"…Sherry+Tom…Samuel+Ariadne

Mi imaginación, Eric, o esto es muy extraño.-mientras sus ojos divisaban un pedazo papel semienterrado cerca de las fuertes y gruesas raíces del árbol.

-Bueno, han de tener cierto significado.- Musa casi no le tomó importancia a lo que el despreocupado hombrecillo le decía. Había obtenido los segundos suficientes para sacar el papel sin ser vista, descubriendo, así, que era perfectamente parecido al pedazo de hoja que había encontrado hace días en la biblioteca.(Cap.10)

-En fin, vayámonos que este pino me pone la piel de gallina.-excusó la chica deseosa de salir pronto de ahí. Seguramente con la idea de investigar más de aquel rompecabezas.

El pixie arqueó una ceja con cierto desconcierto.

Ambos decidieron regresar, que al cabo ya deberían de haber dejado de buscarlos.

Agotados, conversaron un rato de todo, del árbol, de las clases, de las escuelas, de maestros, de Riven, del concierto- de ahí, Eric le cuestionó acerca de Helio-¿Te agrada?

-Sí, es algo estricto y mucho más responsable que yo en algunos aspectos, pero me agrada esta con él, siempre creí que era toda seriedad, pero no.

Continuaron la platica hasta agotar los temas de charla…pronto Eric comenzó a sentir algo en su pecho…sabía lo mal que había hecho al mentir y al ser tan grosero. Pasados unos momentos en que divagaba acerca de cómo y qué decir, comenzó.-Musa, Yue…es mi casi novia.

-Eso ya me lo habías dicho.

-¡Pero no me agrada del todo!

-¿Por qué estás entonces con ella?

-Musa, cando supe…cuando…Cuando vi a Darcy no podía creer que Riven y ella no estuvieran juntos así que como tú me parecías muy insoportable intente enamorarme de Yue para que él se interesara por la bruja y no por ti.

Sorprendida más por el hecho de que le revelara eso que por cualquier otra cosa el hada se viró a verlo. Tenía la cabeza gacha.

-Yue es algo caprichosa, pero en definitiva su alma unida es mala-continuó el pixie-….¡Ella le robó la moto a Timmy! Tienes que creerme, por favor…Me siento tan mal por haber jugar con todos ustedes, de una u otra forma.

-¿Me estás explicando que…

-Ella planeaba tener la tuya, pero prefirió no arriesgarse y robó la de Timmy-.

-Eric…

-Perdón….Y no se ni siquiera si me seguirán hablando, pues quizás Tune no me perdone….ella es tan buena amiga…

Para el final de su discurso, el pixie ya tenía su Encantrix-pixie -….un dragón-susurró extrañado, al verlo.

-"_Es verdad"._

El símbolo reluciente encima de la camisa del individuo era dorado, y el dragón llevaba un estilo entre oriental y medieval.

De pronto, entre los árboles y sus vistosas hojas apareció Darcy y varias de sus compinches acorralándolos…La ideosa mente, de Musa, supo que hacer.

**­--------------------------------------------------------s----------------------------------------------**

Musa caminaba a paso tranquilo hasta FontanaRroja, donde sus amigos y las Winx estarían reunidos.

El hada poseedora de la música estaba muy diferente a hace unas horas. Su cabeza estaba en alto, pero tan sumida en su pensamientos; además, estaba ya aseada y, más y mejor arreglada que como en la tarde.

Suspiró al ver las luces destellantes del colegio. No faltaba mucho para llegar.

**.-.-**

Cuando entró al departamento de los chicos al parecer ninguna de sus amigas estaban ahí, solo seis hombres (incluyendo a Alfonso Sagitario que había encontrado amistad con el príncipe Digory. Excluyendo a Timmy que en su habitación estaba.) con pixies revoloteando.-¿Se canceló la reunión?

-No. Pero aún las demás no llegan.-le respondió Sky-¿No trajiste a nadie en moto?

La chica abrió la boca para responder pero el especialista de anteojos salió eufórico de su cuarto -¡Me devolvieron la moto!-exclamó con las llaves en la mano

-¡Genial!-dijo Digory

-Tú sí que tienes suerte, eh-murmuró con alegría, Brandon.

Pasados unos momentos de entusiasmo y compañerismo, el rubio prosiguió-Oigan y hablando de motos, cuéntanos Musa el porqué de tu egoísmo y no traer a ninguna de tus amigas en ella.

-La verdad es que…Me la robaron en la tarde, chicos.

Todos la vieron con asombro. Eric la miró fijamente y tan solo recordó en su mente lo sucedido después de que Darcy los acorralara.

_Musa había estado lo suficientemente al corriente de las fechorías de la ex hechicera. Lo único que puedo hacer fue cambiar su moto por la de Timmy. Después de todo, la mente de la estudiante solo repetía que él había trabajado duro por aquella TX2000, y ella tan solo era dueña de otra más codiciada por acabar con su orgullo un par de momentos._

_Al fin de cuentas, Darcy tenía llaves, papeles y moto…_

-¿Quién la robó?-preguntó insensatamente Kurt.

-No lo se.

-Increíble, cuando a Timmy le devuelven la suya te la roban a ti-murmuró Riven algo enojado por el hecho.

-Tranquila. Te ayudaremos. Verás que pronto la tendrás de vuelta-aseguró Timmy con compañerismo. La ligera sonrisa que le dedico al hada, le fue devuelta por un más grande.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Un par de días pasaron, **Los chicos se especializaron en buscar la moto de Musa pero no había rastros de ella.

La cosas con Eric y Tune era sobrias, no se frecuentaron mucho por aquellos días ni deseaban hablarse por distintas razones.

Y respecto a otros temas, Helio y Musa cada ves mejoraban en los preparativos del concierto, y estaban más que contentos, aunque la menor de los Mill aun no escribía nada. Clarisse siempre estaba a un lado suyo dándole sugerencia pero por más que intentara nada salía…

Un buen día llegó Helio hasta dónde Musa. Ambos estaban en el auditorio de Fontana,

-Ya se acabo el trabajo por hoy-¿Te llevó acaso?... ¿Me escuchas?... ¡Musa!

-Hmm…Eh…lo siento ¿Qué decías?

-Que te llevo a Alfea.

-Oh claro… Lo siento estaba tan perdida escribiendo absolutamente nada.

.¿? Te eh observado que no paras de pensar mientras ves la hoja.

-Quiero escribir una canción y cantarla en el concierto.

Interesado en el tema, el chico tomó asiento junto a ella.-Comienza con un título.

-Se me ocurre algo como ¿Breaking free?

-Me agrada ¿Será en inglés?

-Por supuesto.-respondió con una esplendorosa sonrisa.-¿Te gustaría ayudarme?

-Me agrada la oferta-

Pero la alegríano duró mucho, aquella tarde una carta llegó hasta las manos de Faragonda. Esta explicaba que una de sus estudiantes tendría un juzgado en la montaña Orube el próximo sábado; que al parecer el ultimátum no había servido y, que ahora , Musa Mill debía presentarse.

Sol, su gato, la escuchaba llorar. Quizá el sentimiento que su dueña más expresaba era el coraje, la soledad…La conocía tan bien pero tan mal a la vez.-Cuando menos la dejarán llevar a sus amigas y amigos…Tiene que aprender y crecer como futura ninfa mayor…-musitó el gato-Hay tantos secretos que debería saber. Me pregunto cuándo, y como reaccionará.

**-----------------------------------------------Continuará--------------------------------------------**

**Uff, por fin eh terminado…uju!**

**Bueno, sí esta rarito eso de que Sol hable ** pero me inspiré en los gatos de Sailor Moon y pues ya ven ;) Este gatito será importante y clave en el fic.

Oigan no pues cómo les explico que mi tardanza se debió a mis semanas de vacas en la cuidad regia ¡monterrey! ¡ajua! jajaja. Pero intenté escribir en mi estancia por allá, y pues ya esta aquí este cap.

Este no terminó con una revelación grande, como en otros, pero igual era necesario ponerlo ;). El próximo sí q estará de shock (o eso espero .jeje)

**Blackmoonfairy**

**Yami natasha.**

**bizcochia U-u **

**isabel**

**muziek**

**xoxCaNdY-SiStErSxox**

_Muchísimas GraciAs, nuevamente, por tomarse su tiempo en leerlo. Cuídense muchOoO y les agradezco tOdOo lo q me mandan. Este capitulo se los dedico a ustedes y a Mitri! Porque de alguna u otra forma son parte de mi crecimiento en esto de la escritura ydemás.!!xD_

_Entonces ahora sí me despido de todas ustedes._

Matta ne!!!

Próximo Cap: "Mi príncipe Digory"


	12. Solo niño por dentro

Woa, esto es raro, pues hace tiempo no actualizo, pero se los dejo, niñas bellas. xD

Ah, ah, y también cabe destacar que muchísimas gracias por sus palabras que me hicieron sentir confortada y, además, de que muziek me impulsó cofcofobligocófcof a seguir escribiendo.

¡Besos!

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**Días atrás…**

**-**Gracias-respondió una chica de ojos café oscuros, tomando entre sus manos la taza de humeante té que la sirvienta recién acababa de acomodar enfrente de ella, en aquel gran comedor.

La criada se retiró a paso rápido con la charola vacía en manos, no sin antes hacer una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

-¿Ha sido placentera tu estancia aquí?-le cuestionó una señora de aparentes treinta años a la niña de apenas dieciséis, que tomaba de la bebida recién hecha.-Espero que estos últimos meses hallan sido de agrado para ti…supongo que son difíciles los tiempos, pero mientras…-dudó que palabras debía usar aquella fina dama que vestía como toda una emperatriz, y de hecho, lo era- Sí, mientras hagamos las ordenes que dio tu padre antes morir todo saldrá muy bien.

Una mirada se fijó en la reina, era Gracie, una princesa huérfana que debía ser ofrecida en matrimonio si deseaba cumplir el protocolo que su padre un día soñó y elaboró para salvar al pueblo en que nació -Tía Zura., eh estado de maravilla-la niña recompuso la melancólica mirada y cambió su semblante a uno serio.-Y mientras más pronto consigamos mi matrimonio más rápido crecerá la fortuna, riqueza y dicha de este mediano país.-sí, así era su triste protocolo.

Los ojos cafés oscuros de la reina Zura se abrieron de golpe ¿Aquella era su sobrina?-Preferiría que esperaras un poco.-una cosa era que comentase que se cumplieran las órdenes de su difunto hermano; aquella frase no definía tiempos.

-No

Hubo un incómodo silencio; el sonido de las manecillas del gran reloj en la pared eran los únicos que mantenían a ambas damas en acuerdo con el tiempo que transcurría.

-Entonces-meneando con una cucharilla de fina plata su cargado café -¿Has pensado en algún príncipe que quieras conocer...invitar al reino?

Gracie mantuvo la vista fija en su té.; sus mejillas se colorearon inmediatamente- El príncipe de Melody...tiene quince años pero...-sus alegrías internas y aquellos vivaces ojos llenos de emoción vertiginosamente se vieron derrocadas.

-No, no, no-interrumpió en voz queda Zura-comencemos porque no noble de un mundo conquistador, si no de uno conquistado; prosigamos con el hecho de que aquel muchacho es menor, por más inteligente y brillante que sea no permitiré niños más inmaduros que tú en mi Corte y la del rey Aravier.

Gracie calló todas sus posibles réplicas de inmediato y volvió a descender el pecoso rostro con rasgos infantiles para concentrarse más en las hojillas de hierbabuena que se hundían en la bebida. Unos cuantos cabellos negros resbalaron por su frente.

-Prefiero que tus primos se encarguen de esto ¡Ellos sabrán encontrar un buen príncipe que te plazca y cubra las necesidades de este reino!

-Estarán ocupados en sí mismos buscando chicas pueblerinas-musitó con desánimo, en lo más bajo.

La reina, al escuchar aquello elevó la voz de manera potente y soberana.-Mis hijos tendrán la tarea de buscarlo para ti. Todo por mi querido hermano difunto y mi única sobrina.

Gracie respiró con lentitud y pesadez; hacía unos años, inclusive meses, la palabra"unica" se le refería como descendiente de dos grandes nobles, en cambio, ahora se refería, en su mente, ya no a esa niña consentida, si no a una princesa varada y sola con un sello imaginario de nacimiento que demandaba que su destino era enaltecer con un buen matrimonio a su olvidado pueblo.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--------------------------------------s--------------------------------------:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**-Me aterran las naves, y más las que están infestadas de chicos****-**murmuró en voz baja una chica de ojos color verdes como el pasto en verano, mientras enchinaba aún más con sus dedos índice y pulgar un fino mechón rubio opaco que caía al costado de su cabeza.

-Tranquila, cuando los conozcas verás que son muy amables.- aseguró Bloom, que había alcanzado a escuchar la conversación entre Musa y su amiga, Winry. (Cap.10) La mencionada solo sonrió nerviosamente y dejó en paz su corto cabello recogido en una coleta baja.

Mientras conversaban, las siete chicas vieron llegar una gran nave la cual indicaba en todo su esplendor ser de FontanaRroja. Para pronto, divisaron bajar de ella a Sky y a Brandon, pidiendo disculpas por la tardanza, además de Sagitario que buscaba a alguien en específico.

Encontrando su objetivo, el mago miró detenidamente y con el ceño fruncido a la chica solitaria que ocupaba una de las bancas del patio. Con paso ligero se colocó al frente de ella.

-Me pregunto porqué te viniste sola si los chicos pasarían por nosotros.-replicó Sagitario.

-Al ser elegida personalmente por el director, tengo el deber de llegar antes que nadie. –enfatizó Winry sus palabras. Agregó-¡Tú y yo representamos a Wizard!-

Con una incrédula sonrisa de mofa, el mago aprendiz dio media vuelta para emprender paso hacia Musa, cuando menos ella no hablaría de dar buenas impresiones.

**­-------------------------------------------------------s-----------------------------------------------**

**Dentro de la nave…**

-No aceptaré quedarme aquí. No, señor.-dejó en claro un pixie de alas color cian y ojos grandes azul rey.

Riven frunció el entrecejo con una poca profunda mordaz mirada.-Te quedas. Faragonda _los_ vigilará los días que estemos en la sección Orube.-

-¿Irás a la _montaña_ o al _monte_?-Eric cambió repentinamente la conversación. Algo usual en él cuando deseaba conseguir algo por otros medios.

-Monte.

-Ahh...-guardó silencio unos momentos-¿Entonces puedo ir?

-No.-dejó en claro nuevamente, marcando con una mirada seria y reprobatoria su decisión

-¿Y qué haré?

-No se…Chatta es tu hermana, haz algo con ella.-comentó, fastidiado.

-¿Podemos salir de Alfea?

-No.

Eric hizo un infantil y berrinchudo gesto y, despidiéndose con una mano, salió del lugar mostrando poca empatía y entusiasmo.

Alfea no era el problema; su hermana tampoco; las amigas de su hermana, Chatta, no del todo; Darcy era una bruja…Yue también...pero nada de lo antedicho era el problema.¿Su inconveniente?: Una tonta pixie de cabellos rosados y rizosos cayendo levemente sobre sus afinados hombros. La odiaba tanto que comenzaba a arderle el pecho. Era una sensación nueva, extraña y ajena a su persona, sin embargo ahí estaba, ardía y creaba una presión. Cuando la veía, sus sentidos estaban en alerta, el corazón lo podía sentir en la garganta y el temor por todo su ser navega como una ola en el mar. En definitiva, aquella pixie-hada tenía un as bajo la manga para hacerle eso. ¡Nadie infundía temor o dolor a Eric! ¡Nadie!...bueno, después de todo, aquellos eran sintamos de miedo…peligro ¿no?

Pero Riven seguía en la misma posición seria, observando como con un desganado gesto Eric salía volando con la cabeza un poco gacha y malignamente reflexivo, por consiguiente recibía un golpe en el hombro izquierdo o derecho cada vez que no veía que se aproximaba uno de sus amigos pixies y casi tropezaba con ellos.

El especialista era visto por unos ojos marrones, en estado completamente apacible- Creo que Faragonda está loca-soltó sin remordimiento alguno. Una mirada se posó en él. Era Riven quien se viraba para verlo.-Piénsalo un poco-prosiguió el príncipe de LeRousse-Deja ir a catorce personas al Monte Orube para llevar a Musa con la ninfa mayor…le permite la entrada a Darcy a la escuela…Se comporta...tú sabes: rara…Bueno, además de que siempre es la última en enterarse de que pasa-una cínica mirada concluyó el discurso del futuro monarca.

-¿A qué quieres llegar?-interrogó sin despegar la vista de Digory.

-¿Estará hechizada?... ¡Hechizada por Darcy!-exclamó sentándose en la silla de uno de los pilotos.

-No lo creo-respondió en tono seco.

-Falso. Faragonda tiene que estar hechizada-

Riven lo miró una ultima ves y salió de la sala de comandos sin inmutar su seria apariencia, y por el contrario, Digory entreabrió la boca, sorprendido; sabía que su compañero era serio y calculador, sabía como moverse y cuando actuar de distinta manera, sin embargo, Riven no acostumbraba a tratarlo como se le trata a un niño insistente y malcriado. Varios en FontanaRroja lo hacían debido a su comportamiento juguetón y a la vez preocupado, pero no su escuadrón, ni siquiera Sky, y eso que había sido el primero en oponerse la unión de él al equipo.

Digory, con la mirada dolida y entremezclada de dudas, miró sin mirar las teclas que se hallaban en el tablero frente a él. Suspiró; aquel sería un día cansado, lo prevenía.

**--------------------------------------------------------s----------------------------------------------**

Sin darse cuenta, sus medios le habían conducido hasta la entrada de la nave, donde un rubio de ojos azules vigilaba que sus compañeros revisaran sabe que cosa que la maga no comprendía. El especialista le sonrió-Hola, debes ser Winry ¿Cierto?

Ella le extendió la mano-Sí. Winry. Represento a Wizard-una leve sonrisa se creo en la comisura de sus labios.

- Sky. Lideraré la "expedición" de hoy.-el jovenzuelo ni siquiera notó la mano estrechada de la chica. Cuando lo hizo fue demasiado tarde: muy apenada la había bajado al no ver reacción.-Y creo que tú también, después de todo eres la líder que representa tu escuela-alcanzó ágilmente su mano y la estrechó. La joven, más por costumbre que por descortesía, quitó la mano con brusquedad. Él frunció extrañado, más no enojado, el entrecejo. Era natural en ella, pues los chicos de su escuela eran bastante atrevidos.

Sagitario llegó por detrás y empujó con fuerza hacía adentro de la nave a la chica, provocando que un chillido débil manara de sus labios-Lo siento, Sky, sigue comportándose como a los trece.-se justificó el chico, haciéndola avergonzar. Pero ella era lista y, al igual que Musa, tenía experiencia para molestar a cierto mago pecoso.

**-------------------------------------------------------s------------------------------------------------**

-Les deseo suerte-animó Mirta dirigiéndose hacia Layla.

-Tranquila, amiga, regresaremos sanos y salvos.

-Claro-Afirmó levemente- ¿Musa está bien?

-No-expresó la morena bajando la mirada. Una sombra se cruzó por esta.-Ella no nos ha querido contar que ocasionó que las ninfas se enfadasen tanto, pero algo me dice que no es una llamada de atención justa.

La pelirroja asintió de nuevo, a pesar de que realmente era un signo nervioso, pues sus amigas se dirigían a un punto clave para el desarrollo de los poderes. Ambas continuaron dando leves pasos hacia la nave. En aquellos momentos pasó Flora y con la mano se despidió de Mirta, la cual le respondió cambiando su reflexivo gesto a uno más suave.

-No me gusta ver a Digory-titubeó un poco el hada líquida.

-¿A no?-cuestionó su amiga de apartamento, bastante sorprendida por la repentina y fuera de lugar confesión.

-Durante estos días no hago más que pensar en él. No se lo suficiente para saber si será un buen patriarca en el futuro.

-¿Acaso no te trata bien?

-No es eso...es amable, poderoso y de grandes familias…Todo los rasgos que mi padre observó para confirmar el compromiso, más algo me dice que él no siempre se comporta como desea.

-¿Hi…pócrita?-cuestionó dubitativamente.

-Tampoco eso…quizá, desea liberarse más-reflexionó por unos breves segundos-...pero…me confunde. Pienso tanto en él, últimamente.

Mirta la miró de reojo, con la cabeza revuelta. Layla había estado en las nubes desde hace días y le causaba curiosidad descubrir que la chica lo único que hacía era pensar en Digory, por el simple hecho de que ella no era así.- ¿No te estarás enamorando?

Los ojos oliva de la chica se abrieron y luego se tornaron grisáceos con la mirada acusadora que dio.-Nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

**------------------------------------------------------s-------------------------------------------------**

Los viajeros llevaban unos diez minutos apenas sobrevolando Magix, y Winry aún se presentaba…Después de terminar de saludar a Helia se dirigió hasta los reclinatorios traseros del vehículo.

Aprovechando que la rubia tenía que pasar por los asientos de los pilotos y copilotos de la nave, Alfonso atacó, primeramente giró su sillón, dándole la espalda al tablero de los controles.-Win...-la aludida giró medio cuerpo hacía él-¿Porqué estás sonrojada?

Los verdes ojos de la chica se abrieron -¡Hace calor!-Por dentro, Alfonso saboreó esos ojos de exaltación que le miraron. Era tan fácil provocarla.

-Si gustas subo el nivel de ventilación. -terció Brandon

-No, por favor no se molesten.-apresuró la chica. ¡Como odiaba a Sagitario!-Pero que amables.

-Bien, Win...era solo una pregunta-le lanzó una mirada risueña y regresó su asiento a la antigua posición.

Era injusto; Alfonso siempre la trataba como niña, le molestaba y la ridiculizaba casi siempre en presencia de varones. Uff, y ni hablar de cuando inventaba supuestas insinuaciones amorosas en Wizard.-Alfonso. Te rasuraste mal la barbilla...evidentemente a oscuras.- Espetó, con malicia, la jovenzuela aprendiz de magia. El mencionado se tocó el rostro y, corroborando los siseos de su amiga, poco a poco comenzó a sentir una aglomeración de sangre embarcar por debajo de su piel…No había sido precisamente a oscuras pero sí con prisa. Digory intentó en vano suprimir una risa

-¿¡Porqué no me dijiste!?-Susurró, apenadamente, enterrando su codo en las costillas del chico.

-Quería ver cuándo te dabas cuenta-el risueño príncipe sacó la carcajada seguida por las de los demás hombres presentes. Todas conteniendo una pizca de maldad.

-¡Winry...déjame usar magia!-¡_Porqué aquella mujer tenía que cargar con la responsabilidad de usar o no magia!_

-No puedo. El director dijo que solo cuando fuese necesario. DURANTE BATALLAS.

En aquellos momentos poco gratos, comenzó a percibir el falso calor que su mejor amiga de la infancia había inventado con tanta...vergüenza. Eso sentía él.

**-****--------------------------------------------------s----------------------------------------------------**

A diferencia de la vez pasada que viajaron hacía la zona Orube, el grupo no tuvo complicaciones la mayor parte del tiempo. Realmente era de destacar que los chicos se empeñaban en ver los mapas, mantenerse al tanto de si había dragones salvajes acechando, y las mejores rutas, tomando el cuenta la orografía y el clima de las áreas que sobrevolaban.

Pese a aquello la aburrición aparecía de vez en cuando, y los leves problemas eran los usuales que tendrían catorce adolescentes encerrados durante horas…Aún así, había momentos en los que la mayoría no hablaba y se resignaban o a fijarse bien en la ruta trazada o a meditar acerca de su punto de llegada: Uno de los montecillos bautizados como Orube, puesto que rodeaba la gigantesca elevación de tierra denominada montaña. Para llegar hasta ahí debían darle media vuelta a la falda de esta, lo cual no era dificultoso para tales especialistas.

En fin, el punto más grave para muchas y algunos era la situación de Musa. Hace días no era la usual: no hablaba con la misma desenvoltura sarcástica ni con la irreverencia de antes. Se había vuelta una persona callada e inexpresiva hasta cierta dosis; sin embargo seguía siendo _Musa, _la Musa que todos conocían y querían muy a pesar de que desde principios de años no les confiara nada, y mucho menos las razones por las que la habían solicitado en el centro de ninfas.

Pero, retornando al Monte Orube, les relataré un poco de aquel majestuoso y, dudosamente, sereno lugar. Preferiría llamarlo misterioso, enigmático, tranquilo superficialmente, perturbado por viejas memorias y vidas que ya no existían.: oscuras leyendas y tabúes giraban alrededor de aquel remoto centro de ninfas y seres míticos. Unos decían que allí habitaban unicornios de edades milenarias, junto con elfos; duendes y gnomos herreros y expertos en forjar la plata; ninfas diminutas o grandes, acuáticas o de tierra., etc. También comentaban que las ninfas más hermosas e inteligentes habían u originario, coexistido o fallecido ahí. En cambio, otros se atrevían a asegurar que era un antiguo bosque en el que vivió la que ahora reconocían como ninfa mayor pero, que al pasar de los años, solo había leves rastros de su magia y que era _un bosque más._ Sería incorrecto darle la verdad a una de las dos partes puesto que ambas comentaban lo mucho o poco que sus culturas y leyendas le transmitían, sin embargo la verdadera identidad de aquel mítico monte aún era todo un misterio sin fecha exacta de expiración.

**------------------------------------------------------s------------------------------------------------**

Tune paseaba de aquí a allá por el departamento de las chicas, vigilando que todo estuviera en orden y no hubiese discusiones entre las pocas pixies hadas y elfos reunidos allí.

Sin Musa, en aquel nublado día, no había mucho que hacer, y más aún si agregaba que todas sus amigas habían tomado tiempo y espacio para pasar momento a solas con alguno de los pixies ¿Qué les sucedía, ahora? Inclusive Piff había salido al jardín con Matías; _Oh, aquella diminuta pixie aún era muy joven._

-Bien, Lockette en el jardín con Rodrigo, ahí también esta Piff y Matías-habló para sí misma Tune, a la ves que contaba con sus manos enguantados a las parejas.-Teclá y Digit en la habitación de Musa; Amore con Víctor donde el balcón de Stella…Chatta con Kurt-dirigiéndoles una mirada de soslayo.-¿Y Eric?..No está con ella-El ceño de la refinada pixie tomó un desacostumbrado gesto ceñudo y enojón. ¡Había perdido de vista al inútil pixie más desobediente, insolente y revoltoso del mundo! No, señor, detrás de esos falsos modales de cortesía y galantería existía Eric. Nadie engañaba a Tune, y esa cosa, fuese lo que fuese, debía estar haciendo algo malo.

Con el deseo de volar rápido hasta donde el pixie, Tune se contradijo y sobrevoló despacio por cada habitación. Sus alas aún estaban débiles y era mejor procurar no aletear con agilidad, todo bajo ordenes de la enfermera, Ofelia. Sí, aquella ultimas siete tardes habían sido aburridas, y más aún cuando sus amigas organizaban juegos de pelota y carreras de vuelo.

En fin, su memoria tachaba todos los lugares en los que en criminal no estaba, Tune encaró la última habitación: la de Musa. Con mohín de superioridad, se adentró con la cabeza en alto...Teclá y Digit jugaban con los videojuegos demostrando gran pasión; ninguno dejaba de apretar los botones con sus ágiles pies, y se les apreciaba fatigados aunque contentos y entretenidos.

Con una mirada digna de una dama de carácter, los vivaces ojos del alguacil en mando recorrieron todos los rincones del lugar…Y cuando encontró al sujeto lo fulminó con estos. Si tan solo las miradas matasen.

-¡Eric!, ¿Qué haces?-el aludido saltó de la cama debido a la sorpresa.

-Eh…Hola, Tune… ¿Cómo te ves hoy?...es decir…, no… ¿Cómo estás?-balbuceó a modo directo el pequeño hombre. Una de las perfectas cejas de Tune se arquearon.

-¿Qué haces?-repitió agregando énfasis en las palabras pero con la misma chillona voz que le caracterizaba. _Suena como un ratón enojado_, pensó Eric. Sus pensamientos, fuera de lugar, ocasionaron que sonriera con ridiculez.

-Leo. No hay mucho que hacer sin Riven y River. ¿No puedes sacar a las niñas? Excepto a Clarisse. !Es insoportable!

Una femeninas muñecas se tensaron.- ¿Qué lees?-

-El diario de una vida dramática, tonta y que tiene en los pies de las páginas corazones con una R y una M.

Incómodos segundos transcurrieron para que finalizaran con el grito de exasperación de una pixie de rizoso cabello-¡Dámelo!

-El diario de Musa en juego, ¿eh?-Murmuró por lo bajo Teclá hacia su compañera.

-Ya lo creo…suena más problemático que el nivel cincuenta y nueve de la última edición….-le contestó Digit colocando un nuevo disco en la consola. -¿Quién crees que gane?

-¿Hablas del juego o de la guerrilla que acaba de ocasionar Eric abalanzándose sobre Tune?

Sorprendida por el hecho, se volteó hacia los dos contrincantes forcejeando en la cama donde el diario del hada musical se encontraba tendido. Una intentaba zafarse y el otro ¿Ocasionar qué?...

**----------------------------------------------------s---------------------------------------------------**

Sky echó un nuevo vistazo de preocupación al teclado que manejaba. Mientras todos contaban anécdotas y curiosidades respecto al medallón del bisabuelo de Digory, él mantenía fija su mente en las anormalidades que tenía la nave. Aquella misma mañana la había revisado; no era posible que existieran fallos y mucho menos en el motor que le había encargado a Brandon trabajar.

Sus cejas se juntaron en señal de grave preocupación. Llevaban media hora sobrevolando con el foquillo rojo de alarma brillando en su máximo esplendor, y según él, nadie más lo había detectado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-inquirió Riven situándose a un lado de él.

El rubio tomó su tiempo para responder-¿Sabes cuanto queda de recorrido? Pronto será mediodía y espero llegar a justa hora.

-Nos tomará más tiempo llegar al otro lado de la falda...Ahora sobrepasamos los bosques de los afueras de la cuidad Orube.

-Todo aquí se llama Orube. Jajaja-intentó bromear el líder de escuadrón con fines de ocultar su preocupación. Su reciente risa falsa había desvelado sus intenciones.

-No me engañes. La bombilla lleva encendida mucho tiempo. Lo más prudente es buscar un lugar para asentarnos y realizar un chequeo.

Con una ultima mirada al teclado, Sky asintió con seguridad.

Detuvieron la nave en el lugar más despejado que encontraron; las chicas evacuaron la nave sin curiosear respecto al tema, pero con la mirada chismosa.

-¿Todo bien?-Bloom se avecinó hasta su novio que aún no lograba borrar esa tensa expresión de su varonil rostro.

-No. Hay algo mal en la nave pero no se qué es. La revisé en la mañana pero no encontré defecto alguno. ¿Qué habré realizado mal?-expreso rascándose la nuca

-¿Tú sólo la revisaste?

-Brandon también…el motor…. ¿Brandon, revisaste el motor?

El vociferado le miró curioso-Dijiste que tú estarías a cargo del vehículo así que omití esa tarea.-Sin palabras que decir, Sky se apresuró hasta la cavidad que anidaba el motor, un gran, malgastado y casi quemado motor.

Helia dio unos pasos hasta él…-Vallamos a la ciudad a pedir ayuda-opinó aunque su frase sonaba como una orden.

-¿Crees que seamos bienvenidos?-inquirió Flora.

- La última vez caminamos de paso por ella, no creo que nos hagan algo.- argumentó Timmy ajustándose los lentes que comenzaban a reflejar, a través de sus cristales, los candentes rayos del Sol de mediodía.

-De acuerdo-masculló Sky no bastante convencido.- ¿Alguna otra idea? ¿No? Vallamos.-Y así emprendieron un camino hasta la ciudad Orube del este.

En medio camino, faltando unos cuarenta y cinco minutos para llegar y con el Sol dándoles de lleno en la cara, además de la sombra de cada uno resbalando por sus pies, se dispusieron a descansar cerca de un pequeño arroyo con clima fresco.

Había tantos árboles tupidos que contenían humedad, haciendo de ese lugar un sitio agradable para recostarse un rato, charlar…o en el caso de Alfonso….

-Bien, ya quedó- se dijo satisfecho y con la cara mojada. La límpida agua del arroyo le servía de espejo y ahora podía ver con perfección que no quedara alguna sección sin afeitar. Tomó su mochila y la colgó al hombro, dispuesto a caminar por unos tupidísimos árboles hacia la derecha, con el fin de hallarse de nuevo en el pequeño valle. Todos habían descansado ahí, a los pies de los árboles. Sin embargo, escuchó unas ramas crujir-¿Quién anda ahí?-cuestionó, mirando hacia todos lados.

-Amm. Yo- Se descubrió Winry, saliendo de entre tanta espesura, meneando la mano y brincando algunas raíces salidas de entre la tierra para pararse frente a él.-Quise buscarte-sonrió enseñando su blanca dentadura.

-¿Para qué?-gruño el joven

Con la encandilada vista gacha, habló-No me gusta estar así contigo. No quiero que riñamos por simplezas.

-Oh, vamos...porqué no mejor te vas con tus amigos, los especialistas con los que tanto te sonrojas al verlos. No pierdas el tiempo conmigo.

-Al…fonso ¿Qué sucede?-susurró ensanchando una incrédula sonrisa.- ¿Celos?..¡Ya basta, no pierdo nada contigo!

-¡Celoso! ¿Yo? No, mujer, no-replicó con ironía.-Solo estoy con una cartel de focos de neón que dice "Aquí estoy, hazme caso a mí" pero no, celos no son.

La expresión de la rubia se tornó extrañada. Un par de segundos pasaron en silencio mutuo-¿A qué te refieres?

-Qué me tienes arto- comentó entre dientes.

-¡Oh!-hizo mueca de ofensa.-¿Se puede sabe porqué?

-¡Porque eres coqueta y, además, no te das cuenta de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor! ¿Sabes otra cosa?

-¿Qué?-preguntó de mala gana y con ademán de cruzarse de brazos.

Tomó desprevenidamente el rostro de Win y lo acercó con rapidez, si no es con violencia, hasta el suyo, deteniéndolo a pocas pulgadas.

Con los alientos entremezclándose, Alfonso pasó las manos hacia las quijadas de Winry; miró con más intensidad y minuciosidad los ojos que le miraban aturdidos. Momentos después, que transcurrieron lentos y llenos de expectativas, su vista enmarcó unos labios carmesí como rosas que demandaban, en silencio, ser conquistados, explorados...

Con cautela e impulso besó a la maga. Los inexpertos y vírgenes labios de Winry se movieron con torpeza, por ello Sagitario rió en sus adentros y profundizó el beso.

La niña recorrió sus fríos dedos hasta las mejillas del chico que le robaba, en aquellos lentos instantes, el aliento. Era irónico recordar que él había resistido durante la secundaria sus fieras burlas respecto a su escasez de admiradoras. Aquel púbero que fue en un tiempo ahora le daba el todo de sí en aquel casto contacto de labios suaves rozándose nerviosamente.

Para el mago, lo único primordial en aquellos momentos eran esos labios sabor a naranja dulce, y el ferviente y desentonado aroma a frambuesa que despedían los delgados cabellos rizados que acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos.

Pronto, la joven deslizó sus manos hasta el cuello de Alfonso, acariciando los cortos vellos que caían sobre la nuca de éste y ocasionándole un cosquilleo que se extendió por la espina dorsal.

Los movimientos de Sagitario con los labios eran suaves y profundos, llenos de sorpresas y cariño ansiado, oculto, encarcelado en la prisión del orgullo y del temor…Aquel contacto apenas y rozaba la lujuria, más cuando estuvo a punto, Winry cedió un leve último beso para separarse a otros nuevos escasos centímetro del rostro de su nuevo confidente amoroso. Ante aquella preciosidad de comportamiento, el chico no se resistió a regalar una fugaz sonrisa. Por segundos hubiese jurado que la mirada de su amiga obtenía un toque mas…fresco, especial...de mujer, no de niña de doce años a la cual ahora quería más.

**----------------------------------------------------s---------------------------------------------------**

Las temblorosas piernas de Winry apenas y podían dar pasos entre tanta vegetación y raíces gruesas y contorsionadas ya brotadas del fértil y semicálido terreno. Imaginaba que tarde o temprano sus tobillos se quebrarían como dos ramas de árbol, pero, atribuyendo a su fortuna, aquello no sucedió.

Mientras tanto, Alfonso Sagitario le seguía por detrás, memorizando cada movimiento que ella hacía o no, vigilándole la espalda y comenzando a despertarse del ensueño en donde estuvo besándose con su mejor amiga hacía tan solo un par de celestiales minutos.

Al llegar, por fin, al punto de encuentro donde especialistas y hadas descansaban un poco, varias fugaces miradas se dirigieron a ellos.

-¿Dónde han estado, tortolitos?-se burló Musa al momento que los veía con mordacidad, luego centró su atención en amarrar en nudo las gastadas agujetas de su tenis.

Los inestables mejillas de la rubia opaca estuvieron a punto de fallarle, pero un escabullido pisotón por parte del poco delicado chico que traía consigo le hizo interrumpir la sonrojes.

-En el lago, _princesa_.-creando énfasis en la última palabra. Dos miradas quejosas se posaron en él. Musa no toleraba ser llamada así enfrente de su novio. ¡No, por favor! cuando él quisiera excepto en aquellos tiempos y momentos; un arranque de celos y pleitos entre esos dos y las cosas terminarían mal. Un factor que desencadenaría eso sería la increíblemente gran boca que Alfonso desarrolló al pasar de los años.

Con un breve suspiro de cansancio en la maga quedó en claro la fingida exasperación.-Espero no hallamos retrasado la caminata ¿Continuamos?- inquirió Winry, dirigiendo la verde mirada hacia el líder de la misión.

-No hay de que pedir disculpas.-intervino Helia, sonriéndole. Le parecía curioso que Musa, su hermana, tuviera una amiga tan, aparentemente calmada. La aludida solo pestañeo un par veces, desconcertada más no azorada, antes de asentir.

Cada quien se colgó al hombro la mochila que llevaba. Bloom recorrió una última y mirada secreta al claro donde se ubicaban. Aquella energía que transmitía aquel suave lugar era apacible, inclusive excitante...relajante. Los poros de su piel estaban abiertos debido a la dulce sensación y sentimiento de plenitud que el sitio le abrazaba con leves corrientes de aire. Podría asegurar que sus poderes ahí serían doblemente grandes y extremos. Instantes después, se percató de que Digory mantenía la misma mirada al cielo, al bosque y a lo demás...Una sonrisa de niño juguetón y asombrado afloraba su rostro y los hoyuelos se le marcaban en las mejillas…

_-Mejillas…-_Digory-ininterrumpió la pelirroja-¿Sanó tu herida?-tocando con sus dedos su propio pómulo derecho.

-¿Uh?..ah, claro, claro, sí.-mirándola- Después de que me has dado tres veces de tu poder sanador: en definitiva ya no tengo cicatriz.-contesto de manera natural y agradecida el príncipe.

-Hubiese jurado ver una marca-admitió

-No. Siente-tomando desprevenidamente los dedos de Bloom y haciendo que acariciara con las yemas el sitio donde Layla, aquella noche de San Valentín, le había quemado la bronceada piel.

-Hubiese jurado que sí-repitió, frunciendo el ceño. La piel estaba tersa, suave, rasurada al ras, no como Alfonso aquella mañana, pulcra y sin un solo rasguño.

-Tranquila. Gracias por preocuparte-le aseguró, retirándole delicadamente la mano y marcando el paso enfila india con los demás.

La mirada de Layla había mirado con recelo e intriga la escena. ¿Qué le sucedía a Digory? No era que le molestara que con ella se comportara como ni como un niño ni como un tonto.

**----------------------------------------------------s---------------------------------------------------**

-¡Cedric¡- Le llamó en voz queda una bruja de corto cabello ondulante. Al ver una imponente figura deteniéndose frente a la puerta de salida, muchos pasos delante de ella. Tragó saliva y habló- Cuando te vallas, se irá a la basura lo que hemos trabajado.

-¿Hemos?-Cedric habló duramente, con una expresión altanera idéntica a la que usó al llegar a aquel recinto denominado "guarida de la Trix". Pensaba irse y, de hecho, al dialogar con aquella bruja ni siquiera le miró, literalmente le dio la espalda, de la misma manera que ellas lo hacían.-Cuando me invocaron quería venganza pura. Ahora, el estar con ustedes me rebaja de nivel.

-Tú nos pusiste tareas mediocres mientras buscabas obsesivamente a una tonta ninfa.

-Stormy, esto no llega a nada.-apretó con fuerza el mango del portafolios que llevaba en la mano izquierda- La gota que derramó el vaso fue tu inmaduro y patético comportamiento. Prefiero planear sólo a que me identifiquen como el que trabajó con las Trix.

La chica alzó la voz, objetando con la intención de quedar al _tú por tú… ¿_Eran ciertas aquellas palabras?, fuese cual fuese la contestación, no permitiría que la tratasen así; más sin embargo, lo que musitó fue cortado.

-Calla- ordenó con inercia. Él era el príncipe de las sombras y era tiempo que le tuviese respeto cuanta criatura osara mirarle y dirigírsele.-Ustedes quieren venganza infantil, una ofensa de niñas inmaduras que no saben perder con dignidad.-su mente repasaba sigilosamente cada momento y torpeza cometida con ellas: desde el ataque de la joya de los especialistas hasta la tontería que había cometido Stormy hace un par de días- ¡Cómo te rebajaste hasta el nivel de aquel príncipe!(Cap.11)-Cambiaba de tema respecto al orden de sus pensamientos, aún así, la hechicera le comprendía cada oración.

Los alaridos de aquel alto hombre pálido resonaban por el lugar. Por momentos, Stormy se alegró de que Darcy no estuviese ahí para reírse de ella, no obstante también extrañaba ese dulce sabor de boca que degustaba cuando su castaña hermana enmudecía al príncipe de la oscuridad en puesto- Enserio, no tienes cara para decirme que no me valla.

-Quédate, si Icy regresa y no te ve…-_Oh, no ¿Acaso rogaba?_

-Si Icy regresa y no me ve, dile que cuando termine de jugar a la niña caprichosa junto con sus hermanas menores, me busque.-Un silencio cargó el pasillo donde ambos discutían-

-¿Te irás?-intentó confirmar, golpeteando en el suelo rudamente el tacón de plataforma alta, en señal de inquietud y espera.

-Sí.-el tono frío y determinante de su voz agregaba que la tranquilidad le regresaba poco a poco, sin embargo su fuerte puño derecho cerrado advertía que nadie le tentase-Anúnciale a Darcy que haga lo que quiera…si desea seguir con mi plan, que lo lleve con dignidad, pero que haga algo útil-recalcó son severidad la últimas palabras.

La menor de las bruja más buscadas de la dimensión bufó con irritación.-Icy es incapaz de robar una joya de especialista; y Darcy lo primero que hace es atacar a Musa y a su inútil pixie… a ambas les aplaudes, y a mí, que me equivoqué una sola vez contigo y…

-Y que rogaste-adicionó con el potente timbre de voz digno de alguien tan físicamente maduro de la edad correspondiente.- Aún eres una _chiquilla_; hazte un favor y aleja tus pensamientos de Santiago o como le quieras llamar; hazte otro y endurécete.-abrió la puerta de grueso metal con fuerza descomunal permitiendo que una cegadora luz natural encandilara a ambos presentes, además de bañar el amplio corredor con una iluminación digna de retirar las tinieblas que aquel sitio tenebroso.-Si alguien puede detenerme o regresarme-.añadió, poniendo un pie afuera de la guarida-es Icy…o Darcy. Les será sencillo encontrarme.

-¿_Y yo no?_-En aquellos instantes, Stormy deseó ser como sus hermanas, sus talentosas innatas, inteligentes, maduras y poderosas hermanas. Por un lado las admiraba, por otro las odiaba con repulsión y necedad. Habría hecho lo que fuese por tener el mérito de retener al príncipe de las sombras.¿Cómo aquellas mujeres, no _chiquillas_, podían captar tanto la atención y positivas palabras de alguien tan poderoso?

_Coquetas_. Otro adjetivo que agregar a la lista de descripción de Icy y Darcy….peligrosa, tremenda, malvadamente coquetas.- ¿El problema fue coquetear con Sagitario?-se mofó en un obvio noto mordaz. Cedric volvió el rostro hacia ella. Alzó un ceja-¿Tú crees?

-No-caminó hasta él con paso firme y altanero, enfrentándolo cara a cara muy a pesar de tener que alzar el rostro para mirarle perfectamente. Una aura de luz rodeaba al hombre debido a la luminosidad proveniente del exterior-Quédate y haré una visita a la sala de archivos secretos de Torre Nubosa. Darcy está lejos, arruinaría todo si se atreviera a poner un pie ahí; y Icy tiene tanto poder y locura que terminaría siendo atrapada o, en efecto, convertiría a la escuela en un cubito de hielo.

Si me dejas ir conseguiré los archivos ocultos que guardan acerca del príncipe oscuro.

-¿Me sobornas, sabiendo que si algunos de nosotros entráramos, seríamos descubiertos?

-¡Responde!-le miró con impaciencia e irritabilidad.

-Sería utilizarte.

-¡Responde! ¿Si o no?

Ninguno tuvo idea de cuanto tiempo transcurrió para que el futuro emisor diera su exitosa o desagradable respuesta. Una sonrisa adornó su masculino rostro.-Trato-murmuró, soltando la valija, que emitió un sonido seco al caer y estamparse contra el imperturbable y liso piso del recinto de las Trix.

**----------------------------------------------------s---------------------------------------------------**

-Se te calló-dijo Musa tocando el hombro de Digory, el cual se viró y notó que de su mochila una hoja suelta y doblada en cuatro había caído contra el terregoso piso, y que ahora era sujetada por las manos del hada musical.

-Gracias-Le respondió. Tomó el papel y lo abrió-¡Gracias!-exclamó sorprendido, rodeó con su brazo los hombros de su amiga para así, explicarle-Era mi tarea-.

-Creí que ya no harías tareas después del cinco que te puso el profesor Cedric, pero qué digo ¡eres tan bueno!-en un amigable tono sarcástico.

Digory le susurró algo al oído. Musa rompió en risa; se cubrió la boca para no llamar tanto la atención. El especialista, al ver el buen resultado de su comentario, deshizo el abrazo y continuó caminando. Era parte de él hacer reír o reírse…algo que el buen _Charlie_ le había enseñado en su niñez.

Layla, que caminaba a un lado de Stella comentó con desagrado-¿Qué le sucede a esos dos?

-¿Uh?-viró el bello rostro hacia ella-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Siempre juntos…Musa ya no nos ve, tampoco nos cuenta novedades; está o en su habitación o en FontanaRroja.

-Bueno, le gusta ver ensayar a Alfonso y ahí va Digory también, de paso ve a Jared porque _Sam_ lo corto y... ¿Si sabías? Fue hace poco, vi cuando los dos discutieron en…

-No te salgas del tema, Stella-le recrimino su morena amiga.

La rubia farfullo un poco molesta y prosiguió.-Solo ensaya con ellos, ve a Jared y a Riven…. ¡Ah!, y claro, está ultima semana practicó con Helia.

-¿Practicó?

-Sí, ¿No recuerdas? Musa nos contó que le pidió a Helia que le ayudase con una canción para el concierto-sus ojos parecidos a grandes avellanas le miraron sorprendida, y su voz se apago poco a poco hasta convertirse en nada, todo debido al triste y desconcertado miramiento de Layla-¿No te contó?-agregó.

-No.

-Oh… ¡Seguro se le olvidó!-enmendó su grave error. Quizás por ir en otro departamento la princesa de Andros no sabía del tema.-Ella te cuenta todo

-Ya no-adoptó un tono gélido y dolido, luego dirigió sus ojos hasta su amiga de coletas que caminaba al frente del grupo junto a Flora -Continúa ¿Qué hay con Helia y Musa?

-Musa y él compusieron y terminaron una canción…y, al parecer, él le pidió que le ayudase a cantar ¿sabías que Helia proviene de una familia que ama el arte? No me imagino al director Saladino…

-Stella, no te salgas del tema-le regañó nuevamente-… ¿Cómo que Helia…?

-Ah. Sí, Musa estaba entusiasmada, diciendo de aquí por allá que le daba clases a Helia…Nos confesó a las chicas y a mí que quiere convencerlo que de cante la canción con ella en el festival. ¿Segura que no te dijo nada? Porque se lo contó a cada persona que se topaba.-Su tradicional actitud despreocupada y alegre no le hizo notar sus terribles exageraciones, sin embargo notó de inmediato cómo el ambiente entre ambas se tensó-.

-Alto-ordenó Sky. Todos y todas detuvieron su paso y le miraron interrogativos.- ¿Quién anda ahí?-vociferó mientras volteaba sigilosamente hacia su alrededor; los demás especialistas le imitaron. Si se prestaba mucha atención se podían captar pisadas leves, crujidos de hojas secas, ramas partiéndose y uno que otro breve murmullo.

Cada alumno sacó a la luz y defensa la magia correspondiente de la escuela a la que asistían: los especialistas mantenían sus espadas desenvainadas y en alto; las hadas, convertidas estaban y el mago metía su mano en la densidad y calidez de su capa para sacar algún artefacto de magos que fuese necesario y útil, dirigió una mirada a su compañera que era buena en usar magia sin necesidad de objetos intercesores, con sus manos podía realizar interesantes maniobras como una hada, pero sin alas y el brillante vestido.

Se mantuvieron al acecho, cubriéndose entre todos las espaldas mientras vigilaban los alrededores temiblemente silenciosos.

Del boscaje salió una docena de, al parecer guerreros, encabezados por un general de escuadrón. Todos figuraban ser de la Armada Real de la ciudad/imperio cercana, pues llevaban puestas unas cotas de malla y tres cuartos de ellos mostraban su armadura medio abrillantada debido al poco uso; aquellos hombres fieles a su reino les apuntaban con unas largas, puntiagudas y peligrosas flechas, además de colgar en sus anchas espaldas las aljabas; más, sin embargo, el general, de una brillante cabellera pelirroja, robusto y joven, desenvainaba una gran espada con empuñadura de ostentoso oro.

Un poco más lejos de ahí, sin que los estudiantes supieran, había seis aprendices escondidos entre la maleza y cubiertos con una pesada armadura de malla metálica. Vigilaban con entusiasmo la primera emboscada que presenciaban en la vida, muy al pesar de no participar en ella ni en broma ni en sueños.

-Cuando nos des órdenes, Sky-murmuró Timmy, listo para la defensa.

Varios pares de ojos notaron con sorpresa como con seguridad el negaba lentamente-Si atacamos y perdemos, nos mataran, es su trabajo…si nos rendimos nos llevaran a la Corte del rey para ser juzgados y, o perdonados.

Riven le miró con rapidez, su mirada demostraba una infusión de decepción y tentativa de que fuera algún plan oculto-Sabes los riegos.

-Es mejor…por las chicas. Si Musa no llega a...

-¡No hablen!-les gritó con voz potente y ensordecedora el general.-

-Tírenlas-Susurró Sky, y como acto seguido seis variadas espadas cayeron en suelo, ahora, enemigo.

**----------------------------------------------------s---------------------------------------------------**

-¡Estás loco, Sky!-chilló por lo bajo, Stella, que llevaba las manos atadas y era escoltada, junto con todo el grupo, por la docena de guardias, y observados por los impresionados y anonadados jóvenes aprendices antes mencionados.-Mi padre cerrará los tratados con Eraklion cuando se entere.

-Él no tiene la culpa, es lo más inteligente que pudo hacer como líder-salió en defensa Tecna, que caminaba con las manos fuertemente atadas y que mantenía un semblante serio.

-Nos fustigarán -añadió Alfonso, desentonando con el aparente tranquilidad del grupo.

-A las princesas no se les azota…solo hacen eso con las plebeyas de pueblos bajos-respondió la rubia, ruda e insensatamente.

Musa y Flora enarcaron una ceja. Mientras, Tecna enmarcó aún más la reflexiva mirada.

-No tiene porqué azotarlas-gruñó Riven con enfado.-, en todo caso también a nosotros.

-No.-añadió Bloom-Nos darán la razón y nos libertaran, además nos ayudarán con la nave dañada. Nada tiene porqué salir mal.-Nadie, o cuando menos la mayoría, no creyó ni se convenció de aquello. No conocían si no a grandes rasgos las culturas de la zona Orube y eran ignorantes respecto al tema de que tan civilizada podría ser aquella nación.

Anduvieron por poco más de media hora, hasta llegar a un conocido muro, rojizo y de una piedra áspera y dura, que se levantaba a varios metros, alrededor de la ciudad. Ahí se detuvieron en una casilla que figuraba más a una pequeña entrada oculta.

Al parecer, esperándolos, estaba ahí un hombre rubio, delgado y de piel pálida que llevaba de contraste un par de marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos, aun así, conservaba un sana sonrisa natural.-General-en tono sarcástico lo saludó con una reverencia de cabeza. Éste lo miró de soslayo, ignorándolo, y entró por la puertecilla que daba rumbo hacia la ciudad.

El subgeneral, que sabía bien que hacer, habló seriamente-Tenemos prisioneros. Los hemos encontrado cerca de las minas. Tu trabajo: llevarlos al palacio para que sean juzgados.-

El rubio miró, absorto, a las catorce personas situadas ahí y con las manos en la espalda, seguramente atadas con cuerdas-Son niños.-abogó incrédulo, quizás exagerando, pero no era para que fueran tratados como prisioneros de guerra.

-Son sospechosos-endureció la grave voz-. Llévalos y dile a los guardias del Rey Aravier que los encierren.

-Sigo pensando que…

-No me interés que pienses-interrumpió-¡Haz lo que se te ordena!

Guardándose las indiscreciones y apelaciones iracundas que encajaban perfectamente con su personalidad interior, protestó, sin eliminar un tono irreverente en su voz-Ve y dile a ese primo mío que no pienso cumplir sus órdenes. Pues que lo hallan nombrado general no significa que tenga que obedecer sus indiscreciones que lleva a cabo sólo para….-soltó un gemido cuando el subgeneral lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo alzó con fuerza.

-Independientemente de que sea tu primo y que haya pagado su título: ¡Llévalos hasta el palacio central, Gael¡

Gael, comos se llamaba aquel rubio paliducho, volvió a gemir al sentir sus pies al aire. Pronto, subgeneral y guardia menor viraron el rostro hasta los estudiantes que permanecían callados; inmediatamente fue soltado Gael, y ambos hombres recobraron la compostura.

-Haz caso antes de que te reporte.-más allá de su prepotente voz se escuchaba un dejo de misericordia, pero solo la necesaria que se le debería tener a un hermano de sangre que uno mismo había traicionado.

Los ojos de Gael miraron de nueva cuenta al grupo guiado hasta ahí; las chicas, realmente le dio lastima verlas en tan penosa situación.- Desamárralos, pues si la gente los ve así, se alarmarán.

-Lo que oyeron.-ordenó dirigiéndose a los doce arqueros, mientras lo seis aprendices entraban sigilosamente y con comentarios excitados, hasta la puerta.-Si se escapan-regresó la conversación hacia Gael- tendrás que ver la cara por todos ellos.-ambos, hermanos, asintieron sosteniendo la glacial mirada.

-Dame dos escoltas y ya...parecerá un verdadero tour-levantó una gruesa ceja y sonrió con sorna.

-Te dejo a los seis aprendices.-respondió con desconfianza.

Ya hecho el trabajo y estando todo adentro del pequeño poblado, el guardia captó detenidamente a cada uno de los estudiantes que tenía frente si. Los chicos parecían fastidiados, en efecto; y las chicas cansadas y con las muñecas de un tono escarlata, delatando que las sogas que hacia unos minutos sujetaban sus muñecas habían sido atadas con dureza. A los _niños_ no se les debía de tratar como prisioneros, ¡valla injusticia!

Los aprendices los escoltaban, y Gael, que servía de guía turístico y guardia de seguridad en el país, iba adelante de todos, manteniéndose con un gesto impasible.

Llegaron al pueblo, y para los estudiantes, perdió el color que aquella pasada tarde de otoño había dejado con una sonrisa a más de uno. Las calles estaban igual que la última vez: ajetreadas, más sin embargo, no todos estaban disponibles para apreciar lo que la otra ocasión. Ahora estaban ¿esclavizados?

Alguno que otro perdía la esperanza, todo debido al miedo; otros solo suponían lo peor que les pudieran dar de castigo a unos simples plebeyos, para el caso de quien lo fuera, claro. Muy por el contrario alguien se mantenía con una vivaz seguridad que daba reluciente su mirada; quizás la ingenuidad de Bloom le hacía parecer así en su ideología, o bien, su inocente fortaleza.

Cercanos al centro de la ciudad, se vieron ante un hermoso y corpulento monumento. La ciudad parecía humilde, sencilla y no muy rica, sin embargo aquel palacio era todo lo que un monarca ambicioso podría desear; este destacaba fuerza, elegancia, poderío y riqueza.

Era enorme. Lo principal era el edificio en forma de campana, y según Gael construido tres siglos atrás; era dorado, con una capa de un dedo de grosor de oro y plata, incrustaciones exactas de finos diamantes. Además, de cerca se divisaban perfectamente los grabados de relieve en sus paredes externas. Aquel sitio era un mero ejemplo de opulencia y porte al mismo tiempo.

Lo único desentonado y fatídico de aquello era que ni de broma tocarían aquel sitio, pues Gael, inmediatamente al llegar, les comentó que los enviaría a los calabozos, y que serían juzgados si tenían suerte y si los reyes no estaban ajetreados con importantes compromisos.

No era sencillo para él hacer aquello. Su deber era portarse como un guía turístico cualquiera ante los ojos de pueblerinos; para su mala suerte su trabajo de ahora era el de escoltar a catorce niños a los fríos y húmedos calabozos subterráneos del Palacio. Le parecía tonto, muy tonto todo aquello.

Llamó a guardias, que tardaron quince minutos en llegar al jardín donde esperaban. Eran cinco los recién allegados y miraban con inferioridad a Gael, que les daba órdenes y obtenía como respuestas risas sarcásticas. Al final no logró nada y los mandó lejos. Sirviéndose solo de las llaves y los seis aprendices aburridos.

En el segundo trayecto a los compartimientos subterráneos, un aprendiz, pequeño y moreno le preguntó al guía rubio.- ¿No crees que te respetan muy poco?

-Guarda silencio.- ordenó Gael.

-Te respetan poco. El General es admirado. Yo seré algún día como él.

Algunos de los arrestados se dieron a la tarea de sacar posible provecho de aquella conversación casual, bien y podrían obtener información útil para salir.

-Dime, ¿Tienes dinero?

-No-fue la sencilla y despreocupada contestación del pequeño.

-¿Tus padres?

-No mucho.

-Entonces no puedes ser como el general.-respondió en tono frío, gélido, cortante y grosero para referirse a un simple joven. Para el gusto de algunos, era romperle las alas a un niño.

-Crueldad.-murmuró Winry.

-Te escuché- advirtió Gael. Se tomó tiempo para proseguir, pero antes suspiró.-Miren niños, alguien con dinero tiene poder; alguien con esa influencias tiene poder, pero es déspota y se alimenta de victorias y sueldos miserables ajenos. Nunca sean como él. Aprendan a hacer cosas útiles para este pueblo, pero nunca se aprovechen de niñatos como los que ahora escoltamos.

-Oye.-se escuchó un reproche femenino, el cual el guía ignoró y nunca supo quien fue.

-Entonces, pues, ¿Si no aprendemos de él, seremos buenos generales?-cuestionó otro joven castaño.

-No-irrumpió el mayor y más alto de los aprendices-Si somos buenos, seremos tan patéticos como Gael. Hizo el examen, pero él mismo lo acaba de decir, el que tiene dinero, igual a poder, consigue todos sus deseos.

-Chicos-calló el rubio pálido. Conversaciones así eran comunes escucharlas y más aún a sus espaldas, además, ya no se molestaba en intentar reafirmar profundamente los valores de los niños; no obstante su única razón para pararles sus filosofías acerca de si era conveniente o no la honestidad, fue por que ya habían llegado a un grueso barandal negro, que se ocultaba por detrás del jardín, en un sitio donde al parecer nunca se regaba y cuidaba de las plantas.

No había nadie cuidando de la puerta y desde antes de abrir el barandal, frío y mohoso, se podía distinguir un angosto pasillo que terminaba con dos posibles rutas, que a la vez se ramificaban en más y más pasillos que dirigían a celdas.

Las hadas, especialistas y magos, entraron a aquella boca de lobo. Para pronto, descubrieron el frío subterráneo, la humedad en el aire y la capa mohosa de los barandales de las celdas y el piso resbaloso por este.

Al fin de cuentas, terminaron encerrados, en un miserable y diminuto calabozo.

**: ------------------------------------------Continuará-----------------------------------------------:**

…

¡Muy bien! Wow, por fin actualicé. Ya me hacía falta.

Y bueno, niñas, ya tenía ganas de hablar con ustedes. Por el momento, el fic desea renacer, y he puesto la mira en más proyectos literarios.

Y bueno, igual, gracias por sus apoyos y compresiones. Como lectoras y amigas las he sabido apreciar mucho. Les mando un abrazo.

Oh, oh, oh, y niñas; verdaderamente siento que aunque sea una Mary Sue creé o un Gary Stut; igual, si mis OC ya los tiene hasta el copete, o si ya me pasé con los OoC, avísenme; toda crítica es bendecida y bienvenida xD.

Y, cómo ya me emocioné y debería tener un límite mis notas de autora, me despido, deseándoles lo mejor.

Kisses & chocolate! xD

¤´¨)  
¸.´¸.¤´¨) ¸.¤¨)   
(¸.´ (¸. _**chica93 **_


End file.
